Maldición de una serpiente
by Acarolin95
Summary: Qué pasaría si los padres de Harry no hubieran muerto la fatidica noche del 31 de Octubre, Sirius nuca hubiese sido llevado a Azaban ni muerto y Neville fuera el elegido y el niño que vivio. Es un AU Universo Alterno donde Harry es transportado.Spoilers
1. Enfermeria de Hogwarts

_**Despertando en la enfermería de Hogwarts.**_

Harry Potter se encontraba en un dormitorio de techo bajo guiado por Bathilda.

Allí dentro reinaba la oscuridad y también olía fatal. Harry atisbó un orinal que asomaba por debajo de la cama, pero Bathilda cerró la puerta y ya no vio nada más.

- ¡_Lumos_!- dijo el muchacho, y su varita mágica se encendió. Al punto dio un respingo, porque la anciana se le había acercado aprovechando esos segundos de oscuridad total, aunque él no la había oído aproximarse.

- ¿Eres Potter?- Susurro Bathilda.

- Sí, soy Potter.

Ella asintió despacio, con solemnidad. Harry noto que los latidos del Horrocrux se aceleraban hasta superar los de su propio corazón, una sensación desagradable e inquietante.

- ¿Tiene usted algo para mí? - preguntó, pero ella parecía absorta en la luz que emitía el extremo de la varita-. ¿Tiene algo que darme? - insistió.

La mujer cerró los ojos entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Harry sintió una fuerte punzada en la cicatriz, el Horrocrux palpitó con tanta fuerza que movió el jersey del muchacho, y la oscura y pestilente habitación desapareció por unos momentos. De pronto sintió un arrebato de júbilo y, con voz clara y aguda, grito: ¡Retenlo!.

Se tambaleo un poco, mientras la maloliente habitación e penumbra volvía a formarse alrededor de él, pero no entendió qué había ocurrido.

- ¿Tiene algo para mí? - preguntó por tercera vez, más fuerte aún.

- Está allí - susurro ella señalando un rincón.

Harry dirigió la varita hacia la ventana y bajo las cortinas vio un tocador atestado de cosas.

Esta vez la anciana no lo precedió. Con la varita en alto, Harry pasó lentamente entre ella y la cama, que estaba deshecha. No quería perder de vista a Bathilda.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó al llegar al tocador, sobre el que había un gran montón de de ropa muy sucia, a juzgar por el hedor que desprendía.

- Ahí - insistió la mujer señalado el montón deforme.

Harry se volvió brevemente hacia aquel amasijo buscando distinguir la empuñadura de una espada o algo que pareciera un rubí, y entonces la mujer hizo un movimiento extraño que él advirtió con el rabillo del ojo; presa del pánico, miro rápidamente a la anciana y el horror lo paralizó al ver cómo su cuerpo se desmoronaba y una enorme serpiente le surgía del cuello.

La serpiente lo atacó cuando él alzaba la varita, la mordedura la recibió en al antebrazo, y entonces la oscura habitación desapareció.

Harry lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue llevarse la mano al pecho, para asegurarse si el Horrocrux seguía allí, y efectivamente seguía allí, suspiro de alivio.

Le pesaban los parpados como para poder abrirlos, y el antebrazo (donde le había mordido la serpiente) le dolía aún más; se sentía como si estuviese sobre una cama bastante cómoda.

Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarst, sabía que estaba allí por tantas veces ir cuando estaba estudiando en Hogwarts. Le dio pánico el estar allí, pero eso no era lo peor, a su lado estaba una mujer pelirroja dormida en una silla y a su lado un hombre con el cabello negro y despeinado igual que el suyo era como mirarse a un espejo. Y al frente de él nada más y nada menos que Dumbledore, que le miraba con preocupación.


	2. Ilusion

Harry al ver a Dumbledore pego un salto sobre la cama y tomo su varita mágica que estaba en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Esto no podía ser de verdad, Dumbledore estaba muerto, él lo había visto caer de la torre más alta de Hogwarts, luego miro a la mujer pelirroja quien ya había despertado , lo miraba asustada, y al hombre que se parecía a él (como su padre más bien) con una expresión ilegible. Y luego pensó: ` ¿y si él estaba muerto? Y se estaba reencontrando con sus padres y su director Albus Dumbledore.

¿E-estoy…mu-muerto? - pregunto a Dumbledore con los ojos como platos. Era una pregunta temida pero a la vez deseada por conocer a sus padres; temida porque, quién si no iba a derrotar al más malo de los magos oscuros.

A sido un milagro que allá sobrevivido – fue todo lo respondió Dumbledore, ahora ya sin preocupación en los ojos.

Entonces si seguía vivo, ¿esto qué significaba? Aún que cabía la posibilidad de que esto fuera una trampa de Voldemort para asustarlo, conmocionarle, hacerle sufrir o volverlo loco. Alzó la varita y apunto ha Dumbledore.

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Harry fulminándole con la mirada.

¡Déjate de tonterías Harry! – gruño el hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre.

Se levanto de la cama y apunto al hombre, mientras sentía como su furia recorría su cuerpo por medio de las venas. Le había enfurecido más que el hombre le hablara, ya que le hacía escuchar la misma voz de su padre cuando se enfrentaba con los dementores, pero esto era diferente no iba dejarse vencer.

¡Esto no tiene nada de gracia! Así que de actuar como si fueras… mi padre – esa última palabra le había costado decirla, haciendo que le quemara la garganta – y será más fácil para vosotros que me llevéis con vuestro amo.

Señor Potter tranquilícese, se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y en otras partes, y no sabe lo que dice – dijo con su misma calma que su Dumbledore.

¡Claro que se lo que digo! – grito con furia Harry-. Se supone que usted debería de estar muerto – esto lo dijo más bajo, por el dolor que le embargaba decirlo y de repente se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban – y ella… - señalo a su "madre", eso iba a ser más duro – tambi…

Harry no pudo acabar de decir la palabra porque un de repente sintió que alguien le pegaba en la mejilla dejándole una quemazón, se llevo la temblorosa mano a la mejilla con cuidado y subió la mirada para ver quien había sido.

Y para su disgusto había sido el hombre parecido a su padre, estaba de pie delante de él con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos ya estaban blancos, con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente mientras sus ojos chispeaban de furia. Eso le hacía intimidar a Harry ya que nunca lo había visto así.

¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso! – grito con fuerza el hombre.

J-james cálmate – le dijo entrecortadamente la mujer ya que le estaban derramando silenciosas lágrimas, por su rostro de sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes como los de Harry.

¿Cómo quiere que me calme Lily si…

¡Basta! ¡N-no es gracioso! ¿vale? – a Harry le temblaba la voz, mientras sentía que su corazón se oprimía de dolor por ver a su "madre" así -. No me voy a tragar esta maldita ilusión, así que es preferible que me lleven a Voldemort!

¿Qué ha dicho Señor Potter? – pregunto educadamente Dumbledore.

¡No se haga el que no entiende, asqueroso mortifago!

Lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego Dumbledore dijo:

Me parece que ha ocurrido algo más que un golpe – miro a Harry fijamente mientras meditaba – no, me parece que usted trata de hacernos una broma pesada ¿verdad? – le pregunto a Harry quien le fulminaba con la mirada y sin esperar respuesta dijo:- Bueno será mejor que vaya a casa, se acercan las vacaciones y nadie sabrá el por qué de su ausencia, a menos que alguien le allá visto caer de la escoba…

¡No me he caído de una maldita escoba! He sido atacado por una serpiente, y era la de Voldemort. ¡Esta es solo una "ilusión" usando multijugos. – lo dijo rápidamente para que nadie le interrumpiera.

Si te quieres hacer el fuerte y el interesante, deja de actuar así, además Voldemort nunca te buscaría para hacerte daño – dijo James un poco más calmado pero una ligera furia en su voz. – Le llevaremos a casa Albus.

No iré a ningún lugar con un mortifago – dijo Harry con los dientes apretados y el puño serrado fuertemente alrededor de la varita por la furia que le embargaba el todo esto que estaba sucediendo.

No iba a dejar que esos impostores mortifagos (estaba casi al cien por ciento que lo eran) se hicieran pasar por sus seres queridos muertos. No lo iba a permitir. El hombre pareció ignorarle ese comentario y se acercaba, con la mujer por detrás, a tomarle por el brazo. Pero con un movimiento brusco y rápido lo esquivo y le lanzo un ` expelliarmus´ haciendo que el hombre saliera volando por los aires y se pegara contra una de las camillas que había en la sala. Sin esperar ni cinco segundos, salió corriendo de la enfermería. Corrió lo más rápido posible que pudo por los pasillos despejados del castillo. Le dolía mucho donde le había mordido la serpiente. Pero había algo extraño, se había esperado más mortifagos fuera de la enfermería esperándole por si ocurría algo como esto, pero no había ni uno, y era mejor así.

Cruzo en una esquina y se encontró con una escalera, las bajo corriendo; pero cuando ya iba por los últimos escalones algo le golpeo fuertemente en la espalda e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera por los últimos escalones, sintió que su cabeza golpeaba fuertemente contra el duro suelo, las manos no habían amortiguado un poco la caída. Los ojos se le nublaron sintiendo ganas de dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Perdió el conocimiento.


	3. Explicaciones

Se sentía lívido, sin ningún dolor alguno. Una brisa fría le despeino aún más su alborotado cabello.

Era un frío que le calaba los huesos. Se levanto con dificultad, pero fue una mala idea, ya que al hacerlo hizo marearle y que cayera de bruces al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza para sostenerla; cuando todos sus recuerdos se le vinieron encima. Sus padres vivos junto a él ,que estaba sobre una camilla, y al frente de él estaba Dumbledore. ¿Sería todo aquello un simple sueño-pesadilla? o ¿todo era verdad? Tomo la primera de las hipótesis. Estaba seguro que era solo un producto de su imaginación, pero si hubiera sido su imaginación ¿no hubiera sido más bonito? Seguro que sí, quizá la respuesta era que Voldemort le había hecho creer que era verdad. Sí era lo más cuerdo y lógico de todo aquel asunto.

Un lejano susurro le hizo abrir los ojos de un solo golpe, y darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Entre toda esa negrura se escucho, de nuevo, el susurro más cerca de él, no sabía decir de donde exactamente provenía el susurro; se quedo un rato sumido en la negrura, con las manos en el suelo detrás de su espalda, tratando de descifrar de donde provenía el susurro.

De repente sintió algo pegajoso, duro y delicado rosarle la mano, de un salto se levanto, sintiendo de nuevo ese mareo pero esta vez no le importo, busco a tiendas su varita mágica en los bolsillos, pero no encontró nada, el pánico le inundo, olvidando por un momento de que debía respirar. Las cosas no podían ir peor de lo que ya iban, aún seguía algo choqueado por el sueño-pesadilla que le había hecho "vivir" Voldemort, tan solo recordarlo le temblaba el cuerpo, y ahora quién sabe a qué cosa se iba a enfrentar y sin protección alguna, sin su varita le hacía sentirse indefenso, como un pequeño ratón (en una esquina) acorralado por un enorme gato, y también le hacía sentirse desnudo.

Odiaba aVoldemort, todo esto era culpa de ese bicho inhumano. Lo odiaba ahora aún más que antes, lo que había hecho fue pasarse de la raya. Si antes lo odiaba con todo su ser ahora era más que nunca. Le había hecho la vida miserable.

- Esso no ess culpa del maestro - dijo una voz aguda, por debajo de él. Era una serpiente enviada por Voldemort -. No lo ssoy.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Harry, sintiendo su voz pastosa, nada natural ni normal de él.

- No vengo en suss ordeness, pero no niego que no sea una serpiente, como ussted ya sabra. En realidad vengo a ayudarte.

Harry resoplo fuertemente. Que idea tan ridícula, ¿creía que le podían tomar el pelo otra vez y así de fácil?

- No te esstoy tomando el pelo, ess verdad lo que te digo.

- Y ¿Qué se supone a lo que vieness a "ayudarme"? - dijo Harry con enfasis en la última palabra.

- ¿No es obvio? - Harry se encogió de hombros aún que no sabía si le vería o no, pero quizá el silencio le hiciera saber que él no sabía, y para ser sincero tampoco quería pensar, todo por culpa del mareo. Al parecer la serpiente le había entendido, porque prosiguió -. Explicarte sobre el mundo al que hass caído...

- ¿Qué?

- Si me dejass terminar - le replico la serpiente - es obvio que no sabes que has sido llevado o transsportado a un mundo paralelo, pero ess obvio que ussted, aunque sea un señor que sabe hablar mi idioma de la antigua realeza, es ussted tan insolente como todoss loss demáss mortaless estupidoss, que se creen que saben y deben saber todo ¡sin límite! y siempre creeisa que todass lass serpientess estamoss bajo el mando de Voldemort, que somoss todoss malignoss y con solo vernoss lo que quereiss ess matarnoss, crees que ess muy bonito ¿verdad? asquerosso mortal inssolente...

- ¡Bassta, Zuthin! - bramo una voz gruesa y ronca, que no supo de donde salió -. Siento esto Harry Potter - volvió a decir la voz, ya sin hablar en parsel, lo dijo un poco más calmado pero todavía estaba la ronquera de la voz, no le dio importancia que supiera su nombre, ya estaba muy sorprendido con tantas cosas.

Que estúpido era esto, lo único que quería era despertar y encontrarse en el cuarto de Bathilda o con Hermione (también con Ron, pero él no estaba).

- ¡Ja! me muero de la risa. Ahora ¡Quiero despertar! - grito Harry mientras se pellizcaba el antebrazo (no mordido), pero no paso nada - ¡Maldita sea! sáquenme de este infierno oscuro!

La serpiente siseo molesta, pero Harry no le hizo caso, por lo que no supo lo que dijo.

- Sera mejor que te calmes, si quieres que te explique algunas cosas - dijo con una tranquilidad, la voz ronca, que le recordó mucho a Dumbledore. La voz ronca prosiguió-. Gracias, bueno. Mientras estuviste en aquella habitación con "Bathilda" quien se convirtió en una serpiente; la serpiente te mordió - con ese comentario Harry se toco la mordida inconscientemente - Sí esa misma herida - iba a preguntar como podía hacer para ver en la oscuridad, pero él prosiguió su explicación -. Estoy casi seguro de que nunca abras escuchado de una magia que se produce por una mordida de una serpiente. No mucha gente cree en eso y los que creyeron una vez lo dejaron de hacer muy pronto, la razón de ello es que se dice que por una mordida de una serpiente, la serpiente puede cumplir tu más deseado deseo, la gente dejo de creer en esto porque para que la magia se realizara, sería si tu deseo se podía cumplir en un Universo Paralelo; en el que te encontraste hace poco.

Pero como pudiste comprobar no siempre es bonito. Por lo que se le llama Maldición de una Serpiente. En realidad, se puede decir, es para que le cambies la vida a la mejores de tu otro _tu, _que tu otro no hizo bien las cosas, las hizo muy mal y lastimo a muchas personas que tú has deseado.

Para poder salir debes cambiarlo a mejor.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? No entiendo - dijo Harry, sintiendo que su cabeza estuviera tan nublada como para no saber cómo se hacía para abrir una puerta -. ¿me está diciendo que he sido transportado a un "Universo Paralelo"? y ¿Qué todo es culpa de una serpiente?

- Sí, así mismo. Lo que debes comprender es…

- ¿Me está diciendo que debo arreglar la vida de mi otro yo, quien lo arruino todo? - dijo Harry exasperado - ¡Eso es completamente injusto, porque luego de arreglarlo Yo me tendré que ir! Será todo para él! Y además seguro él lo arruinara todo en mi mundo ¡No acepto esto!

- Me temo decirle, Señor Potter que una vez mordido no hay vuelta atrás, además no sea egoísta, que yo sé que no lo es…

- ¿Egoísta me dice? ¿Sabe todo lo que he sufrido en mi vida?

- Claro que se lo que ha pasado en tu vida - dijo la voz ronca, todavía con serenidad -. Por eso mismo sucede esto.

Harry se quedo en silencio.

- Mira, nunca has conocido a tus padres y ahora tienes la ocasión de hacerlo y ¿no quieres?, te están dando una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero para hacerlo tendrás que hacer un largo recorrido.

- Como siempre, para poder ser feliz tengo primero que sufrir ¿no? - dijo Harry conteniendo su ira.

- Bueno para eso se llama Maldición de una serpiente ¿no? - Harry se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo que toda su cara, en algún momento, iba a explotar. Estaba seguro que la voz ronca lo veía -. Tu otro tu también tendrá que sufrir. Además nadie ha dicho que justamente cuando seas feliz todo acabara como un sueño; te daremos un tiempo.

Sabes esto no lo hago por mi gusto, solo trato de ayudarte a entenderlo. ¿Hubiera sido peor si no te lo explicara?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

- ¡Bien! - a la voz ronca se le escucho más animado - ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- Mmm, bueno - tenía muchas ganas de hacer esta pregunta y temía lo peor - ¿mi padre me odia? - le tembló la voz.

- Bueno a ti, no, pero al otro tu ,sí. Pero mejor te explicare lo fundamental. Como sabrás en tu mundo Sirius se cambio con Peter - La furia que le había bajado un poco, subió de golpe con solo escuchar el nombre de la rata - para que fuera el guardián secreto. Pero al lugar a donde vas a ir no ocurrió así, Sirius fue el guardián secreto desde el comienzo hasta el final, por lo que tus padres no murieron. No tanto fue eso, si no que Voldemort no te elegido, si no que elegido a Neville, los padres de Neville murieron esa noche del 31 - Harry sofoco un grito de pánico, Neville como el elegido, no lo podía imaginar - Neville fue criado desde un principio por su abuela, pero después de unos pocos años murió de la depresión, por lo que Neville a los siete años fue llevado a vivir con los Potter; tú estabas muy cambiado, habías conocido a Draco Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon y se habían hecho amigos, insultabas a todos los hijos de muggles y le contestabas a todo el mundo, hasta llegaste a lastimar a Hermione - Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía ser? Era su mejor amiga, pero claro eso lo había hecho su otro _yo _no él, así que se relajo un poco - pero se encuentra bien. Como ya te irás imaginando no eres amigo de Ron ni de los Weasley, y tampoco de Hermione ni de Neville.

- ¿Pero cómo es… es que Dumbledore sigue vivo?

- ¡Ah! Bueno, siendo tú el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy hiciste que no se convirtiera en un Mortifago llevando a lo que tú tampoco eres Mortifago. Neville vivió casi tu misma historia, exceptuando que él no tenía un padrino en Azcaban y vivió con los Potter .

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Sí ,claro.

- ¿En qué casa quede, si me llevo bien con Malfoy? ¿Sirius sigue vivo? ¿Si Dumbledore sigue vivo, Neville no fue en busca de lo Horrocruxes? ¿Estoy de parte de Voldemort? ¿Remus y Tonks están juntos? ¿mi familia me odia? ¿Dumbledore me odia?...

- Para, para - Lo calmo la voz ronca, ya que estaba viendo que se estaba poniendo angustiado y nervioso. Agradeció que le hubiera parado-. Eso es más que una pregunta - dijo en modo de broma para relajar el ambiente -. Supongo que solo te podre responder a unas cuantas.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero saber lo que pasa en ese mundo al que tendré que ir, y usted no ayuda. - dijo Harry en un tono (lo más que pudo) relajado.

- Porque las otras lo descubrieras tu solo. Ahora no me interrumpas, por favor - La voz ronca espero unos segundo, para luego responder a las preguntas -. Gracias. Fuiste elegido a ir a la casa de Gryffindor (en el fondo de _tu_ otro_ tu, _eres valiente). No Neville no fue en busca de los Horrocruxes. Tampoco estas de parte de Voldemort, y debo mencionar que le tienes pánico hasta decir su nombre - Harry se quedo perplejo. Que idiota podía llegar a ser su otro _yo_ -. No sé decir si tu familia te odia, porque los sentimientos de tu familia son confusos y yo no trabajo en ver los sentimientos de la gente, lo siento. Dumbledore, por lo que sé, no te odia, solo está decepcionado de tu actitud en todo tu vida.

- Así… que… debo arre-arreglar todo esto ¿verdad? - musito Harry mientras le temblaba la voz.

- Sí. Bueno ¿estás listo para enfrentarte con ese mundo?

Harry suspiro fuertemente, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Eran demasiadas cosas. Tenía (en su mundo) que preocuparse sobre la supervivencia de la gente mágica y muggle, y matar a Voldemort, todo ese peso sobre su espalda. Ahora podía quitarse por un rato ese peso, pero ¿podría enfrentarse con sus seres queridos? ¿Podría sobrevivir sin sus mejores amigos, quienes siempre lo apoyaron? Quizá esto fuera un poco más fácil que enfrentarse a Voldemort. Vería a sus padres, aunque lo odiasen, pero eso cambiaria muy pronto; podía con esto, pero necesitaba al menos un tiempo para no tener que derrumbarse frente a ellos, tal vez no era tanto una maldición, sino un regalo el cual tenía unos cuantos defectos. Sí, debía ser positivo, podía con esto.

- No te preocupes, te daré fuerzas para que no te derrumbes. Sé que puedes. Eres un chico fuerte, sino no estarías aquí. Así que me permites que te de las fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo…

- Ese es un secreto, mi querido muchacho. - dijo jovialmente la voz ronca.

- Bien, entonces… Supongo que sí.

- Te preocupa de cómo lo hare ¿verdad?

- Sí

- Sera un simple hechizo, no dolerá nada. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba. Dos cosas, tú te quedaras con tu mismo cuerpo, y será mejor que te tires al suelo, si no quieres darte un buen golpe.

Harry asintió y se acostó en el suelo frio. Estaba listo para reunirse con sus padres. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando del nerviosismo.

De repente el frio paro, y sintió una ráfaga de calor y en menos de un segundo sintió que se encontraba sobre algo, asombrosamente, cómodo y cálido, para luego caer en un largo y reconfortante sueño.


	4. Sombras Esmeraldas

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los Reviews a:**

**Vava de las cabernas: gracias por comentar en todos los caps.**

**SabrinaCullenBlack: gracias, si esperemos que lo pueda arreglar.**

**Rianne Black: Graciaass!**

**Kaede-Sakuragi : Gracias! Si bueno es un normalito. Pero eso no indica que no coloque en todo el fic, lo m****á****s seguro cloque solo x diversi****ó****n xD**

**Dollyasalie: muchas gracias, eso anima!**

**Alexander Malfoy Black : gracia! Si puede que sea muy bruco, pero gracias XD.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sintió calor en su espalda o como si hubiera apuñalado con una daga en la espalda, y sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, para darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro.

Estaba cansado de que todas las veces que había abierto los ojos se encontrara en una plena oscuridad. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, ¿Cómo haberlo olvidado?

Tanteo con las manos en la oscuridad, hasta encontrarse con sus gafas, las cogió y se las coloco. Decidido a levantarse y obtener más información coloco un pie sobre el suelo frío y duro, pero al hacerlo sintió como aquella "daga invisible" se le incrustaba en su espalda y bajaba con rapidez toda su columna vertebral hasta el coxis; apretó los dientes para soltar un alarido, pero no pudo reprimir que se le saliera un gemido. Dejo el pie en el mismo lugar, para no volver a sentir eso, se toco con la palma de la mano la espalda donde, para su sorpresa, no había ningún daño; debió haber sido aquel hechizo que le habían lanzado.

Busco su varita mágica entre sus ropas y sabanas cálidas sin tener ningún resultado; esto no podía pasar, de paso que lo habían herido y ahora lo habían dejado sin varita para defenderse; exasperado estiro la mano izquierda para tantear sobre la mesita donde había encantado sus gafas, volviendo a lo mismo… su mano choco contra algo cuadrado, grande y plano sobre la pared, inmediatamente supo que era un interruptor, alegre porque podría ver lo pulso y en un instante una luz blanca (casi amarilla) prendió haciéndole daño en los ojos, con un rápido movimiento se tapo a medias los ojos; cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz aparto la mano y ante él apareció una habitación llena de cosas, una escoba bien pulida cerca de un armario empotrado en la pared y tapizado de jugadores de quidditch, un estante lleno de libros, supuso, del colegio y quizá entre ellos _quidditch entre los tiempos_, un escritorio delante de una ventana que estaba tapada por una gruesa cortina de color escarlata, y una silla.

Preparado para sentir aquel dolor insufrible, apretó lo mandíbula hasta llegar a dolerle y apretó los puños hasta dejaros blanco.

Como la otra vez la daga invisible se deslizo con rapidez por su columna vertebral hasta el coxis. Al haber dejado los pies en el suelo se levanto con rapidez, era como sentir un crucio pero menos doloroso (solo un poco, ya que no deseaba morir). ¿Qué maldito hechizo le habían lanzado?

Camino con lentitud, pero eso no le hacía dolor en la espalda sino como si las cosas se movieran a su alrededor, se agarro del escritorio y tomo bocanadas de aire para despejarse la mente. Segura ya, camino (con paso normal) hasta una puerta que daba a un estrecho pasillo; al frente había una puerta de madera oscuro que no tenia manilla. Empujo la puerta con la mano, y con silencio, la puerta se abrió. Entro con paso, ahora, firme. Dentro había un frio inmenso, no había ni una sola ventana, las paredes eran de piedras de un color grisáceo, casi enfermo, unas estanterías llenas de frascos que contenían ojos, piel de culebra, arañas disecadas y otras cosas asquerosas; otra estantería repleta de hierbas y pociones, también había una gran mesa pegada a la pared y sobre ella habían calderos- unos con líquidos espesos y malolientes, y otros limpios -, unos libros abiertos y desgastados, y una vela casi consumida. Con solo echarle un vistazo le dio un escalofríos, le recordaba demasiado a las mazmorras de Hogwarts y por un momento pensó que por la puerta, que tenía detrás, entraría Snape. Salió de aquella habitación casi corriendo. No hizo falta cerrarla, porque nada más salir se cerró.

A lo lejano se escucho a gente hablar, no supo lo que decían porque solo escuchaba susurros por culpa de la lejanía o eso pensaba Harry y quizá en realidad estaban susurrando.

Camino por el estrecho pasillo, que ha decir verdad era corto, no había más ninguna habitación. Llego hasta unas escaleras pequeñas donde, de seguro, no cabían ni tres personas juntas. Al bajar, se encontró con otro pasillo, solo que este era angosto y luminoso; se dirigió a la primera puerta que vio, cuando tomo la manilla…

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le retuvo una voz muy conocida para él.

El corazón se le paralizo, esto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Había retenido la respiración, ¿Cómo poder olvidar esa voz? Aquella voz ronca que siempre había anhelado volver a escuchar desde que había muerto. Era la de su queridísimo padrino, Sirius. Pero había un tono rudo y lejano de cariño, eso era lo extraño, pero aún así era reconocible.

No se había movido desde que Sirius había hablado. Sentía pánico de girarse y ver a Sirius sin derrumbarse a llorar a lágrima viva o correr y echarse a llorar sobre el hombro de su padrino. Una extraña calidez le recorrió desde los pies hasta la nuca. Erala fuerza que le había dado "la voz ronca" de aquel lugar oscuro.

Estoy hablando contigo, Harry. No me creas tan estúpido como para creerte que quedándote paralizado no te voy a ver – dijo Sirius con esa extraña sequedad y molestia en su voz.

Giro y se enfrento a Sirius. Se veía un hombre mucha más joven que el suyo, pero claro era que este nunca antes había sido condenado a Azcaban y no tenía los ojos ni el aspecto de haberlo estado. Era un tipo joven y guapo, con su cabello negro azulado que le caía de medio lado sobre su rostro, y sus ojos grises que ese momento le miraba con molestia y reproche.

Trato de quitar su cara de asombro, para no causar duda. Trago con dureza saliva, y con fuerza dijo:

- Yo estaba… - Harry cayó en cuenta que no sabía que decirle a su padrino. Era como si se le hubiese pegado la lengua en el paladar y se negase a articular palabra alguna, o como si la mente hubiese quedado en blanco (eso lo hubiese necesitado cuando veía aclumancia) – Pues s-solo… - estaba quedando como un verdadero idiota, no había duda de ello.

De repente otra voz intervino, sin saber que él y Sirius estaban hablando o más bien Harry trataba de responderle a Sirius.

- Sirius ¿Qué te parece, si llevamos a Neville a que conozca la oficina de Aurores? – Harry dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. Quien había llegado y se encontraba detrás de Sirius, era su padre; con su cabello azabache (como el suyo) y despeinado como si acabara de bajar de una escaba, unos anteojos y detrás de estos se hallaban unos ojos de color chocolate. Su padre siguió la mirada de Sirius (la cual era: extrañada) y se encontró con la de Harry quien los miraba, pese a sus esfuerzo, con los ojos como platos. – ¡Vaya, Harry! Despertaste – dijo con un tono de alegría- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Era un comportamiento de parte de su padre que no se esperaba, no con el encuentro anterior.

- Pues a mí, me parece que se encuentra perfectamente –dijo Sirius con su mismo tono de voz de hacer una bromilla ¿Verdad?

- No creo que pudiera sin su varita – dijo James con una sonrisilla que no lograba contagiar a Sirius.

- ¿Dónde está mi varita? – pregunto con brusquedad. No le gustaba, en absoluto, que le quitaran su varita. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de James se borro de su rostro.

La tengo yo, y no te la voy a devolver – Harry iba a intervenir pero inmediatamente James agrego – por lo que has hecho. Vamos que es un castigo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry molesto -. Después de haberme "casi" matado, con ese maldito hechizo. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

- Era lo único que te podía detener y no te interesa cual fue el hechizo, creo que puedes vivir sin saberlo. Además no me importa sí quiere o no que te castigue. En realidad te deberías de merecer más, por lo que le has dicho a Lily – dijo James furioso.

- Era cierto lo que dije – dijo Harry sobre su aliento.

Debía morderse la lengua sino quería causar más problemas de los que ya, de por sí, habían.

- Sera mejor que vayas a desayunar – dijo James, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido-. Neville ya ha llegado y se encuentra en la cocina.

- No hagas ninguna broma pesada, se encuentra pasando malos momentos y lo que necesita es apoyo – dijo Sirius mientras se daba la vuelta para volver abajo- por lo que, no hables – dijo despaldas y ladeando la cabeza, para mirarlo de refilón.

No le gustaba nada el tono de voz que le dirigía Sirius a él.

Su padre le espero y le coloco una mano en su hombro. Y sin palabra alguna, bajaron las escaleras.

Se encontraron con una gran sala con muebles, una pequeña mesa en el medio, un televisor (debía de ser idea de su madre), una chimenea, varios portarretratos con fotos de sus padres, de él y su padre que se movían y saludaban a la cámara, pero lo más extraño era que no había ninguna de él con su madre, ni con Sirius pero quizá era que este le odiaba, como para tomarse un foto con él. La tristeza le embargo. Iba a ser más duro de lo que había pensado. Entraron en la cocina, que era un espacio amplio, tenía una mesa de comedor donde se encontraba su madre – con sus ojos iguales a los de él y la nariz un poco más pequeña, igual a la de él – a su lado estaba Neville, quien estaba muy cambiado al suyo, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, los ojos marrones estaban oscurecidos con tristeza, añoranza, madures y los de quien ha sufrido mucho, también tenía una porte altiva y segura, sin miedo; pero en esos momentos estaba tratando de formar una sonrisa para calmar a su madre. Esa imagen le recordaba mucho a él, pero en vez de ser Lily era la Señora Weasley. Pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que no se iba a acostumbrar rápido a ese otro Neville.

Al entrar, Neville subió la cabeza y al ver a Harry forzó otra sonrisa, que pareció más bien una mueca de asco y fastidio (la misma que hubiera tenido él, Harry, si hubiera visto a Malfoy).

- Hola Harry- dijo Neville y bajo otra vez la cabeza al plato de desayuno – veo que te encuentras mejor.

- ¡Mjm! – Harry se centro en un asiento alejado e inmediatamente le colocaron el desayuno desde abajo; miro abajo y se dio cuenta que tenía una elfa domestica, quien se veía temerosa. Harry le sonrió ampliamente, para reconfortarla – Gracias – la elfa domestica abrió aun mas sus ojos marrones como una metras.

- El señor Harry nunca le había dado las gracias a Bibil – hizo un reverencia y añadió – Gracias, señor – dijo Bibil con voz chillona, y se fue feliz.

Si Hermione estuviese allí le hubiese recriminad por tener un elfo domestico, pero le hubiese felicitado por haberse comportado bien con la elfa domestica, Bibil.

Harry subió la mirada y se encontró con que todo el mundo le estaba mirando extrañados, excepto Lily que ni había levantado la mirada y ahora se levantaba.

- Gracias, Señora Potter – dijo Neville. Lily le miro feliz y le cogió el plato para lavarlo, con magia por supuesto.

- No tienes porque agradecerlo, Nev.

James y Sirius aun le miraban extrañados. El primero en salir de esa conmoción fue James. Por lo que Harry comió un poco más tranquilo.

- Hoy vamos a llevarte a la oficina de Aurores ¿Qué te parece Nev? – dijo James animado.

- ¡¿De veras?! - Neville casi grito de alegría - ¡eso es genial, James!

- Sí, ya sabes, siempre has querido ser auror y te mereces ir allí – dijo Sirius, ya sin mirarle, animado.

- Pero alguno de los dos se tiene que quedar – dijo James dirigiéndose a Sirius.

- Me quedare yo, James. Ve tú y Lily con Neville. Yo me quedo, para vigilar a Harry – dijo Sirius.

- Me hubiese gustado que vinieras Sirius – dijo Neville algo decepcionado y luego echarle a Harry una mirada fulminante.

- Y a mí, pero Harry se puede escapar o quién sabe – replico Sirius.

Se sentía como si estuviera con los Dursleys, era impresionante que aquí hablaran como si él no estuviese presente. Respiro profundamente. Evitaba mirarles, para no caerse en la agonía.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Lily después de un rato.

Neville se levanto de un salto alegre y se tropezó con la silla cayendo de espaldas (al parecer aquí aun era patoso). Sus padres se rieron con alegría y diversión, mientras Sirius le ayudaba y se carcajeaba semejando al ladrido perro.

No soporto eso, así que se levanto y coloco el plato sobre el lavaplatos, mientras una lágrima le caía por el rostro, se quito con rapidez la lágrima.

Las risas bajaron el volumen mientras escuchaba decir a Sirius:

- Con calma, Neville. La oficina de Aurores no se va a ir del Ministerio de Magia. – al decir esto hizo que las risas volvieran a comenzar pero no tan animadas como antes.

Poco después se despidieron. Escucho, desde la cocina, como se iban metiendo en la chimenea y gritaban ` _Ministerio de Magia _luego se escuchaba un ligero ``¡Puf!´´

Escucho como Sirius regresaba a la cocina y sentía su furtiva mirada en el cogote.

Se dio la vuelta mientras sus piernas temblaban, como mantequilla. Miro a su padrino a los ojos e inmediatamente los desvió.

- ¿Piensas pasar todo el día ahí? – pregunto Sirius.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, en negativa, nerviosamente.

- Tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca – se encogió de hombros – tengo cosas que hacer, así que…

- Sabes que no puedes comunicarte con los Malfoys – dijo Sirius furioso.

- No lo pienso hacer - dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

Luego camino hasta la puerta y subió las escaleras.

Sabía que Sirius le estaría siguiendo y él no sabía dónde se encontraba la biblioteca.

Llego al pasillo donde se había encontrado con Sirius. Se dirigió hacia una puerta, pero (otra vez) Sirius le detuvo.

- ¿No ibas a la biblioteca? – pregunto suspicaz.

- Sí, pero creo que el golpe me ha quitado ese recuerdo – dijo inocentemente Harry.

- ¿No me digas? Es un trauma ¿verdad? Y ahora abra que enseñarte las cosas… - dijo Sirius mofándose, pero ligeramente molesto.

- Si no me crees, no lo hagas; nadie te ha mandado – dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sirius resoplo y lo agarro con rudeza por el codo y lo llevo hasta una puerta a su espalda, que no había visto antes.

La biblioteca no era más grande que la de Hogwarts, pero estaba seguro que aquí Hermione sería feliz; en cambio Ron dormiría o se quejaría. Había montones de estanterías repletas de libros cubiertos (no todos) por una fina capa de polvo y en las medias dos mesas y cada una con cuatro velas casi consumidas.

Camino entre estanterías; tomo algunos libros que quizá le servirían, hasta que (quizá) una hora más tarde, se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Sirius meciéndose sobre las patas traseras, en forma de chulería. Lo ignoro y empezó a buscar en los libros.

No supo cuanto llevaba, pero se estaba cansando de los ronquidos de Sirius.

Lo único (útil) que encontró fue:

Fecha de la muerte de los Longbottom: 31 de Octubre de 1981.

_.La Sr. Longbottom muere el 15 de Abril de 1986.

_.Neville Longbottom gana el torneo de los tres magos.

_.Neville Longbottom ve retornar al que no debe ser nombrado.

Era todo lo poco que había encontrado.

Sirius se despertó con un salto y le miro furtivamente.

- Tu padre debe de estar por llegar – dijo secamente.

Harry asintió y salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a sus padres. Pero primero guardo los libros.

No veia como entrar en aquella burbuja donde se encontraban sus padres, Sirius y Neville; era como de hierro la burbuja.

Paso horas tumbado boca arriba pensando. Hasta que el estomago le gruño de hambre. Se encamino hacia la cocina pero antes de bajar escucho a su padrino hablar con su padre, en una habitación. Se acerco y pego la oreja a la puerta, y escucho:

- Te lo digo James, está actuando extraño, no es el mismo. ¿No has visto su mirada? No me ha mirado con asco y superioridad como hace normalmente, sino como de forma asustada, deseosa, tristeza, pero sobre todo, llena de esperanza – dijo Sirius angustiado.

- ¿Quieres decir que trama algo?

- Y algo bien grande, como para tratar bien a Bibil o mostrarse decaído.

- Sí, bueno. Estoy, casi, seguro de que esa broma no va hacer nada bueno, ¡va ha ser terrible! – grito James y luego escucho como James pegaba un puñetazo a la mesa - ¡estoy cansado del comportamiento de Harry! ¿No puede ser como Neville?

- Lo sé – suspiro Sirius – yo también, abra que tenerle un ojo encima, por si acaso.

- Si…

Harry se aparto la oreja de la puerta. No podía escuchar más; su corazón se oprimía de dolor y sin poder aguantar más se echo a llorar, mientras salía corriendo a su habitación.

Pero no supo que unos ojos esmeraldas le miraban a escondidas, con extrañeza y angustia. Y a los ojos esmeraldas le brotaron lágrimas.


	5. Los gemelos Weasley

Siento la tardanza pero el Instituto no me deja tiempo, pero aquí esta el otro cap.

Quiero dedicar este cap. a: Vava de la cavernas, lovingpotter (otra vez xD), **wirthoge**** y Ágata **cada uno de diferentes paginas, y se los dedico a ellos por apoyarme tan bien en los caps. GRACIAS.

Tambien gracias a:

-**Fabs Weasley**

**-dollysalie**

**-KissaMJ**

Y ahora a leer! Que disfrutéis.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

El llorar de esa noche lo había arrullado, hasta dormirlo.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente por la luz que se colaba por la cortina escarlata, dando a la habitación un tono rojizo.

Se quito la sabana de encima y se sentó en la cama; aun llevaba puestas las gafas, se las quito por un momento, tenia los pómulos y las mejillas pegajosas y mojadas. Suspiro poniéndose las gafas. Se levanto y prendió la luz; el día anterior no había entrado al otro cuarto, que, suponiendo, debía de ser el baño; con esto entro en él. El aseo era de un tamaño mediano – la ducha, el lavabo sobre el cual había un espejo con gavetas en las laterales, y un inodoro – se acerco al lavabo y se lavo los dientes con desgana.

No tenía ganas de salir de la habitación, pero sabía que era necesario salir si quería arreglar las cosas; había llegado a la conclusión que empezaría con su plan de arreglo con Neville, trataría de acercársele poco a poco y demostrar quién era realmente. Luego fue hacia el armario sin detenerse a mirar a los jugadores de quidditch, había un montón de ropa en el armario, más que todo de mago que de muggle, tomo unos vaqueros, una camiseta manga larga azul oscuro y unos zapatos. Regreso otra vez al aseo para tomarse un baño que quizá le relajara un poco los músculos. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba listo, solo había un problema y era que sus ojos aun seguían rojos de tanto llorar, le había sorprendido lo mucho que podía llegar a llorar, nunca antes había llorado tanto; así que para gastar tiempo fue y aparto la cortina, dejando ver una calle llena de casa cubiertas de nieve, y justo debajo había un pequeño jardín (con grandes árboles alrededor de la casa) con una reja y un buzón, no había falta que alguien le dijera donde se encontraba, estaba en Godric Hollow justo como lo había dejado, pero claro que esta casa seguía en pie y en un muy buen estado a decir verdad. Luego fue hasta la estantería donde estaban sus libros, y efectivamente tenia quidditch entre los tiempos (eso le dio gracia), y para su sorpresa había montones de libros de herbologia y pociones, era increíble que aquí le gustaran esas dos materias, definitivamente si le gustaba herbologia era el Neville de su mundo.

Recordándose de nuevo que debía salir miro la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche: Las ocho y media. Eso era extraño, quizá el reloj se había estropeado. Luego de mirarse otra vez en el espejo y ver que sus ojos estaban normales y un mechón de cabello le tapaba la famosa cicatriz, salió del cuarto.

Al entrar en la cocina le llego el olor de café recién hecho, paso la mirada por toda la cocina y se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba allí, tomando café y leyendo el Profeta mientras ignoraba que Harry había entrado a la cocina.

- Buenos días Li… - se corto al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo llamarla. Todo era tan difícil y eso le frustraba.

Su madre se levanto y camino hasta la cocina y cogió la sartén, para comenzar a cocinar.

- No tienes que esmerarte en hacer un gran desayuno solo para mí – dijo Harry al darse cuenta que su madre le estaba preparando algo grande y esquicito – me conformo con pan tostado y un zumo de naranja – se levanto y camino hasta ella y le quito la sartén d las manos.

Su madre se paralizo en el sitio y, por primera vez que la había visto aquí, ella levanto la cara para darle una inquisitiva mirada. Harry le sonrió, y con eso su madre se separo y camino de regreso a la mesa. Harry se hizo sus tostadas sin ningún problema y se sirvió el zumo de naranja.

Mientras comía en silencio miraba cada uno de los movimientos de su madre.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? – preguntó Harry.

- No quiero incomodarte el tener que comer conmigo – dijo su madre sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Harry se sorprendió ante esto, luego recordó lo que le había dicho `la voz ronca´: […] insultabas a muchos hijos de muggles […]". No podía ser cierto que hubiese (su otro yo) llegado a hacerle daño a SU ¡propia MADRE! Qué más podía ocurrir, su madre casi le tenía miedo. Arriesgándose a decir, dijo:

- N-no me incomodas, al contrario me es reconfortante tenerte conmigo.

Su madre levanto lentamente la cara, con el seño fruncido.

- ¿D-de verdad? – dijo con voz temblorosa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que tenía una leve esperanza.

- Sí, solo quiero… que estés con-conmigo y… q-que no me ignores – balbuceo Harry mientras sus manos sudaban violentamente. Su madre le sonrió, eso hizo que su corazón latió rápidamente y sintiera una ligera calidez que nunca antes había sentido, y le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz.

- ¡Buenos días Lily, Harry! – le sobresalto la voz de James y se molesto un poco, porque si no hubiese entrado, en ese momento, quizá hubiera recibido un abrazo de su madre.

- Buenos días, cariño– James le dio un beso a su madre –. ya te hago el desayuno James.

James asintió y se sentó en la mesa (en una silla de la mesa) y tomo el Profeta. Después de unos minutos Neville y Sirius entraron en la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días, familia! – dijeron ambos.

- ¿Hay algo importante? – pregunto Sirius mientras se sentaba cerca de Harry.

- No, solo lo de siempre: "Dumbledore se niega a decirnos qué va ha hacer" "¿Qué estará haciendo el niño que vivió para ayudarnos?" – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, eso es bueno. Quizá tengamos unas buenas navidades – dijo Sirius.

Era increíble. Harry no pudo suprimir la risa, cómo podían ser tan ingenuos e ignorantes como para leer el Profeta. Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Qué te da tanta risa? – escupió Neville.

- ¿De verdad leéis el Profeta? – explico mientras trataba de parar la risa -. El Profeta lo único que hace es mentirle al mundo mágico, diciendo que todo va bien, cuando todo va muy mal.

- ¿y tú que vas a saber? Además, somos de la Orden del Fénix y estamos bien enterados.

- Sirius tiene razón, Harry. ¿Desde cuándo el Profeta miente? – Le dijo James, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

Harry no dijo nada, y para no quedarse sin hacer nada, tomo el vaso para tomar unos sorbos del zumo de naranja.

Lily les sirvió el desayuno a James, Sirius, Neville y se sentó también a comer.

- Bueno, si vamos a tener unos buenos días ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto Lily feliz.

- Creo que Neville debería de tener un descanso, por lo que…

- Ha bueno – le corto Lily – podríamos ir a visitar a los Weasley, tenía intenciones de visitar a Molly.

- Bueno y ¿Quién se quedaría? – pregunto James.

- Puedo volver…

- La verdad es que yo quiero ir – dijo Harry nerviosamente pero a la vez mirando a James y Sirius serio.

- ¿Crees que te dejaríamos ir? – pregunto Sirius suspicaz -. ¿Por qué quieres ir? ¿Qué planeas?

- No planeo nada, Sirius. Solo quiero ir y salir de aquí – dijo Harry, diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Y dejar que insultes a uno de los Weasley? Ni hablar, Harry – dijo James – además el quedarte aquí es parte de tu castigo.

- No dejarías que insultara a los Weasley, además seria como un castigo ir a esa "casa" – esto último lo dijo con un tono de aso – lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

- Creo que tiene razón – le atajo Lily antes de que James o Sirius abrieran la boca para replicar.

- Lily… ¿estás segura? – le pregunto James.

- James, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? – James no dijo nada, por lo que su madre prosiguió – se cuando tengo razón y ahora lo sé – dijo con tono seguro y de no admitir replica alguna.

James suspiro vencido.

- Bien, pero mantendremos un ojo encima de ti y no te alejaras mucho de nosotros – le dijo James a Harry.

Harry solo asintió, al menos era algo, y se levanto para lavar el plato, pero inmediatamente alguien se lo quito desde abajo, miro y vio que era Bibil; Harry le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Bibil solo hizo una reverencia feliz. Lily también se levanto diciendo:

- Voy a mandarle la carta a Molly – y con eso salió de la cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde habían recibido la respuesta de la Señora Weasley, diciendo que le encantaría que fueran. Una media hora más tarde – había durado mucho ya que Neville, Sirius y James tenían que cambiarse – estaban delante de la chimenea. Lily fue la primera en irse, luego Neville seguido de James, solo quedaron Harry y Sirius.

- Si planeas escabullirte a la casa de los Malfoys, tenlo por seguro que no pasara – dijo Sirius con severidad.

- ¿Quieres saber que planeo? – pregunto Harry cansado de la desconfianza de su padrino, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sin mirarle.

- Sí

- Planeo ir a €la casa de los Weasley y divertirme, si es que se pueden arreglar las cosas, pero no habrá ningún que salga herido o lo que sea – antes de terminar de decir esto ya estaba dentro de la chimenea. Sirius le miraba suspicaz, Harry solo suspiro y grito:- "¡La Madriguera!"

Giro violentamente y luego paro bruscamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en un duro suelo. Se levanto y miro alrededor, La Madriguera era como la de su mundo; en la sala se encontraban los gemelos, Ron, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Ginny (tan bonita como siempre), su madre y James. Neville estaba hablando con Ron y Ginny. Tuvo que suprimir el tener que saludarlo efusivamente.

- Hola Sr. y Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Ah, Harry no sabía que venias – dijo la Sra. Weasley nerviosamente – me alegra eso, eres bienvenido – mintió con una sonrisa falsa. Le dolió que no lo abrasara efusivamente como su hijo, pero no le extrañaba.

- Sí, eres bienvenido a la Madriguera – dijo el Sr. Weasley con suspicacia y molestia.

La chimenea se prendió de llamas esmeraldas y de ellas salió Sirius, sin siquiera caerse.

- Hola Molly – le dio una sonrisa a esta – Hola Arthur – y a este le dio la mano.

- Hola, Sirius. Vamos a la sala y así podemos hablar más cómodos – sugirió la Señora Weasley.

Los mayores (por así decirlo) fueron a la sala, quedándose solo los jóvenes en la sala.

- Así que el palillo con cabello revuelto …

- …refinado ha venido a La Madriguera – termino Fred por George.

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió, sin molestarse por lo que le habían dicho los gemelos.

- ¿No es demasiado asqueroso para tus "refinados" pies pisar nuestra casa? – escupió Ron, sin molestarse en disimular su furia y asco por Harry.

- No – dijo Harry con suavidad – la verdad es que es muy acogedor y bonita vuestra casa.

- No trates de hacerte el agradable… – dijo Fred.

- …Porque aun así no dejaremos que hagas daño a nuestra familia – termino George molesto.

- Seguro – admitió Harry. Le dolía mucho como lo trataban sus seres queridos, pero estos no sabían quién era realmente, solo pensaban que era su otro yo.

- Que sea así, Potter – le dijo Ron con severidad -. Voy a enseñarle algo a Neville ¿vale? – dijo Ron ahora dirigiéndose a los gemelos, quienes solo asintieron.

- Voy con vosotros – dijo Ginny.

Los dos Weasley y Neville salieron de la cocina, y quedaron Harry y los gemelos, quienes tenían una sonrisa malvada; eso no pintaba nada bien.

- Bueno Potter, queremos darte la bienvenida con un turrón…

- …Hecho solo para un arrogante como tú – termino George.

- ¿Por qué abría de tomarlo? – pregunto suspicaz Harry.

- Es un regalo de bienvenida astilla – dijo George como si fuera obvio.

- Solo si ustedes comen primero un pedazo.

- ¿No sabía que tu cabello revuelto llegara hasta tus orejas? Verdaderamente es revuelto – dijo Fred.

- Solo para ti – repitió George – acéptalo.

Harry se quedo viendo el turrón que parecía una pastilla, las puntas (redondas) eran de rojo y blanco respectivamente. Repentinamente recordó su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando los gemelos probaban sus productos salta clase con niños de primero, y supo que esta era un turrón sangranarices (N.A.: no estoy segura de si los turrones sangranarices era así como las describí). Pero si apenas estaban con este producto ¿significaba eso que Neville n les dio el dinero?, eso realmente le molesto, luego decían que él era egoísta.

- Muy bueno chicos, pero no funciona conmigo – dijo Harry mirándolos burlonamente mientras movía la pastilla entre sus dedos -. ¿De qué es, chicos? ¿turrón sangranarices?

Los gemelos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos, mientras abrían y cerraban la boca como peces.

- ¿Có-cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Fred.

- No lo habíamos utilizado antes ¿verdad, Fred? – dijo George impresionado, Fred solo asintió.

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla burlona.

- ¡Ah! Bueno es que había oído hablar de sus galletas canario y había supuesto que algún día lo haríais algo así, además era una suposición, pero veo es de verdad un turrón sangranarices – Harry se encogió de hombros inocentemente mientras seguía sonriendo.

- ¡Vaya! No creo ni que mamá lo halla adivinado – dijo Fred aun sorprendido pero feliz.

- Sí, pero ¿te lo vas a comer? – pregunto George – necesitamos saber si funciona.

- No, pero tengo una mejor idea – dijo Harry con malicia.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, palillo? – pregunto George con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No te preocupes – dijo Harry mientras les sonreía.

Salió de la cocina y camino hacia la sala, donde se encontraban los mayores.

- ¡Oye Sirius! – Sirius inmediatamente volteo la cabeza hacia Harry, luego pasó la mirada hacia los gemelos y su rostro se surco de dudas -. Los gemelos me dieron unos cuantos dulces y la verdad me gustaron, así que dije: **` ¿Por qué no dárselos a probar a Sirius?´**y aquí estoy – concluyo mintiendo Harry. El entrecejo de Sirius se frunció más, así que Harry le dijo:- no está envenenado – mientras sonreía.

Sirius tomo el dulce a regañadientes y mordió un pedazo de la pastilla, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la nariz de Sirius estaba sangrando.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos!? – grito Sirius mientras se ponía una mano en la nariz.

Los gemelos y Harry se rieron, porque siendo Sirius un ex bromista de Hogwarts había caído con facilidad.

- ¡George! ¡Fred! – grito la Señora Weasley - ¡les dije que no quería más de esas bromas!

- Tranquila mamá… - trato de decir Fred, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

- No les regañe Sra. Weasley es mi culpa – dijo Harry -. Sirius comete el otro pedazo y la hemorragia parara.

Sirius hizo lo que le dijo Harry, y la hemorragia ceso.

- ¡No fue nada gracioso, Harry! – le regaño Sirius.

- ¡Aj! Sirius tienes que admitir que fue un poco gracioso e ingenioso – dijo divertido James.

Su madre y Sirius le fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¡Oh! Sirius lo siento tanto – dijo apenada la Señora Weasley.

- No te preocu…

- Discúlpense – mando la Señora Weasley.

- Lo sentimos, Sirius – dijeron al unisonó los gemelos y Harry.

Después de esto los gemelos y Harry salieron de la sala y fueron hasta las escaleras.

- ¡Eso fue genial, palillo! – dijo alegre George.

- Sí, ¡no sabíamos que fueras así! – dijo Fred también alegre.

- Bueno lo tenía escondido, no sabía si a la gente le agradaría, por eso me escondí debajo de esa mascara de arrogante –mintió Harry mientras se encogía de hombros -. ¿Sabéis? , podríais abrir una tienda de bromas y de Surtidos Saltaclases, y yo podría ayudaros.

- ¿A qué viene este cambio, Potter? – pregunto serio George.

- ¿Por qué repentinamente quieres agradarnos? – pregunto Fred.

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros (N.A.: ¿Cuántas veces se ha encogido de hombros?, no me he dado cuenta de ese fallo).

- Ya se los he dicho, chicos. Pero si lo queréis saber todo es que desde que me caí de la escoba, me he dado cuenta de que he hecho mi vida una mierda, que soy un egoísta y arrogante que se cree el mejor, y quiero arreglar, de un modo, las cosas – lo dijo que a medias la verdad.

- ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? – pregunto incrédulo George.

- Pues al parecer, sí hermano. Pero te falto flacucho-pajilla, asqueroso, pijo (N.A.: paro los que no son españoles, pijo significa: es la persona que se preocupa en exceso de su imagen, que necesita llevar ropa de "marca" que intenta demostrar a todos, con su aspecto, que pertenece a un nivel elevado. Ser "pijo/a" es ser presumido y además juzgar a los demás por su imagen personal) que se cree superior y es grasero con los hijos de muggles, gay… - decía Fred.

- Gay no es Fred – dijo George – todavía no.

- No, sí que lo es, siempre está con ese bicho Malfoy, no dudo que sean gays.

- ¡No soy gay! – grito Harry (N.A.: no quiero que piensen mal de mí, no lo he hecho para ofender y si lo he hecho pido disculpas de corazón) – aunque puede que M-Draco sí.

- Bueno que más da si es gay o no, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que te aceptaremos con nosotros, Potter? – pregunto George.

- Supongo que porque se los acabo de demostrar y, como vosotros decís, tengo dinero, tengo pócimas e hierbas, y puedo llegar a tener buenas idas, además – se apresuro a decir – les puedo ayudar a que lo prueben en Hogwarts – finalizo Harry.

Quería que le dijeran que sí, al menos empezaría por una parte, y si los gemelos hablaban bien de él, la gente podría llegar a aceptarlo y saber que ha cambiado. Además tendría un poco de diversión y eso le faltaba aquí.

- Bueno vale, pero solo si no insultas a nadie de nuestra familia, Potter – dijo Fred.

- Trato hecho, entonces – dijo Harry inmediatamente.

Subieron las escaleras, pasaron la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, hasta llegar a la habitación de los gemelos.

- Aquí el maravilloso lugar donde se inventaran las mejores bromas – bromeo George.

La habitación era como la recordaba, solo que aquí no estaba llena de cajas con inventos fallidos, sino de papeles y calderos.

- Bien, como veras tenemos varias ideas – dijo Fred

- Sí, y nos gusta eso de `productos salta clases´- dijo George.

Harry estuvo varias horas con los gemelos (hasta se salto el almuerzo), discutiendo sobre los productos de broma. Lo que más sorprendió a Harry de todo esto fue que todavía no había inventado las orejas extensibles, pero bueno no importaba ya.

Estaban hablando de los ingredientes que necesitarían más o menos, cuando llamaron a la puerta y la cabeza de la Señora Weasley se asomo.

- Harry ya tienes que irte, tus padres están abajo esperándote – dijo cohibida.

- ¡Ah! Vale, gracias Sr. Weasley, ya voy. – con esto la Señora Weasley salió.

- Bien astilla ¿estás seguro que puedes conseguir las semillas de Tentacula venenosa? – pregunto Fred.

- Sí, Fred. Conozco a alguien que me lo puede vender, bueno si es que le consigo – dijo Harry feliz.

- Bien, y gracias palillo al parecer eres diferente – dijo George.

- Sí, creo te hizo bien la caída astilla. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero creo que me estas empezando a caer bien, Potter – dijo Fred.

- Fred tiene razón, sigue así.

- Gracias chicos por darme una oportunidad y les aseguro que no la desperdiciare – dijo Harry –. Bueno, Adiós.

- Adiós astilla – dijo Fred.

- Adiós palillo y mándanos una carta cuando lo tengas – dijo George.

- Vale – con esto salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. En la sala estaban sus padres, Sirius, Neville, el Señor y la Señora Weasley, y Ron.

- Adiós Harry - se despidió la Señora Weasley, después de que James y Neville se fueran y Ron hubiera subido.

- Adiós Sr. y Sra. Weasley.

- Adiós – dijo secamente el Sr. Weasley.

Se metió en la chimenea y en unos instantes estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y fue ayudado por James. Luego llegó su madre y por último Sirius.

Caminaron a la cocina y se sentaron mientras su madre, ayudado por Neville, hacían la cena. Pasaron los minutos mientras James y Sirius le preguntaban a Neville qué había hecho y si se había divertido.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista y ya estaban comiendo, James comento:

- Debo decir, Harry, que estoy contento de tu comportamiento en La Madriguera, me sorprende y me enorgullece.

- Gracias – sonrió Harry, sintiéndose feliz de que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero aun falta sorprenderlo.

- Ves James, tenía razón o ¿no? – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Sí Lily tenias razón – dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pronto termino de comer y se dirigió a su habitación más feliz que el día anterior – bueno aunque ayer no estaba feliz no importaba -. Hoy no fue, en absoluto, un mal día. Había encontrado una forma de comenzar a arreglar las cosas, y su madre le había sonreído y lo estaba aceptando.

Y con esos pensamientos felices se quedo dormido.


	6. La Lección

¡Hola! No soy la autora Acarolin95 la que está subiendo este capítulo sino una amiga, ya que ella no puede.

Aclaración: las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry.

Pero bueno aquí esta. Gracia a:

Vava de la cabernas, Alexander Malfoy Black, Fabs Weasley, Luna-CNT, Meital-Lupin y MEDLV. Muchas gracias!!!Sois los mejores!!!

xXx

Esa mañana se levantó temprano, más temprano de lo que esperaba.

La casa estaba en un silencio argentino. Entro en la cocina, donde no había nadie. _Genial_, pensó Harry. Se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para él y su familia. Quizá así podría hacer que le dijeran el paradero de Mundungus y, no solo eso, ayudaba a que supieran que estaba cambiando.

No supo cuanto tiempo había tardado en hacer el desayuno, pero supuso que no mucho, ya que nadie se había despertado aún.

Al poco rato se escucharon unos pasos bajar las escaleras, acompañado de unas voces masculinas, las cuales Harry conocía a la perfección, y solo una le afectaba.

Mecánicamente, Harry se escondió detrás de la puerta que daba el patio trasero – El patio estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, que recientemente acababa de caer; y a lo lejos (pero todavía en la propiedad de los Potter) estaba una pequeña casa de madera, casi encima de las raíces de un gran árbol. – Echo un vistazo por la ventana, y allí estaban.

Pudo oír, perfectamente, lo que decían.

…Lily se esfuerza demasiado – decía Sirius –, se levanta tan temprano, solo para hacernos el desayuno.

Por eso siempre he dicho que soy afortunado de vivir aquí – dijo Neville con una sonrisa estúpida.

Se sentaron y se sirvieron el desayuno.

Harry se maldijo. Su plan no funcionaría; ya pensaba que lo había hecho Lily; pero aún así obtendría un beneficio: sabría, un poco, de lo que estos hablaban, y si hablaban de él mejor.

Oye, Sirius - dijo Neville – ¿No crees que Harry esta raro, últimamente? Me refiero – se apresuro a decir - , ¡no ha vuelto a llamarte "chucho mojado", a Lily no la ha llamado "sangre sucia" ni le ha dicho que se retracte o que es un daño para sus ojos!, ¡le ha sonreído a la elfa Domestica! Y por si fuera poco, ha pasado toda una tarde con los gemelos ¡Weasley! – dijo Neville haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos.

Sí, eso ya lo hemos visto James y yo – dijo Sirius serio -, creemos que Harry está planeando algo grande, ya que no se ha quejado de estar encerrando con nosotros, ni el no poder ir con los Malfoy – la última palabra la escupió, como si fuera la grosería más grande y dañina que pudiera existir –. Estoy bastante preocupado de que Lily pueda caer en el plan de Harry…

Tienes razón en eso – le corto Neville –, yo tampoco quiero que le haga más daño, de lo que ya le ha hecho – dijo Neville, mientras bajaba la mirada con lastima.

Pero no es solo eso lo que me preocupa, Neville – dijo Sirius, con expresión de tristeza y preocupación marcada en su rostro –. Neville, creo que James también va a caer. No lo culpo, es su padre y lo que siempre ha querido, al menos, es que su hijo cambie a mejor.

Pero tú eres su padrino y sé que eso también lo quieres tú, Sirius – dijo Neville con cautela.

Sí, pero he visto más a Harry haciendo bromas dañinas que sus propios padres, yo he mantenido los ojos bien abiertos, todos estos años; y sé que Harry fingió su caída, para llegar a esto y hacerle creer a la gente…

… ha cambiado – termino Neville, entendiendo lo que decía Sirius – ¿quieres decir que va a entregar a los gemelos Weasley y a Lily a los Malfoy?

Exactamente, Neville – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos –. Pero tranquilo, tendré una charla con él, y James estará presente.

Pero ¿y si no dice nada?

-Tendré otra, pero a solas; y así hasta que se canse y no lo soporte más – dijo Sirius con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Harry sentía que la sangre no le llegaba a las manos, de tanto apretar los puños.

_¡Era totalmente rid__í__culo! ¡Yo nunca entregar__í__a a mi familia a la muerte! Al contrario, prefiero entregarme a la muerte si es para salvar a mis seres queridos. ¿C__ó__mo hago para convencer a Sirius?, si este no se deja, y hace un complot con Neville. Ojala pudiera dec__í__rselo todo, pero me creer__í__an un autentico loco. _Era frustrante y le enfurecía que su ¡propio "padrino"! le arruinara los planes. _Pero espera un minuto, ¿no hab__í__a dicho Sirius que cre__í__a que "mi" padre también estaba llegando a creerme? ¡Eso era incre__í__ble!__, _pensaba Harry. La furia fue disminuyendo poco a poco, para ser sustituida por la alegría y la esperanza de que su padre le creyera.

Tantas cosas estaban llegando a sentir, que nunca imagino que las sentiría.

De repente alguien le toco el hombro, Harry dio un salto del susto, haciendo que callera de espaldas.

No está bien espiar, Harry – dijo una voz que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

Volteo y ahí estaba una hermosa mujer con el cabello de un rojo vivo, mucho más particular que el de los Weasley, y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, que brillaban con alegría.

Lo-lo siento, Lily – vio como los ojos de Lily brillaron con más alegría y entusiasmo, al decirle _Lily_ –. Pero ¿de dónde has salido? Cuando me escondí no había nadie – Lily se río y meneo la cabeza negativamente.

Estaba en el árbol donde… inmediatamente se detuvo, y miro a Harry con expresión de miedo y disculpa en sus ojos.

Harry se dio cuenta de eso y se apresuro a decir:

No me molestare, nunca lo hare contigo. He cambiado, de verdad. No es una farsa – le dio una cálida sonrisa y, casi, al mismo tiempo se levanto del suelo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y le pregunto:

¿Te gustaría ir a caminar con mí…?

Sí – respondió Harry, sin dejar que su madre terminara de hacerle la pregunta. Pero no había falta, esa pregunta lo había estado esperando y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad; ya se había hecho la idea de cómo sería.

Lily le miro con sorpresa por un segundo y luego le sonrió abiertamente y de oreja a oreja.

De nuevo ese sentimiento nuevo lo invadió. No sabía cómo llamarle ni lo que era, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que le encantaba ese sentimiento, siempre le gustaría sentirlo, como si fuera la primera vez. Todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí, trataría de sentirlo.

Con otra sonrisa de parte de ambos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín o mejor dicho la nieve.

¿Por qué este cambio, Harry? – la pregunta tomo bajo guardia a Harry –. No es que no me guste – se apresuro a decir, para que no hubiera mal entendidos – al contrario, me encanta. Pero el por qué de repente.

Harry miro a su madre, mientras trataba de encontrar la palabras adecuadas para decírselo y sonar lo más seguro posible.

Veras… - comenzó Harry mientras sentía que su cara ardía, pero no de furia, sino de nervios –. La caída de le escoba no fue un verdadero accidente – quería utilizar alguna de las cosas que había dicho Sirius –, sino que quise caerme, porque si lo hacía quizá olvidara todo; pero no fue exactamente así, sino que fue como si me hubiera… pasado una película de toda mi vida, esto hizo que me diera cuenta de… - sabía que no estaba sonando convincente, ni él se lo creía tenía muchas contradicciones – todo lo malo que hice… - miro a Lily con inseguridad en sus ojos.

Lily lo miraba con el seño fruncido y luego se río con jovialidad.

Harry si no quieres decirme no lo hagas, pero no mientas – Lily volvió a reírse – no eres bueno en eso, eres como yo; ninguno de los dos sabe mentir.

Lily volvió a reírse ante la cara de impresión de Harry. Este al darse cuenta de cómo sería su expresión, se unió a la risa de Lily.

Llegaron al gran árbol, y se recostaron en él.

Mientras estaba aquí me di cuenta de que hacías algo en la cocina – comento – ¿puedo saber que hacías?

Bueno, yo solo quería que cuando despertaran tuvieran listo el desayuno, y más por ti, porque siempre lo haces…

Pero…

Bibil me ayudo – se apresuro a responder a una pregunta que nisiquiera había podido formular Lily.

Supongo que Bibil entra en tu plan de "cambio" ¿o me equivoco?

No, no te equivocas. Nunca lo haces – dijo Harry mientras sonreía de medio lado, su madre era tan rápida como él en captar las cosas.

Tu padre debería aprenderlo – le dijo Lily con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes?, me alegra que la hayas incluido, está muy contenta y se anima a hacer más cosas.

Eso es bueno – dijo Harry melancólico.

Sera mejor que regresemos a la cocina, sino queremos que tu padre se ponga histérico y lo malinterprete todo, además podríamos coger un catarro.

Harry asintió y camino, casi, hombro con hombro al lado de Lily (no quería separarse de ella) rumbo a la casa, por el pequeño camino de grava tapada por la nieve. Por un tiempo solo se escuchaba el crujir de la nieve al pisarla.

Pero Lily le comento que le parecía muy buen camino, el ir con los gemelos.

Son bastante revoltosos, pero me caen bastante bien – dijo Lily tímida, por la reacción que tomaría Harry.

Me alegra que lo apruebes – dijo Harry. La sonrisa de Lily dejo de ser tímida y paso a ser una natural de felicidad.

Harry abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Lily.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de entrar, James comenzó a hablar en voz muy alta, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que estuviera gritando.

Lily ¿Dónde estabas?, cuando me desperté no estabas – paso la mirada angustiada de Lily a Harry, pero al verlo con su esposa cambio su mirada a una de furia y esta vez sí grito – ¡Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir estar otra vez con Lily! ¡Eres…! ¡No merece sufrir más! ¡Y menos tú! – mientras decía esto se iba acercando amenazadoramente a Harry.

¡James! Harry no ha hecho nada…

¡Puedo estar con quien yo quiera! Y para tu información no le he hecho nada malo y nunca lo hare… - decía ignorando a Lily.

¡NO digas nunca! Y te vuelvo a repetir, Harry ¡No…!

¡PARAD! James, Harry no ha hecho nada y sé que no me haría nada, ¡James, es tu propio hijo! Y lo que siempre hemos querido está sucediendo y te niegas, estas cerrando los ojos a la verdad – le recrimino Lily.

¡Aj! Lily… - trato de contra decirle James.

No digas nada, James – dijo molesta Lily, y luego se dio la vuelta hacia él, Harry –. No quiero que le hables así a tu padre – le recrimino Lily, pero con más suavidad, casi con dulzura.

Un nuevo sentimiento le invadió el cuerpo y el corazón. Su madre le estaba regañando; río con ligereza ante esta idea. Ya tampoco tenía miedo de decir en su mente la palabra _madre o mamá. _Miró a su madre que estaba con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, e inmediatamente borró su sonrisa del rostro.

Te parece muy gracioso todo esto ¿verdad Harry? – intervino Sirius, su, ahora, dolor de cabeza.

No…

Deja esto ya si no quieres… - decía Sirius.

No, yo no…

No interrumpas, no he acabado – gruño Sirius.

No me reía de esto, ¡Por Merlín! Solo me reía porque soy idiota – Neville se río ante esto y asintió con la cabeza –. Lo siento James, simplemente me salí de mis estribos…

Lo miraron por unos minutos asombrados, ya que no esperaban esa respuesta.

Lo ves, James – dijo Lily aún asombrada, pero lo disimulaba – .Ahora será mejor que desayunemos.

Lily, James y Harry se sentaron a desayunar acompañados de Sirius y Neville, que a pesar de tener los platos vacios se sirvieron más con gusto.

Sabía que los demás estaban hablando, pero él no los escuchaba, no tenía el más mínimo interés. Rememoraba los momentos que paso con su madre, los mejores a pesar de haber sido solo una caminata por e l jardín trasero de su `casa´.

Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar escucho su nombre, e inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos.

Me impresiona que no lo hayas envenenado – comento Sirius suspicaz.

Harry lo miro a los ojos durante un corto tiempo y dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

De ahora en adelante van a haber muchas cosas que te impresionen, Sirius.

Sirius alzo una ceja y frunció los labios. Mientras se miraban, todos los demás presentes en la sala estaban en silencio.

¿Ya ha terminado, Señor Harry? – pregunto una voz chillona a su lado, procedente de Bibil.

Harry volteo para mirarla y quito su furia de los ojos.

Sí – y agrego una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el plato.

Bibil recogió todos los platos que estaban en la mesa, y los fue a lavar.

¿Sabes si Ron, Ginny y los gemelos vienen? – pregunto Lily a Neville.

Mmm… Por lo que se Ron si viene, los demás no se – respondió Neville mientras hacia una mueca y se encogía de hombros.

Lily asintió.

Sobre eso, nosotros vamos a preparar las cosas – dijo Sirius y con eso él y James salieron de la cocina.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que decían, ¿Qué debían preparar?

_Bueno en tal caso de que vengan los Weasley, bueno m__á__s bien Ron, debo prepararme para los insultos de parte de Ron, si es que se percata que estoy presente._

Neville se retiro diciendo que debía "prepararse".

La cocina estaba en silencio, pero para uno algo incomodo y para otro cómodo.

Harry al ver que su madre se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y se vei que estaba dudando en irse o no quedarse; dijo:

Gracias por defenderme de James, pero no era necesario, no debías…

No tienes por qué agradecerlo, Harry – dijo Lily y le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo – Y ¿desde cuándo llamas a tu padre James?

Desde que he visto que no quiere que lo llame como tal, se debe de avergonzar de ser "mi padre"- dijo Harry con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. En la última palabra la acentuó con unas comillas con los dedos.

Harry eso no es cierto…

Y estoy seguro de que Sirius es el mismo caso – siguió Harry, como si no hubiese escuchado a Lily, y bajo la mirada, triste, a sus manos.

No puedes llegar a saber e…

No te preocupes por eso – le interrumpió – Voy a hablar con James ¿sabes donde esta?

Sí, ya sabes en su "despacho" – le dijo Lily, sin molestarse en seguir con el tema.

Harry se limito a asentir.

Harry subió las escaleras y llego hasta aquel pasillo ancho lleno de habitaciones, y solo una estaba abierta.

Entro en la habitación. Era un espacio amplio, donde había una mesa de despacho repleta de hojas y cosas extrañas, casi no se veían las paredes, porque lo tapaban unas estanterías, que tocaban el alto techo, las cuales estaban repletas de libros y más cosas extrañas; de tras de la mesa de despacho estaba una butaca y más atrás unas grande puertas – compuestas por dos puertas – abiertas a medias, y allí estaban James y Sirius con unas hojas en sus manos.

Harry carraspeo para obtener atención. James y Sirius levantaron la mirada para mirarlo.

¿Qué se te ofrece, Harry? – pregunto educadamente James.

Sirius murmuro algo que sonó como: "remordimiento", pero Harry hizo caso omiso de eso.

Veras, estoy buscando a alguien y no sé dónde encontrarlo, ya que no se si este en la Orden – comenzó rápidamente Harry. Sirius le miraba con una ceja alzada y James no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro –. Busco a Mundungus Fletcher.

¿Qué? – pregunto James, ahora con expresión de extrañeza, preocupación y de que se había vuelto loco - ¿para qué lo buscas? Además ¿Sabes lo que hace y lo que vende?

Pues claro que sé, sino fuera por lo que vende no lo buscaría.

¿Piensas comprarle a un ladrón? – pregunto James con preocupación.

Bueno, yo no lo veo como un ladrón ¿sabe?, él roba a gente que ya ha robado, y en tal caso yo no lo llamaría robar – explico Harry, recordando lo que una vez dijo Mundungus.

Sirius bufó.

Supongo que ya te has visto con él antes ¿no? - dijo James

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Harry como si no entendiera a lo que se refería James.

Lo dogo porque, si mal no recuerdo, una vez le oí que decía eso – le respondió James.

No, la verdad es que nunca lo he conocido – mintió Harry – solo he oído hablar de él en Hogwarts.

¡Ah! ya lo comprendo, le compras a Mundungus para Malfoy ¿o me equivoco? – intervino Sirius molesto.

Te equivocas, y ¿Puedes dejar el tema de los Malfoy? El que parece obsesionado con ellos eres tú – gruño Harry, ya harto.

Sirius volteo los ojos y le dio la espalda. Harry miro furioso, por un momento la espalda de Sirius, y luego la paso a James.

Aunque te dijera, no te serviría de nada – dijo por fin James. Dando un suspiro agrego – Se puede preguntar en el callejón Knockturn.

Gracias – dijo Harry.

Pero que quede claro que no puedes, ni podrás ir, Harry – le dijo James con voz autoritaria.

Pero… si ya he arreglado todo con Lily y…

Cuando te coloque el castigo, yo no te dije que te lo levantaría si arreglabas la casas con Lily, además son años lo que tienes que arreglar con Lily – James estaba serio con el entrecejo fruncido –. Nada de lo que hagas te servirá, así que ¡termina con esta farsa antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

¡No es…! – empezó Harry, pero James lo interrumpió.

No me interesan tus mentiras, Harry – le decía James con voz calmada, algo que Harry no se esperaba – Cuando estés decidido a cooperar y decirme la verdad, puedes venir a hablarme. Ahora si no te importa… - James alzo la mano y señalo la puerta.

Enfadado, Harry se fue de la habitación, y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al estrecho pasillo y entrar en su habitación y cerrarlo de un portazo.

Sabía que ese portazo había sido algo malcriado, pero tenía que descargar la furia con algo.

Se acerco hasta el escritorio y busco entre las gavetas un pergamino, una pluma y tinta. Le costó un poco encontrarlo, pero al final lo había conseguido dentro de un baúl que estaba en el armario.

Harry mojo la pluma y escribió:

Queridos Fred y George:

¡Hola chicos!

Tenemos un problema. No puedo llegar hasta la persona que nos puede vender "eso", el problema no es que no lo consiga, sino que mi padre no me deja salir. Los siento por esto ¿pero qué puedo hacer?

Harry.

Termino de escribir la carta y enrollo, pero se dio cuenta del "pequeño" problema, no tenía una lechuza para poder enviarlo.

Sopeso por un momento la idea de preguntárselo a Neville, pero enseguida lo desecho, y su madre quizá estaría también "preparándose". Quizá si iba al jardín trasero encontraría alguna lechuza.

_Perfecto_, pensó Harry cuando llego al jardín, y encontrase con que no había ninguna lechuza. Aun con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna, se acerco al gran árbol; miro hacia las ramas del árbol, y allí estaba una lechuza dormida. Movió una rama para llamar su atención, y al rato Harry ya estaba montado en el árbol cerca de la lechuza; la lechuza seguía dormida cuando le ataba la carta – la lechuza era de un color marrón chocolate, nada singular –, al parecer la lechuza al fin se despertó cuando le movió el ala, ya que esta ululo.

Llévale la carta a los gemelos Weasley ¿entendido? – la lechuza al parecer entendió, porque le dio un picotazo en el dedo – Que tengas un buen viaje – y así la lechuza salió al vuelo.

Harry se quedo viendo a la lechuza hasta que se perdió de su vista. Sintiéndose, como más libre, se quedo ahí sentado.

¿No tienes frio allí arriba?

Se pego un susto y callo del árbol sobre algo húmedo, frio y suave. Se sentó y se quito la nieve del cabello y de las gafas. Tuvo suerte de que hubiera nieve y no un suelo duro.

Escucho una risa, y busco con la mirada a su madre.

Su madre le estaba tendiendo una mano, la cual acepto con gratitud.

No deberías de pasar mucho tiempo fuera – le dijo Lily cuando Harry ya estaba de pie – Y menos mandar cartas, a tu padre no le gustaría.

Hay muchas cosas que a James no le gustarían, y creo que esto no le molestaría – le trataba de explicar Harry, pero vio que no tomaba eso como una explicación, así que agrego –. La carta era para los gemelos.

¡Oh! Ya veo. ¿Le preguntabas si vendrían? – pregunto.

Más o menos…

Bueno Nev ya envió una carta a Ron con Eclapse – supuso que Eclapse sería el nombre de la lechuza.

Lily se rio con ligereza.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Harry confundido por la risa de su madre.

Ti-tienes nieve en las orejas y en la capucha – dijo Lily mientras trataba de controlar su risa. Harry se lo quito con rapidez –. Siento si te asuste.

¡Claro que me asustaste, Lily! – exclamo Harry sin poder contener que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro – Sino no me hubiese caído del árbol.

Tienes razón, pero uno nunca sabe si querías ver cómo se siente caer de un árbol y dar contra la nieve – replico Lily inocentemente. Harry volteo los ojos, pero esto hizo que Lily volviera a reírse –. Vamos dentro, Harry.

¿Ya has terminado de burlarte? Porque no me importa – dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí… - dijo Lily con voz temblorosa de tanto reírse –, ciento si te molestó, porque no era, en absoluto, mi intención…

De verdad que no – aseguro Harry.

Bien, vamos dentro – dijo Lily, otra vez con una sonrisa.

No podía estar con esto todo el tiempo. Tenía que hacerle saber a su madre que estaba cambiando.

Habían entrado en la sala cuando Neville bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Lily ya han respondido a la carta y me han dicho que viene los cuatro – dijo casi sin aliento.

¡Oh! Eso es genial – dijo Lily contenta – Harry acaba de enviarle una a los gemelos. Voy a decírselo a James.

Neville y Harry miraron a Lily hasta que llego al último escalón y se perdió de vista.

Lamentablemente los gemelos no pasaran la tarde entera contigo, hoy – dijo Neville.

¿Quién dice que no pueda? ¿Tú? – dudo Harry.

Así es, Potter – dijo Neville arrastrando las palabras. Era casi una copia de Draco –. Por si no te habías enterado, cabeza de nido, vendrán a verme entrenar – dijo con chulería.

¿A ti? ¿Entrenar? – pregunto Harry con impresión falsa - ¡Vaya! Que debe de ser un acto de veneración. ¡Y sabes! El niño que vivió entrenado – decía Harry con ironía – me extraña que no traigas a tus fans – dijo con falsa lamentación.

Cállate, Potter – dijo molesto Neville – lo que pasa es que estas celoso.

No sabes cuan estoy celoso – dijo con ironía Harry mientras volteaba los ojos.

Antes de que Neville comenzara a hablar, hubo un sonido en la ventana. Estaba la lechuza con la carta de respuesta de los gemelos.

¿Me disculpa? Su majestad – pregunto Harry haciendo una reverencia. Neville cerró los puños con fuerza, y estuvo a punto de darle, si Harry no se hubiera movido rápido.

Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza y que se posara en su hombro.

La carta decía así:

Querido palillo:

No te preocupes, hoy vamos a tu casa y a ver si podemos convencer a tu padre, te acompañaríamos a aquel lugar. También traeremos el dinero que tenemos, a ver si nos alcanza.

Y

P.D.T: Ya vamos.

Levanto la mirada y miro a Neville.

Ya vienen – Neville solo asintió y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Bueno ya sabía cuál era esa "preparación". Al menos vería si este sabia pelear o defenderse como él o mejor. Estaba empezando a ver que no todo lo que la "voz ronca" le dijo era cierto, algunas cosas no eran tan malas como él so lo esperaba y otras eran pésimas y lo tomaban por sorpresa.

La chimenea se prendió de un fuego esmeralda, en unos segundos Ron salía de allí y caía en el suelo. Mientras Ron se levantaba, Neville y los demás bajaban las escaleras. E unos segundos Ginny salió, y Neville evito que cállese al suelo. Ron y Ginny saludaron a todos excepto a Harry.

La chimenea volvió a prenderse y salieron Fred y George.

Buenas tardes, señores Potter – dijeron los gemelos, y añadieron menos educadamente - ¡Hola, Sirius! – los tres aludidos respondieron al saludo.

¿Qué tal chicos? – intervino Harry.

¡Palillo! – dijo George alegremente.

Harry, chico ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Fred al igual que George.

Bastante bien.

Nos alegra – dijo George.

Traemos el dinero – dijo Fred en voz baja, mientras subían las escaleras, y los demás charlaban alegremente –; luego hablamos de eso – y le guiño un ojo.

Llegaron al despacho de James. Sirius se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

Harry – Harry serró los ojos y suspiro dándose la vuelta - ¿vas a entrar?

Sí, ¿Por qué no? – Sirius se encogió de hombros y volteo los ojos.

Pasaron las puertas, bajaron unas escaleras de piedra y llegaron a un lugar amplio, iluminado por unas antorchas que estaban flotando inertes cerca de las paredes de piedra lisa; había una especie de colcha fina en el suelo, y una serie de elementos para ver si hay alguien en la sala que sea oscuro o un enemigo. Se veía que todo estaba hecho con magia, ya que ese lugar no estaría en un plano muggle, seria (para ellos) imposible en sus dimensiones.

Bien, será mejor que ustedes se quedes cerca de las paredes – dijo James, luego hizo un movimiento con la varita y aparecieron unos pufs. Los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Lily y Harry se acomodaron en ellos.

Bien, comencemos – dijo Sirius excitado - ¡Locomotor Mortis!

¡Impedimenta! – grito Neville.

¡Reducto!

¡Protejo! – grito Neville, pero se movió para que no le diera el hechizo, ya que había dicho mal el hechizo.

¡Expelliarmus! – En unos segundos Neville salía volando hacia atrás y chocaba en la colcha. Sirius le dio la mano – Has dicho mal el hechizo, Neville.

Siguieron así por bastante tiempo. Lily se había ido a hacer quien sabe que.

Neville se confiaba mucho y no duraba mucho en pie.

En esos momentos James peleaba con Neville.

¡Impedimenta! – grito Neville.

Petrificus Totalum – dijo James, Neville lo esquivo ágilmente - ¡Everte Statum!

Protego – se defendió Neville.

Depulso – James lanzó un puf a Neville, el cual se agacho esquivándolo - ¡Reducto! – Neville se movió por el suelo.

¡Impedimenta! – James lo esquivo con facilidad.

¡Tarantallegra!

¡Protego! – Neville tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse - ¡Expelliarmus!

James salió volando hacia atrás dando con la colcha. ¡Al fin el niño que vivió había ganado! Su Neville era mucho mejor que este, _su _Neville era muy bueno, este no.

Los chicos Weasley salieron corriendo hacia Neville para felicitarlo. Los gemelos le dieron unas palmaditas y le felicitaron, Ginny lo abrazo.

Eso ha estado muy bien – le felicito Sirius feliz y ¿orgulloso? Harry se molesto al darse cuenta de eso. Tenía celos de Neville. Se sentía traicionado.

Realmente ha terminado muy bien, Neville – dijo feliz James – pero necesitas entrenar más.

_¡Oh! Ya lo creo que s__í__ –_pensó Harry, sin llegar a decirlo.

Oh vamos James, cariño, no seas aguafiestas – dijo su madre que había llegado con una bandeja de sándwiches.

¡Mmm! Comida – dijo Sirius corriendo hacia los sándwiches y tomó uno y se lo metió entero en la boca.

¡Sirius, no seas asqueroso! – le recrimino Lily dejando la bandeja sobre el puf, ahora convertido en una mesita.

Canuto sigue siendo el mismo glotón – rio James.

Al igual que Ron – agrego Neville.

Volteo a ver a Ron y estaba igual que Sirius; con la boca rebosada de comida que casi se le salía de la boca.

¿Fe gue haflas? – trato de decir Ron.

¡Que no seas guarro, Ron! – le recrimino Ginny.

Los gemelos se acercaron a Harry y le entregaron un Sándwich.

Gracias

No hay de que – respondió Fred - ¿No te ha parecido genial como pelea Neville? – pregunto emocionad.

Que va – dijo Harry.

¿Pero qué dices? – pregunto impresionado George, con los ojos como platos.

Sí, veras, solo ha ganado una – respondió Harry.

Ya, pero solo tiene diecisiete años. Ni nosotros a esa edad peleábamos así – dijo Fred tratando de convencer a Harry.

Lo que pasa es que Harry esta celoso y se cree capaz de vencerme Por si no lo sabías, tu padre es Auror y le he vencido – dijo Neville con cinismo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo, luego dio un mordisco al sándwich.

No me retes, Harry – le previno Neville.

¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? – le siguió el juego.

Eso ya deberías de saberlo – dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

Pues, no me recuerdo. Refréscame la memoria – le dijo inocentemente Harry.

Neville le señalo amenazadoramente con la varita. Harry alzo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, luego se levanto y saco su varita.

James, Sirius y Lily los vieron e intervinieron.

Harry no hagas tonterías – le aviso James.

No te preocupes, James – dijo Harry con un ademan de tranquilización.

No te hagas el fuerte, porque no lo eres – le dijo Sirius –. Quien va a salir mal parado aquí eres tú – Harry se encogió de hombros.

Harry… - le aviso Lily, Harry la miro pero el grito de Neville lo tomo por sorpresa.

¡Protego! – grito Harry rápidamente.

Tarantallegra – Harry lo esquivo con facilidad.

Expelliarmus – grito (casi inmediatamente) antes de que Neville terminara de decir el Hechizo. Neville salió volando y se golpeo contra la pared.

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, mientras Neville se levantaba con dificultad.

¿Cómo…? – empezaron Sirius y James.

Harry los fulmino con la mirada.

¡Uao! ¡Palillo eso fue genial! – le grito con emoción George.

¡Sí! ¡Fue súper potente el hechizo que lanzaste! – dijo Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sí que fue bueno – dijo su madre con una de sus sonrisas – estoy orgullosa de ti – Harry se ruborizo visiblemente y murmuro:

Gracias – volvió la vista a los gemelos y dijo:- bueno será mejor que vallamos a hacer eso.

Fred y George asintieron.


	7. El Cruicio

_Hola, Bueno para empezar no soy Gunpolly95 sino una amiga, ya que a Ginpolly95 le han hecho una operación de amigdalitis y por el momento esta en el hospital hasta que le den el alta, la pobre tendrá que pasar su cumple (el 10/03) en el hospital; bueno en fin me ha pedido que lo actualizara que os dijera esto de su parte__:_

Le dedico este capitulo a ailupottercullen y a Ginny (Tania) por haber insistido tanto en que lo continuara. Gracias a todos los demás _(no me acuerdo de sus nombres, lo siento)_

******************************************************************************************************

El reloj dio las doce de la noche y la casa de los Potter estaba en total silencio, pero una figura caminaba entre las sombras del pasillo de la casa de los Potter.

La figura se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de James; y con sigilo, para que la puerta no chirriara, abrió la puerta. Casi de puntillas atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa de despacho; abrió uno de los cajones y busco, pero en esta no estaba lo que la figura quería, así que busco en otras, pero sin éxito. La figura busco entre los libros de la estantería, pero seguía sin encontrarlo; la figura pasó la vista por toda la habitación y la detuvo cuando vio una manilla argolla en el suelo que la tapaba a media una alfombra, la figura se acerco a ella y se acuclilló, luego aparto la alfombra. Era una pequeña puerta de madera, debía decir que la manilla argolla era más grande que la puerta, cogió la manilla argolla y tiro de ella, pero esta no cedió. Listo, pensó la figura con alegría. La figura saco su varita y murmuro "patefactum", y con un ligero chasquido la puerta se abrió, la figura tiro de la manilla argolla y poso la puerta en el suelo; dentro había una llave de oro bien laborada y pesada. La figura al coger la llave de oro se paralizo y agudizo el oído, para escuchar unos pasos; la figura con sigilo tapo el agujero donde había estado la llave de oro, luego se levanto y camino hacia la mesa de despacho para esconderse debajo de ella. Los pasos se acercaban al despacho. El corazón de la figura se aceleró cuando escuchó que la puerta del despacho se abrió; escuchó como los pasos se desplazaban por el despacho, cuando vio una parte del zapato de la persona que estaba "acompañándolo". ¿Quién se pasea a las doce de la noche?, Pensó la figura mientras contenía la respiración. Cuando la figura se dio cuenta de que lo habían pillado subió la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos grises.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? – pregunto Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Me has dado un susto, Sirius! – exclamó Harry colocándose dramáticamente una mano en el pecho. Sirius alzó una ceja –. Bueno, me desperté incomodo, así que vine aquí para buscar un hechizó para dormirme.

- Eso no explica el por qué estas debajo de la mesa – puntualizo Sirius.

- Ya te lo dije, me asustaste y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, o más bien mis instintos, fue esconderme debajo de la mesa – explico.

Sirius resoplo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿De qué va esto? Y no te hagas el que no entiende – le dijo Sirius con voz pausada.

Y aquí vamos, pensó Harry.

- Realmente Sirius, no sé como decírtelo. Sólo trato de remediar lo que hice, y ya sé que es bien tarde – se apresuro a decir Harry cuando vio que Sirius abría la boca.

- ¿Y qué hay de hoy en la tarde?

- La práctica. Estamos en guerra, tengo que prepararme de lo que hay fuera – dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

- A ti nadie te busca, sino a Neville…

- De eso ya me he dado cuenta…

- No interrumpas – gruño Sirius – Bueno… - vacilo – No entiendo cómo has desarmado a Neville, si él ha estado entrenando casi por años.

Harry se quedo callado y se encogió de hombros en vez de decir algo que molestara a Sirius. Harry salió de su "escondite" y miro de frente a Sirius.

- No quiero que vuelvas a enfrentarte a Neville, Harry – dijo Sirius –. Quizá lo puedas estresar – Harry alzó una ceja.

- Como quieras – dijo indiferente – pero si me reta o me molesta, no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados.

En los ojos de Sirius se veía extrañeza y otra cosa que no puedo identificar que era.

Harry se aparto y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir murmuro:

- Prefiero que hubieses estado en Azcaban y no tenerte hasta los trece, que a ti.

No supo si Sirius lo había escuchado, y si lo había escuchado no le importaba, al fin y al cabo Sirius no sabría de lo que hablaba.

Harry subió a su habitación y se cambio el pijama por una túnica. Luego espero sobre la cama, mientras recordaba cuando había ido por primera vez a Gringotts. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

Tic, Tic, Tic… Harry despertó bruscamente y miró la ventana de donde procedía el sonido; se levanto y corrió la cortina y vio que Fred y George Weasley lo estaban llamando con piedritas a la ventana, y al verlo le hicieron señas para que bajara, Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta, cogió el abrigo y antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación miró la hora en el reloj que le habían regalado sus Weasley, y vio que eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero procurando tener cuidado de y ser silencioso. Cuando llego a la sala, un sonido lo alertó y se dio prisa por llegar a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas, Potter? – Neville, pensó con disgusto Harry.

- A un lugar donde no estarás tú – dijo Harry.

- Tú no sales de aquí – Harry se dio la vuelta molesto – se lo diré a Sirius.

- No tendrías las agallas para hacer eso – dijo Harry tratando de no sacar su varita, lanzarle un hechizo y dejarlo inconsciente.

- Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz, Potter. Mira hagamos algo, yo voy contigo y no se lo chivo a Sirius ni a James.

- Me serías un estorbo, además me da lo mismo si James se entera…

- ¿Y Lily?

Harry se quedo callado, no quería que su madre se enterara, había llegado a acercarse mucho a ella y ahora tenía su confianza, no quería perderla. Suspiro.

- Bien, pero si algo sale de tu boca… será la última – le amenazó Harry.

- Mira como tiemblo – se burlo Neville mientras hacía que temblaba. Harry volteo los ojos y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro, hacia mucho frio y caían copos de nieve sobre la gruesa capa de nieve en el suelo y se acumulaban. Neville al lado de Harry, tiritaba. Ambos se acercaron a los gemelos que llevaban gruesos abrigos que tapaban a la vista sus túnicas; y unos guantes.

- Hola, Harry dijeron los gemelos y le estrecharon la mano, luego pasaron la vista hacia Neville.

- Hola, chicos – respondió al saludo Harry.

- Eh… Harry ¿Qué hace Neville aquí? – preguntó Fred.

- Hola a ti también… - dijo Neville molesto por ser ignorado, mientras temblaba violentamente.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento Neville – dijo George.

- No hay de…

- Bueno, como ya podéis ver me descubrió, ya estaba en la cocina cuando yo bajaba las escaleras, así que me amenazó con que si no lo llevaba se lo chivaría a mis padres – dijo Harry mientras veía como Neville se cruzaba de brazos por ser interrumpido.

- Ya. Bueno, no te preocupes. No dirá nada ¿verdad, Neville? – pregunto George a Neville, y luego hizo aparecer un abrigo y se lo entrego a Neville.

- Sí, no diré nada. Además soy el elegido, si algo pasa yo os protegeré – dijo Neville con altivez.

- Seguro – susurró Harry –. Sera mejor que nos vallamos – esta vez hablo en alto.

- Tienes razón – dijo Fred -. ¿Sabes aparecerte?

- Más o menos… - respondió Harry.

- Él día del examen de aparición no supiste hacerlo – le dijo Neville.

- Ya, y supuestamente hace unos días, no sabía ni lanzar un expelliarmus y ayer lo hice, y mira que bien el elegido lo presencio por primera vez, deberías de sentirte afortunado – dijo Harry con ironía.

- Bueno – se apresuro a decir Fred antes de que siguieran peleando –, podemos hacer una aparición en conjunto; George y yo lo aprobamos con excelencias.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hasta salir del círculo de protección que tenía la casa de los Potter, para poder desaparecer.

Caminaron hasta donde, hace unos días, en su mundo Bathilda/Serpiente estaba parada. Fred llevo a Harry, y George llevo a Neville, alegando que este necesitaba protección y él se lo iba dar.

Aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Caminaron hasta llegar a Gringotts, subieron los escalones de piedra blanca hasta llegar a las puertas donde estaba un gnomo; luego se encontraron con las otras puertas dobles que tenían palabras grabadas encima de ellas. Entraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol, y vieron los centenares de gnomos que estaban en el mostrador. Los cuatro se acercaron a los mostradores, los cuales estaban solitarios por la hora.

- Buenos días – dijo Harry a un gnomo –. Hemos venido a sacar dinero de la caja de seguridad de los Potter.

- ¿Tiene su llave, señor?

- Sí – dijo Harry mientras sacaba la llave de oro de uno de sus bolsillos.

El gnomo la examino de cerca.

- Parece estar todo en orden.

El gnomo llamó a otro gnomo llamado Brukooh al cual siguieron hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. Al salir Brukooh silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido la llave? – gritó Fred para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del carro.

- La he tomado prestada – dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara mientras se encogía de hombros. Neville ahogo un grito.

- ¿La has robado?

- He dicho prestada – gritó Harry –. Y yo no lo llamaría robar ¿sabes?, también soy un Potter.

- Eso…

- ¿Fue difícil? – le pregunto George cortando a Neville.

- No mucho, pero Sirius me pillo –, pero…

Harry dejo de hablar cuando el carro se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo; Fred y Harry se bajaron medio tambaleándose, y Neville y George se quedaron sentados en el carro.

Brukooh abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Dentro había montículos de galeones, sickles y knuts. Fred estaba con los ojos como platos, así que Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, para despertarlo de su ensueño.

- ¡Vaya! No había visto tanto dinero – dijo un sorprendido Fred.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, pronto ganaran mucho dinero con sus bromas – le alentó Harry.

- Ganaremos – le corrigió Fred con una sonrisa.

Harry se limito a negar con la cabeza. Era imposible ir en contra de ese tema con él, incluyendo a todos los Weasley de su mundo.

Fred ayudo a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.

- Bueno esto será suficiente – dijo Harry.

Ambos montaron en el carro de regreso.

Al salir, el sol todavía no había salido. Caminaron calle arriba, y luego cruzaron en un callejón oscuro que estaba llena de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. El lugar estaba más llano que el callejón Diagon. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable los miraban desde el umbral. Neville se acerco, asustado, a George.

Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, les indico que estaban en el Callejón Knockturn, habían llegado al lugar correcto.

- ¿Q-qué hacemos a-aquí? – pregunto tartamudeando Neville mientras miraba a todas partes asustado.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada y sonriendo de medio lado.

- No, que va – dijo Neville asiendo un ademan de desesperación – Sólo tengo frío.

- Ya… Bueno luego te enteraras y a ahora, guarda silencio – le dijo Harry sacando la varita por si acaso.

Harry seguido por detrás de Neville y lo gemelos, se acerco a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras.

- Buenos días – comenzó Harry amablemente - ¿Sabe donde esta Mundungus Fletcher?

La bruja lo mito de forma malévola, y luego paso la mirada a los otros.

- ¿Quién no, cariño? – le dijo la bruja enseñando sus dientes sarrosos –. Más allá de Borgin y Burkes hay un callejón largo, allí estará.

- Gracias – dijo Harry secamente.

Caminaron en dirección que les había dado la bruja. Pasaron Borgin y Burkes, la cual estaba apenas abriendo, y llegaron a la callejuela mencionada.

- ¿Y si esto es una trampa? – pregunto Neville, mirando sobre su hombro.

- Cierra el pico, Neville – le dijo en un susurro Fred.

No tuvieron que adentrarse mucho en el callejón para darse cuenta de que unos hombres encapuchados cerca de la pared se estaban pasando dinero y productos. Los encapuchados al terminar pasaron por su lado. Los gemelos estaban excitados, Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y la varita fuera, y Neville temblando de pies a cabeza como un bebé, mientras miraba furtivamente sobre su hombro y a su alrededor. Al llegar al frente del encapuchado este subió la cabeza para mirarlos; y, afortunadamente, era Mundungus Fletcher.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó

- Un lote de semillas de tentacula venenosa – el que había contestado había sido George.

Mundungus asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar en un saco marrón que tenía varios parches. Mundungus buscaba y rebuscaba en el saco.

- Aquí están – dijo por fin Mundungus sacando una bolsa con unas cosas negras que parecían vainas resecas que emitían un ruidito vibrante -. Semillas de tentacula venenosa serian veinte galeones.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado Fred.

Harry se había olvidado por completo del detalle de que eran veinte galeones, sólo recordaba que les había costado diez galeones gracias a que Moody estaba por ahí, por esa razón había cogido tan solo doce galeones.

- ¿No podría dejárnoslo en diez galeones? – preguntó Harry con falsas esperanzas.

- No, lo siento, chicos. He tenido muchos problemas para hacerme con ellas, ya sabéis que es una Sustancia No Comercial de Clase C. No puedo bajarlo de veinte.

- ¿Sabe quién es este chico? – inquirió Fred señalando a Neville.

- ¿Cómo no saberlo? Es el niño con suerte. Si lo que querías, chico, era intimidarme has fallado. Los rumores corren de lo mal peleador que es, ya mucha gente, por aquí, a abandonada la esperanza en este chico – les dijo Mundungus.

- No lo dudo – dijo Harry –. Supongo que también corren rumores de mí ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, pero ¿son ciertas? – pregunto Mundungus.

- Algunas – dijo indiferente – Como, por ejemplo, que tengo contacto con los mortifagos y como que estoy en proceso de serlo…

Esta vez Mundungus si pareció intimidado, y se veía que la frente se estaba perlando de sudor.

- Mire, hagamos un trato. Usted – Harry lo señalo con la varita – nos lo deja en diez galeones y además nos regalaría una bolsa de púas de Knarl, y yo no les digo a los mortifagos que lo maten o lo entreguen a Voldemort – al pronunciar el nombre, Mundungus dio un gritito y tembló. Harry sabía que se veía amenazante. - ¿Trato hecho?

- S-sí…

Mundungus les entrego el lote de semillas de tentacula venenosa, luego se dio la vuelta, para buscar en el saco y sacar una bolsa de púas de Knarl. Harry sin dejar de apuntarlo, le dio el dinero; tan solo al darle el dinero Mundungus salió corriendo calle abajo.

- ¡Gracias, Harry! – exclamó Fred con gran alegría.

- ¡¿Qué!? Acaba de decir que está en contacto con los mortifagos y que lo va a ser ¿y tú dices: ¡Gracias, Harry!? ¿Estás loco? – Grito Neville, luego sacó la varita y señalo a Harry.

- Lo he hecho para intimidar a Mundungus Fletcher, pero no es cierto, aunque puede que los padres de Draco lo sean no indica que él lo sea, y yo no mantengo conversaciones largas con Lucius Malfoy – dijo Harry diciendo la verdad, o eso pensaba él.

- Creemos en Harry – garantizaron los gemelos automáticamente.

- Pero…

- Neville, prometiste no ser un estorbo… - lo atajo Harry.

Neville refunfuño, pero al final, a regañadientes, guardo su varita.

Los cuatro salieron del callejón Knockturn y regresaron al callejón Diagon. Los locales estaban ya abiertos, y gente madrugadora caminaba para allá y para acá con prisa.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó esperanzado Neville.

- No – contesto distraído Fred –. Vamos un momento a la tienda de animales.

Harry y Neville asintieron, pero Neville con molestia. Caminaron por el callejón Diagon hasta llegar a la tienda de animales. En la tienda no había nadie, tan solo una bruja detrás del mostrador, pero aun así no había mucho espacio dentro, ya que toda la tienda estaba repleta de jaulas.

- Fred y yo queremos comprar una lechuza – explico George.

Se acercaron al mostrador.

- Hola, queremos saber el precio de una lechuza – le dijo Fred a la bruja.

- Serian doce galeones – les dijo la bruja y los gemelos asintieron –. Miren esta.

La bruja se acerco a una jaula donde dentro había una lechuza de color blanco como la nieve. A Harry le recordó mucho a Hedwin, y eso hizo estremecerlo, podía decir que era Hedwin. Harry se quedo viendo los ojos ámbares de la lechuza. Ahora que lo pienso… puede que en este mundo nadie haya comprado a Hedwin, y si es así, ella no puede estar muerta, pensaba Harry con felicidad renovada.

- La pobre lechuza ha estado aquí por demasiado tiempo. Cada vez que alguien la quiere comprar, ella se pone agresiva y la verdad es que no lo es – explicaba la bruja –, es como si se negara a irse con ellos.

- ¿Puedo tocarla? – le pregunto Harry sin mirarla.

- Sí, claro, pero ten cuidado.

Harry asintió y se acerco a la lechuza, metió un dedo entre los barrotes de la jaula y, para sorpresa de la bruja, la lechuza se acerco al dedo de Harry para que este le acariciara. Harry la acariciaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Vaya – dijo la bruja contenta –. Parece que te ha estado esperando – Harry asintió.

- ¿Podría reservarla? – preguntó Harry.

- Seguro, además la lechuza se negara a irse con otro – le confirmo la bruja - ¿Y vosotros?

- No se preocupe, vendremos otro día cuando tengamos dinero…

Hubo un grito seguido de otros más y ruido de gente corriendo en todas direcciones. Una mujer llego corriendo a la tienda con expresión asustada y horrorizada, y grito:

- ¡¡MORTIFAGOS!!

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! – gritó con pánico la bruja del mostrador.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito hiperventilando Neville con miedo – Tiene que cuidarme…

La bruja no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada. Los gemelos miraron preocupados pero con determinación a Harry.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Harry.

Salió de la tienda y vio la alborotada gente que trataba de esconderse de la gente, y como habían agujereado alguno de los edificios con fuego o maldiciones.

- Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, Neville – le dijo Fred a Neville.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – dijo, ahora, molesto Neville – Esto es todo tu culpa… ¡Lo ven! Potter esta es un mor tifa…

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Neville. Luego suavizo su voz –. Tienes razón Fred. Pero no es seguro aparecerse.

La mujer que les había avisado de los mortifagos se había resguardado en la tienda de animales, que ahora estaba cerrada.

- Síganme, iremos al Caldero Chorreante – les indicó Harry.

Los gemelos siguieron sin rechistar, pero Neville…

- Yo no…

- No es momento de hacer le idiota, Neville – le recrimino Fred.

- ¡Pero…! ¿Es que no vez que es un mortifago? ¡Nos lleva a la trampa! – gritó Neville quedándose parado en mitad de la calle, haciendo que Harry y los gemelos también se detuvieran.

- ¡Habla de eso cuando estemos a salvo! – grito Harry para hacerse oír sobre el ruido y los gritos de la gente.

- ¿A salvo? ¡Querrás decir cuando este muerto! – replico Neville. Harry resoplo.

- Si no te mueves te van a matar – le dijo George.

De repente se escucharon varios ¡PUFS! : Eran los Aurores.

- ¡De esta no te escapas, Potter! – le gritó Neville.

Harry levanto la varita y grito:

- ¡Impedimenta!

El mortifago cayó de espaldas. Neville lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Fred y señalo a un grupo de mortifagos que habían podido deshacerse de los Aurores, y caminaban hacia ellos y señalaban a Neville.

Harry suspiro y se preparo para defenderse. Los mortifagos lanzaron hechizos a diestras y siniestras; Harry se defendía y peleaba muy bien, sus hechizos daban en el blanco dejando a los mortifagos inconscientes y heridos (se pudo dar cuenta de que eran mortifagos principiantes); mientras las maldiciones le rozaban la cabeza. Fred y George hacían todo lo posible por desarmar o herir a un mortifago.

A su alrededor ya sólo quedaban seis mortifagos, quienes levantaron las varitas al mismo tiempo y lanzaron varios rayos aturdidores, pero ninguno dio en su blanco. Fred y George lo esquivaron ágilmente al igual que Harry, pero estaban sin aliento. En unos minutos Harry desarmo e hirió con agilidad y destreza a los seis mortifagos.

Iba a darse la vuelta para ver si estaban los tres bien, cuando comenzó a sentir un frío tremendo, su aliento comenzó a hacerse visible, sus gafas se comenzaron a empañar. Y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Miro hacia el cielo, y unas manchas negras se acercaban al Callejón Diagon, justo hacia ellos.

- Dementores…

Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Sin querer tener que escuchar a su madre suplicarle a Voldemort, invoco a su patronus para alejar a los dementores que ya habían acercado mucho. Su esplendido ciervo galopeaba sin hacer ruido envistiendo a cuantos dementores habían.

Exhausto fijo su mirada en los gemelos y Neville, y se dio cuenta de que su padre y Sirius estaban con el resto de la Orden del Fénix enfrentando a los mortifagos (ahora de alto rango). Algunos hechizos paraban en las casas y en las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Una de las tiendas del callejón se estaba tambaleando de tantos maleficios que le habían caído; Harry se fijo que había gente dentro, así que echo a correr hacia ella. Entro de trompicones en la tienda. Estaban unos niños, una mujer y un hombre; Harry hiso unos cuantos hechizos, para mantener estable la tienda.

- ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí! – les gritó Harry.

Las personas, aliviadas, hicieron lo que les dijo Harry. La tienda estaba a punto de caer abajo, y si no salía de allí quedaría aplastado por la tienda; con esfuerzo mantuvo el hechizo para que no cayera, y salió.

Dos mortifagos estaban torturando a un chico a un chico un poco más mayor que Harry.

- ¡Oye, vosotros! – su voz resonó por todo el callejón, haciendo que algunos lo miraran y entre ellos estaba Sirius.

Sirius al verlo iba a echar a correr hacia él, pero el mortifago con el que estaba combatiéndose se lo impidió.

- No, no tú no vas a ninguna parte, Black. Si el chico quiere morir, que lo haga – le dijo el mortifago con voz ronca y pastosa.

- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien menos débil? – le preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú, Potter? Si no sabes ni hacer un hechizo, squib – le dijo una voz ruda que identifico como la de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Bueno veamos cual de los dos es más débil – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado traviesa, que si Snape estuviera allí pensaría que era James cuando era joven.

Rodolphus, confiado, dejo al chico en el suelo y se acerco decidido a Harry. Rodolphus levanto la varita y apunto a Harry con una sonrisita de disfrute. Para Rodolphus esto iba a ser pan comido, pero Harry le haría ver quién era y con quién se enfrentaba. Las cosas cambiarían con esto. No era el mismo de antes.

Levanto la varita y con la misma sonrisa dijo:

- Comienza tú, para que tengas ventaja.

Sirius que ahora estaba enfrentándose a Dolohov, estaba a punto de estallar, quería ir a donde estaba Harry y darle una buena paliza después de salvarlo, claro.

Rodolphus con cinismo lanzó su primer hechizo, pero Harry lo detuvo con un escudo.

Rodolphus lanzó una maldición. Harry hizo gala de sus reflejos para esquivar y atacar; lanzó un Impedimenta, pero dio con el hechizo de Rodolphus. Rodolphus se había dado cuenta del potencial de Harry, y se estaba poniendo furioso y eso le daba ventaja a Harry en el duelo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo qué puedes hacer? Voldemort estaría decepcionado – le dijo Harry al mortifago. Se había dado cuenta de que Rodolphus se había puesto más furioso, y al decir el nombre de su amo este había temblado de miedo, dando tiempo a Harry de gritar -: ¡Desmayus! – Rodolphus hizo un escudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que le dio de lleno en el pecho de Rodolphus.

Sirius lo miraba melancólico, pero Harry no se daba cuenta de eso, sino que estaba mirando el cuero de Rodolphus.

Un dementor se le acerco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y hacerle marear y que las voces de su madre resonaran en su cabeza. Harry con todas sus fuerzas trato de recordar las risas con su madre y sus paseos por el jardín.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – de su varita salió otra vez el hermoso ciervo, Cornamenta y envistió al dementor.

Harry sin darse cuenta había caído de rodillas al suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de ver dónde estaban los gemelos un grito lo hizo estremecer, un grito de dolor y sufrimiento, un grito de alguien que está sufriendo el cruciatus. Harry busco con la mirada para ver quién era, y para su horror vio que Bellatrix estaba torturando a…

- ¡SIRIUS! – gritó a todo pulmón Harry.

A pesar de que este Sirius le hiciera la vida imposible n podía perderlo y menos a manos de Bellatrix. Harry corrió o más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a donde estaba Sirius.

- Pero mira quien está aquí – dijo Bellatrix – El bebé Harry va a proteger a su querido padrino.

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Harry señalándola con la varita.

- Pero míralo como tiene las agallas el bebé Harry de apuntarme con la varita – la voz infantil de Bellatrix le repugnaba. Harry apretó con fuerza los puños - ¿El bebé Harry se está poniendo molesto?...

- Expelliarmus – Harry no pudo seguir conteniéndose, pero el hechizo tan solo rozo a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se río fuertemente.

- ¿No soportas ver a tu padrino sufrir…?

Sirius ya se había recompuesto y había apartado a Harry.

- Quítate, Harry…

Bellatrix no perdió la oportunidad de lanzarle otra vez un crucio. Sirius grito más fuerte, mientras Bellatrix se reía desquiciadamente.

- Impedimenta – Harry pudo detener a Bellatrix; y mientras ésta caía para atrás le dio tiempo a Harry para sostener a Sirius que aun seguía consiente –. No te dejare morir… - le susurro Harry reprimiendo decir "otra vez".

Bellatrix le lanzo una maldición, pero ágilmente Harry la esquivo.

- Parce que el bebé Harry sabe pelear – dijo con voz de pitido – ¡No de defender a tu estúpido padrino!, al fin y al cabo te ha hecho la vida imposible, ¡merece sufrir y morir! Y por tus propias manos… ¡Crucio! – Bellatrix lanzó el hechizo a Sirius, pero pronto lo detuvo – Vamos.

- ¡Crucio!

Como podrán a ver visto la parte de la bruja del callejón Knockturn es la misma del 2 libro, espero que no les cause problemas o molestia.

Espero que le haya gustado.


	8. Leed Respuestas y Encuesta

¡Hola! ¡Estoy de regreso!

Al fin he vuelto hoy viernes 13 *¡puf!* Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews me han animado muchísimo y no sabéis cuanto xD. Que tu amiga llegue y te diga lo que habéis comentado te hace muy feliz y te enorgullece xD, y verdaderamente como a dicho Luna-CNT, vuestros reviews han sido como mis regalos y, debo decir, que me gustaron mucho xD. Bueno primero debo disculparme, ya que verdaderamente mi amiga a confundido los nombres, y si soy Acarolin95, pero en otras págs., soy Ginpolly95 xD ha sido un error que ha pasado por alto xD, realmente… Bueno lo segundo: me encuentro mucho mejor, y KathySacuba tenias razón, cuando estás en esa situación la gente hace todo lo que le pidas xD solo lo pides y salen corriendo xD, a pesar de todo no ha sido tan malo, ya que lo celebraré dentro de unos días xD. Tercero: Debo agradecerles a:

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **estoy en total de acuerdo contigo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por felicitarme. Tu apoyo me ha mejorado xD =D

**Dizashe: **Muajajajaja xDDD, ya lo sé lo soy y bastante, pero es la cuestión de la angustia xD, gracias por comentar xD =D

**KathySacuba:** ¡Muchas gracias! xD me alegra que te haya animado el día, porque tú me has animado el mío con tu review xD. Creo que nos comprendemos, pero estar internada solo me ha servido para salvarme (por el momento) de los exámenes xD. Jajaja, pues si quieres 44 hojas tendrás que esperar un buen tiempo xD, pero no se por estoy empeñada en querer que el fic dure mucho, es decir, que durar en actualizar y que dure haciéndolo como un año, no se… Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por felicitarme xD =D

**Niernath: ¡**Gracias, Gracias! Bueno eso ya lo veremos u_u… Como ya abras leído me siento mucho mejor xD.=D

**Luna-CNT:** Gracias, bueno eso ya lo veras u_u… xD ya y a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando me gusta mucho un fi xD… Ya es que quería hacerlo así de brusco xD Xii a mí también me dio muchas ganas de llorar cuando le paso eso a Hedwin y por eso mismo quiero que se junten xD Pues tendrás que esperar si quieres que escriba 44 hojas xD. Muchas gracias por tu ánimos y por felicitarme.=D

**Silber D. Wolf:** Me alegra que te haya gustado xD. Bueno lo de actualizarlo pronto… pues si has leído las otras respuestas te darás cuenta de que me piden 44 hojas, y si lo quieren yo tratare de dárselo xD. =D

**Leslie95:** xDDD ¡¡ME ALEGRA!! XD Ya eso lo verás… Sip, bueno eso ya todos lo sabíamos ese Neville es un imbécil comparado con el nuestro… ¡uf! Si te dijera xD. Bueno como ya lees ya estoy de regreso xD. Gracias por apoyarme y por felicitarme. Ya ves mi amiga se equivoco.=D

**La sonrisa de Cheshire****:** Xii, o_O xD. Eso ya lo veras u_u… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. =D

**tatis**: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que haya sido lo que buscabas xD, Eso ya lo veremos u_u… Claro, por supuesto te avisare cuando ya tenga el otro xD.=D

**vava de las cabernas**: Gracias por el apoyo y por felicitarme =D ¿Por qué estas tan segur? Bueno eso ya lo veras quiero que quede como 0_O xD Bueno el reposo no ha sido el mejor para estudiar ya que normalmente estaba acompañada y me decían que no fue aburrida y no escribiera `_´ pero que se le hace xD Ya si ya me lo ha estado subiendo ella los dos últimos xD.

**GothicGold:** Me alegra xD, ya es lo que yo digo hay veces que uno debe sacrificarse, pero debo confesar que me gusta hacer sufrir a Harry, pero ojo no matare a alguien importante cercano de él sería como… No, no lo haría Y_Y ¡Gracias! =D

Y tampoco debo olvidarme de los que me han colocado en story favorites o story alert.

Y cuarto: Debemos agradecerle a mi amiga que si no fuese por ella nos estarían estos dos últimos caps. ¡GRACIAS! xD

Bueno ahora a lo que voy a lo os interesa de verdad xD. Quiero hacerles unas encuestas que determinaran el siguiente cap. y el rumbo del fic, así que es bastante importante que la hagáis y eso incluye a los que a los que me han agregado. (Algunos no determinaran el cap. pero bueno…)

Bien aquí van:

¿Quieres que este fic tenga slash o yaoi? [debo decir, que si la mayoría elige que si, debo confesar que no soy muy bueno, por lo que lo haría leve]

¿Quieres que Harry arregle las cosas con Sirius?

¿Quieres que se enteren de que Harry es de otro mundo? [Yo si…*_*]

¿Cuántos años me calculáis? [ya sé, ya se no tiene nada que ver, pero solo quiero ver]

¿No os habéis preguntado por Remus o por la rata?

Si has contestado en la anterior que si: ¿Qué crees que haya podido pasar con ellos?

¿Queréis que salga el "Velo"? [el del Ministerio]

¿En qué te parece que deba trabajar Lily?

¿Quieres que el fic dure como máximo un año? [eso incluye actualizaciones lentas]

Bien supongo que eso es todo, mientras vayamos adentrándonos en el fic os hare otras encuesta, pero por el momento esto es todo.

Ya sé que os estaréis preguntando, ¿por qué no ha preguntado quien quería que lanzara el crucio? Y bueno he hecho esta encuesta porque no quiero decepcionaros, pero eso en especifico ya lo tengo todo planeado, y creo que será más de un al que decepcionare, pero espero que no y os guste.

**Letras pequeñas: Los resultados no son solo de fanfiction, sino también de potterfis y de otras págs. Si quereis saber, podéis pedírmelas y así si no puedo actualizar aquí por X cosa lo podéis ver en esas págs. **

Gracias y por favor responded a la encueta.

¡Saludos y cuidaros!


	9. El regalo perfecto

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho no haber publicado ayer, pero no he podido trascribirlo todo al ordenador en solo dos horas. Se me hizo muy complicada la semana: ¡Ultimos exámenes del trimestre! ¡Las notas! Fue muy estresante la semana y no tuve tiempo de nada. Espero que me entendáis.**

**Bueno, daré solo unas cuantas respuestas de la encuesta:**

**1. No habrá slash, ni yaoi. Harry quedara soltero. xD**

**2. ¡Felicidades vava de la cabernas! Tengo 14 años, no juzguéis por mi edad como hace mucha gente.**

**3. Lily trabajara como medimaga.**

**4. Pues por el momento todavía no he decidido.**

**El resto es secreto xD.**

**Gracias a:**

**Mawi**

**Rianne Black**

**Pat-LXP**

**Tatis**

**Mikelodeon**

**APBB**

**Leslie95**

**Naruto-Man**

**VeroSev**

**Arundhel Snape**

**MEDLV**

**La sonrisa de Cheshire**

**Meital-Lupin**

**GothicGold**

**Jazmin-Black**

**Luna-CNT**

**Estrela Polar**

**Ross snape**

**Dizashe**

**Vava de las cabernas**

**Saralpp**

**Fenixplateado21**

**Kathy Sacuba**

**Judoba**

**Konii**

**Niernath**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón que hayáis comentado y que los que antes solo me habían colocado en favoritos o en alerta se hayan animado a comentar.**

**¡QUE PASEIS BUENA SEMANA SANTA!**

xXx

_Maldición de una Sepiente_

_Actualizado: 4-4-09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

**El Regalo Perfecto I**

Harry caminaba entre unos árboles muy densos y de tronco grueso, sobre el monte cubierto de nieve que se había derretido, mientras la tenue luz del sol invernal le pegaba en la cara. Lo único que quería él, Harry, era salir de allí y saber lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que le habían dicho era absurdo y ridículo.

Se escuchaba el susurro al pisar la grama, pero no solo su 'susurro', sino el de la otra persona que le seguía. Harry ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de tanto que lo seguían, todo esto es totalmente absurdo, pensó Harry molesto. A lo lejos visualizó un lugar cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, lo que indicaba que, quizá, al fin podría salir del bosque. Camino con paso rápido viendo como el lugar se iba ampliando y daba paso a un pequeño camino y una casa destartalada, casi en ruinas. Un poco dudoso, Harry se acerco, pero casi inmediatamente se quedo quieto.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente? – preguntó Harry arrastrando las palabras, mientras se le formaba una sonrisita de medio lado, y luego agrego:–, sangre sucia…

Una chica baja con el cabello marrón y muy enmarañado, y de ojos marrones salió de detrás de uno de los tantos que arboles que había, y con la varita alzada, le señalaba con determinación.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Harry Potter? – pregunto la chica entre dientes.

- Verdaderamente que eres estúpida, sangre sucia, ¿es que no me vez? – dijo Harry como si hablara con una niñita, pero de mala manera.

- ¿Dónde está? – chilló desesperada – Sea lo que sea que…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No se te ocurra volverme hablar con ese tono! ¡No tiene la altura para chillarme, sangre sucia! Y menos tutearme, no soy nada tuyo. Una niñata como tú, debe morir a manos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¡As robado nuestra magia! ¡No eres más que una sangre sucia! ¡Una rastrera que quiere sobresalir entre los sangre limpia! ¿Dónde está tu libro? ¿no tienes donde esconderte, rata? No ere más que una…

Harry salió disparado para atrás al ser impactado con el 'Expelliarmus' de Hermione; ella se acerco cuidadosamente al cuerpo de Harry. El chico se había desmayado.

Todo estaba borroso y difuso, el lugar estaba bañado por una luz grisácea que daba a la habitación un tono azulado. A su izquierda una pared en ruinas esparcida por toda la habitación, hormigones partidos por la mitad o caídos sobre el suelo cubierto de suciedad, rocas y partes, de lo que fue una vez, el techo. Estaba aparentemente, atado a un hormigón. Se movió bruscamente las muñecas, pero fue inútil.

- No podrás salir. He hecho un buen nudo – dijo una voz femenina con rabia.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, sangre sucia – escupió Harry.

Paso un buen tiempo, que a Harry se le hizo insoportable, no soporto estar más con esa putrefacta dientona. La habitación en ruinas se fue oscureciendo, mientras era vigilado por la mirada marrón de la sangre sucia. Abrió y cerró los ojos hasta que… se quedo dormido.

Se despertó en la mañana, cuando el sol invernal no sale a esa hora como el de verano. La sangre sucia se había quedado dormida. Movió desesperadamente las muñecas; después de tanto esfuerzo la atadura empezó a aflojarse, hasta que pudo sacar la mano izquierda, seguida de la mano derecha; se deshizo de la soga, se levanto y camino con sigilo, para no pisar una roca y que esta crujiera haciendo que Granger se despertara. Cuando estuvo cerca de Granger, se inclino sobre ella y, entre los retajos de tela que tenía como vestimenta, reconoció su varita.

Corría por el camino de regreso al bosque y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, tomo una roca y susurro 'portus', en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayó sobre un sendero rural; había una verja de hierro forjado que daba la entrada a un largo camino. Se aproximó a la verja paso la mano por encima de la verja e hizo unas cuantas maniobras en el seguro de la verja; se la sabía muy bien de tantas veces que Draco y Lucius se la había enseñado. Camino por el largo camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión de los Malfoy. Toco y espero.

Una mujer pálida, delgada y rubia fue la que abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Sra. Malfoy – saludo Harry feliz.

- ¿Potter? – dijo Narcisa, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

- Sí.

Narcisa sonrió malévolamente.

- Has venido al lugar indicado – ironizo Narcisa – El seño estará más que contento.

Lo tomo con rudeza del hombro, con avidez le quito la varita de la mano y lo arrastro dentro de la mansión.

- ¿Pa-pasa algo, Sra. Malfoy? – preguntó Harry totalmente confundido.

Repentinamente alguien lo sujeto de los brazos por detrás con rudeza. Una mano peluda le tapo la boca, casi dejándolo sin respiración. Harry trato de zafarse, pero era inútil y en vano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de la mansión, dos personas se levantaron de unas butacas colocadas ante una ornamentada chimenea de mármol.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Harry reconoció al instante la voz de Lucius Malfoy y sintió alivio de oír, al menos, una voz común.

- Tenemos a Potter – explicó Narcisa –. Ven aquí Draco.

- ¡Draco! – dijo feliz Harry al ver a su mejor amigo - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Draco al principio lo miró tan solo de reojo, pero escuchar lo que había dicho Harry su expresión cambio a una de extrañeza y un poco de asco.

Lucius se río con sorna y se aproximó a Harry.

- ¿Lo es? – preguntó una voz ruda y torpe a su espalda.

- No… no lo sé – respondió Draco.

Lucius se acerco mucho más a Harry y aparto con su varita el mechón de cabello negro de Harry.

- Patético – bufó Lucius –. Al menos podían haberte colocado la cicatriz. Esta claro que no es Potter.

- ¡Lo soy!

- ¿Quién eres y quién te mando?

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, la puerta del salón se abrió.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Cissy? – preguntó una voz también conocida: Bellatrix Lestrange, era una de las personas de la familia Malfoy que no le agradaba mucho.

Bellatrix se detuvo frente a Harry.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo con serenidad - ¡Pero si es Potter!

- Y claramente es un impostor – dijo la misma voz ruda y torpe de quien lo sujetaba.

Bellatrix bufó con desesperación.

- Tiene que ser Potter, inútil – replico con fastidio Bellatrix.

- No, Bella. No tiene la cicatriz.

- ¿Quién quisiera hacerse pasar por Potter? Y peor aún, mostrarse así aquí – explicó Bellatrix con voz muerta y una sonrisa desquiciada en sus labios – Y si fuera así – añadió antes de que Lucius le interrumpiera –, Lucius, este chico debe ser el paradero de Potter…

- Claro… - empezó a decir Lucius.

- ¡En ese caso, hay que llamar al Señor Tenebroso! – y se retiro la manga del brazo izquierda.

Harry ya estaba empezando a creer lo que le había dicho "la voz ronca": Ha sido enviado a un mundo paralelo.

Todo ese comportamiento de los Malfoy, su familia sustituta, nunca antes había ocurrido. Siempre lo habían tratado como un segundo hijo. ¡No quiero estar aquí!, no me gusta ¿Cómo puede estar mi otro yo con una sangre sucia?; Mi otro yo cayó tan bajo, ¡Es un completo idiota! Pensó Harry.

El piso comenzó a agitarse con violencia y brutalidad. De repente el techo se rompió, el hombre que lo sujetaba lo obligo a dar unos pasos atrás. Cuando ya no hubo tanto polvo pudo visualizar una mancha negra.

El alma se le cayó a los pies ¿Qué acababa de hacer?, había ido a la boca del lobo.

* * *

Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación tratando de poder quedarse dormido, pero era inútil.

Se levanto con desgana de la cama, se acerco a la venta y se sentó en el bordillo. Llevaba un buen tiempo con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Cuando visualizo la estrella Sirius en seguida aparto la mirada de la estrella, pero los recuerdos lo atacaron:

Bellatrix Lestrange le retaba, le decía que lastimara a su padrino, que lo torturara con un hechizo imperdonable: el crucio. En su mundo eso era ilógico, pero ¿y en este mundo?

Una sensación de rabia y furia se juntaron con la venganza en el cuerpo de Harry, y todo el mundo que lo conociera sabia que eso no era bueno.

Apunto con la varita a su padrino y vio como una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro de Bellatrix; despego los labios para decir el hechizo.

- Crucio – dijo Harry.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se borró al instante y grito de dolor, aulló de dolor, de un dolor que se merecía. Harry no aguanto más, él era humano y, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera hecho no podía seguir, era horrible.

Bellatrix estaba tirada en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

- Una vez me dijiste que debía de sentirlo – le dijo Harry con voz cargada de veneno, pero extrañamente suave –, y ahora lo sentí…

No supo por qué, pero Bellatrix sonrió desquiciadamente y justo cuando iba a desmayarla, ésta desapareció.

Por una extraña razón todo ese tiempo sintió que estaban solos, no había escuchado el crepitar de las llamas, ni los aullidos de dolor, ni los gritos de la gente al lanzar un hechizo. El sonido había regresado en un volumen muy lado, que le hizo doler los oídos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue como en cámara lenta:

Todos los mortifagos desaparecieron, James Potter llegó a donde Sirius y él estaban; uno de los Aurores se acerco también y lo miró de arriba abajo con el entrecejo fruncido. James tomo a Sirius y a Harry, y desaparecieron del destruido callejón Diagón.

Después de eso lo único que recordaba era salir corriendo a su habitación, mientras sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Había pasado casi dos días del acontecimiento en el Callejón Diagón, y él se negaba a salir. ¿Cómo iban reaccionar todos ellos? Había utilizado un hechizo imperdonable. Si antes lo odiaban, ahora lo iban a detestar; quizá lo entregaran a los Aurores, tendría un juicio o tal vez lo llevarían a Azcaban sin juicio como había hecho con el Sirius de su mundo.

El siguiente día seria Noche Buena y había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de salir de una vez por todas de su habitación.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y con desgana, Harry murmuro un "adelante". Tengo que enfrentarme a ellos en algún momento, pensó Harry.

La cabeza pelirroja de Fred Weasley se asomo por la puerta.

- Eh… ¿Qué tal, Harry?

- ¡Ah, Fred! ¿Qué haces aquí? – olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones, Harry cambió su tono taciturno por uno más alegre.

- Me he enterado que llevas dos días encerrado en tu habitación… - respondió Fred.

- Está claro, ¿no?

Al parecer Fred si lo entendía, porque dijo:

- A los Aurores no les importa lo que has hecho – Harry lo miró confundido, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fred añadió – El hechizo fue contra un mortifago peligro de alto rango, y la verdad dicen que no les importa. El primero que te apoyo fue Ojoloco Moody – A Fred le dio un escalofrío al pensar en la imagen de Ojoloco.

Harry sonrió con alivio. Había escuchado que en sus tiempos, antes de que Harry naciera, Ojoloco utilizaba los hechizos imperdonables contra sus enemigos.

- ¡Eso en genial! – grito Harry alegre - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Tu madre…

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir Fred, para que Harry se sintiera un poco mal.

- Por cierto ¿y Fred?

- En casa durmiendo – Fred se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa –. Sera mejor que bajes, Harry.

Fred se despidió apresuradamente de Harry, mientras éste se disponía a cambiarse.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escucho movimiento en la cocina. James y Sirius se encontraban allí comiendo.

- Al fin te has dignado a aparecerte – le dijo James mirándolo seriamente.

- Mmm… Sí… - contesto nervioso Harry.

_- _Supongo que ya te habrás enterado que estas absuelto de cargos por parte de los Aurores y el Ministro Barty Crouch – dijo James.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Crouch?! – susurró Harry.

Sirius lo miro pensativo, mas no dijo nada.

- ¿Quién si no? – dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio –. Tienes suerte, también, que Neville estuviera contigo en el callejón Diagón, cuando te prohibí que no debías ir…

- ¿Suerte que Neville estuviera conmigo? – repitió Harry.

- Claro, ¿Quién si no iba a protegerte? – dijo James.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry molesto –. Fui yo quien…

- No te castigare – continuó James como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada –, pero estarás vigilado por Sirius.

Harry frunció el seño mirando de reojo a Sirius, quien seguía comiendo y estando pensativo. La forma en la que estaba actuando Sirius, por una extraña razón, le recordaba a su difunto padrino, era extraño, lo sabía.

Bibil llegó con un sonoro 'crac' y tomo el plato de James, para lavarlo. James salió de la cocina sin más nada que decir.

- Buenos días, Señor Harry ¿Cómo amanece hoy? – le saludo alegremente Bibil.

- Bien, gracias, por preguntar Bibil – Harry le dedico una sonrisa.

Se alegraba que al menos Bibil no supiera nada de lo sucedido o simplemente no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero de cualquier forma Harry se lo agradecía.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Sr. Black? – le preguntó Bibil.

- Mejor – fue todo lo que dijo Sirius, todavía pensativo.

Bibil no preguntó nada por el comportamiento de Sirius, se limito a darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Las tripas de Harry reclamaron por comida ¿y cómo no?, llevaba dos días sin alimentarse, pero eso no le afectaba mucho. Tomo comida de la vajilla que había en el medio y se sirvió.

Cuando Sirius terminó de comer clavo los sus ojos grises en cada uno de los movimientos que hacia Harry. Se estaba poniendo nervioso que lo miraran con tanto apremió y con fundamentó. Terminó de comer e inmediatamente se levanto, pero antes de poder salir la mano de Sirius lo retuvo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – le preguntó Sirius.

Harry como respuesta se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Mañana es Noche Buena, ¿Ya tienes el regalo de James? – le preguntó Sirius sin mirarle.

- Bueno… la verdad es que no.

- ¿Y tienes pensado regalarle algo? O…

- Sí – se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que Sirius dijera algo que, seguro, le molestaría.

- Coge tu abrigo. Te espero en la entrada de la casa.

- Pero James…

- Soy tu tutor, te guste o no, y seguirás bajo mi vigilancia a donde sea que vayamos – con eso Sirius salió de la cocina.

Harry se quedo ahí parado en lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando lo despertó un 'crac'.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó una vocecita. Harry bajo la mirada y se encontró con los grandes ojos de Bibil.

- ¿Sabes qué le ocurre a Sirius, Bibil? – le preguntó Harry, tras meditar si hacerle la pregunta o no.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, señor; el Sr. Black se ha estado comportando distanciado desde que despertó; lo sé, porque yo misma lo cuide y estuve ahí el día que abrió los ojos y… Bueno no sé si decírselo…

- Por favor, Bibil – le suplicó Harry.

- Lo primero que dijo el Sr. Black al despertar fue su nombre, señor – dijo Bibil con un deje de disculpa y arrepentimiento en su voz.

- No debes culparte ni sentirte mal, Bibil. Él no es tu amo. Gracias – concluyó Harry.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación. Con desesperación buscó su abrigo, esparció por la habitación la ropa que le estorbaba la búsqueda de su abrigo en el armario. Cuando tenía el abrigo en mano Bibil volvió a llegar con un 'crac' y le dejo una bolsita verde oscuro sobre la cama, y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Harry, desapareció. Al tomar la bolsa ésta le peso, lo que le indicó que era dinero, volvió a sonreír. Había llegado a tener una relación estrecha con Bibil, cuando ésta antes ni le miraba y le daba miedo con él en una misma habitación.

Cuando llegó al lado de Sirius éste no le recriminó por haber tardado tanto, simplemente le avisó que iban a aparecerse cerca de la calle Charing Cross, por la razón de que ya no se podía aparecer en el callejón Diagón, porque era protegida por hechizos del Ministerio. Definitivamente las cosas estaban mejor allí, ya que aquí el ministro no era Cornelius Fudge sino Bartemius Crouch Sr. y como escucho en su mundo, Crouch estuvo a punto ser el Ministro de Magia. Crouch tenía las cosas mejor organizadas, no le mentía al mundo mágico, había una mejor seguridad; obviamente si en su mundo Crouch estuviera al mando él no hubiera tenido que tenido que sufrir en sus vacaciones del quinto año, y quizá Sirius hubiera tenido un juicio.

Aparecieron en un edificio abandonado; Sirius le apremió para que saliera.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba abarrotado de de gente tomando algo con sus compras navideñas y otros, como ellos, solo de paso para ir al Callejón Diagón. Llegaron al callejón sin salida, donde tan solo habían dos botes de basura y una pared de ladrillos. Sirius se acerco a la pared y dio unos toques con su varita en los ladrillos indicados, y ante ellos los ladrillos se fueron apartando para dar paso a la vista una calle abarrotada de gente con sus compras navideñas, las estanterías y vitrinas estaban decoradas con acorde a la fecha de fiesta. Asombrosamente el callejón Diagón estaba totalmente reparado, el ministerio había hecho un excelente trabajo. Por primera vez estaba contento con el trabajo que estaba haciendo el ministerio; eso sumaba otro punto para preferir da Ministro a Crouch.

- No te alejes de mí, con este mar de gente es fácil que… - Sirius siguió hablando, pero Harry le perdió el hilo, hasta que Sirius dijo en voz más alta: - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la tienda de Bromas de Gambol y Japes – dijo Harry pensando en que quizá pudiera comprarle allí el regalo a los gemelos, hasta quizá a su padre.

Mientras caminaba a empujones por el callejón pasó por un local que tenía una letrero que decía "EN VENTA", inmediatamente una brillante idea le vino a la cabeza. Se separó de Sirius sin que éste se diera cuenta, ya que estaba peleando con una viejecita porque no lo dejaba pasar, mientras la viejecita aseguraba que Sirius era su nieto.

El local tenía una gran alfombra marrón pálido y una mesa de despacho con algunos papeles sobre ella, detrás del escritorio había un hueco donde debería ir una puerta. Harry se acerco a la mesa de despacho y tomó uno de los papeles, dándole la espalda al hueco. Los papeles eran anuncios de venta de otros locales y casas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? – Harry dio un respingo al escuchar una voz femenina a su espalda - ¡Oh! Siento haberlo asustado.

- No se preocupe – le dijo Harry dándose la vuelta. Era una mujer mayor con el cabello marrón hasta las orejas, vestida con la habitual túnica de magos –. Sí, bueno estoy interesado en el local.

- ¿Quiere que le muestre el local?

- No, no hace falta – le dijo Harry; el número del local era 93, el mismo número en el que los gemelos, de su mundo, trabajaban – ya lo había visto antes.

- Bien. Bueno vera tenemos el precio del local a mil galeones – la mujer le escudriño el rostro a Harry con la mirada –. Siéntese.

Harry le dio media vuelta a la mesa de despacho y se sentó en una silla colocada enfrente de la mesa de despacho.

La mujer le explico un poco de cómo eran sus negocios, también le dijo que podía pagar el local por cuotas, eso a Harry le pareció perfecto, y solo tenía que comenzar con cincuenta galeones. La mujer le dio la hoja de contrato, y poco a poco se fue leyendo el contrato por si acaso lo estafaban, y más tarde firmo el contrato y sacó los cincuenta galeones de la bolsa verde que le había dado Bibil. La mujer le dio una copia del contrato y una tarjeta con su nombre.

- Así podrá encontrarme mejor – dijo la mujer llamada, como decía la tarjeta: Crystal Gient, además la tarjeta tenía la foto de Crystal saludando a la cámara.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla.

- No, gracias a ti. Espero que tenga unas buenas navidades – le dijo Crystal.

Harry le deseó l mismo y se despidió de Crystal en la puerta.

Se adentro de nuevo entre la gente con felicidad de poder darle un buen regalo a los gemelos. Cuando estaba cerca de la tienda de Bromas de Gambol y Japes alguien lo tomo del brazo bruscamente, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Sirius, esos ojos grises que intimidaban.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le gruño Sirius sin soltarlo del brazo.

- Estaba en un local que decía que estaba en…

- Te dije que no te separaras de mí. ¡Aún cuando te saco me desobedeces! Deberías estar castigado, pero ¡Noo! Yo tuve que pedirle casi a suplicas a James que no lo hiciera, y que estaría bien como castigo que estuvieras bajo mi vigilancia…

- ¿Qué tu qué? – gritó Harry, haciendo llamar la atención de la gente que tenía más cerca - ¿Para qué lo has hecho?

Sirius lo miró furioso por un momento y luego lo arrastro a regañadientes a la tienda de bromas.

- ¿Piensas…?

- Ponte a buscar antes de que cambie de parecer – le dijo Sirius molesto.

Harry, seguido de cerca por Sirius, se puso a ver los productos de la tienda de Bromas de Gambol y Japes. Tenía muchas cosas divertidas e impresionantes, todo era perfecto para el regalo de James que le fue difícil escoger, pero al final pago por un cinturón que aprieta, bengalas del Dr. Filibuster y Goma de mascar con ultra bomba; se lo envolvieron en una bolsa de regalo y pago veintisiete galeones por todo eso. Hasta Sirius compro algo.

- Bien ¿y ahora? – le preguntó Sirius un poco más feliz por haber entrado a esa tienda.

- A Flourish y Blotts – dijo Harry.

Caminaron callejón abajo, ahora, con bolsas navideñas.

La verdad se sentía feliz, y no veía forma de poder alegrarse iba a celebrar, por primera vez, con su familia biológica, lo que siempre había soñado; y ahora él ahí haciendo las compras navideñas con su padrino, aunque e que éste no era el suyo, el que quería, pero era más que suficiente para Harry.

Flourish y Blotts no estaba tan llena como la tienda de Bromas de Gambol y Japes, pero más llena de lo normal. Los libros volaban para allá y para acá, gente leyendo (sin que se diera cuenta el dueño) un libro para no tener que comprarlo, y gente haciendo una larga cola para pagar.

Esta vez Sirius se separo de él. Tenía pensado comprarle un libro como regalo para su madre; no la conocía muy bien, pero si lo suficiente para saber que le gustaba pociones. Buscó entre las grandes estantería de la tienda, en la sección de Pociones. Detuvo el dedo índice sobre el lomo de un libro titulado **_'Quinta esencia: Una Búsqueda'_**, sacó el libro y lo ojeo un poco, el libro tenía un capítulo dedicado a los elixires eternos. Este me parece ideal, pensó Harry.

Estaba esperando en la cola cuando Sirius llegó con un libro en las manos, titulado _**Enciclopedia Contra las Artes Oscuras,**_ con sólo leer el titulo el corazón le dio un vuelco y formo una sonrisa melancólica, ese fue el mismo libro que Sirius y Remus le habían regalado para navidades cuando tenía quince años; pero inmediatamente bajo de las nubes, estaba claro que a este Harry no se le daba bien Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino las pociones como a su madre, por lo que la única razón que Sirius fuera a comprar ese libro era para regalárselo a Neville.

- Pensaba que ibas a comprarle el regalo a Malfoy – dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa –. No que te compraras un libro para ti.

- No es para mí – fue lo que respondió Harry.

Sirius se encogió de hombros como dándole igual lo que dijera su ahijado.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la caja, cada uno pagó lo suyo. El libro le costó veinticinco galeones y el envoltorio fue gratis.

- Yo ya termine mis compras ¿y tú? – le preguntó Harry a Sirius.

- Ya compre el resto antes, así que mejor nos vamos que el sol ya se está escondiendo y no quiero desatar la furia de James – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios, pero que no llegaba a los ojos, y eso a Harry le pareció familiar, más no volvió a pensar en eso y no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Salieron del callejón Diagón por el Caldero Chorreante que aún seguía abarrotado de gente feliz por la fecha y satisfechos de sus compras.

Aparecieron fuera de la protección de la casa de los Potter.

La casa estaba en un gran alboroto, Lily iba de allá para acá mientras regañaba a James y Neville que llevaban las bolas de navidad como pendientes, también habían hadas que iban volando por toda la casa cuchicheando.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegáis! – dijo Lily como saludo cuando vio a Harry y a Sirius entrar por la puerta –. Necesito ayuda con la decoración y la comida. Harry ven conmigo y tú, Sirius ayuda a James y Nev con la decoración, ¿me oíste, Sirius? A-Y-U-D-A si quieres puedes buscar el significado en el diccionario – Sirius bufó con diversión, y James y Neville rieron a carcajadas.

- Lily, se perfectamente lo que significa, que sea guapo no implica ser estúpido – replicó burlonamente Sirius.

Lily se limito a menear negativamente la cabeza con diversión, y llevo a Harry. La Sra. Weasley y Bibil se encontraban allí.

- Hola, Harry – saludo la Sra. Weasley con unos ingredientes en las manos.

- Hola, Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry con una sonrisa pura, llena de felicidad.

- Bueno, Harry quiero que nos ayudes a preparar la cena de navidad, ya sabes que prefiero hacer las cosas a la manera muggle…

- Bien – se apresuro a decirle Harry a Lily.

- Bien, deja eso allí – dijo Lily señalando las compras.

- Bueno, prefiero subirlas…

- No hay tiempo, Harry. Vamos, vamos, déjalas allí – lo apremio su madre.

Harry un poco a regañadientes dejo las bolsas aparte, pero a la vista para que luego no se olvidara de cogerlas.

Estaba totalmente cansado, eran como las doce y estaban esperando que el pavo relleno de hierbas saliera del horno, mientras él, Harry, descansaba en una silla de la mesa.

Cuando el pavo estuvo listo pudo irse a la cama.

Solo tuvo que colocar la cabeza en la almohada para quedarse profundamente dormido.

_24 de Diciembre de 1997_

Era de noche, los Weasley ya estaban allí y unos integrantes de la Orden. Harry iba vestido formal para la ocasión al igual que James, Sirius, Neville y su madre, Lily, con un vestido esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

Bibil estaba colocando la mesa de comedor, una mesa que solo usaban para fiestas y ocasiones importantes. Bibil colocaba en medio del comedor el pavo y a su alrededor unas patatas asadas bien doraditas, pastelillos rellenos, queso Stilton, chocolate, chocolate derretido, jerez, cerveza de mantequilla y whiskies de fuego. Era un gran banquete, en él que Harry había ayudado mucho y eso lo hacía feliz.

Después de que repitiera dos veces la cena Harry se puso a charlar con los gemelos sobre los productos de broma. A su alrededor la gente hablaba alegremente y se reía con ganas. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención a Harry, y se avergonzó por no haber pensado en él antes: Remus Lupin, su ex profesor ¿Dónde se encontraba? Quizá su otro yo lo había apartado e insultado, por ser algo que él no pidió: un hombre lobo, no le extrañaba eso tomando en cuenta que, casi igual, había hecho lo mismo con su madre, pero se sentía muy mal por eso, y nisiquiera podía preguntar, ya que si no se darían cuenta de que algo muy mal iba con él, y esa no era su intención.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta hacerse la una de la madrugada. Los Potter insistieron en que los Weasley se quedaran por la hora; en eso no había problema alguno, porque la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los Weasley y los Potter. Los gemelos Weasley prefirieron quedarse a dormir en el dormitorio de Harry. Y al igual que la anterior noche sólo tuvo que colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada para quedarse dormido.

Sus padres y su padrino lo abrasaban con gran felicidad, mientras le deseaban Feliz Navidad. Ellos ya se habían enterado que él, Harry, no era de ese mundo y lo habían tomado muy bien.

- ¡Es fantástico, Harry! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Sirius.

- Pensé que me iban a creer un completo loco y me iban a apartar más – se sincero Harry.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Harry? Te amamos demasiado y eso nunca ocurriría – le dijo James.

Harry despertó con felicidad. Recordó su sueño y sonrió, era ilógico e imposible que eso ocurriera y menos aún que su reacción fuera esa. Bajo la mirada al pie de la cama y vio sus regalos; aún más feliz se acerco.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!

Harry dio un respingo e inconscientemente se hecho para atrás.

Fred y George estaban delante de él con una enorme sonrisa, y en sus manos llevaban una jaula con una lechuza blanca como la nieve.

- ¿Y bien que te parece? – le preguntó George.

- Es… - trato de decir Harry en un estado de shock y alegría - ¡Es genial, chicos! No debisteis haberlo hecho, yo la iba a comprar…

- Déjate de estupideces y agradécenoslo – dijo Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Es lo mejor, chicos. De verdad, gracias – dijo Harry con una sonrisa abierta. Tomó la lechuza y la coloco sobre la cama.

- ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar? – inquirió Fred dándose la vuelta, para abrir sus regalos.

- Hedwin – dijo Harry sin dudar ni un segundo.

Harry acarició a Hedwin y luego se dispuso a abrir el resto de sus regalos. Tomó un de los regalos más cercano.

- De verdad – decía Fred –, no sé por qué mamá nos coloca las iníciales de nuestros nombres en el jersey.

- Supongo que ella piensa que nosotros somos estúpidos... Pero sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos **G**red y **F**eorge – dijo George.

Harry se rió a carcajadas y luego empezó a quitarle el envoltorio al regalo. Era un libro titulado 'Las Mejores Maneras de Hacer Sufrir a una Sangre Sucia', Harry al instante tiró el libro lo más lejos posible de él, tomó la carta que venía con el libro, decía:

Querido Harry:

Me apena mucho que tus parientes no te hayan dejado venir y peor, que no te hayas podido escapar. En fin te regalo un libro para torturar a los sangre sucia, como dice el libro, obviamente la primera que debe recibirlo es la sangre sucia de Granger, te aprendes los hechizos (sé que se que te hace difícil, pero has un esfuerzo) y será como si yo también estuviera allí. Granger sufrirá como ningún otro sangre sucia haya sufrido –

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo eso. Tomó su varita y quemó la carta conjunto con el libro.

- ¡TE HAS PASADO, HARRY!

Harry dio un brinco y miró a los gemelos. Fred y George estaban mirando con los ojos como platos el contrato del local en el Callejón Diagón.

- ¡Ah! Eso, no es nada, solo un regalo de mi parte – dijo con indiferencia Harry.

- Pero… pero… - trataba de decir Fred.

- Seguid vuestro consejo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Eso es muy diferente, tú ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros – dijo George.

- Sí, deberías de regresarlo y decir que es un error – dijo Fred tratando de controlar su voz.

- Eso no se puede hacer con un contrato, ya he firmado y no hay vuelta atrás – dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Pero… ¿te das cuenta que son mil galeones? – trato de convencerlo Fred.

- Mirad, si lo que quereis es poner vuestro dinero, adelante – les dijo Harry –. Pero os seguiré ayudando, se supone que somos un 'equipo' ¿no?

Los gemelos se le echaron encima.

- ¡ERES GENIAL, HARRY! ¡GRACIAS!

- ¡Chicos! ¡N-no respiro! – dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

Después mil agradecimientos los gemelos se tranquilizaron y siguieron con su trabajo.

Harry tomó otro regalo y leyó antes la carta.

De: Tú padre.

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que esto te sirva de algo para tú vida.

Desenvolvió el regalo y vio un libro titulado: **_Hechizos Esenciales para la Vida_**. Harry sonrió un poco, estaba seguro que el nuevo Harry no lo necesitaría; dejo a parte el libro tomo un regalo largo, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Harry fue 'Una escoba', pero era muy pequeña para serlo. Desgarro la envoltura y se encontró con una mini-escoba, la tomo delicadamente entre sus manos, pero se le cayó una foto, dejó la mini-escoba a un lado y se agachó para tomar la foto. La reconoció al instante, era la foto de un niño de cabello negro volando en la escoba que tenía a su lado; unos pies unos pies iban detrás del niño y su madre riéndose jovialmente, esta foto sí que estaba completa no como la que tenía él. Dejo la foto al lado de la min-escoba y desdoblo la carta.

Querido Harry:

Este regalo te lo damos Sirius y yo, Lily, aunque no lo creas. Creemos que esto debería de gustarte, pero si no es así, por favor no la tires. Te deseamos Feliz Navidad.

P.S.: Baja a desayunar.

Harry había reconocido la letra de su madre al instante. Era el mejor regalo que nunca antes alguien le había dado, y con una sonrisa mucho más grande se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar? – les preguntó Harry a los gemelos.

- ¡Por supuesto! – corearon los dos, con el jersey ya puesto.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la cocina en la que la mayoría ya estaba despierta y desayunando, excepto James y Ron.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – se saludaron todos.

Harry se acerco a Lily y le dijo:

- Muchas gracias por el regalo, Lily, es el mejor que nunca antes había recibido – le dijo Harry.

Lily formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo:

- Me alegra tanto saber eso…

- Por cierto ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo? – le preguntó Harry.

- ¿Tú regalo? – preguntó desconcertada Lily.

- Sí, es un libro titulado 'Quinta esencia: Una Búsqueda' – explicó Harry preocupado.

- Te has confundido, Harry – dijo la voz de Neville- 'Quinta esencia: Una Búsqueda' se lo regale yo a Lily ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro. Me encanto ese regalo… Pero no había ninguno tuyo, Harry – dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Harry – Pero… Pero… - entonces lo entendió. Cuando el veintitrés llegó de las compras con Sirius había tenido que dejar las bolsas en el piso, pero a la vista y como estaba medio dormido cuando se había ido a acostar, quizá no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba una bolsa - ¡Me has robado el regalo! ¡Serás…! – lo acusó Harry apuntándolo con la varita.

- ¡Harry! – le regaño Lily - ¡Guarda eso inmediatamente! Te estás confundiendo…

- ¡No es así!

- No me mientas, Harry – le advirtió Lily.

- Pregúntaselo a Sirius – dijo Harry furioso.

Lily miro a Sirius con inquisición.

- Que yo sepa, no te ha comprado nada, Lily – respondió Sirius.

- ¡Si lo hice!, ¡le compre el libro!

- Harry, ya te lo advertí…

Harry se dio la vuelta molesto y salió de la cocina ignorando las llamadas de su madre para que regresara.

Había subido tan rápido las escaleras que cuando llegó a su habitación no tenía aliento. Se sentó en la cama y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y algunas se metían en la boca, haciéndole saber que estaban saladas sus lágrimas.

Una mano pequeña y delicada lo tomó por la cara y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y de los ojos. Harry enfoco su visión y ahí estaba agachada a su altura su madre.

- Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención... Yo sólo quería demostrarte que eres muy especial para mí, que he cambiado y que te quiero con todo mí ser, en serio, mamá…

Se había sentido tan bien decir aquella palabra, que le había salido sin siquiera pensarla.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Lily se pusieron húmedos, ésta se llevo una mano a la boca para que no saliera un sollozo. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo o pensar en algo su visión fue tapada por una larga cabellera pelirroja.

Era el sentimiento más feliz y bonito que hubiera sentido nunca antes. Sintió como su cuerpo fuese llenado de un calor cálido maternal, much mejor que el que la Sra. Weasley trató de sustituir; se sentía más feliz que cuando ganaba la copa de quidditch. Unas lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparon de los ojos, y devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, para luego hacerlo con mucha más fuerza y determinación, como si fuera la última vez. Se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo. Su corazón estaba protegido por amor maternal.

- Este es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar – le susurro Lily con voz emocionada – es el regalo perfecto.

Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió mucho más feliz, si es que eso se podía. No quería separarse de su madre. Nunca.

xXx

¿Reviews?


	10. El Velo y El Deseo del Enemigo

**Primero que nada quiero decir unos cuantos anuncios:**

**Si gustan pueden visitar mis otras historias, son futuro Viaje en el tiempo.**

**Tengo un poll en mi perfil que los más seguro os interesara y he hecho una comunidad: todos los fics (por el momento) AUs.**

**Bueno GRACIAS a:**

**Padme Black, Kellycnt, Athena Weasley, dark gragon Hades, Luna-tsuki-Chachi, alunaluna, Gramson5, Valandre, Jazmin-Black, Aristocrata UK, GothicGold, M.N.C, Karlita Ate, VeroSev, Linne Malfoy Cullen, ross snape, Leslie95, KathySacuba, Luna-CNT, jhezzhykahh, Niernath, Rianne Black, saralpp y Meital-Lupin.**

**Ahora a Leer.**

xXx

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Actualizado: 19-04-09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

**El Velo y El Deseo del Enemigo**

No supo por cuánto tiempo había estado abrazado a su madre (quizá madia hora, o quizá varios días de fulgurante sol), cuando su madre se fue separando de él, delicadamente y luego se secó los ojos rojos de tanto llorar en silencio, claro de felicidad.

-No sé por qué estas cambiando, pero en realidad no me importa – le dijo en un susurro Lily. Harry la miró extrañado, con el poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que su madre era muy persistente y curiosa, y le extrañaba que ya no le importara –, esto es más importante y no quiero arruinarlo. Quizá algún día me lo digas, pero no voy a sonsacártelo, y prefiero que me lo digas cuando te sientas seguro y por tu propia voluntad.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, mamá? – le preguntó Harry viendo como su madre sonreía al llamarla "mamá".

- Sí, estoy segura, Harry – Lily le dio una sonrisa cariñosa, que Harry gustosamente devolvió –. Bien ahora será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, quizá ya tu padre haya despertado.

Harry se rio ligeramente ante lo que había dicho su madre. Durante todo el periodo de tiempo que había estado con su familia, se había dado cuenta de que James y Sirius eran los que más tarde se despertaban, de Sirius eso ya lo sabía, pero de James no, y eso, aunque fuero solo eso, le alegraba saber algo que estaba seguro la gente de su mundo no le diría.

Harry se levantó de la cama y siguió a su madre, pero entonces algo sucedió.

¡BOOM!

La casa se movió ligeramente, pero aún así tuvieron que agarrarse de algo y no caer por las escaleras. Harry miró preocupado a su madre. Su madre tan solo le dio una ojeada a Harry, para asegurarse si se encontraba bien, y al asegurase que estaba bien bajó las escaleras corriendo. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a su madre escaleras abajo. La sala estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo que se dirigieron a la cocina; lo que se encontraron allí fue algo sorprendente. Harry y su madre no aguantaron las ganas por reírse, James, Sirius, Neville, los Weasley (excepto el Sr. Weasley) tenían la cara, la ropa llena de una masa rosa pegajosa, Harry identifico la masa rosa como el chicle de ultra bomba que le había regalado a James y si se fijaba mejor, James era el que estaba más cubierto de chicle. Harry se agarro el estomago, le dolía de tato reírse, Lily estaba que lloraba de la risa.

-¡No es nada gracioso! – dijo Sirius molesto, mientras trataba de quitarse el chicle del cabello.

La Sra. Y el Sr. Weasley entraron corriendo por la puerta trasera, con cara de asustados.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley con voz de susto y jadeante.

El Sr. Weasley al percatarse y entender lo que realmente había sucedido también se echo a reír con ganas.

-¡Papá! – gritaron los gemelos, Ron y Ginny molestos de que su padre no hiciera nada más que reírse de ellos.

- ¡Arthur! – le recriminó la Sra. Weasley tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Lily, cariño – le llamó James con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios –, ¿podrías limpiarnos? No puedo coger mi varita.

Lily trato de serenarse y dejar de reírse pero le era difícil. La Sra. Weasley al ver que Lily no podía dejar de reírse sacó su varita e hizo unas florituras con su varita y murmuro: "fregotego".

El chicle rosa se despegó de la cerámica de la cocina y de la ropa de las víctimas, pero la cara de James, a pesar de haberle quitado el chicle rosa de la cara, quedo de un tono rosa chillón.

Está vez todos se rieron, excepto James que parecía confundido.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? – preguntó James mirándolos confundido a todos.

- Cornamenta, amigo. T-tu cara esta ro-rosa – explicó Sirius tratando de dejar de reír, pero le era difícil.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó James, ahora más confundido que antes.

Neville hizo aparecer un espejo y se lo entregó a James. Al verse en el espejo pegó un grito, mientras se tocaba delicadamente su cara. Lily tratando de ocultar su risa se acercó a James.

-Pero si así estas muy guapo, cariño – le animó Lily, pero como vio que James aún no parecía convencido agregó - ¿verdad que si Harry, Neville?

- No está mal, pero si no hubiese sido por culpa de Harry esto no hubiera sucedido – dijo Neville mirando a Harry por si éste decía algo inapropiado.

- Sólo tienes la cara rosa, lo más seguro es que se te quite dentro de unas horas – dijo Harry ignorando a Neville, ya bastante le había hecho y ¿aún quería hacérsela más imposible? _Decidido las vas a pagar_, pensó Harry – Y mi mamá tiene razón, no se ve mal así.

La sala se quedó en silencio, todos mirando a Harry y a Lily, la cual pensaban que estaría llorando por lo como la había llamado Harry. Sirius miraba a Harry con una sonrisa que Harry no pudo descifrar, pero esa sonrisa le hacía sentir bien y feliz. James miraba a Lily y luego pasaba la mirada hacia Harry y viceversa, al parecer no entendía nada; y Neville era la que hacía más gracia a Harry: tenía una cara de sorpresa, decepción e intimidación por Harry.

-¿Lo ves, James? – le dijo Lily tranquilamente. Inmediatamente James salió de su ensoñación y miró con el cejo fruncido a Lily.

- Además – intervino la Sra. Weasley – puedo quitarte el color rosa de la cara. Los gemelos han tenido últimamente este tipo de problemas – ante esto miró severamente a los gemelos – así que no será difícil.

- Gracias, Molly. Esperemos que no sea necesario – le dijo James.

El Sr. Weasley se fue alegando que tenía trabajo, Lily y la Sra. Weasley se fueron a la sala a conversar, mientras el resto seguía su desayuno.

-Sirius – le llamó James haciéndole una seña - ¿puedo hablar un momento en privado contigo? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza, se levanto de la silla y siguió a James fuera de la cocina.

Harry los miró pensativos un momento. Podía ser que quisieran hablar sobre él, sobre por qué había llamado a su madre mamá. Por una parte podía llegar a ser bueno, ya que quizá se dieran cuanta, de una vez por todas, que él había cambiado y que lo fueran aceptando; y por otra parte puede que lo vigilaran más, pensaría que está tramando algo, algo en el que implicara a su madre, es decir, hacerle daño después de haberla hecho ilusionar. Las cosas se podían poner más complicadas y difíciles o más fáciles y felices con una sola opción que tomaran, y todo eso estaba en manos de James y Sirius, su destino, por así decirlo, estaba en manos de esos dos desconfiados. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya tenía un punto a su favor por parte de Lily, ya se la había ganado y había sido muy bonito. Se dio cuenta que Ron y Neville lo miraban con rencor y molestia, estaba seguro de que esos dos harían lo que fuera para hacerle la vida imposible, y seguro comenzarían ahora.

-No se quieres ganar haciendo esto, Potter–comenzó Neville como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y cumplido su "deseo"– Pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Lily ¿me has entendido?

- Perfectamente, Neville – le dijo Harry sin mirarle.

- Eres patético…

- Mira quién habla – le dijo Harry burlonamente - ¿Sabes? No te tendré rencor por lo que has hecho con mi regalo para Lily, porque debo decirte que te lo agradezco – le dijo Harry volteando a mirarle fijamente.

- No sé de que hablas – mintió Neville.

- Como quieras. Me da lo mismo lo que digas y lo que pienses – le dijo Harry.

- Mira…

- He tenido una gran idea anoche, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación de pociones, Harry? – intervino George antes de que siguieran peleándose.

- Por mí bien – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina detrás de los gemelos.

La Sra. Weasley y su madre ya no estaban en la sala, por lo que supuso que habrían salido a caminar por Godric Hollow. Subió las escaleras en silencio poniendo en alerta su oreja, para ver si podía escuchar algo de la conversación de James y Sirius. Atravesó el pasillo lleno de habitaciones hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a dos habitaciones, la suya y la de pociones, sin que se escuchara algún signo de que James y Sirius estuvieran teniendo una conversación. Cuando llegaron al último piso los gemelos se voltearon.

-El cambio que quieres hacer es bueno ¿no? – preguntó Fred.

- Por supuesto que sí, ya se los dije hace mucho – les respondió Harry sin comprender por qué le hacían esa pregunta.

- Mira, estamos creyendo a tu palabra y enfrentándonos a nuestra familia para que nos alejemos de ti – dijo Fred.

- Pero nosotros no lo haremos – añadió George antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.

- Solo queremos saber si esto no es ninguno de tus planes…

- No – le corto Harry viendo por el camino que iba la conversación –. Chicos, el imbécil de antes quedo totalmente atrás y olvidado, lo que hago es como un nuevo comienzo, y sólo os pido que me apoyéis y me sigáis con este nuevo comienzo ¿sí?

Los gemelos lo pensaron por un momento y luego asintieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos al cuarto de pociones? – sugirió Harry.

- Eso solo lo dijimos para que dejaras de pelearte con Neville, Harry - le dijo George

- Claro – río Harry – eso lo sé, pero me refiero que me gusta la idea de hacer algún producto – dijo Harry –. Ya sé que no tenemos los ingredientes que compramos en el callejón Diagón, pero puede que podamos improvisar ¿Qué le parece?

- Genial – dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

Entraron dentro de la habitación de la habitación de pociones. Se encontraba intacta, igual que la última vez que la había visto, y eso había sido hace mucho.

-Estuve pensando que podíamos hacer un producto para que de fiebre. Tendría la forma de una pastilla que constaría de dos partes diferenciadas por colores, y que al comerse una de ellas cause un incremento de temperatura y, así, escaparse de una odiosa clase, y que la otra parte del caramelo cancele los efectos de la primera, para estar saludable durante el tiempo libre – dijo Harry recordando uno de los anuncios de los gemelos de su mundo colocaban en la vitrina de su tienda. Los gemelos lo miraban fijamente asombrados.

- Has estado pensando en eso ¿no? – le preguntó Fred.

Harry se río ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, en absoluto, simplemente se me ocurrió… ayer en la noche – mintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

- Seguro – dijo George con una sonrisa divertida –. Debo decir que tenemos suerte de tenerte con nosotros.

- Eres el cerebro del grupo, el que tiene las ideas – dijo Fred.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido, pero ¿Cómo decirles que eso lo habían inventado ellos? Tendría que decir que era de otro planeta, y realmente no quería hacerlo. _Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo decirles a todos que soy de otro mundo paralelo? No lo he querido hacer, porque tengo miedo de que me rechacen más, pero la voz ronca nunca me dijo que no pudiera decirles que vengo de otro mundo, de un mundo paralelo. Ojala de una manera pudiera poder, otra vez, volver a hablar con él, así me explicara más esta duda. Pero no me voy a poner a esperar a que algún día venga a hablarme, tomare mis decisiones y a la primera persona a quien se lo diga será a mi mamá_, pensaba Harry.

Los gemelos abrieron los armarios y buscaron en ellos algo en concreto. Fred coloco unas botellitas y unos ingredientes sobre la mesa y acerco un caldero limpio, George buscaba entre las estanterías.

-Mmm… Harry tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer esto – dijo George mientras seguía buscando entre las estanterías.

-No… - susurro Harry.

Fred levanto la mirada del caldero con el seño fruncido, y George se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, también, con el seño fruncido.

-Había pensado que eras muy bueno en las pociones – dijo Fred

- Tienes toda una habitación para hacer pociones sólo para ti – dijo George.

-¿Y no tienes ni la más mínima idea? – terminó Fred

- Bueno, es que yo hago son pociones que están en los libros mas no invento, esa es la diferencia… - dijo Harry. ¿Cómo se había olvidado que él era muy malo en pociones y su otro _yo_ no? Fred y George no se veían convencidos.

- ¿Quieres decir que este nuevo Harry dejo atrás lo bueno que era en pociones? – preguntó Fred.

- Exacto – dijo Harry aliviado de que Fred hubiera sacado sus conclusiones.

- Bueno no importa, además ya has hecho mucho por nosotros – dijo George – ahora nos toca a nosotros.

- ¿De veras que no os molesta? – preguntó Harry un poco nervioso, no quería perder a los gemelos, tendría una bajada notable, estaría emporando si eso sucedía.

- No, para nada – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

George tomó una botellita con una etiqueta que decía: Huevos de Doxy.

-¡Fred, ven a ver a esto! – dijo George con una sonrisa de emoción en sus labios.

Fred dejo de ver lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver lo que tenía George en sus manos, Harry también se acerco, teniendo en cuenta que él no sabía ni lo que tenía en esa habitación. Fred abrió sus ojos como platos y tomó la botellita mirando fijamente el nombre, como si esperara que fuera falso.

-No teníamos ni idea que tuvieras Huevos de Doxy – dijo Fred emocionado.

- Esto nos servirá mucho para hacer los productos – siguió George.

- Teníamos pensado ir a buscarlos.

- O comprarlo el día que fuimos al callejón Diagón – dijo George.

- Pero ya era demasiado pedir – continuo Fred.

- No era nada – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –, pero eso quiere decir que podrán hacer algo.

- Estamos, casi, seguros que así será – aseguró George.

Fred llevó los huevos de Doxy con el resto de ingredientes que tenía al lado del caldero. George tomó Colmillos de Serpiente Machacados, Crisopos, Eléboro, Escarabajos machacados, Gusanos Cornudos, Higo Seco Pelado, Higueras Podadas de Abisinia, Raíces de Jengibre, Judías Soporíferas, Púas de Bubotubérculos, Higueras de Valeriana, y los llevó a la mesa donde estaba Fred. Harry se sentó en una silla de tres patas, alta y de color azul oscuro. Miraba como los gemelos se hablaban entre sí, entonces se le ocurrió una idea para poder ayudar en algo.

-¿Qué les parece si yo pico las raíces de Jengibre? Digo para hacer algo – preguntó Harry.

-Bien – dijo Fred sin importancia.

Se acerco a donde estaban los dos, tomó las raíces y un cuchillo, y empezó a picarlas. Les estaban quedando muy bien, tenían el mismo tamaño cada una de las diferentes raíces picadas; se alegraba de que al menos pudiese hacer algo bueno, porque en parte se sentía un inútil allí sin poder hacer la poción, pero si llegaba a hacer la poción seguro que lo echaría todo a perder, como siempre le pasaba en las clases, de su mundo, de pociones. Después de eso continuo con su misma rutina: mirar a los gemelos hacer las pociones; y se pregunto ¿Cómo era que habían conseguido los dos juntos solo tres TIMOS? Eran muy buenos haciendo pociones, y tampoco dudaba que lo fueran en los hechizos, en fin eran muy buenos.

Después de un buen tiempo mirando a los gemelos, Fred habló:

-Bien, si todo va bien sólo queda un ingrediente por colocar y estará listo – dijo Fred.

- Lo que falta son unas gotas de Bilis de Amarillo – continuó explicando George por Fred.

- Y colocarlo dentro de una pastilla, pero todavía nos falta hacer una poción que cancele los efectos de la primera – dijo Fred.

- Por lo que, no lo podremos probar todavía ¿no? – dijo Harry mirándolos.

- No, claro que no – dijo Fred.

- Sino ¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que esa cancele los efectos de fiebre? – le hizo saber George.

Harry asintió y miró la poción de color mostaza brillante preguntándose quién lo probaría. Él tenía una opción, pero no estaba seguro si a los gemelos les gustará, y era dársela a probar al niño que vivió, al elegido, estaría encantado, para eso era el mejor ¿no?

-Bueno la cosa es que nos gustaría que colocaras tú el último ingrediente que falta – dijo Fred.

Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos _¿YO? No me parece que sea una buena idea, Fred, _pensó Harry alarmado, y era por la razón de que estaba seguro que lo echaría todo a perder.

-No me parece que sea una buena idea…

- No digas tonterías, Harry – le dijo George.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? – dijo Fred.

- Tan sólo haznos ese favor – le pidió George con una sonrisa a la que no se le podía negar –. Tan solo son cinco gotas y listo.

- Vale, pero si sale algo mal será vuestra culpa – dijo Harry defendiéndose por adelantado.

Fred le entrego una botella de vidrio con un gotero, apretó el gotero y se concentro en las gotas que caían lentamente en la poción, para asegurándose de que no cayeran gotas de más. Cuando ya habían caído las cinco gotas de Bilis de Amarillo George les dio unas palmadas en la espalda con diversión.

-¿Ves que no era difícil? – le dijo George.

- De verdad, combates contra mortifagos y ¿tienes miedo de apretar un gotero? – bromeó Fred, Harry se río ante eso.

- Sí, bueno no era tan "difícil" – dijo Harry todavía riéndose ligeramente.

- Bien, ahora ¿con quién vamos a probar la poción? – preguntó George emocionado, por que se probar la poción.

- Bueno… Yo estuve pensando… Podemos probarlo con Neville – dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara de medio lado.

Fred y George se miraron y para su sorpresa los dos, también, pusieron una sonrisa picara y maligna.

-Genial – dijeron todos al unisonó.

Harry hizo aparecer un caramelo, luego tomó un poco de la poción en una cucharon e hizo un hechizo para que la poción estuviera dentro del caramelo.

-Listo – informó Harry a los gemelos.

- Tomaremos en cuenta que eres bueno con los hechizos y no con las pociones – dijo George.

George tomó el caramelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo lleno de puertas. Se acercaron a una puerta cerca de las escaleras (que daban a la sala, la cocina, el recibidor etc.), Fred empujó la puerta con cuidado dejando solo un pequeño espacio para ver.

-Están ahí – murmuro George mirando por el espacio que había dejado.

El están le hizo saber a Harry que alguien más estaba con él, podían ser Ron o Ginny aunque dudaba que fuera Ginny. Entonces una nueva pregunta le asalto, ¿Ginny y Neville eran novios? Si era así no debía importarle, él estaba allí para tener lo que nunca tuvo, es decir, a su familia.

-No podemos hacerle nada malo a Harry aquí, Ron – escuchó decir una voz, que identifico como la de Neville –, ya no, Ron, no después de que llamó a Lily mamá.

- Pero ¿Por qué la ha llamado así? – preguntó ron.

- No tengo ni idea, pero durante todo este tiempo que estamos aquí lo espiare. Sirius no ha hecho nada, me dijo que iba a tener una charla con él…

- ¿No será que ya convenció a Sirius? – le interrumpió Ron a Neville.

- No – dijo rotundamente –, ya te lo conté, Ron. Mira, le hare la vida imposible de una manera pacífica, vamos a jugar al mismo juego – se escucho que alguien bufaba.

- Neville, no me parece que esa sea una buena idea…

- ¿Y por qué razón no, Ron? – preguntó Neville con un tono de molestia en su voz.

- Porque ya te has dado cuenta de que Harry es más poderoso que tú y si…

- Ah, ahora estas del lado de Potter ¿no? ¿Y desde cuando llamas a Potter Harry, Ron? – preguntó Neville con un deje de celos en su voz.

George dándose cuenta de que su hermano menor había metido la pata empujó la puerta y entro en la habitación de Neville. Era una habitación amplia y acogedora, tenía una cama alta y con dosel de color rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor, unas almohadas de color rojo y amarillo tostado, dos butacas de color beish, una mesa al lado de la cama, un escritorio de madera llena de libros, hojas y una vela, con una silla negra, el suelo de madera oscura al igual que el techo, las paredes de color beish con adornos de color rojo y una ventana que daba vista al patio trasero cubierto de nieve y el árbol grande con su copa llena de nieve, en fin era una habitación de lujo; Ron estaba sentado en una de las butacas y Neville sentado sobre su cama.

-¿Qué quereis? – preguntó Neville molesto por ser interrumpido y que Harry, tal vez, haya escuchado su conversación con ron.

- No queremos nada – comenzó George.

- Solo hemos venido a darte un caramelo – terminó Fred.

Neville y Ron los miraron con el cejo fruncido, mirando el caramelo y a Harry.

-¿Y por qué ha venido ese? – inquirió Neville señalando con la barbilla a Harry.

Fred vacilo un momento y luego contestó:

-Porque él hizo con nosotros el dulce.

- Y el dulce se hizo en son de paz – terminó George con una sonrisa de inocencia.

- ¿Y realmente crees que me voy a meter eso a la boca? – preguntó Neville arrastrando las palabras.

- Porque eres fuerte, eres el niño que vivió, nada te puede pasar ¿o es que eres un miedoso? – le reto Harry, a sabiendas de que Neville aceptaría de inmediato comerse el caramelo.

- No soy un miedoso, Potter – escupió Neville con superioridad. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acerco con una mano extendida hacia George, para que le entregase el caramelo.

- No creo que debas, Neville – dijo Ron levantándose de la butaca beish y yendo hacia Neville.

- ¿No me crees capaz, Ron? – dijo Neville dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

- No es eso, Neville, simplemente que últimamente Fred y George están haciendo bromas con pastillas y caramelos y creo que esa puede ser una broma – explicó Ron.

- Nunca lo haríamos contigo, Neville ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ron? – dijo Fred fingiendo estar ofendido.

- No creo que sea nada, Ron. George y Fred no me darían algo como eso, a pesar de que Potter este aquí. Ron, debes confiar más en tus hermanos – dijo Neville con serenidad, luego se dio vuelta y tomó el caramelo de las manos de George.

Neville saboreaba el caramelo.

-¿Ves que no paso nada malo, Ron? – pero entonces la cara de Neville se fue poniendo grande y roja como un tomate, empezaron a salirle pústulas en la cara de tomate, era asqueroso solo de verlo.

George abrió los ojos como platos y se alejo de Neville con asco. Ron miro a Neville con horror. Fred y Harry lo miraban asqueado y dudosos.

-¡Pero qué rayos han hecho con mi cara! – chilló Neville después de aparecer un espejo y mirarse su cara con horror.

- No está tan mal – mintió un poco intimidado Ron.

-¿Que no está mal? – siguió chillando Neville.

- La verdad no sé de qué te quejas, Neville, si así te ves mejor, las pústulas te tapan tu horrible cara, las chicas te perseguirán – decía Harry con ironía –, para matar a tal horror – añadió Harry en un susurro, sin que Neville lo escuchara.

- ¡Esto fue por tu culpa, Potter! – grito Neville señalando a Harry con enfado.

- No, no, no, Neville – se apresuro a decir Fred – no es su culpa.

- La poción nos salió mal a Fred y a mí – explicó George.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron los gemelos. Fred le dio un codazo a Harry en las costillas, para que también se disculpara.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry a regañadientes – no era nuestra intención.

La cabeza de Neville parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó Lily - ¿Por qué gritas, Neville?

La Sra. Weasley llego detrás de ella y al ver a Neville ahogo un grito al igual que Lily en el momento que había dicho Neville.

-¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? – gritó la Sra. Weasley horrorizada.

- Los gemelos me dieron un caramelo y cuando me lo comí me paso esto – dijo Neville.

La Sra. Weasley miro severamente a los gemelos, y cuando iba a regañarlos Lily intervino.

-Molly, no creo que debas regañar a los chicos, esto solo ha sido una poción mal hecha ¿no, chicos? – preguntó Lily encubriendo a los chicos.

- Pues por eso, Lily querida ¿Por qué hacen pociones? – dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Me estaban ayudando en un trabajo para pociones que era difícil, por eso les pedí ayuda – dijo Harry tratando de convencer a la Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Y para que me la distes a mí? – preguntó Neville furioso.

- Para saber si estaba bien, y estábamos seguros de que estaba bien hecha, y como en el libro decía que tenía un sabor dulce y rico decidimos probarlo contigo, además se puede quitar ¿no? – explicó Harry.

- ¿Lo ves Molly? – le dijo Lily a la Sra. Weasley –. Y Harry tiene razón, las pústulas se pueden quitar, al igual que lo hinchado y rojo de la cara.

La Sra. Weasley meditó un momento lo que le habían dicho Harry y Lily.

-Bien – dijo dándose por vencida la Sra. Weasley –. Ven, Neville, te quitaremos las pústulas.

Neville camino detrás de la Sra. Weasley, y antes de que Lily los siguiera Harry le susurro un gracias y Lily le guiño un ojo como respuesta. Ron también se fue de la habitación.

-Por Dios – dijo Fred meneando la cabeza, para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Neville de la cabeza.

- Gracias, Harry, si no fuese por ti y tu madre estaríamos muertos ya – dijo George.

- Estamos juntos en esto – aseguró Harry sin darle importancia a lo que dijo George.

- No pensaba que le fuera a pasar eso a Neville – dijo Fred todavía asqueado.

- Tienes que admitir que se ve mejor así que con su cara de pasa – dijo Harry riéndose, los gemelos se unieron inmediatamente a la risa.

El resto de la tarde que quedaba se la pasaron hablando de los nuevos productos, ya que esa poción servía para saltar clase, y de lo "bien" que se veía Neville ahora, dentro de la habitación de Harry. Harry no se preocupaba si la cara de Neville iba a volverse a la normalidad, porque era como una venganza de su parte.

La noche llegó y los Weasley se tuvieron que ir a la Madriguera. Ese día había sido perfecto, el mejor desde el momento que había llegado a este mundo. Se encontraba tumbado en su cama pensando en todos los acontecimientos de ese día, y se dio cuenta que ese día también había estado lleno de risas.

Alguien toco a su puerta sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Adelante – murmuro Harry, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama con la mirada fija en la puerta, para ver quién era el que había llamado.

Un hombre de cabello negro azulado, de ojos grises y alto entro en su habitación. Entonces Harry supo que había llegado la charla que tenía planeada Sirius, quizá entonces habían llegado a la conclusión, Sirius y James, de que era todo una mentira y que él estaba tramando algo grande. Tan sólo de pensarlo le daba rabia ¿Cómo podían desconfiar tanto de él? ¿Cómo había que demostrarles que él había cambiado? ¿Diciéndoles que era de un mundo paralelo? ¿Tenía que llegar hasta aquel extremo? Todo eso llegaba a ser patético y molesto. Miró a los ojos grises de Sirius y vio algo que lo dejo sin habla, ¿esa mirada qué significaba? Se parecía tanto a la de su difunto padrino, pero era imposible. Definitivamente este mundo lo quería a volver loco, y más si su subconsciente jugaba con él.

-¿Sucede algo, Sirius? – dijo Harry viendo que Sirius no decía nada.

Sirius se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, y entonces fue que asintió mirándolo fijamente, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Harry lo miraba con el seño fruncido ¿Qué era lo quería decir Sirius que le costaba tanto? Sirius dio un suspiro largo y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry? – preguntó Sirius con tranquilidad. La pregunta desconcertó a Harry.

- Por las escaleras – dijo Harry pensando que se refería a como había llegado a su habitación. Sirius lo miró con el seño fruncido por un monto y luego resoplo.

- No me refiero a tu habitación, Harry – dijo Sirius –, sino a este mundo.

_¿Cómo sabe que vengo de otro mundo? De todas las posibilidades no se me vino a la cabeza que Sirius se enterase que vengo de otro mundo. _Trato de buscar la manera de no revelar que era de otro mundo, tenía que mentirle.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Sirius – dijo Harry haciéndose en desentendido – ¿De qué mundo me hablas? Solo existe este. Creo que te encuentras muy mal, Sirius.

-Sabes de qué te hablo, Harry – dijo con voz pausada.

Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco y negó con la cabeza.

-Harry, se que vienes de un mundo en el que yo estuve en Azcaban doce años y morí a tus quince – dijo Sirius con voz queda.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos, estaba asombrado ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo eso? Una cosa era tener la idea de que fuera de otro mundo, pero otra cosa era que supiera todo eso, era tan extraño, pero entonces ¿Qué significado tenia la mirada de Sirius? _¿Quiere decir esto que Sirius es…? No, no, no, no, no puede ser, es imposible… Pero… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!, _pensaba Harry confundido.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry en un susurro.

Sirius se levanto de la silla, se acerco a él un poco vacilante y se sentó al lado de él, pero lo más extraño de todo lo que estaba sucediendo fue que Sirius lo abrazo con fuerza. Harry se quedo paralizado por un momento, entonces lo entendió y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible, Sirius? – le preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

Sirius se separo de él y tomó su cara con una mano, quitó el mecho de cabello y salió al descubierto la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, Sirius sonrió ligeramente.

-Sabia que eras tú – dijo Sirius –, bueno, después de que me defendiste de Bellatrix.

- Pero, Sirius ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Harry desconcertado – ¿Eres mi Sirius?

-Sí – dijo Sirius dando un suspiro - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Es muy fácil. ¿No recuerdas el Velo del ministerio?

-Sí – dijo Harry sin comprender a que venía la mención de ese horrible velo del departamento de Misterios.

- Bueno ese Velo me trajo aquí – Harry lo miró sin habla y sorprendido –. Fue muy extraño; cuando atravesé el Velo del departamento de Misterios, escuche tus gritos y trate de llegar a donde tú estabas, pero no pude – Harry recordaba muy bien ese día y no le gustaba en absoluto, siempre había dicho que había sido su culpa que Sirius hubiera muerto –, por más que quise. Después unos minutos o segundos, no lo sé, escuche a un hombre con voz ronca, él cual me explicó que tenía dos opciones: Podía morirme o venir a este mundo donde Lily y James no habían muerto y tú no eras le elegido – Harry iba a decir algo, pero Sirius se adelanto a responderle –, mi otro _yo _había muerto en ese mismo momento, pero no por el Velo, sino asesinado, por lo que no podían darle una elección como a mí, así que elegí venir aquí ,era obvio ¿no? – Sirius río ligeramente, Harry se limitó a sonreír de medio lado –; pero resulto que tú no eras _mi _ahijado, eras demasiado diferente – Sirius negó con la cabeza –. Pero, a pesar de todo, tenía a James y a Lily, y bueno como no te tenía a ti me fui más con Neville, pero no es igual a ti, él es ególatra… Pero no tenía más, y no podía ir atrás. Me fue muy difícil acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida y también sospecharon de mí…

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Sirius – dijo Harry en un susurro, Sirius negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia – Pero ¿no era que tu otro _tu_ había muerto? ¿Cómo…?

- Ah, no. A mi otro _yo_ lo había llevado a San Mungo con la esperanza de siguiera con vida, y al despertar hubo fiesta, tuve que actuar como si tuviera amnesia para enterarme de lo que ocurría y lo que había pasado – explicó Sirius.

- Y ¿no se lo dijiste a nadie? – preguntó Harry.

- No, y tú tampoco debes decírselo a nadie – le advirtió Sirius.

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo decírselo a nadie? – preguntó Harry, quería saber de una vez por todas el por qué no poder decirlo.

-No lo sé, Harry – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros –, pero sólo sé que ocurrirían malas cosas. En fin lo bueno es que estas aquí – dijo Sirius sonriendo, mientras le apretaba el hombre, Harry formo una sonrisa en los labios que llego a los ojos –. Ahora dime ¿Qué te sucedió?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- M-me refiero a… ¿Cómo caíste del Velo? – preguntó Sirius con voz un poco entrecortada.

- No caí por el Velo, Sirius – murmuró Harry despacio. Sirius lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo que no caíste por el Velo? ¿Entonces como estas aquí? – inquirió Sirius mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

- La serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini, me atacó – explicó Harry –. La misma voz ronca me explicó que por una mordida de una serpiente se cumple tu deseo en un Universo Paralelo, se llama Maldición de una Serpiente.

- ¿Quieres decir que Nagini te mordió? – Dijo Sirius entendiendo – ¿y que por eso estas aquí?

- Sí – dijo Harry –, pero la otra diferencia de la tuya es que yo si tendré que regresar…

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sirius sin creérselo.

- Sí, la voz ronca me dijo que estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas que hizo mal mi otro _yo_, y cuando todo esté arreglado volveré.

-Pero eso será en vano, digo el otro _tu _lo dañara todo cuando regrese – dijo Sirius.

- No – dijo negando con la cabeza –, se supone que yo no regresare hasta que él no aprenda la lección y aprenda a querer lo que tiene.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo. Harry miraba al pie de la cama, mientras sentía que la mirada de Sirius estaba clavada en él.

-Bueno, como él no puede regresar hasta que tú no arregles las cosas aquí… No las arregles y así te quedas – concluyó Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Sirius tengo que regresar, no me puedo quedar aquí…

- ¿Por qué tienes que regresar? – preguntó Sirius sin entender.

- Tengo que acabar con los Horrocrux… - susurró Harry sin mirar a Sirius.

- Los ¿Qué…?

Harry le explicó todo lo relacionado con los Horrocrux con Voldemort, y con eso tuvo que contar toda su vida desde que Sirius había caído del Velo del departamento de Misterios. Sirius se asombró mucho de que Dumbledore hubiera muerto y se molesto aún más que quién lo matara fuera Snape. Se puso muy feliz de que Remus se casara con Tonks y que estuviesen esperando un hijo. Al final se molesto porque fuera a la su antigua casa en esos tiempos.

-Así que… No has podido destruir este Horrocrux ¿cierto? – dijo Sirius señalando el guardapelo que tenía colgando por el cuello.

Harry asintió y bostezó. Sirius suspiro y dijo:

-Seguiremos hablando mañana.

- No, si no tengo sueño, Sirius – dijo Harry.

- Sigues siendo el mismo – río Sirius negando con la cabeza –. Duerme, Harry.

Harry a regañadientes asintió y quitó las sabanas. Antes de que Sirius se fuera, Harry susurró:

-Te extrañe mucho, Sirius.

-Yo también, Harry, yo también… - le dijo Sirius en un susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

* * *

-¡Ese no es Potter, inútiles! – gritó furioso Lord Voldemort a los Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback.

- L-lo sabemos amo, pero si este chico se ha disfrazado de Potter, quizá sepa el paradero de Potter y algo importante de él – se atrevió a decir Lestrange.

-Mmm… Interesante, Bella – dijo Voldemort con su voz fría y escalofriante – tienes suerte que es una buena idea y no te castigue.

- Gracias, amo – dijo Bellatrix aliviada.

Voldemort se acercó hacia "Harry" mirándolo detenidamente, mirando cada uno de sus rasgos, mientras meditaba; con la varita apartó el mechón de cabello negro de la frente de Harry, y dio a ver que no tenía ninguna cicatriz, pero de eso ya lo sabía Voldemort. Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza de miedo.

-Bien… ¿Dónde está Potter? – preguntó Voldemort.

-So-soy yo... – dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

Voldemort levanto su varita, para pronunciar el hechizo Crucio, pero se paro mirando los ojos de Harry.

-Extraño – dijo Voldemort hablando consigo mismo –. Dice la verdad, pero sé que no es Potter. Quizá… - Voldemort se quedo callado mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry. Lo que no sabía el resto de los presentes en la sala era que Lord Voldemort estaba viéndole los pensamientos a Harry –. Interesante, dime ¿tus padres están vivos o muertos?

- Están vivos y viven Godric Hollow – respondió Harry inmediatamente, por miedo a que si no respondiera Voldemort lo tortura o lo matara.

- Contesta: ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? – le preguntaba Voldemort.

Harry sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Voldemort le hizo una seña a Greyback y éste soltó a Harry sobre el suelo. Voldemort alzo su varita y dijo claramente:

-Crucio.

Harry gritó de dolor, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor. Voldemort se reía viéndolo, Bellatrix tenía una sonrisa de diversión, Lucius y Narcisa estaban impasibles, sin ninguna expresión en su cara, en cambió su hijo, Draco Malfoy, parecía horrorizado, queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible, temblaba dando pasos atrás hasta toparse con las butacas y casi caerse.

Voldemort alzó la varita y la maldición se paro. Harry dejo de gritar y revolcarse de dolor en el suelo, pero aún seguía tirado en suelo, sin querer levantarse, además no tenia fuerza con que hacerlo.

-Levántate, Harry – ordenó Voldemort mirándolo impasible.

Harry no se movió ni un centímetro de lugar.

-Te he dicho que te levantes, Potter – dijo Voldemort molestándose.

Harry se dio cuenta de eso y se empezó a mover lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a la figura inmortal de Voldemort.

-Bien, comencemos otra vez – comenzó Voldemort como si él fuera un profesor y Harry el alumno - ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?

-S-s-sí – dijo con voz entrecortada y ronca de tanto gritar.

- ¿Dónde? – siguió preguntando Voldemort.

- E-en un… mun-mundo paralelo – contestó Harry con voz temblorosa.

Voldemort sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – siguió Voldemort.

- Una voz ronca me dijo que… que mi otro _y-yo _había sido mordido… por una serpiente y que s-su deseo era ir a un mun-mundo como el mío… - trataba de explicar Harry.

- Interesante, así que si una serpiente me muerde ¿me iré a ese mundo? – dijo Voldemort.

- S-sí, pero debe desear… ir a un mundo en el que mis padres estén vivos…

- No hará falta – le cortó Voldemort a Harry –, solo deseare que ir al mundo donde esta, Potter – Voldemort río malévolamente – _Nagini_ – dijo en parsel.

Se escuchaba como algo se arrastraba a lo lejos. Nagini llego de quién sabe dónde y se subió a Voldemort hasta acomodarse en su cuello. Voldemort la acaricio y luego le dijo:

-_Nagini necesito que me muerdas y me mandes al mundo donde este el Potter de este mundo_ – le ordenó Voldemort en parsel.

- _Por supuesto, amo_ – Voldemort se sentó en una de las butacas de los Malfoy y dejo que Nagini lo mordiera.

xXx

¿Reviews?


	11. Herida reabierta

**¡¡¡SIGO VIVA!!! Siento no haber publicado en tanto tiempo :S pero había tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos que hacer y no daban tiempo para pensar en el fic, no tuve tiempo para mi misma. Hace unas semanas salí de clase, pero aún así me tome unos días para relajarme y aburrirme delante del ordenador, todos esos meses sentí que ya no tenía imaginación o ideas y que ya me las había gastado todas con todos estos cap. ¡Si es que soy tonta! Tan solo estaba agotada, en fin aquí les traigo otro cap. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**

**Por cierto, siento que lo último que hayáis leído de mí haya sido ese final tan malo :S, se parece a mis primeros capítulos xDDD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling (me inclino ante ella) y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Actualización: 2/07/09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

**Herida reabierta.**

En un dormitorio, de una casa de Godric Hollow, estaba un chico acostado en la cama. El chico se movía violentamente en la cama, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, su pijama estaba pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor y el cabello aplastada contra el cráneo y el rostro. Por la ventana entraba la tenue luz de la luna menguante y hacia reflejo en la frente del chico, justo sobre una cicatriz en forma de rayo, alrededor de la cicatriz estaba rojo, parecía que palpitaba y así como el chico se movía más en la cama desesperado y gimiendo, la cicatriz empezó a sangrar. La sangre de la cicatriz se mezclo con el sudor de la frente del chico. Ese chico se llamaba Harry Potter y en esos momentos estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero no era el único en la casa que también tenía pesadillas fuertes, y ambas personas tenían una singular igualdad aunque ambas personas se negaban rotundamente a aceptarlo, pero así era la dura realidad.

En otro dormitorio lujoso y decorado de rojo para marcar que era un Gryffindor estaba un chico removiéndose en la cama, apartando el edredón y dejan paso a la vista, que al igual que el otro chico, Harry, tenía la pijama pegada al cuerpo por culpa del sudor y el cabello totalmente pegado al cráneo y a los lados del rostro mortalmente pálido. A este chico también se le veía una extraña cicatriz en la frente, aunque a diferencia de la de Harry Potter, su cicatriz no había empezado a sangrar tan sólo tenía un extraño brillo, pero eso era más que suficiente para ser preocupante. Este se llamaba Neville Longbottom.

En lo que también coincidían estos chicos es que ambos estaban marcados para terminar con el mago más Oscuro que había existido, pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino que ambos tenían la misma pesadilla, pero de diferentes puntos de vista.

_En la pesadilla de Neville, él se encontraba sentado en una butaca mullida mirando como bailaba el fuego en la chimenea. Sólo se escuchaba el chisporroteo del granizo que caía fuera y el crepitar del fuego. Estaba furioso por los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos, sus mortifagos eran tan incompetentes que no habían hecho el trabajo de matar al Ministro de Magia; todos tenían miedo del viejo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de asesinar al viejo Dumbledore, no podían seguir las cosas así; si se deshacía de él, encontraría el camino para matar al Ministro de Magia, al fin y al cabo ya todos sabían que había regresado._

_Escucho un sonido sordo en la habitación continua de la suya. Gruño y maldijo a los imbéciles de sus mortifagos, había pedido sólo una cosa, y había sido SILENCIO es que era mucho pedir; estaba sintiendo que se estaba ablandando con sus mortifagos, quizá unos cuantos crucios sobre ellos los haría mejorar._

_-¡MI SEÑOR! – oí el estridente y molesto grito de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bellatrix? – le dije en un susurro impregnado de veneno._

_-¡Ha-hay alguien en l-la otra habita-habitación…! _

_-¡No tengo toda la vida, Bellatrix! – Gruñí, odiaba cuando mis mortifagos no iban directo al grano, y tartamudeaban._

_-Tenemos intrusos – dijo en un susurro apenas audible._

_-¿Y qué haces aquí, idiota? – Le grite mientras me levantaba furioso - ¡Crucio! – vi como Bellatrix caía al suelo gritando de dolor y suplicándome que parara, disfrute y saboreé ese momento y luego pare._

_- Tiene su misma apariencia… - Bellatrix dejo de hablar. _

_Mire a la puerta. Delante sólo se veían unos ojos rojos entre la oscuridad del pasillo, el dueño de aquellos ojos rojos rió maquiavélicamente, teniendo una cierta sensación de que era él el dueño de aquellos ojos rojos y esa risa, porque él mismo tenía esos ojos y esa risa. Ni siquiera levante la mano con la que sujetaba la varita, me quede quieto esperando a ver quién era aquella persona que osaba burlarse de él._

_-Interesante – susurro el dueño de los ojos rojos, dio un paso adelante y pudo verle las facciones de la cara; era una cara mortalmente blanca y como una calavera, con los orificios de la nariz semejante a los de una serpiente y los ojos rojos, di un paso atrás asombrado de tal cosa –. Pensé por un momento que mis mortifagos "aquí" serian más… eficaces y poderosos, pero son más cobardes e inútiles. Una verdadera lástima – miro al suelo en dirección a Bellatrix, la cual se estremeció – Lárgate…_

_Bellatrix sin más se levantó del suelo y salió con la cabeza gacha de la estancia. Mire furioso a aquel incompetente que simulaba ser yo y que aún así osaba de decir que sus mortifagos eran malos, el único que podía decir eso era yo mismo._

_-¿Quién eres? – le pregunte alzando la varita en su dirección. Aquella persona tan sólo se rió._

_-No creo que quieres matar a tu otro tú – dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado. _

_Sin pensar ni un minuto dije:_

_-¡Avada Kedavra! – el hombro se movió rápidamente y lo esquivo._

_-No seas idiota, no podrás conmigo – grito en un susurro sacando su varita mágica - ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado de los Mundos Paralelos?_

_La pregunto me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Decía Mundos Paralelos? Claro que había escuchado hablar de ello, hacía mucho tiempo que los de la planta de Misterios trabajaban con ello, había tratado de sacar información, pero la cosa allí nunca avanzó._

_-Bien – dijo el hombre – Parece que tú mente está muy abierta, eres demasiado débil comparado conmigo – susurro –. Supongo que con esto ya entenderás quién soy ¿no? _

_-Es muy poco probable que vengas de otro mundo paralelo…_

_-¡Crucio! – grito. Trate de quitarme de encima la maldición, pero era muy complicado era muy poderoso - ¡Pues, tendrás que creértelo! – acabo con el hechizo, no era tan gratificante si te lo hacían a ti. En cierto modo era lo más razonable que ese fuera mi otro yo, ya que no cabía la posibilidad que alguien que no era yo mismo, fuera más poderoso. ¿Qué había sucedido para que mi otro yo fuera más poderoso? ¿Y qué hacia aquí? – Muy buena pregunta. Estoy aquí para encontrar al niño-que-vivió, él mío… Necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo… Y si lo pienso bien – miro alrededor y respiro profundamente – Podría tomar este mundo también en mis manos – hizo una mueca tratando de parecer una sonrisa - ¡Desmaius! _

La diferencia de estos sueños fue que el chico, Harry, lo había visto todo desde el Voldemort de su mundo, el Voldemort que se enfrento y desmayo a su otro yo sin esfuerzo. En cambio el otro chico, Neville, lo había visto todo desde la perspectiva del Voldemort débil y desmayado.

Cuando la "visión" acabo ambos chicos despertaron gritando y revolviéndose en la cama desesperados, pero en este caso Harry se encontraba en peores condiciones, su cicatriz sangraba sin parar y en grandes cantidades, como hemorragia. Neville de tanto moverse en la cama cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo.

El resto de los que estaban durmiendo en aquella casa se despertaron al apenas oír el primer grito de Neville. Lily y James Potter se despertaron sobresaltados y tomaron sus varitas, ambos sin dirigirse la palabra salieron del dormitorio en dirección al dormitorio de Neville Longbottom. Nisiquiera habían oído el grito de Harry Potter, de su hijo.

-¡Neville! – grito Lily corriendo hacia Neville. Lo tomo de los hombros a duras penas, trato de tranquilizarlo, pero no podía; su marido la ayudaba pero era en vano – James, mira su cicatriz – susurro con voz ronca Lily.

-Tenemos que llamar a Albus – dijo James con la mirada fija en la cicatriz reluciente.

Neville en ese momento aulló de dolor, Lily por el despiste soltó aturdida a Neville. Neville siguió moviéndose hasta que cayó al suelo. Neville abrió los ojos aturdido, Lily y James se arrodillaron junto a él ayudándolo a tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó James.

Neville negó con la cabeza llevándose las manos a la cara y tapándose los ojos, tomo bocanadas de aire temblorosamente.

-N-no es posible – balbuceo Neville. Trato de levantarse ayudándose de la cama y de Lily.

-¿Qué no es posible? – urgió James desesperando. Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Quieres ir al aseo, cariño? – le pregunto dulcemente Lily a Neville, éste asintió torpemente y camino ayudado con Lily hasta el aseo. Neville se tiro al suelo delante de la taza y vomitó.

Lily y James se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Pero al quedarse en silencio pudieron oír los gritos de otra persona que se oían más alarmantes. James le hizo una seña a Lily para que se quedase con Neville, mientras el salía a ver de quién eran esos gritos de agonía. Justo cuando salía del dormitorio vio que Sirius salía espabilado de su dormitorio y miraba las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Harry, justo de donde venían los gritos. El corazón de James comenzó latir más deprisa. James siguió a Sirius escaleras arriba, le extrañaba que Sirius se preocupara tanto por Harry, normalmente se preocupaba más por Neville, aunque no le culpaba por ello.

Cuando llegamos al último piso, frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo Sirius la abrió y entro de golpe, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. James se quedo un segundo así, hasta que empezó a golpear la puerta y tratar de abrirla, pero estaba fuertemente sellada con un hechizo. Sirius estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, nisiquiera le había dicho un "lo siento" cuando le cerró la puerta en las narices, como hubiese sido lo normal viniendo de Sirius.

********

A Harry le dolía muchísimo la cicatriz… Le dolía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar…

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! –Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza en un sudor frío, las sabanas de la cama se le enrollaban alrededor del cuerpo como una camisa de fuerza, y sentía un intenso dolor en la frente, como si le estuvieran poniendo un atizador al rojo vivo-. ¡Harry!

Sirius lo miraba muy asustado de pie junto a su cama, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Harry se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos; el dolor lo cegaba… Giró hacia un lado y vomitó desde el borde del colchón.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ha sucedido?–dijo Sirius con voz algo temblorosa y aterrada – Tienes toda la frente con sangre.

No le prestó mucha atención a lo último que dijo Sirius, sólo estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de ver. Era importante decírselo, ¿Aunque era verdad esto? ¿O sólo era un truco? _No es un truco_, se dijo Harry, la única forma de que tenga etas "visiones" es que él se encuentre aquí. Respiró hondo con la boca abierta; el dolor casi no lo dejaba ver.

-Voldemort –dijo entre jadeos – Esta… aquí… en esta… dimensión.

-¡Qué! – exclamó Sirius sin comprender.

- ¡Voldemort! Ha llegado a este mundo y se ha encontrado con el Voldemort de este mundo, lo ha atacado…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? – Dijo Sirius conmocionado - ¿Lo viste como aquella vez del Sr. Weasley?- Harry asintió temblando y respirando profundamente, para no volver a vomitar. Sirius pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo estrecho contra sí – Esto es grave… Muy grave – susurraba Sirius.

Todavía se escuchaban los golpes de James contra la puerta. Sirius los trato de ignorar, pero era muy difícil cuando a Harry le molestaba el ruido.

-Voy a limpiarte la cicatriz – dijo Sirius.

-No es… necesario, Sirius – balbuceo Harry con la vista perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.

-Sí, sí que es necesario, Harry – dijo seriamente Sirius – Tienes demasiada sangre.

Harry toco el rostro mojado y luego la frente, gimió cuando paso el dedo por la cicatriz, luego se miro la mano, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, miró la almohada manchada también de sangre. La cicatriz se había reabierto con la llegada del Lord Voldemort, de su mundo, a este mundo.

Sirius regreso con una tela limpia, algodón y un pote de agua oxigenada. Le limpio la sangre de la frente y del resto de la cara, mientras Harry luchaba para no gemir del dolor. Luego con la tela limpia presiono fuertemente sobre la cicatriz por un largo tiempo.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieras con magia? – le preguntó Harry cuando le quito la tela, ahora empapada de sangre, de la frente.

-No, tu cicatriz es hecha por magia negra, Harry, la magia no haría ningún efecto en la cicatriz, así sea sólo limpiar – le dijo Sirius. Le tomo un mechón de cabello azabache y le tapo lo mejor posible la cicatriz –. Listo. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Eso creo – respondió Harry. Se levanto a duras penas con la ayuda del hombro de Sirius y de la cama.

Caminaba tambaleante, pero mientras Sirius lo estuvieran agarrando se sentía seguro. Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry se encontraron a un furioso James tratando de abrir la puerta a la fuerza; se calmo un poco al ver a Harry en buen estado, o eso pensaba él. Sirius camino y paso de largo al lado de James sin siquiera inmutarse que James estaba enfadado por su comportamiento.

-¡Sirius! – Rugió James - ¿Se puede saber a dónde llevas a mi hijo?

Sirius lo ignoro y empezó a bajar las escaleras, ayudando a Harry a bajarlas con cuidado para que no se marease y no conllevara a que vomitase.

-Pero… - comenzó James.

-Ahora no, James – le corto tangentemente Sirius.

James frunció el seño y se quedo callado. Cuando bajaron las escaleras Sirius se dio la vuelta hacia James con el seño levemente fruncido.

-¿Dónde está Neville? – preguntó.

-En el aseo de su dormitorio con Lily – dijo James y aprovecho para preguntar:- ¿Qué ha sucedido allá a arriba? ¿Tengo derecho a saber lo que sucedió? ¡Demonios! – gritó James cuando vio que Sirius le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Sirius llevo a Harry a la habitación de Neville, aquella habitación de ayer muy lujosa; la luz del aseo estaba encendida, Neville estaba sentado en el suelo llorando sobre el pecho de Lily, quien le hacía unos círculos relajantes en la espalda. La escena no le gusto ni un poco a Harry; sabía que tenía, ahora, a Sirius de su parte, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Si tenía ahí a su madre la prefería mil veces a ella, a pesar de querer mucho a Sirius. El amor de una madre no se podía sustituir, ¿Y por qué no? Le hubiese encantado ser Neville en ese momento y poder estar entre los brazos de su madre. También estaba el caso de su padre, le había gustado que su padre se preocupara tanto tan repentinamente de él, pero aún así tenía una ligera molestia hacia él, la razón todavía no estaba identificada, era muy difícil.

Mientras Harry había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, Sirius se había agachado y había tratado de sonsacarle algo a Neville, pero era en vano, Lily tampoco ayudaba mucho, lo único que hacía era apartar a Sirius de Neville.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién estaba gritando? Parecía que estaba agonizando – dijo Lily con escalofríos.

Harry miro a Sirius que se había quedado quieto y callado.

-Harry – dijo James viendo que ninguno de los dos iba responder – Llevo un buen rato preguntándoles que ha pasado y…

-¿Me quieren decir que es todo esto? – grito Lily, haciendo que Neville levantara sobresaltado la cabeza del pecho de Lily.

-Na-nada, Lily – dijo Sirius atropelladamente esquivando su mirada.

Lily miro enfadada a su marido y luego fulmino con la mirada a Sirius.

-¿Sirius Black, como no me digas qué está ocurriendo te juro…?

-Está bien, está bien – dijo Sirius vencido. Lily siempre ganaba cuando usaba ese tono amenazante – Pero primero quiero escuchar lo que paso con Neville.

Lily suspiro y respondió:

-No lo sé, cuando James y yo entramos en la habitación de Neville lo encontramos revolviéndose entre las sabanas; luego de que despertara lo lleve al aseo, vomitó y luego se echo a llorar, no he podido sacarle nada – todos miraron a Neville, el cual estaba con la mirada aterrorizada perdida en algún punto del aseo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo a su alrededor.

-Neville… -susurro Sirius acercándose más a él – Por favor cuéntame lo que viste.

Neville lo miro con ojos desorbitados e incrédulos. Trago fuertemente y asintió, Sirius se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa forzada en los labio tratando de animar así a Neville.

-Bu-bueno… -comenzó torpemente Neville – estaba soñando tranquilamente, cu-cuando el sueño cambio a uno en el que estaba yo e-en el cuerpo de Vol-Voldemort – Neville se quedo callado un momento mientras le daba un escalofríos, Lily lo abrazaba para darle ánimos –, luego, creo, que Be-bellatrix apareció… lo siguiente que recuerdo es… es que otro Voldemort apareció – Lily ahogo un grito y James tenía una mirada horrorizada y furiosa, Sirius se llevo una mano a la sien preocupado. Neville continuo:- El "nuevo" Voldemort aplico el Cru-Cruciatus sobre el Voldemort #1 y… y lu-luego dijo algo de dominar dos…

-Bueno ya… hasta ahí – dijo Sirius encubriendo la parte que, supuso, diría "mundos".

- ¿James has avisado a Albus? – le preguntó Lily con voz temblorosa. James negó como respuesta - ¿Y qué esperas?

- Primero quiero saber que paso con Harry – gruño James, esta estresado con tantas cosas, no sabía si creer a lo que decía Neville, era muy poco probable que hubieran dos Voldemorts, ¿además para que crear dos si luego lo iba matar?

Sirius comenzó a caminar de allá para acá en el dormitorio de Neville. James se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¡Dilo ya, Black! – le gritó James.

-Esta bien – dijo dando un suspiro – Ha-Harry se despertó gritando porque… porque cuando oyó gritar a Neville él se asusto y también empezó a gritar… - Harry lo miro con los ojos como platos, era la peor escusa que había escuchado nunca. Lily y James lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

Entonces Lily se levanto del suelo y recostó a Neville a las piernas de Sirius, y se acerco a Harry lentamente. Harry instintivamente dio un paso atrás, con lo cual hizo que Lily frunciera más el seño; Sirius estaba estático sin saber qué hacer ni decir, y menos teniendo recostado en sus piernas a Neville.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? – le preguntó Lily con voz suave y baja. Poso su mirada en la frente de Harry, levanto la mano para apartar el mechón de pelo, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No, por favor, mamá –susurro. Harry le soltó la mano a Lily, esperando que ella lo dejase ir, pero no fue así.

Lily aparto el mechón de cabello de Harry dejándole ver la ensangrentada cicatriz en forma de rayo, la misma cicatriz que tenía Neville. Harry serró los ojos esperando a lo que iba a decir su madre.

-Lily, no es lo que tú crees – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó James acercándose a su esposa y viendo la cicatriz llena de sangre sobre la frente de su hijo - ¿Qué demonios? – susurró atónito.

Todos estaban callados a la espera de una respuesta o de alguien que los salvara de ese embrollo. El silencio era muy incomodo y molesto, sentía que estaba volviendo a sudar incontrolablemente. Después de unos minutos en silencio, en el que Lily se había sentado en la cama y miraba sin comprender a Harry, James se desordenaba el cabello, se veía que quería gritarle, pero se retenía y caminaba de allá para acá como un león enjaulado; Sirius abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua y Neville miraba incrédulo la cicatriz que tenía Harry en la frente y luego negaba con la cabeza fuertemente. Harry no encontraba que hacer al respecto. Hasta que, al fin, James carraspeo y dijo:

-Debemos llamar a Dumbledore – con una voz ronca sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, luego abandono la habitación.

Sirius tuve que apartar a Neville y gritarle a James:

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿Qué? – Dijo James sin comprender – ¿Te das cuenta que al parecer ahora tenemos dos Voldemorts? – Grito desesperado – ¿Y que ahora mi hijo tiene una cicatriz igual a la de Neville? ¿Y me dices que no lo llame? ¿Estás mal o qué?

- Lo que tiene Harry en la frente no es una cicatriz igual a de Neville, solo es una raya… Fui corriendo a la habitación, porque lo vi volando en la escoba y estaba granizando así que cuando oí el grito supuse que se había hecho daño… Sabes soy su padrino – dijo Sirius – No se los quería decir, porque no quería que lo castigasen.

James lo miro con los ojos como platos.

-Esperas que me crea eso ¿No? – le dijo James. Sirius asintió resignado, esta vez si se veía muy convincente.

-¡Oh! Gracias a Merlín, por un momento pensé … - Lily se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Harry. Harry feliz se lo devolvió.

-¡Hmph! Bueno… - dijo James un tanto más feliz, pero todavía con el seño levemente fruncido – Aún así iré a llamar a Dumbledore por la chimenea.

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Me alegra que las cosas entre vosotros dos, también este mejorando – dijo Lily feliz, mientras regresaba al lado de Neville.

Sirius se acerco a Harry y le susurro:

-¿Aprendiste al final Oclumancia?

Harry se sonrojo ligeramente. No era una pregunta que esperaba, lo había tomado por sorpresa, estaba medio perdido cuando Lily había terminado de abrazarlo, como siempre la mejor experiencia.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Conozco bien a James, Harry – comenzó Sirius en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara y lo suficientemente bajo para que Lily o Neville lo escucharan – Cuando se encuentre con Albus no se quedara callado y le dirá lo sucedido a Albus, a pesar de que le hayamos mentido se quedara con la duda, a tú padre no es fácil de engañar, Harry. Así que Albus no perderá la ocasión para entrar en tu mente, y hasta ahí llego todo, Harry, todo.

-Bueno… No soy del todo bueno, pero sé un poco –admitió Harry avergonzado de no haber podido todavía aprender del todo bien Oclumancia, pero de todos modos no había querido, porque las visiones lo beneficiaban, así podía mover piezas.

-Esperemos que eso sea suficiente – dijo Sirius.

-Pero, Sirius – comenzó Harry – Si Voldemort está aquí todo el mundo se enterara que venimos de otro mundo alterno, como veras Voldemort no va a ir detrás de Neville, si no de mí.

- ¡Hmph! Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora procura cerrar tu mente al máximo – le dijo Sirius algo meditabundo. Harry asintió, aunque supo que Sirius no lo había visto.

Se escucharon los pasos rápidos en el pasillo, y en un segundo Albus Dumbledore estaba entrando en el dormitorio de Neville, sano y vivo seguido de James. Aún después de haberlo visto aquel día en Hogwarts no se acostumbraba a poder mirarle; _Cierra la mente, Harry_ se dijo, pero como hacia si lo que de verdad quería era que el viejo director lo mirara con sus ojos azules y viera que no era de aquí, pero luchaba por no hacerlo. Dumbledore paso directo hacia Neville, Harry se sintió aliviado, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro.

-¡Albus! – Exclamó aliviada Lily – me alegra que estés aquí, Neville ha tenido una de esas pesadillas-visiones de Voldemort…

Albus tan sereno como siempre asintió e incito así a que Neville le contara lo sucedido. Cuando Neville termino de contar lo que había visto, Dumbledore se llevo la mano a la barba pensativamente y por primera vez se veían en sus ojos miedo.

-Esto podría ser un juego de Voldemort, para confundirnos – decía Dumbledore acariciándose la barba plateada –, quizá quiera algo…

- ¿Pero qué ganaría con confundirnos con dos Voldemort? – dijo desesperada Lily.

Dumbledore no respondió a su pregunta, podía ser que no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar:

-La única manera… pero es imposible, sólo era un mito – susurraba Dumbledore –Tenemos que asegurarnos que esto es cierto… no podemos dejarnos llevar ¿No recuerdas nada más, Neville?

-No – susurro – solo algo del Ministerio… pero no recuerdo nada más… - Neville se sonrojo avergonzado y agacho la cabeza.

-Bien – dijo Albus – Tendré que hablar con Remus…

- Albus, ya sé que nos tú tienes otra opinión de Remus… – bufaba James molesto.

- James – dijo con voz algo molesta – No empecemos otra vez… Esto es serio. Quiero que mañana empecéis a buscar información… Yo hablare con la Orden. El ministerio debe saber de esto… Si me disculpan – hizo una inclinación; Dumbledore clavo los ojos en Harry sintiendo que lo estuvieran viendo como en rayos X, aparto la mirada enseguida, esperaba que no hubiese visto nada.

Dumbledore salió del dormitorio. Unos minutos después James y Sirius anunciaban que también se iban.

En la casa solo estaban Neville, Lily y Harry.

-Harry, déjame ver la herida de la frente – le dijo Lily después de que ambos salieran del dormitorio de Neville. Lily había mandado sin escusas a Neville a la cama.

-Mmm… no te preocupes por eso, mamá – dijo Harry – creo que me voy a echar un cabezadita…

-Harry, no seas tonto – dijo Lily colocando las manos en las cadera con una sonrisa – sabes perfectamente que soy medimaga y que se hará en unos segundos ¿O quieres tener un cicatriz en la frente por unos cuantos días?

-¿No estás molesta porque haya salido de noche en la escoba? – esquivo Harry.

- Sí – dijo Lily dando un suspiro –, pero no soy yo la que te castiga sino tu padre, Harry. Vamos a tu cuarto y ahí te curo ¿Sí?

-Pero... Las cicatrices están de moda ahora, mamá – dijo Harry sonriéndole - ¿No lo sabías?

-Anda vamos – ordeno Lily divertida, luego dio un suspiro – Esperemos que no sea cierta la "visión" de Neville.

-Lo dudo, mamá – dijo Harry haciendo sobresaltar a Lily.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lily con el seño fruncido.

- Supongo que, porque Voldemort sería más fuerte si hubieran dos, y además lo que haría eso sería alarmar a los demás, me refiero a darle esa "visión" como un engaño, y así no podría continuar con sus planes – dijo Harry mientras subían las escaleras a su dormitorio.

-¿Desde cuándo saben cómo funciona la cabeza de esa serpiente? – un tanto curiosa y divertida – En fin… - dijo antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de responder – esperemos que no sea así, aunque es un muy buen punto – le dio una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos de Lily.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Harry, Lily al ver el lío de sabanas y de cosas tiradas en el suelo.

-Se ve que mantienes ordenado el cuarto ¿eh? – dijo Lily ligeramente molesta, aunque se le veía que disfrutaba de la situación. Lily suspiro – Bueno recuéstate en la cama…

-¿Lo harás con un hechizo? – preguntó temeroso de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

-Sí, por supuesto ¿Por qué? – dijo Lily sin mirar a Harry, solo miraba con reprobación la habitación.

-Mmm… Tengo que ir al baño primero – sin esperar que Lily se lo negase o reaccionara se levanto de la cama y corrió al servicio.

Cuando entro en el servicio sacó su varita y susurro: "Fermaportus" Lily toco la puerta y la trato de abrir.

-¡Harry! Abre la puerta ¿Por qué no quieres que te cure? – decía la voz ahogada de Lily – Sólo dímelo…

No contesto a la pregunta de su madre ni respondió a las llamadas de su madre. Se miro en el espejo, aparto el mechón de cabello azabache y se vio una cicatriz en forma de rayo algo inflamada y roja. Harry dio un suspiro, no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer, la cicatriz había sido hecha por magia negra como había dicho Sirius, por lo que los hechizos que hiciera Lily sobre él no funcionarían y ni menos ocultarla.

Saco su varita decidió a hacer al menos algo que camuflara un poco la forma de rayo de la cicatriz, daba vueltas y vueltas que ya sentía que iba a abrir un hueco por donde pasaba.

En esos momentos lo único que le venía a la cabeza a Harry era lo que había dicho James de Remus; al fin había tenido información del lobo, pero no era exactamente la que Harry se esperaba, por el tono de voz que James había usado cuando el profesor Dumbledore había mencionado a Remus le hacía suponer que algo en el pasado había ocurrido en aquella amistad. Si lo pensaba bien podía ser que la rata asquerosa era todavía amigo de ellos, aquí él no había traicionado a nadie, o eso creía. Tenía que hablar seriamente de eso con Sirius, pero ahora no podía preocuparse tanto por su ex –profesor hombre lobo. De eso ya tendría tiempo.

Harry suspiro, cuando había creído que se podía quitar un peso de encima en este universo va y Voldemort lo arruinaba todo, ¡otra vez! No quería que aquí matara a sus padres ni a Sirius, ni a Remus aunque quizá este los haya traicionado. No dejaría que le arrebatara todo lo que quería y amaba. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se restregaba los ojos del cansancio, lo primero en la lista larga de cosas que tenía que hacer era engañar a su madre, para bien.

Utilizó varios hechizos de camuflaje o para confundir en la cicatriz, pero nada funcionaba. _¡Rayos! _Lily debía de estar ahí fuera esperando a que saliera, hasta quizá estuviese preocupada de que no saliese; quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado en el aseo. Estaba empezando a ponerse más nervioso, las manos le temblaban. Buscó en los cajos que tenía el espejo, sacando unas cuantas botellas con desesperación. Mientras sacaba cosas de los cajones encontró una botellita con un líquido de color carne, justo del color de su piel, quitó cuidadosamente la tapa de la botellita, primero leyó lo que era la botellita, base de maquillaje, ¡¿Para qué rayos necesitaba él maquillaje?! Si recordaba los anuncios de la Televisión en la casa de los Dursley, decían que tapaban todo, quizá eso le funcionara. Valía la pena intentarlo, después de tantos intentos con hechizos, maquillaje no le haría daño. Tomó un poco de aquel líquido espeso y se lo coloco en la frente; después de habérselo restregado bien en las esquinas de la cicatriz comprobó que no se veía que llevaba maquillaje, se sorprendió que algo muggle como eso le ayudara en una situación así. La verdad no tenía ni idea de para que la utilizaba su otro _yo_, pero agradecía que estuviera allí; además no estaba él en contra de los muggle. Sacudió la cabeza sin darle más importancia a eso.

Abrió la puerta del aseo y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida y angustiada de Lily, miró lo que tenía su madre en las manos y se sintió mareado tan sólo de verlo.

-¿Qué es esto, Harry? – preguntó Lily con una voz mortalmente peligroso.

Harry trago duro, mientras trataba de encontrar en su cabeza una escusa que decirle a su madre, pero estaba tan nervioso que quizá si abría la boca confesaría que era de un mundo paralelo. No quería comenzar a sudar otra vez, estaba seguro de que si sudaba el líquido que tenía en la frente se quitaría con el sudor y se vería la cicatriz, ahí ya estaría en una gorda… Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y serenarse, tenía que pensar rápido.

-No tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero tú no eres Harry, no eres mi hijo – esas palabras dolieron como si le hubiesen pegado una patada en el estomago. Sintió la varita de Lily en su cuello, estaba perdido. Su madre…

* * *

**Bueno ya sé… que estúpido eso de la base de maquillaje, pero se me ocurrió mientras veía una serie, y tienen razón la base de maquillaje tapa TODO xDDD Bueno espero que les haya gustado y haya dejado un poco interesante este final :s Y espero que hagáis vuestras propias suposiciones de Remus ^^ Solo daré una pista a las 5 primeras personas que me den un review… xD no mentira que sino, no sería justo.**

**Pista: La respuesta esta el 7ª libro ^^ Casi al final cuando Harry… Ya no diré más…**

**Gracias po los reviews!!!! Me hebéis hecho feliz ^^ Siento no haber contestado ni poder ponerlos, pero es que no me da el tiempo :s De ahora en adelante fijo que respondo y que los coloque ^^**

**¡Kisses! ¿So reviews?**


	12. Veritaserum

**Le dedico este capítulo a ****mi hermana, a Isyesa y a ailu ^^.**

**Gracias a: Niernath, KathySacuba, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Myrna Elva*, monse*, Jazmin-Black*, misho-pottercullen, Rianne Black, Aristocrata UK, anulis96*, Luna-CNT, Athena Weasley, Regina-Ryddle, dark dragon Hades, ross snape, Dizashe, orqui_Black*, MJ_Lupin *, Leslie95, nees_loka*, Valandre, nellgra, Silber D. Wolf, kellycnt*, Edward*, canuto-cornamenta*, luisa solano*, VeroSev, trygun*, Rosmi*, Arundhel Snape, alice jean cullen*, Juno Potter Weasley*, ailupottercullen, Kirtash R, Balckimse*, Electro M*, Isyesa, Tania, Alice*, Megara Black*, ailupottercullen y wirthoge.**

_*: Los que tengan este asterisco mirar abajo ^^_

******************************************************************************************************

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XI: Veritaserum_

_Actualización: 23/07/09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

La varita se clavaba más y más en su garganta haciéndole difícil poder tragar. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en esa escena, bueno aparte de que tu madre no crea que eres su hijo había otra: no entendía como Lily podía llegar a pensar que no era su hijo por culpa de ese _objeto_, simplemente era imposible, además cualquier persona podía cargar eso y no por eso significaba… que no era su hijo. Harry estaba confundido, no encontraba las palabras o la voz para poderle hablarle a su madre. Miró a los ojos de su madre, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que él había heredado, lo miraban con una determinación y furia que hasta a la mismísima Bellatrix podía llegar a intimidarle; su madre podía llegar a tener miedo de él, Harry, pero era el miedo de que su hijo no lo quisiese y era normal de ello.

Harry abrió la boca y dijo confundido:

-N-no entiendo lo…lo que sucede… mamá.

La varita dejo de presionar tanta fuerza en su cuello. La mirada de su madre se humedeció, perdiendo el rastro de aquella furia; Lily cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza como tratando de quitarse algo desagradable de la cabeza. Harry la miraba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos la furia había regresado con despreció y desagrado; la varita temblaba con fuerza clavada en su cuello.

-¿Qué no entiendes? – Dijo su madre con voz temblorosa por la furia contenida, mientras alzaba el objeto hasta la altura de sus ojos - ¿Cómo es que tienes esto?

- Eso lo puede tener cualquier persona – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- No cualquier persona tiene un medallón de… Slytherin – Le dijo Lily con voz oscura y susurrante.

-N-no… no es un medallón de Slytherin – dijo Harry. Lily alzó una ceja, con eso Harry se puso más nervioso, así que tuvo que agregar: –. La _S _es del nombre de… Sirius – dijo Harry, cuando el primer nombre con _S_ se le pasó por la cabeza.

No estaba del todo seguro de que Lily le creyese, tomando en cuenta que sabía que el guardapelo era de Salazar Slytherin, algo que no mucha gente podía llegar a saber. Querría decir esto que podía caber la posibilidad de que Lily supiera algo de los Horcruxes, por la forma en que actuaba podía…

La respuesta la tuvo cuando Lily se rió, pero no de esa forma divertida y jovial, sino amargamente.

-Ya… - comenzó a decir Lily – Estoy muy segura de que Sirius te hubiese dado algo así. Puede que mi hijo no sea muy bueno con Sirius y que por eso Sirius no llegue a soportarlo, pero Sirius jamás se atrevería de darle algo así… - Lily retiro la varita del cuello de Harry y se colocó detrás de él – Camina – le ordenó.

Harry con pasos temblorosos salió de la habitación, con la varita de su madre en la espalda empujándole. No sabía a dónde le llevaba, pero era mejor no preguntar. Bajaron las escaleras, pasaron al lado de la habitación de Neville y bajaron las escaleras a la primera planta de la casa.

-No me puedo creer que haya estado teniendo a un… - Lily dejo la palabra al aire, pero continuo hablando – Neville pudo estar en peligro cada uno de estos días. Yo caí en la trampa, James tenía razón de lo que decía – Lily dejo de hablar, luego dio un suspiro -… Sirius… estaba seguro que el descubriría todo, estaba detrás de ti en cada momento…

Lily se paró en seco, mientras dirigía su mirada a la cocina donde se oía un ruido. Harry maldijo de no tener su varita, desde su sexto año siempre se aseguraba de que llevara su varita en mano, pero el estar aquí había bajado sus defensas y su seguridad, y ya no parecía un Ojoloco II.

-No se te ocurra moverte – le susurro Lily a Harry. Pero sin creerse que Harry lo hiciera lo petrifico.

Con rapidez fue a la cocina, al llegar Lily pego un grito; asustado por su madre Harry quiso ayudarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse; por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver lo que sucedía en la cocina.

-¡NEVILLE! – grito Lily furiosa, pero extrañamente aliviada. Lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza a Harry era que estaban raptando a Neville, pero por la forma que vio actuar a Lily dudaba que así fuera, _una lástima_, se dijo Harry - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en la cama – Lily echo una ojeada a donde estaba Harry, cuando lo vio en el suelo estuvo a punto de ir hasta él y ayudarlo, pero no sucedió eso.

- Tenía hambre, Lily – dijo Neville con voz casi audible.

-Tenemos problemas, Nev – dijo Lily dando un suspiro – será mejor que vengas conmigo – Neville no tuvo tiempo para preguntar, porque enseguida fue arrastrado por Lily hasta donde estaba Harry – _¡Wingardium leviosa!_

Harry se sintió totalmente liviano, no liviano ni feliz como era que se sentía con el hechizo imperius, sino de una manera extraña y ligeramente cómodo, era como sentir que no había gravedad, como en aquellos programas de televisión, que alguna vez vio de paso, donde había hombres que parecía que volaran; pero satisfactorio en un sentido. Aunque estaba seguro de que nada se le iba a comparar con volar en una escoba o sobre un hipogrifo, ya que en ellos si se sentía la velocidad y el peligro inminente.

Lily apuntó con la varita a Harry que estaba suspendido en el aire, lo dejo caer suavemente, luego con ayuda de Neville lo colocaron dentro de la chimenea.

-Iras tú con él, Nev – le dijo Lily con una bolsa color carmín en sus manos, que seguro dentro habría polvos flu. Neville abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Lily añadió - No es un problema ¿Verdad, Neville? Con todo lo que ya sabes defenderte no será problema. Además, Albus estará allí y si no está tenemos la ventaja de que este – dijo apuntando a Harry sin mirarlo – esta petrificado.

Neville un poco nervioso y asustado asintió. _Claro quiere dar buena imaginen de héroe desamparado y que se va a sacrificar_, pensó amargamente Harry. Lily le dio a Neville un poco de polvos flu.

-¡Despacho del Director de Hoguarts, A-Albus Dumbledore! – grito Neville con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, lo único que podía ver eran puros colores borrosos y de vez en cuando pedazos de salas de algunos hogares muggles y de magos. Harry se movía más violentamente que la mayoría de las veces que había viajado en red flu, y era porque no tenía como sostenerse dado que estaba petrificado y Neville no lo ayudaba, era el doble de mareo: Harry daba vueltas sobre sí mismo y la chimenea daba vueltas más violentas. Cuando la chimenea dejo de dar vueltas Harry cayo de cara a un suelo de piedra robusta, lo bueno de haber estado petrificado fue que no sintió dolor al caer; el hechizo se fue yendo poco a poco y así pudo mover primero los dedos de las manos, luego los brazos y por último las piernas, ya sin ningún hechizo encima se pudo levantarse del suelo rocoso.

Harry miró a su alrededor. No estaba en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Se encontraban en una especie de habitación pequeña y muy poco iluminada, decorada de forma medieval. Habían cuatro paredes pintadas de un color verde oscuro, era una especie de salón de una casa pequeña, en el medio del salón estaban unos sofás de color azul pálido y en medio de ambos sofás estaba una pequeña pesa de madera, sobre la cual había una flor marchitada. A la derecha de Harry había una cómoda de frontal abombado, la parte de debajo de la cómoda eran puros cajones, sobre la cómoda había una especie de reloj de arena muy grande, se podía ver a la perfección cada uno de los granos de arena que caían, a los lados del reloj de arena habían fotografías de marcos de plata de polvorientos cristales, Harry detectó pequeños movimientos en las imagines. Delante estaba una puerta. A la izquierda había una ventana que daba a ver un camino nevado que al parecer daba a un pequeño pueblo cercano de esa casa. Por una extraña razón la parte de fuera de la casa le parecía conocida.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó en un susurro, Neville.

- Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo a ti – le dijo Harry volteándose a verlo con el seño fruncido.

- No es mi culpa, mortifago – dijo con desprecio, Neville; pero todavía había un ligero temblor de miedo en su voz.

- Ja – se rió Harry sin alegría – Si no recuerdo mal tú eras el que dijo: "Despacho del Director de Hoguarts, A-Albus Dumbledore" – dijo Harry acentuando el tono en Hoguarts y A-Albus, molesto.

- Porque seas mortifago no tienes derecho a hablarme así – dijo Neville con chulería sacando su varita.

Harry miró por un segundo la varita de Neville, recordándose a sí mismo que no traía su varita, así que hizo caso omiso de Neville. Tenía que encontrar entre los cajones de la cómoda de frontal abombado polvos flu, o algo que los trasportara a un lugar cerca de Hogwarts.

Camino a la cómoda de frontal, pero la curiosidad de saber de quién era esa casa a la que habían llegado le hizo interesarse por las fotografías que había allí. Sin saber si Neville lo estaba vigilando, musitó: "_Tergeo"_. Y el polvo desapareció de las fotografía. Enseguida vio que faltaban algunas fotografías, pero una de las tantas le llamó la atención, y la cogió.

-¿Qué diablos haces? – le preguntó entre dientes Neville.

Harry miro para atrás y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Neville, no lo había escuchado acercarse. No respondió a la pregunta y miró la fotografía.

Era un hombre de cabello blanco y una barba gris y tupida. Era pequeño y gordo. Se parecía mucho aquel hombre que había visto como Voldemort lo asesinaba cuando él había estado de guardia, cuando Ron todavía no los había dejado a él y Hermione.

Recordaba vagamente que Voldemort le preguntaba de un tal ladrón. Entonces recordó aquella fotografía de un muchacho en la casa de Bathilda. Ese… Ese hombre de la fotografía que tenía Harry en las manos era…

-Gregorovitch… - susurro Harry para sí. ¿Eso indicaba que estaba en su casa? No veía otra respuesta.

- ¿A qué viene el nombre de un fabricante de varitas? – Preguntó de repente Neville – ¿es uno de tus aliados?...

- Creo… Creo, Neville que estamos en la casa de Gregorovitch – le dijo Harry a Neville. La manera en que se lo había dicho había dejado confundido a Neville, porque Harry lo había dicho sin acordarse de que ese no era el Neville de su mundo.

Harry salió de su trance. Dejo la fotografía sobre la cómoda, en su lugar, y se dispuso a buscar algo que los llevara a Hogwarts. Busco en cada uno de los cajones, pero no encontró rastro de que aquella casa tuviera la chimenea comunicada con el mundo mágico, dado que no había ni un solo grano de polvos flu.

-¿Y ahora que haces? – preguntó con nerviosismo, Neville.

- ¿Tienes que preguntarme todo lo que hago? – digo Harry dando un suspiro, fastidiado de que en cada momento Neville saltara a preguntarle qué hacía.

- Por si no te habías dado cuentas, asqueroso mortifago… - decía Neville con falsa arrogancia y furia – me dieron en cargo de que no te me escaparas, y lo cumpliré. Sí haces algo debo saberlo, por si es que buscas una forma de hacerme daño – Harry bufó ante la mención de querer hacerle daño a Neville – Contesta – le dijo Neville clavándole la varita en la parte de atrás del cuello.

- Para que te quedes tranquilito – comenzó Harry con irritación –…Busco una forma de salir de aquí, porque no me parece apropiado salir por la puerta.

No era porque pensara que alguien se encontraría detrás de la puerta, sino que si Neville aquí era el _niño que vivió _entonces cualquier persona se le abalanzaría encima; y aunque supiera que Dumbledore aquí estaba vivo no significaba que los mortifagos podían estar rondando por aquellas calles ejerciendo mandato e injusticias, como en su mundo.

Cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso. Se imaginaba a su madre preocupada por Neville, quizá gritando en el despacho del director, pensaría que había raptado a Neville. Si regresaban a Hogwarts su madre seguro lo mataba, y si no James o cualquier persona que hubiese puesto su fe en Neville.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente al otro lado de la puerta que tenían en frente. Harry se quedo paralizado, Neville alzó temblorosamente el brazo con que sostenía la varita. A Harry le entraron ganas de arrebatarle la varita de Neville de las manos, él haría un uso más eficiente de ella que Neville, pero se contuvo. Ahora se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a donde se encontraban ellos dos.

Harry tomo a Neville de la camisa y lo tiro al suelo, junto con él, detrás de uno de los sofás.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…? – Neville no término su griterío porque inmediatamente Harry le tapo la boca.

- ¿Eres idiota o estúpido? – Le susurró Harry furioso a Neville – Creo que las dos cosas… - Neville gruño, pero Harry no quito la mano.

La puerta fue abierta y por ella entro el hombre de la fotografía que Harry había visto, solo que este hombre se veía más viejo y cansado. Se veía bastante alarmado.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Gruño en voz alta Gregorovitch – ¡Muéstrate!

Se escucharon los pasos de Gregorovitch acercarse más a ellos. Neville se encontraba inquieto por la situación, pero mantenía fuertemente agarrada la varita, se veía un poco de determinación en su cara.

-Cuando cuente tres nos moveremos detrás de la cómoda – le dijo Harry lo más bajo que fue posible, que no importaba ya.

- No voy a seguirte…

- Uno, Dos… - susurraba Harry ya listo para salir corriendo a refugiarse detrás de la cómoda – Tres…

Harry agarró otra vez a Neville del cuello de su camisa. Salieron corriendo agachados hacia la cómoda. Cuando Gregorovitch los vio comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, hechizos y a chillar impertinencias.

-¡Salid de aquí intrusos!

Cuando el hombre, Gregorovitch, dijo esto un haz de luz roja paso al lado de la oreja de Harry, justo cuando llegaban a la cómoda y refugiarse. Neville le pego a Harry para que lo soltase, aprovechando ese momento de despiste de Neville, tomo su varita. Tenía una idea en mente, una idea que los ayudaría a salir de allí, aunque no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

-¡No tengo nada que os interese, asquerosos mortifagos! – chilló Gregorovitch, lanzando un hechizo que hizo destrozar la mitad de la cómoda.

Con urgencia Harry tomo uno de las fotografías de la cómoda, uno de los que se había salvado y por casualidad de la vida era la fotografía de Gregorovitch.

-Devuélveme eso, idiota – dijo Neville, casi lloriqueando. Trataba de quitarle la varita a Harry de las manos, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

-¡Portus! – murmuro Harry sobre la fotografía, mientras esquivando los hechizos que lanzaba Gregorovitch y empujando a Neville para que tampoco le callera alguna – ¡Cálmate, Neville! Trato de sacarnos de aquí y no estás ayuda… ¡Ah! – una de los hechizos de Gregorovitch le había dado en el hombro.

-¡Deja eso sucio ladrón-mortifago! – le grito con más fuerza Gregorovitch.

Harry se miro la herida. No era muy profunda, y además había recibido mucho peores, estaba acostumbrado.

-Agarra el cuadro – le ordeno severamente Harry a Neville, estaba cansado de sus… estupideces, si así se le podía llamar a lo que hacía. Harry como vio que Neville no quería agarrar el traslador tuvo que agarrarle con fuerza la mano para que la pusiese sobre el cuadro. En unos segundos saldrían.

La cómoda se destruyo por fin después de haber dejado tantas quemazones en la pared.

-¡Ahora! – grito Harry avisando a Neville de que el traslador ya salía.

Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo de piedra, pudo ver a medias a Gregorovitch todavía lanzando hechizos. Iban en una enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y ráfagas de viento, por lo que los hechizos del hombre nunca llegaron a hacerles daño. Tenía la mano pegada a la fotografía como por atracción magnética. Y entonces…

Toco tierra con los pies, Neville se tambaleó contra él y lo hizo caer sobre la nieve. El traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en la nieve, cerca de su cabeza.

Harry se levanto seguido de Neville. Miro a su alrededor para identificar donde se encontraban ahora. Si había hecho bien el traslador deberían de estar por el camino que lleva a Hogwarts.

-Estamos de camino a Hogwarts – dijo Neville ahora ya sin tanto miedo en la voz.

Harry se sorprendió de que la persona que supiera donde estaban fuera Neville, en vez de él que había hecho el traslador, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Andando – dijo Neville, volviendo a sorprender a Harry.

Caminaron en silencio hacia Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba bastante nervioso, y no era para menos, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Lily, pero de algo estaba seguro: Le iba a doler mucho, no físicamente, sino en el corazón.

Harry aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a pensar en la manera de entrar a Hogwarts.

-Espera – le dijo Harry a Neville.

- El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo, así que muévete – Neville le quito su varita a Harry, pero éste estaba más preocupado por otra cosa como para importarle.

-¿Cómo piensas entrar a Hogwarts? – le preguntó Harry, a sabiendas de que este no tenía ni idea.

-Por la puerta – dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros - Y luego dices que el idiota soy yo ¿No?

- Sí, y por una muy buena razón – dijo negando con la cabeza, como si lamentara el mal estado mental de Neville –. Las puertas de Hogwarts están cerradas con magia muy avanzada y dudo que algún profesor este haciendo guardia.

- Y yo que sé… Podemos ir por un pasadizo que hay en Honeydukes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, con tal de entregarte.

-No – dijo sorprendiendo a Harry otra vez de que Neville supiera uno de los pasadizos – Lo más seguro es ir por la Casa de los Gritos. Ahora que está en silencio y solo Honeydukes nos pueden pillar.

- Ni loco voy con un mortifago a la Casa de los Gritos – dijo Neville indignado.

- ¡Te parece que soy un mortifago cuando te he sacado de la casa de Gregorovitch a donde tú nos has llevado!, ¡Te parece que soy un mortifago cuando no te he llevado con Voldemort! ¡Te parece que algún mortifago pronunciaría el nombre de Voldemort! ¿No verdad? – le grito Harry a Neville furioso.

- Si Lily ha dicho que lo eres…

- Ella no ha dicho eso, mi madre nunca ha dicho que sea un mortifago – le grito aún más furioso Harry.

-Pero lo ha insinuado, Potter – le dijo con veneno Neville – y no te atrevas a llamarla mamá, porque ella no lo es, si ya ves que nunca te querría si me tiene a mí, la noche en la que "ambos gritamos" Lily se preocupo fue por mí, no por ti…

Harry no se contuvo más y le estampo un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Neville se llevo las mano a la nariz furioso. Harry respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Tú no te vas de aquí, Potter! – Le grito Neville – Te guste o no te llevare con Lily. –dijo Neville y luego agrego en voz más baja: -. Así tenga que ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

Caminaron en sentido contrario a Hogwarts. Harry iba en delantera.

Harry no podía contener, casi, la furia que bullía en su interior. Si hubiese tenido su varita en mano seguro lo habría lamentado, y mucho. La forma en que le había dicho que su madre prefería a Neville sobre Harry, que a su madre le preocupaba más el estado de Neville que el de Harry; quizá tuviera razón y su madre sólo había dado un pequeño paso de "amistad", en cambio Harry había saltado a la de hijo y madre, y había recibido una enorme bofetada. Su madre había demostrado todo lo que había dicho Neville en ese momento. La vista se le nublo, tuvo que entornar los ojos para seguir viendo el camino, pero las lágrimas ya no se podían contener así que dejo que rodaran por su rostro, sin abrir la boca para que se le saliera un sollozo.

Cuando llegaron delante de la verja de la Casa de lo Gritos, las lagrimas ya se habían congelado, le habían dejado la cara algo tiesa a Harry, pero al menos no había signo de que hubiese llorado en silencio.

-Hay que estar loco para entrar ahí… - dijo Neville.

Harry lo ignoro por completo, no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo lo que dijera, pasaría olímpicamente de sus comentarios, como debió de haber hecho hacia mucho.

Harry con un poco de esfuerzo abrió la verja y camino hacia la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos. La casa por fuera era igual como la recordaba, destartalada y tenebrosa, con todas las ventanas cegadas con madera. La puerta de madera estaba rasguñada de pies a cabeza, obviamente rasguños de garras de un lobo, o mejor dicho un hombre lobo. Toco levemente la puerta y esta cedió.

El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies cuando entro en la casa. Al igual que por fuera, por dentro también seguía siendo la misma: El papel se despegaba de las paredes, el suelo estaba totalmente sucio, todos los muebles estaban rotos, no entraba luz en la habitación.

Neville hizo un ruidito extraño. Harry camino más adentro de la habitación reconociendo la silla de madera a la que le habían arrancado varios trozos y una tapa.

-Enciende la varita – dijo Harry como dirigiéndose a nadie.

Neville sin rechistar encendió su varita, murmurando: "_¡Lumos!"_.

Así Harry pudo divisar en una esquina de la habitación una abertura, que daba al pasadizo. Harry abrió la puerta de la abertura y se adentro en el pasadizo.

-Yo… yo no pienso… entrar a-ahí – dijo Neville entrecortadamente.

Harry, como se había prometido, hizo caso omiso de él y se adentro por completo en el pasadizo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía trece años, y en esos años había crecido, ahora tenía que gatear para no pegarse contra la parte de arriba del pasadizo. Cuando ya había llevado un pequeño recorrido, Harry escucho el sonido de que alguien más había entrado en el pasadizo. _Neville_, se dijo Harry dando un suspiro de fastidio.

No recordaba que el pasadizo fuera tan largo, ya estaba agotado de haber estado gateando, porque a pesar de que el pasadizo era ancho no lo era de altura.

Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, vio la luz del amanecer por el orificio para salir. Harry saco una mano y tanteo en la tierra, hasta encontrar un palo de madera, tuvo que sacar un poco la cabeza y ver bien donde estaba el nudo del árbol, cuando lo encontró le clavo el palo lo mejor posible, para así poder salir sin tener que estar sosteniéndolo. Sintió que el árbol ya se había quedado paralizado. Salió a duras penas del túnel y vio a su alrededor. ¡_Ah! Lo bueno que es ver de nuevo el castillo, un hogar_, se dijo Harry sonriendo melancólicamente.

-¡A… sido… lo peor! – dijo entrecortadamente Neville, que acababa de salir del pasadizo secreto.

Harry sin esperar a que se recuperara comenzó a caminar hacia el Castillo.

-¡Eh! Espera, ¡Yo te tengo que llevar petrificado! – gritaba Neville por detrás de él.

Caminaron todo el jardín de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso a Hogwarts por detrás. Hogwarts en ese mundo era igual, en realidad dudaba que en todos los siglos que ese colegio llevaba en pie hubiese cambiado. Lo único que hacía ver al Castillo diferente era lo solitarios que eran los pasillos, pero al haber pasado ya varios años de navidades en Hogwarts eso no era gran diferencia. Pero parecía que para Neville sí.

-Nuca había visto el colegio tan… solitario, lo hace ver más solitario – dijo Neville estremeciéndose.

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Neville.

Caminaron por todos los pasadizos que tenía Hogwarts hasta llegar al piso en el que se encontraba el despacho del director. El corazón de Harry latía más rápido con forme se iban acercando. Si fuese por Harry hubiese preferido quedarse en la Casa de los Gritos, pero prefería enfrentar esto, aunque fuese lo más doloroso.

Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. Se toco la frente, aun había un poco de aquel liquido del color de su piel en su frente, se quito por completo el liquido con el torso de la mano. Si se iba a entregar no lo haría con mascaras, porque ya no valían, sino limpio.

Habría esperado que Neville hubiese hecho un comentario irritante, pero para su alivio no fue así, se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Cuando llegaron delante de la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, se dio cuenta que no se sabía la contraseña.

-Bien ¿Y ahora, "genio"? – le preguntó Neville a Harry, que se había colocado a su lado y miraba a Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Nombres de dulces – dijo Harry en bajito.

-¿Qué?

- Lo que has escuchado, Longbottom – dijo cansinamente Harry –. Las contraseñas del profesor Dumbledore son siempre caramelos, la mayoría caramelos muggles.

Neville no dijo nada, tan solo lo miro por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Aun sigo pensando que no eres el mismo, hay algo en ti muy diferente… - Neville se quedo callado cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba poniendo cuidado.

-Sorbete de Limón – dijo Harry. La gárgola no se movió – Ranas de chocolate – tampoco sucedió nada – ¿Varitas de regaliz? – esta vez tampoco sucedió nada, la gárgola siguió en su sitio sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-No estás poniendo todo el empeño… - decía Neville.

-Pues, al menos hago algo – refunfuñó Harry –, inténtalo tú, _estrellita que vivió_.

-Mmm… ¿Trocitos de Dragón? – Tanteó Neville –, plumas de chocolate, culebras de chicle, uñas de pie con sabor a menta, cucurucho de cucarachas, meigas fritas, ¡píldoras acidas! ¡Vamos estúpida gárgola muévete! – Neville le dio una pata a la gárgola.

-Por más que le pegues no lograras nada – dijo un poco divertido Harry viendo a Neville.

Neville y Harry (con desgana) siguieron así diciendo los nombres de caramelos y golosinas que se le venían a la mente, pero no lograban entrar en la oficina de Dumbledore.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercarse.

-Neville – dijo una voz que dejo paralizado a Harry.

No tenía ni que ver quién era el que había hablado, lo conocía por mucho tiempo para ya conocer esa voz. No sabía que la había añorado tanto, hasta que la oyó. A Harry le entraron unas ganas de salir corriendo a donde estaba y pedirle disculpas de haberle hablado así en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero se contuvo recordándose que eso no era su mismo ex profesor, ni menos (al parecer) uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter.

Harry volteo lentamente la cabeza. Remus J. Lupin no era igual que el de su mundo, este se veía, por una extraña razón, más fuerte y agresivo que el que Harry conocía, pero si se lo miraba a los ojos se podía ver todavía esa serenidad y confianza que daba Remus; otro extraño aspecto en Lupin era que este tenía más heridas en la cara y se veía un poco más viejo y canoso.

-He oído lo sucedido – dijo Lupin casi sin aliento – Lily me lo conto.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor? – preguntó Neville. Y por la forma en que lo había dicho le hizo pensar a Harry que Neville tampoco le tenía mucho apreció a Lupin.

- Dumbledore me ha pedido que venga por seguridad, Horace Slughorn no puede – dijo Lupin –, además porque soy el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Todavía lo es? – se le escapo a Harry, pero la verdad no le importó. Estaba feliz por Remus.

-Pues… sí. Veo que han hecho un gran trabajo – dijo Lupin percatándose de la presencia de Harry.

Luego Lupin lo apunto con la varita y de ella surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, que se enroscaron en la boca, en las muñecas y en los tobillos de Harry. Éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse. _Me lo temía_, se dijo a sí mismo Harry. La cuerda que estaba enroscada en su boca era la que le dolía más.

-Mobilicorpus – dijo Lupin.

Harry volvió a estar suspendido en aire, pero no era igual que la vez anterior. Tratando de desatarse hacía que las cuerdas le apretaran más a la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos.

-Si te mueves más va ser peor para ti – dijo severamente Lupin.

La mirada que le había lanzado a Harry lo había dejado sorprendido. Jamás en todo el tiempo que conocía a Remus le había mirada de esa forma tan terrorífica. Parecía más bien la que tenía cuando era un licántropo, con una fiereza impenetrable e inquietante. No era el mismo.

-Dumbledore – dijo Lupin. Harry trato de moverse y poder ver dónde estaba el profesor Dumbledore, pero no logro más que hacerse daño y no ver al profesor.

La gárgola se aparto dando un salto, y entonces lo entendió. Era la contraseña para entrar a la oficina del director Albus Dumbledore, quizá se hubiese dado cuenta que era muy cantoso que siempre la contraseña fueran caramelos, ¿y qué mejor que una contraseña que la mayoría de la gente descartaría en seguida? Ninguna, por eso era el mago más poderoso y al único que tenía miedo Lord Voldemort.

Subieron las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta del despacho una voz dijo:

-Entre

Lupin entro, luego entró Harry, guiado por la varita de Lupin, y por ultimo Neville.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Menos mal que estas bien Neville – dijo la voz de Lily aliviada. Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Lily se acercaba corriendo a Neville y lo abrazaba.

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento y respirar profundo. Tenía que serenarse.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Nev – le dijo Lily después de haberlo abrazado –. Has traído al mortifago.

-Costo un poco, pero al final conseguí que me hiciera caso – dijo Neville.

- Lily, ve en busca de James y Sirius – dijo de repente Dumbledore –. Estoy seguro de que querrán ver este momento.

-Por supuesto, Albus – dijo Lily. Le lanzó una furiosa mirada a Harry antes de irse en busca de James y Sirius.

Lupin dejo a Harry sobre una silla, delante del profesor Dumbledore.

-Debí haberme imaginado esto – dijo Dumbledore, después de que Lily se fuera -. Desde el día que Harry se cayó de escoba estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño en él…

-Así que este… Harry… - comenzó a decir Neville.

- Harry Potter nuca estuvo contigo de en la casa de los Potter, Neville – dijo Dumbledore –. Lo extraño de toda esta situación es que no intentara hacer nada… Hizo cosas, para bien… Pero Harry Potter nunca tendría este… guardapelo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin… - dijo Dumbledore. Tomo el guardapelo que estaba sobre su mesa al lado de montones de cosas extrañas –. Remus ¿Tienes el Veritaserum?

-Sí, Dumbledore. La poción de la verdad más fuerte que encontré en el despacho de Horace – dijo Remus, mientras sacaba una frasquito de cristal que contenía un líquido totalmente incoloro: el suero de la verdad.

Harry cuando lo vio se movió inquieto en la silla, pero fue en vano.

-Bien. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que el resto llegue

Después de decir esto, Dumbledore saco su varita y apunto al rostro de Harry. Comenzó a hacer una serie de hechizos, para descubrir quién era Harry. Dumbledore comenzó primero con la cicatriz. Con cada uno de los hechizos que hacía y no funcionaba, Dumbledore ceñía más el ceño.

-Extraño…

- ¿Qué sucede, Dumbledore? – pregunto Remus.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras. Lily volvió con James y Sirius por detrás.

-¡Harry! – dijo Sirius adelantándose a Lily y a James. Miro a su ahijado, que tenía cuerdas fuertemente enroscadas en su boca, tobillos y muñecas; a Sirius no le gusto nada de lo que estaba pasando - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tienen a Harry así?

-Sirius, este no es Harry – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

Sirius se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, con la boca levemente abierta de la impresión. Luego frunció el seño y dijo con voz suave:

-¿Cómo que no es Harry?

- Sirius – comenzó James a explicarle. Se le veía muy molesto y furioso; tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada en un puño –, nunca hemos tenido a mi hijo en casa, sino a un sucio mortifago.

Otra vez aquellas palabras pegaron a Harry como se le hubiesen dado una patada en el estomago. Jamás se había llegado a pensar que algo así sucediera. Si simplemente no se hubiera quitado el guardapelo del cuello, solo lo había hecho por seguridad. Cuando había estado con Hermione y Ron, de su mundo, se habían dado cuenta que el guardapelo podía manejar sus emociones, por eso era que aquella noche habían estado tan molesto y Ron se había ido: había estado mucho tiempo con el guardapelo puesto. Harry no había querido correr aquel riesgo, pero si ahora lo pensaba mejor, hubiese sido normal, al fin y al cabo este Harry siempre estaba de un mal humor.

Que tus padres no crean que eres su hijo, es lo peor que te puede pasar. Te sientes destrozado por dentro, y sientes que no debiste haber nacido, y así no haber sido un estorbo para ellos.

Lo único, de momento, que lo animaba era tener a Sirius. Siempre había pensado en él como el padre que nunca tuvo.

-Es imposible, Albus – dijo Sirius riéndose ligeramente - ¿Cómo no va a ser Harry?

- Dado que tiene un Horcrux, Sirius – dijo simplemente Dumbledore – ¿Te recuerdas de aquel guardapelo que nos hablaste que pudo haber tenido tu hermano Regulus? – Sirius asintió lentamente – Algo que era preciado por Tom. Era un relicario de Slytherin. Pensé que se encontraba en una cueva cerca del orfanato donde vivió Tom de pequeño, pero Neville y yo ya fuimos ahí y nos encontramos con el guardapelo equivocado – Sirius iba a interrumpir, pero Dumbledore lo corto –. Ya sé que esto lo sabes, Sirius. Pero mira bien el guardapelo, hay una diferencia entre este y el falso. Se siente el arte oscura en ella. Lord Voldemort pudo haberse enterado de lo planeado, por medio de el Señor Longbottom; querrá asegurarse de que tiene a salvó cada una de sus almas, con sus más cercanos mortifagos.

- No puede estar seguro al cien por ciento, Señor Dumbledore – dijo Sirius un tanto molesto.

- Tiene razón, Sr. Black – dijo Dumbledore asintiendo con un brillo en sus ojos – Era solo una de mis suposiciones…

- Entonces no haría falta nada más, Albus – dijo de repente Lily – sus suposiciones siempre son ciertas.

- ¡Oh! me sonrojas, Lily – dijo Dumbledore –. Pero no siempre tengo razón. Puede que con un imperius en Harry sea más que suficiente…

- Si me permite, profesor Dumbledore – dijo Neville dando un paso adelante. Dumbledore asintió –. Harry pasa mucho tiempo con Draco Malfoy, siempre ha querido ser igual que él. Lo he escuchado decir que quiere unirse a Voldemort.

Lily hizo un pequeño ruidito, James la abrazo.

Dumbledore asintió y dijo:

-Son muchas cosas, lo preferible es saber la verdad. Remus dame el Veritaserum – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? – Gritó Sirius – No puede hacer eso Dumbledore.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le grito también James soltando a Lily – Ese no es Harry y si lo fuese… Estará bajo la maldición Imperius y en tal caso ya es mayor de edad…

- ¡Pero es tu hijo, James! – dijo Sirius desesperado. No quería que le dieran el suero de la verdad a Harry, muchas cosas se podrían descubrir que era mejor dejar en secreto.

-Basta, Sirius – intervino Lily, con voz cortante–, se hará eso y no se hable más. Estamos hablando de darle una poción de la verdad no es como si fueras a torturarlo para sacarle las respuestas.

Sirius miró a Harry. Harry trato de hacerle ver a Sirius que aceptara. Si se iba a descubrir la verdad, sería por cuestión del destino. Además Dumbledore le iba a preguntar sobre el guardapelo, no de donde venía o algo por el estilo.

Sirius al parecer le entendió, porque asintió.

-Bien – dijo otra vez Dumbledore.

Remus le dio el frasquito de veritaserum.

-Espera, Albus – dijo de repente James mirando a Lupin con desprecio - No se irá a quedar él ¿Verdad?

-Sí, James es por seguridad – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore – Confió en Remus, James.

-Pero trabaja para…

-James… - dijo Lily advirtiéndole que no continuara – Esto es más importante. Si Dumbledore confía en Remus, yo también – James frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre Harry, luego le quito la cuerda de la boca con un simple hechizo y le abrió la boca, porque a pesar de que Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, su boca no quería. Y hecho dentro tres gotas.

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió como las gotas bajaban por su garganta. Después de unos segundos abrió de nuevo los ojos. Había pensado que tendría una sensación diferente pero se sentía como siempre: Normal. Miro a Dumbledore.

-¿Me oye? – le preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Parpadeo y luego dijo:

-Sí.

-Me gustaría que nos explicara – dijo Dumbledore con suavidad - ¿Cómo obtuvo el guardapelo?

Harry se quedo callado. _No voy a responder a esa pregunta_, pensó Harry, pero otra vez su boca lo engaño y dijo con voz apagada y carente de expresión:

-Descubrí quien había sido el que había colocado el guardapelo falso en la cueva. Había sido el primo de Sirius: Regulus Black. Pero en la habitación de este no estaba. Tuve que preguntarle a Kreacher, el elfo domestico de los Black. Kreacher nos dijo que lo había robado Mundungus Fletcher, así que con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione – en esto paro y tomo aliento. Los de la habitación escuchaban atónitos – trajimos a Mundungus, él nos digo que lo había vendido a Dolores Umbrige. Nos adentramos en el Ministerio de Magia con falsas apariencias de los trabajadores de allí. Así conseguimos quitarle el guardapelo de encima.

Parpadeo. ¿Así era que funcionaba el Veritaserum?

-¿Ha dicho Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí.

- ¿Los obligo a que lo ayudaran a hacer este trabajo?

- No.

- ¿Cómo supo que había un Horcrux en la Cueva?

- Me lo dijo Albus Dumbledore.

La sala se quedó en un silencio sordo. Nadie dijo nada. Todos miraban a Dumbledore y a Harry. Dumbledore comenzó a caminar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Harry James Potter – dijo. No tenía como controlarse, la poción lo dominaba por completo.

- ¿Cuándo nació?

- El día 31 de Julio de 1980.

Lily se estaba poniendo nerviosa, parecía que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. James estaba en una situación parecida a la de su esposa. Sirius en cambio parecía realmente preocupado, era el único que no se veía intrigado en lo que ocurrido. Dumbledore también estaba extrañado por las respuestas que daba Harry.

-¿Trabajas para Lord Voldemort? – preguntó Dumbledore, esperando que dijera que sí y así esa sería la respuesta de por qué esas preguntas.

-No. Jamás lo haría.

Dumbledore caminó hacia la ventana de la oficina y miró los terrenos del colegio. Se acariciaba la barba larga y plateada, mientras pensaba.

-A-Albus, ¿Qué sig-significa esto? – preguntó con voz temblorosa Lily.

Dumbledore no contesto. Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, sin saber de que alguien le había dirigido la palabra. Pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio. Hasta que Dumbledore por fin dijo:

-Creo que debemos seguir esto en privado – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? – preguntó James con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me parece que este tema es muy delicado y debería seguirlo en privado. Solo con Harry – dijo Dumbledore –. Hay ciertas cosas que no entenderíais y es preferible dejarlo así.

- Pero Dumbledore, es nuestro hijo – dijo Lily con tristeza.

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Sirius dándose cuenta de lo que hacia Dumbledore.

-¿Qué…?

-James, Dumbledore más tarde nos lo puede contar, quizá es algo relacionado con Voldemort que él no quiere que sepamos – dijo Sirius cortando a James.

- Si nos lo va a contar más tarde, ¿Por qué no ahora?

- El Veritaserum se puede acabar en unos segundos. Lo que quiero hacer nunca ha salido de la sala de los Misterios y no os lo puedo contar ahora. Es preferible para vosotros y hagáis lo que os pido.

James y Lily se miraron el uno al otro y luego Lily asintió con tristeza y preocupación. James suspiro y asintió.

-Bien – dijo Sirius contento, aunque tratando de que no se le notase.

Arrastro a Jame y Neville fuera de la oficina. Lily salió detrás de ellos, pero antes echando un vistazo a Harry con preocupación. Eso Harry no lo noto.

Cuando la puerta ya se hubo cerrado Dumbledore comenzó otra vez a hacer preguntas.

-¿De dónde vienes?

Harry parpadeo. No quería contestar por nada del mundo esa pregunta, pero no podía negárselo a la boca.

-Vengo de un Mundo Alterno.

-¿Cómo es ese Mundo Alterno? – dijo Dumbledore con, otra vez, un brillo en sus ojos. Mas no parecía estar extrañado por la respuesta de Harry como lo había estado con las demás.

-Muy diferente a este – Harry quiso dejarlo hasta ahí, pero prosiguió: -. Aquí hay mucha gente que está viva y en mi mundo está muerta.

-¿Cómo quien? – pregunto Dumbledore, parecía que le brillo de sus ojos había crecido.

-Albus Dumbledore, mis padres, Sirius, Ojoloco Moody, Gregorovitch, _**Rufus Scrimgeour…**_

Hubo un silencio y Dumbledore preguntó lentamente:

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres, Harry?

-La noche de Halloween Voldemort fue a la casa donde vivían mis padres. Voldemort primero mato a mi padre, luego fue en busca de mi madre. Mi madre le suplico a Voldemort que no me matara, pero él la mato. Cuando quiso matarme…

-¿No pudo? – preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja e inclinándose hacia Harry.

-No. Me dejo solo con una cicatriz.

Dumbledore paso la vista a la cicatriz que tenía Harry en la frente, aquella cicatriz con su peculiar forma de rayo.

-¿Qué paso con los Longbottom?

-Bellatrix Lestrange los torturo hasta dejarlos locos. Pero no murieron.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente comprendiendo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry?

xXx

_**Myrna Elva: ya sabia yo que la mayoría de las chicas pensamos lo mismo xD. Bueno espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Monse: Creo que lo he subido rápido comparado con la anterior actualización ¿no?**_

_**Jazmin-Black: Espero que lo que haya colocado en la historia te guste. ^^ Nunca me atrevería a abandonarla xD**_

_**anulis96: Aww, gracias me alagas de verdad, no pensé que fuera tan buena. Gracias me apoyas mucho con esas palabras.**_

_**orqui_Black: Lo siento… De verdad (blush). Espero haber actualizado pronto. :S**_

_**MJ_Lupin: Realmente me alegra haberte dejado muy intrigada, jejeje era mi intención. Tendre cuidado con el lobito, lo tratare como si fuera una figurita de porcelana xD. Todos odiamos a Neville creeme xD.**_

_**nees_loka: Nooo, no le haría eso al lobito xD Espero que te haya gustado lo que ha encontrado Lily.**_

_**Kellycnt: Gracia querida hermana ^^**_

_**Edward: gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de haberlo leído. (No se para que te escribo esto si se que no lo vas a leer xD) pero solo lo digo porque tenía ganas: cada vez que digas "¿Qué es esto Harry?" me voy a reír xD. Y más después de haber visto la película y que decía: "Aquel niño que no salía de su armario" xDDD como me pude reír. Gracias por haber venido.**_

_**Canuto-cornamenta: ¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Me asusta xD quiero tus poderes :D Estoy segura que si te planteabas averiguar lo de Remus lo sabías de una xD. Quiero una explicación ¬¬**_

_**Luisa solano: ¡No mueras! Mi intención no era matar xD…**_

_**trygun: Aww yo también quiero ver a Harry en el colegio xDD ¬¬. Bueno rebosada no está (algo que hubiese deseado) si ves más abajo lo entenderás.**_

_**Rosmi: Sip, yo también me alegro de haberlo seguido xD**_

_**Alice jean cullen: ¡¡Menos mal y no me mataste!!! ¿Sino cómo seguía? xD**_

_**Juno Potter Weasley: Espero que te haya gustado y más lo que encontró Lily ^^**_

_**Balckimse: Sip, interesante deducción, pero fue esta la que la hizo ver que no era su hijo. Además Lily tenía los ojos cerrados, ya que su hijo estaba cambiando… ¿qué más le daba lo demás si su hijo la quería y la aceptaba? Hubiese puesto esa, pero sino la trama hubiese sido muy lenta… :S Me alegro que te haya gustado xD**_

_**Electro M: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por comentar n_n**_

_**Alice: Gracias, pues me alegra haber conseguido hacer al lector todo eso que dices, aprecio mucho que me digan eso.**_

_**Megara Black: pues aquí está la continuación.**_

**NOTA DE AUTORA (leer)**

_Bueno les quiero decir que este cap. es el más largo que he hecho ¡en toda mi vida! Dure 3 días haciéndolo y normalmente duro 1 o 2 días :S_

_Los que quería decir era que en Agosto, la primera semana, no voy a tocar ni ver un ordenador. Luego el resto de días me voy de vieja. Puede que allí sí pueda hacer algo :S Pero no os prometo nada. Le decía esto para que no penséis que no voy a volver a actualizar en mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Ahora su turno de escribir ^^ Me merezco algo después de pasar horas delante del ordenador (computadora) ¿no creen?_

_Gracias._


	13. Reconciliación Llorosa

_Siento no haber actualizado antes, a pesar de que muchos me lo suplicaron no pude, yo os dije que mejor no prometía nada. En las vacaciones solo pude pensar y pensar en qué hacer con Lily! Difícil fue hasta que decidí por esa (ya lo leeréis) ya sé para algunos le parecerá nada grande, pero me costo llegar ella. Bueno este es más corto, pero tiene más respuestas, supongo y amor (de familia) y mucha drama. Espero que les guste y me den su opinión. Por cierto, el 16 comienzo clases así que dudo que pueda actualizar rápido, veré si puedo publicar un capítulo por mes._

_Le debo este cap. a Charmed (Embrujadas)_

_Gracias a:_** Luna-Tsuki-Cachi, Electro M*, Kellycnt, Myrna Elva*, KathySacuba, Canuto-Cornamenta*, orqui_Black*, gabylg96*, wirthoge*, Silber D. Wolf, Edward, dark dragon Hades, mardeframbuesa, sara_lpp*, abY_potter23*, MJ_Lupin*, trygun*, Luna-CNT, ross snape, Jazmin-Black*, Aristocrata UK, Isyesa, AndYWeaSley*, luisa solano*, anulis96*, Patty_Slane*, Meital-Lupin, Pato- LXP, Leslie95, alice jean cullen*, Regina-Ryddle, isabel*, adel*, Aliness*, fenixplateado21, er_ximi*, Rosmi*, Blackimse*, ArtemisKWolf, cissy*, hermione, julimoon, xedeblum, nellgra, ester, Kamipatty*, fairy white, Yami Sakura Vampire, karuu*, Lady Malfoy Potter*.**

_*: Los que tengan este asterisco mirar abajo ^^ Los que no ya les he respondido por e-mail._

*****************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling (me inclino ante ella) y nada de lo que reconozcáis.

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XII: Reconciliación Llorosa_

_Actualización: 9/09/09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

_-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry?_

Estaba decidido a que tampoco iba a responder esa pregunta, por alguna razón lo que le dijo Sirius seguía rondando en la cabeza de Harry como algo muy importante. Harry luchaba en contra del veritaserum; poco a poco sintió que el suero disminuía su potencia, sus labios no se habían despagado para hablar. La lucha era un tanto parecida como luchar contra el imperius, así que si él había podido con el imperius, ¿Por qué no contra el veritaserum? Y aquellas ganas de decir la verdad se fueron pasando.

Dumbledore miraba fijamente a los ojos de Harry esperando una respuesta de su parte, la cual no llegaba. Harry sintió como si lo estuvieran pasando por los rayos X, instintivamente aparto la vista de los ojos de Dumbledore.

-Esperaba que el veritaserum durara más – comento de repente Dumbledore mirando jovialmente a Harry –. Ya se bastante, Harry. Supongo que podemos dejarlo hasta ahí, de todos modos no creo que quieras contárselo a alguien que en tu mundo esté muerto. Difícil. – el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y camino a su silla, sentándose detrás de la mesa y juntando las manos sobre ella.

Harry inmediatamente abrió la boca, como si siguiera todavía bajo el efecto del veritaserum, en contra de su voluntad.

-Fui mordido por una serpiente

- Extraño, la verdad – dijo Dumbledore volviendo a levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana – Veras Harry; en el departamento de Misterios estuvieron haciendo investigaciones sobre los mundos alternos, pero al parecer cada uno de los que se aventuraba a entrar en ese portal como un velo nunca regresaba, los trabajadores del Misterio lo llamaron el Velo de la Muerte- A Harry le dio un escalofrío de tan solo escuchar ese nombre, sabía que Sirius estaba vivo, pero era el sentimiento de pensar en que lo había perdido por poco o que volviese a suceder le daba escalofríos. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en lo que decía el profesor Dumbledore -. Aunque se piensa que realmente los llevaba a otro mundo, la cuestión pudiera haber sido que no hubiera otro portal en aquel mundo. Poca gente sabe de esto, y menos gente sabe del poder de mordida de una serpiente, ¿Podrías explicarme un poco más como fue esa mordida, Harry? – preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Harry trago con fuerza y se miro las manos pensando en que hacer. Él siempre había puesto su mano al fuego por Dumbledore, confiando en él. Pero aún así había una vocecita en su cabeza que le repetía mil veces que no lo hiciese. Por otra parte quería tener respuestas, quería saber cuál era el peligro que había dicho Sirius y el que se contraía en su pecho, ¿Y quién mejor que Albus Dumbledore? Él siempre tenía respuestas para todo. Así que trato de recordar cuando la serpiente le había mordido, tratando que nada se le escapara.

-Me encontraba en la casa de Bathilda – Dumbledore le miró intrigado pero no interrumpió –, pensaba que podría tener algo para mí de su parte. Me llevo a un dormitorio a oscuras, ya encontraba extraña la situación pero estaba dispuesto a… enfrentarlo – se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse con alguien que supuestamente lo conocía muy bien y estaba muerto –. Después de un rato de estar allí con "ella" y preguntarle si tenía algo para mí, me señalo un lugar, y al acercarme a él vi que de su cuello salía una serpiente, trate de hacer algo pero fue muy tarde y la serpiente me mordió – Harry se quedo callado sin saber qué más decir –. Y… eso es todo.

Dumbledore asintió y se paso los dedos por la barba pensativamente, luego saco su varita y señalo a Harry. Por un momento pensó que le iba a atacar, pero tan sólo lo que hizo fue quitarle las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Harry. Este movió los brazos y las piernas y se froto las muñecas y los tobillos adoloridos, ya que no le había estado llegando suficiente sangre a eso lugares. Se levanto y miro a Dumbledore concentrándose en no sucumbir.

-Gracias – dijo Harry con voz seca, pero esforzándose en formar una sonrisa sincera.

Dumbledore no hizo nada, seguía concentrado en algo. Harry se sintió incomodo, miro a Fawkes posado en su percha mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada, Harry se acerco a ella y le acaricio su cabeza con un dedo.

-Hola, Fawkes – le dijo Harry repentinamente sintiéndose como en los tiempos antes de que Dumbledore muriera. Fawkes respondió en una suave melodía, sacando a Dumbledore de sus pensamientos.

-Interesante animal ¿No crees? – dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole.

Harry le miro con ligera tristeza y asintió. Se aparto de Fawkes e iba a preguntarle que iban a hacer con sus padres y Neville, pero Dumbledore justo hablo.

-¿No hubo nada después, Harry? Me refiero: ¿No hubo nadie más que te explicara que este no era tu mundo? – miró a Harry sobre sus lentes de media luna y agrego:- Es importante, Harry.

Harry dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió y dijo:

-Justo después de haber salido de la enfermería y caer por las escaleras. Me encontré en un lugar oscuro – su mente se fue a aquel momento con facilidad. Teniendo la mirada perdida -. En aquel lugar una serpiente trato de explicármelo, pero fue en vano. En seguida llego otra persona hablante de parsel, pero no pude reconocer quién era; fue aquella persona la que me explico al lugar que había llegado, también el que me explico un poco como funcionaba lo de la mordida de una serpiente, y el que medio suficiente fuerza para ver a mis padres y no… llorar. Aquel hombre llamó a lo que me paso: "maldición de una serpiente" – Harry se calló repentinamente cuando Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase.

-Lo que significa que debes arreglar las cosas de tu homologo, nuestro Harry, ¿No? – Harry asintió. Dumbledore volvió a quedarse pensativo, mientras se pasaba la mano por su barba, aunque esta vez no duro mucho.- Eso cambia las cosas…

-¿A qué se refiere, Señor? – preguntó Harry con el seño fruncido.

Dumbledore le miró dando un suspiro, luego se volvió a sentar en su silla detrás de la mesa e indico a Harry que se sentara. Se dio cuenta, que era en la misma silla que se había sentado todas las veces que había ido al despecho en su sexto año; Harry se sentó con un extraño sentimiento de déjà vu.

-¿No crees que sería mejor si se lo contáramos a tus padres, y así te ahorramos sufrimiento? – le preguntó Dumbledore sin más.

Harry no entendió porqué Dumbledore le hacía esa pregunta. Estaba confuso, por una parte eso lo encantaría, pero por otra parte algo le decía que sería arriesgarse mucho. Así que dispuesto a confiar en lo que le había dicho Sirius y su instinto, dijo:

-¡No! No puede hacer eso – negó con la cabeza y se levanto de golpe –. Confié en usted pensando que… que no lo diría a nadie. Sir… - se calló antes de decir el nombre. Él no sabía si Sirius le había dicho a Dumbledore que no era el mismo, así que preferible era no arriesgarse. Si Dumbledore quería decirle a su familia que él no era de aquí, lo más seguro haría lo mismo con Sirius, y no dejaría que eso pasara.

-Estas muy seguro en no decirle a nadie – dijo Dumbledore con voz misteriosa, pero con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Harry asintió ante lo que dijo sin vacilar ni un segundo y se volvió a sentar; Dumbledore asintió –. Pensarás que es una maldición, pero nuestro mundo debe ser mucho más similar al tuyo de lo que crees, es decir, el más indicado. Contrariamente a los universos paralelos, los universos alternos son infinitos y se crean por nuestras decisiones. Veras, existen por lo que se sabe, veintidós universos alternos incluyendo el nuestro; como te digo son similares, originales e independientes, en ciertos sentidos. Hace mucho tiempo era natural entre los magos, se hacían puertas dimensionales. La situación que hizo cambiar esto fue en 1969, cuando un muggle encontró un portal en la Cueva de los Tayos donde estuvo quince días. Un muggle no debía ser llevado a otro mundo, podría cambiar el hilo de ese universo. El ministerio intervino, borrando de su memoria todo lo sucedido y haciéndole pensar que había descubiertos simplemente restos de una civilización antigua. Pero no tanto por este muggle, sino que los magos también hacían peligrar los universos paralelos/alternos – Harry escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Dumbledore con un poco de temor a lo siguiente; Harry pensaba que lo que había sentido y dicho Sirius podía ser verdad, y más con lo último que había dicho Dumbledore –. Las Maldiciones de una Serpiente son muy complejas, a muy poca gente se le dejaba o se le podía cumplir. Harry, al ir cambiando el hilo de este universo, ya no podrías regresar a tu propio universo – Harry ahogo el aliento, pero esta vez no de preocupación, sino por primera vez de alegría. Significaba que a pesar de todo lo que arreglase, se podría quedar ahí, con una familia – Yo que tú no me alegraría mucho. Si te quedases aquí eso supondría muchos peligros, aunque no lo creas. Pero ¿Sabes? Tienes razón al no querer decirle a tu madre; cuando alguien se entera poco a poco el universo se va secando y simplemente dejan de existir – Harry un poco aturdido con lo último abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dumbledore continuo sin percatarse de Harry -. Sí, significa que si lo que vio Neville es cierto, este universo y el tuyo están en peligro. El Voldemort de tu universo va en tú búsqueda y ha matado al Voldemort de aquí, por lo que la gente se preguntara ese cambio, y hay que evitarlo a toda costa…

-Así que más aún tenemos que destruir a Voldemort – dijo Harry conmocionado.

-Así es. Ahora más que nunca – dijo Dumbledore tocándose distraídamente la barba.

Tenían que hacer las cosas rápido, no quería saber que sucedería si un universo dejase de existir. Ahora más que nunca estaba en juego la vida de la gente, de dos universos. ¿Por qué aquel hombre lo mandaría a sobrellevar aquella carga? Entre sus tantas preguntas una sobresalió un poco más que las demás.

-¿Señor? – dijo un poco dubitativo.

-Sí, Harry – dijo Dumbledore con una mano en su barba y mirándolo penetrantemente, como acostumbraba a hacer.

- Si usted sabe que soy de otro universo, significa eso que lo estamos… ¿Secando? – la idea de eso no era nada mejorable en la situación.

-Sí, Harry – dijo Dumbledore asintiendo y dando un suspiro –, pero supongo que me he dado un poco el gusto – sonrió tratando de mejorar el ambiente, cosa que no convenció del todo a Harry, mas este asintió y se mantuvo callado.

Habían estado otros minutos sin hablar, cuando se empezó a escuchar un bullicio fuera del despacho. Harry no pudo captar nada de lo que decían, pero sí que reconoció la voz acalorada de su padre hablando casi a gritos. Repentinamente se preguntó si habían estado escuchando la conversación, ¿¡Por qué no se había recordado de eso antes!? Justo después de haber estado hablando y hablando de los universos y todo lo demás, significaría que estaban secando más y más el universo sin darse cuenta. Miró alarmado a Dumbledore esperando que éste entendiera su preocupación.

-Tranquilo – dijo negando con la cabeza ligeramente – hice un pequeño hechizo para que no escucharan, pero nosotros sí – Harry asintió recordando que ese mismo hechizo lo había hecho Hermione con la carpa. El bullicio se siguió escuchando cada vez más alarmante – Creo que será mejor intervenir.

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y Harry lo imito con rapidez. Caminaron hasta la puerta y bajaron las escaleras. Abajo la gárgola se apartó, dejando paso a ver que James y Remus se estaban señalando con la varita, ambos se veían amenazantes; Lily y Neville trataban de tranquilizar y echar atrás a James, y Sirius estaba en medio de los dos tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero James y Remus lo ignoraban y trataban de apartarlo con la mano o con la varita. Entonces pudo entender lo que se decían James y Remus:

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu manada de lobos y no dejas en paz? Servirle a Voldemort no te funcionó ¿Verdad? – Le gritaba James con rabia a Remus – ¡Tenías que engañar a una pobre chica más joven que tú! ¿No? ¡Marginándola! ¡Y haciéndola llevar dentro de ella un engendro como tú!

-¿Cómo te atreves? – le grito furioso Remus apartando de un golpe a Sirius, éste cayó al suelo. De la varita de Remus salió un rayo de luz que golpeo en el pecho a James, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, llevando consigo a Lily y a Neville – ¡Crees que no sé eso! Me estoy arriesgando…

-¡Pues no se te ve, Traidor! – le contestó James con desprecio levantándose.

Justo en el momento en que Remus iba a replicar Dumbledore intervino lanzando unas chispas rojas sobre ellos. Tanto James como Remus miraron las chispas con furia e iban a ignorarlas y seguir discutiendo.

-¡Remus, James! Por favor, parad esto – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad – Ya no sois jóvenes y sabéis la verdad, y más aun que esto nunca ha llevado a nada – Remus se veía rojo de la furia, miro a todos los del pasillo y sin más se fue de allí a zancadas. Dumbledore suspiro resignado – James…

-Lo siento, Albus. Pero no me pidas que me disculpe por esto – dijo el aludido; miró a Lily y la ayudo a levantarse.

-James, esto de verdad que se está saliendo de control, Albus tiene razón, debes ya dejar eso – le dijo Lily con voz suave pero determinada –. No digo que vayas y le pidas disculpas o que hagas como si nada paso, pero trata, solo trata, de bajar los humos cada vez que lo ves.

-Lo intentare – dijo James dando un resoplido.

James por fin se recordó sobre la verdadera razón de que estaban allí afuera. Miró a Harry y luego a Dumbledore con ansias de respuestas. Sirius que no había seguido escuchando la conversación entre Lily y James desde que había visto a Harry, trataba de que la mirada de Harry se posara en la de él, pero Harry había estado más interesado en la conversación. Lily también se había recordado del problema con Harry, mirando con nervios a Dumbledore fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Quién es? ¿Enemigo? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto adentro? Necesito explicaciones, Albus. No me puedes dejar pensando que es un mortifago y que puede que mi hijo este secuestrado, o que Harry este bajo la maldición imperius. O… ¡Vamos! – dijo Lily desesperada por saber lo que pasaba con su hijo. Eso a Harry le alegro un poco, al menos se preocupaba por él, y tenía otras ideas que no fuera solo que Harry era un mortifago.

-Las tendrá, Sra. Potter – dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Echo un vistazo rápido a Harry y luego agrego:- pero aquí no. Aunque este solo el castillo las paredes tienen oídos – dijo de forma casual. Su familia y Neville asintieron y siguieron a Dumbledore al despacho.

El corazón de Harry parecía que iba a desbocar. El mismo Dumbledore le dijo que si la gente se enteraba el universo se iba secando, así que ¿por qué preocuparse? Era inevitable para Harry sentir que todo pronto se arruinaría, pero quizá simplemente eran los nervios que lo hacían sentir así. Aun así se preguntaba que se inventaría Dumbledore, para decirle a Lily. Conocía lo suficiente a Lily y a James ya, y no se les convencía muy bien, al principio sí, pero luego se enteraban de algo que los hacía sospechar. Pero se recordó que él debía confiar en Dumbledore plenamente. Con eso se llego a tranquilizar solo un poco…. pero mejor algo que nada.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de los movimientos de varita de Dumbledore señalando la puerta, de ser otro momento ese hecho hubiese pasado desapercibido de sus ojos. Justo después aparecieron las sillas, suficientes para cada una de las personas que había en el despacho. Lily, James y Neville se sentaron sin pensarlo, Sirius maniobro un poco para poder terminar al lado de su ahijado. Sirius miró inquisitivamente a Harry antes de que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar, pero Harry tan solo negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como ya podrán haberse dado cuenta con el veritaserum, Harry no trabaja para el lado oscuro ni nada parecido. Y así como también saben que este es su hijo – dijo dirigiéndose a Lily y a James; Lily se llevo una mano a la boca escandalizada, mientras negaba con la cabeza, ver así a su madre no le gustaba nada a Harry, aparto la vista de ella con dolor por verla en ese estado, sintiendo que, en parte, era su culpa que se encontrase así.- La razón por la que Harry lleve el guardapelo no significa que trabaje para Voldemort. Verán el guardapelo es el verdadero; Harry escucho algo del tema de los Horcruxes de Neville, accidentalmente por supuesto – se apresuro a decir Dumbledore al ver que Neville iba a protestar –, el asunto es que al parecer el Sr. Potter quería cambiar los lazos que tenía con su familia – dirigió una mirada significativa a Sirius y a su madre – y teniendo en cuenta que siendo amigo del Sr. Malfoy tendría alguna ayuda para poder encontrar alguno de esto Horcruxes – Dumbledore calló un momento tomando aliento. Harry no sabía a dónde exactamente quería llegar Dumbledore con todo esto, pero por el momento sentía que todo saldría bien –. En una de las visitas a la mansión Black en este año, Harry entro en la habitación de Regulus Black pero allí no se encontraba ningún Horcruxes; aunque el día que hubo el ataque en el Callejón Diagón estuvo con Mundungus Fletcher – Harry frunció el seño preguntándose cómo sabia Dumbledore que había hablado con Mundungus ese día –, el cual le dio el guardapelo…

-¿Qué yo no vi eso? Y yo estaba allí – dijo Neville levantándose de su silla de un brinco, sobresaltando a Lily, la cual tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas; Harry volvió a aparta la vista de su madre.

-Bueno al parecer el Sr. Potter hizo un buen trabajo escondiendo sus buenas intenciones – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –, tú mismo pensabas que Harry no era de fiar, y me parece bien que hiciese eso en estos tiempos – le dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad, pero en ese silencio se escucho los sollozos ahogados de Lily en el pecho de James – estoy seguro que Harry trataba de actuar lo más normal posible para que no pensaran que hacia… bromas o cosas malas como acostumbraba ¿No es así Sr. Potter?

-Sí – dijo Harry tratando de no mirar a su madre.

-Entonces significa eso que todo lo que ha dicho de cambiar… ¿A sido verdad? – preguntó James sin dar crédito a lo que decía Dumbledore.

-Sí así es, James.

-¿Y exactamente entonces, por qué tuvimos que salir del despacho? – preguntó James medio confundido y, todavía, medio conmocionado.

Dumbledore se quedo callado por unos segundos mirando por la ventana. Harry pudo haber llegado a pensar que no tenía respuestas a esa pregunta, o simplemente buscaba las mejoras palabras para decírselo. Y enseguida la primera opción de Harry fue tachada cuando Dumbledore por fin hablo.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías, James. Los saque del despacho por la simple razón de haber pensado que algo malo… pudiese pasar, pero fue solo una equivocación de un pobre viejo como yo – dijo y con esto último sonrió sutilmente. James asintió, pero Harry pudo haber jurado que la simple razón por la que James había aceptado era por cómo se encontraba ahora. Simplemente tendría la cabeza muy embotada para pensar con claridad.

-Pero ¿y qué pasa con lo de que entraban al ministerio? – preguntó Neville después de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales James asimilaba las cosas.

-¿Entraban al ministerio? – preguntó Dumbledore sin saber de lo que hablaba Neville.

-Sí, Harry dijo que había entrado al Ministerio de Magia – explicó Neville. Pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a Neville que eso no lo había dicho Harry, pero aun así Neville seguía.

Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que hacia Dumbledore, por lo que le dio un codazo a Sirius y alzo las cejas.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto – susurró Sirius comprendiendo – Neville, Harry no dijo nada de eso, estas confuso, créeme yo también lo estoy un poco y más con aquella pelea de abajo, te golpeaste seguro – dijo Sirius con naturalidad, como si mentir fuera cosa sencilla –. Además de que nadie aquí recuerda eso – agrego cuando vio que Neville iba a replicar.

Neville miró a cada una de las personas en el despacho, y después de esto se rindió aceptándolo.

-Bien, entonces después de esto me parece que todo ha sido un mal entendido – miró a todos en general y continuo –, será mejor que fuerais a casa y descasarais; vosotros dos no habéis dormido bien.

Neville asintió a regañadientes y Harry con un poco de miedo de lo que pudiese pasar luego. Sirius, Neville y Harry se levantaron; James tomó a Lily que todavía se encontraba sollozando, Harry bajo la mirada mientras se mordía la lengua, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro, miró arriba y se encontró con Sirius, el cual le sonrió a medias y asintió con la cabeza cerrando por un momento los ojos, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a Sirius agradecido por su apoyó. James y Lily fueron los primeros en entrar en la chimenea, luego fueron seguidos por Neville, más tarde Sirius y justo antes de que Harry entrara en la chimenea Dumbledore lo llamó.

-Sí, señor – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Me quedare con el Horcruxes y… me parece que cuando regrese de sus vacaciones sigamos con este tema – Harry asintió –. Que tanga un feliz año, Sr. Potter.

-Gracias, igualmente, señor – dijo Harry lanzando los polvos sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Vio las llamas esmeraldas a su alrededor y en unos segundos estaba dando vueltas rápidas hasta caer en el suelo de "su casa" en Godric Hollow. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Sirius y Neville. Se levanto del suelo y miro a Sirius, pero éste estaba ocupado mandando a Neville a dormir; cuando por fin Neville acepto le mando una fulminante mirada y se perdió por las escaleras arriba, Harry hizo caso omiso de él y se dirigió a su padrino:

-¿Y… mamá? –le preguntó sin vacilar. Sirius por unos segundos sonrió pero enseguida la borro. Harry frunció el seño preocupado por su madre.

-Está bien, Harry – le aseguro Sirius – solo… trata de hacerse la idea de que realmente eres su hijo y que… te ha hecho daño.

-No me ha hecho daño – le dijo Harry con los bien abiertos –, es normal que sospechara de mí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mintiéndole a Sirius de lo que realmente sentía, pero no quería que su madre llorara, solo quería que fuera feliz.

-Entonces ¿qué te haya dicho que no eras su hijo no te afecto? – dijo Sirius de brazos cruzados y con las cejas alzadas.

-Sí, pero… - Harry dio un suspiro– En estos momentos no sé ni lo que pienso o siento Sirius. ¡Sí! Me sentí muy mal que me hubiese dicho eso, porque nunca había visto a mi madre y lo que pensaba era que lo que había dicho Neville era verdad – unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos – pero sé que no es verdad, ahora. Sé que mi madre me quiere, por eso llora. La cosa es que ahora no llora solo por eso, sino porque sabe que sus palabras me dolieron, pero aun así no se merece sufrir – las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro sin que nadie las detuviera hasta caer. Sirius no soportó seguir viendo a su ahijado así y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Tú tampoco debes sufrir, Harry – le dijo. Harry hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius como un niño. Sirius dejo que Harry llorara por unos minutos cuando lo separo y le dijo:- Mejor te acuestas y seguro mañana todo estará mejor, y si no ya hablaras con tu madre, ahora que estas llorando no y menos quieres que tu madre te vea así, se pondría peor – Harry se rió un poco y asintió a la idea de su padrino.

-Buenas noches – dijo Harry mientas caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llego a su habitación se tumbo en la cama y tan solo su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido.

--------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos dando un bostezo y estirándose en la cama, miró hacia la ventana era de tarde, había poca luz fuera. Se quedo en la cama pensando en su madre, esperaba que lo que le había dicho Sirius fuera cierto y su madre se encontrara mejor y no triste, no quería volver a verla así y si hacía falta mentirle de que no le había hecho daño lo haría. Estaba ahí para hacer feliz a su familia después de todo lo que había hecho su otro _"yo"_, y si lo que hacía era hacer llorar a su madre habría sido en vano todo lo que había hecho con su madre. Se paso la mano por la cara y se restregó los ojos, buscó sus gafas, que lo más seguro se le habían caído, entre el edredón y se las coloco. Pero aún así no se quiso levantar. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore en la mañana, quizá hablarán sobre como destruir a Voldemort; pero ahora que el Voldemort de este mundo había muerto a manos de _"su" _Voldemort, ¿Los Horcruxes que destruyera en este mundo afectaría al único Voldemort? Esperaba que sí, si no ¿Cómo lo iba a destruir…? Si destruía al Voldemort en este mundo, quizá no tendría que ocuparse de hacer eso en su mundo… Todo era tan complicado, ni él mismo entendía lo que pensaba, estaba claro que ese era uno de los defectos de los Universos Alternos, dolor de cabeza daba tan solo de pensar en eso. No sabía cómo Dumbledore hacía para comprender todo esto, pero otra vez se recordó que Dumbledore era especial en todos los sentidos, sabía más cosas que cualquier otra persona, era un sabio.

Se levanto de la cama estirándose. Se cambio y salió de su habitación. Estaba nervioso por lo que podría suceder, le gustaría encontrarse a su madre sola sin ninguna otra persona de la casa. Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente llego a la cocina, las luces estaban prendidas, se asomo dentro y vio sentados en la mesa a James y a Sirius comiendo en silencio.

-Eh… - se aclaro la garganta, no había notado que la tenía ronca – Hola – James le miro con los ojos como platos, Harry esquivo su mirada decepcionado de no haber encontrado a su madre allí, y por ver la cara de su padre así.

-¡Hey! Buenas Noches – le dijo medio en broma Sirius sonriéndole –. Siéntate y come algo –dijo sacando una silla para Harry – Neville todavía no se ha despertado.

Harry asintió y se sentó en medio de su padrino y James, miro de reojo a Sirius que tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, Harry frunció el seño pero lo dejo pasar. Bibil llego a la cocina con un plato en la mano y se lo coloco en frente de Harry, éste le sonrió agradecido, Bibil hizo una reverencia y salió de la cocina. Después de eso la cocina quedó en un silencio incomodo, hasta que lo rompió por fin Sirius:

-Bueno… - dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa – yo mejor… me voy. Ya os dejo hablar a solas.

-¿Qué? – Susurró Harry abriendo conmensuradamente los ojos – ¡No! Sirius, no puedes – siguió susurrando, pero Sirius o no lo escucho o lo ignoro, porque se salió de la cocina dejando a Harry solo en la cocina con James. Harry le sonrió con nerviosismo y se centro en su comida, aunque no estuviese muy hambriento.

Harry comenzó a comer. _¿Cómo se le ocurre a Sirius dejarme con mi padre? Sirius claramente sabe que yo quiero es hablar con mi madre, no con James. Espero que esto no signifique que mamá todavía no se haya mejorado_. Sentía la mirada de James en él, cosa que le hacía comer más rápido y querer salir de allí de una vez. Cuando estaba terminando ya de comer por fin James se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó James, Harry se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la mesa decidido a buscar a su madre –. Espera quiero habla un momento contigo – le dijo mientras lo tomaba por la muñeca. Harry a regañadientes se volvió a sentar en la mesa sin mirar a James, éste suspiro – Siento haber dudado tanto de ti en estos días – Harry levanto la cabeza y le miro con sorpresa, no había esperado que le dijese eso –, pero yo… nunca me hubiese imaginado que de repente quisieras cambiar todo, ¿Por qué ahora? Y-y además justo antes de tu caída en la escoba actuabas como siempre y después fue que empezaste a cambiar y… - James se veía realmente inquieto y desesperado, por lo Harry lo interrumpió.

-He querido cambiar después de tanto tiempo fue porque me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando vi lo que les pasaba a los Malfoy, no quería que eso me pasara a mí y… además de que estando en guerra quería vivir lo que había dejado a un lado, quizá antes de que pudiese morir… Estamos en una guerra todo puede suceder, papá – James le sonrió y calló lo que había quiero decir unos segundo antes –; ¿sabes? Quería hacer algo casi igual a lo que hacen los gemelos, me refiero a hacer reír – se apresuro a decir, Harry no sabía o no sé recordaba si James tenía idea de lo que hacían los gemelos –, es decir: hacer feliz a mi familia. Y bueno tome el Horcrux para hacer algo bueno y que os dieseis cuenta de mi cambio, pero no resulto como lo planeado, y bueno no tanto para que os dieseis cuenta de mis intenciones, sino también quería demostrar que podía colaborar en la guerra, ayudar y no ser un inútil…

-Me alegra que te tomes ya más en serio esta guerra, pero aún así me parece ridículo haber arriesgado tu vida al haber ido al Callejón Diagón a buscar un Horcrux, podías haber demostrado tu colaboración de otra manera – dijo su padre soltándolo de la muñeca.

-Ya bueno, pero no encontré otra manera, pero al menos podrías agradecer que he encontrado un Horcrux, por lo que uno menos para derrotar a Voldemort – le replico Harry rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros, después de que su padre alzara una ceja por el tono con que se lo había dicho –. Lo siento.

-No importa eso ahora – le dijo su padre negando con la cabeza –. Ahora deberías ir a hablar con tu madre – dijo señalando con la mano la ventana. Harry miro por ella y vio a su madre sentada al pie de aquel gran árbol. Harry asintió y se dispuso a salir de la allí, pero otra vez su padre lo detuvo -. Me alegro de que hagas este cambio – le sonrió y después de esto lo abrazo. Harry quedo estático unos segundo y luego devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, se sentía muy bien abrazar a su padre, sentía su amor hacía él, tan cálido y perfecto como el de su madre, estos abrazos no se podían comparar con ningún otro. No se podía contra la perfección. Unas ligeras lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. James lo separo casi a regañadientes y Harry se dio cuenta que también tenían unas cuantas lágrimas en las mejillas. Harry le sonrió y su padre se la devolvió –. Mírame aquí llorando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, vergüenza debería darte hacerle llorar a tu padre – le dijo James sonriéndole. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se rió. Después de esto su padre conjuro un abrigo y se lo dio a Harry, mientras señalaba con la cabeza el jardín trasero.

-Gracias – dijo Harry con una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios. _Después de todo Sirius sí sabía lo que pensaba y hacía, no por nada mis padres lo nombraron mi padrino. _

Con estos pensamientos y el sentimiento de felicidad salió al jardín trasero, unos pequeños copos de nieve le cayeron la cabeza y en los brazos cubiertos por las mangas de la pijama, cosa que no era suficiente para el frío que hacía fuera, se coloco a toda prisa el abrigo que le había entregado su padre y se encamino hacía el gran árbol, todavía con frío, dado que ni él ni su padre habían pensado en que tan solo llevaba zapatillas de andar en casa. Cuando ya estaba llegando al gran árbol se dio cuenta que su madre todavía no había notado que alguien estaba caminando a su dirección, Harry miró mejor la cara de su madre, para asegurase que no estuviese llorando. Habían un gran círculo donde no había nieve, justo el espacio que ocupaban las hojas del gran árbol y donde estaba sentada su madre, la cual tenía abrazada las piernas con sus brazos pegadas al pecho con la cabeza agachada, medio escondida en su piernas.

Harry se acerco más hasta estar debajo del gran árbol y se sentó un poco alejado de su madre, para darle un poco de espacio. Su madre levanto la cabeza y lo miro con sorpresa y tristeza, estuvo a punto de irse, pero Harry la miro suplicante para que no lo abandonara; su madre con un poco de torpeza se volvió a sentar con la misma posición de antes. Harry no sabía exactamente como sentirse en ese silencio, si fuera en otra ocasión seguro estaría muy feliz de compartir un largo rato con su madre en silencio; él no había pensado que las cosas fueran tan difíciles, mientras había estado en su habitación había probado diversas maneras de cómo comenzar a hablar con ella y tenía que admitir ahora que eran muy malas, claro era más fácil hablar consigo mismo en el espejo como si fuera con su madre que ahora estando enfrente de ella. Suspiro y tomando valor miro a su madre y dijo:

-¿Cómo estás? – se sorprendió al escuchar que su voz no había salido ni ronca ni temblorosa.

Su madre levantó la cabeza justo al escuchar la voz del muchacho hablar. Harry vio aquellos ojos esmeraldas idénticos a los suyos; pero en los ojos de su madre se veía ver claramente su sorpresa y su tristeza, Harry se fijo mejor en sus ojos y vio que estaban ligeramente rojos, supuso entonces que su madre pudo haber estado llorando casi toda la noche y eso le dolió. Aparto la mira de ella y se quedo mirando sus pies congelados, deseando que su madre respondiera su pregunta y luego que todo se arreglara.

-Bien, solo estaba aquí… pensando – dijo Lily. Harry levanto la cabeza lentamente y vio borrosamente a su madre encogiéndose de hombros, Harry pestaño varias veces rápido para eliminar las lágrimas que habían estado a punto de salir.

-Me alegro – dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras asentía lentamente.

Se quedaron así callados. Había sido culpa suya, tendría que haber dicho algo más y haber alargado la conversación, pero simplemente no había podido, le había entrado miedo que su madre se diese cuenta lo mal que en realidad estaba.

Podía escuchar el fuerte viento que subía en sus oídos cuando una mirada penetrante en él. Miro por las esquinas de sus ojos a su madre mirándolo con tristeza y a la vez con amor; Harry volvió a tomar valor para hablar, pero su sorpresa fue que su madre se le había adelantado.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, Harry – le dijo con nerviosismo su madre –. Se supone que siendo tu madre debería darme cuenta que eres mi hijo y no dudar de eso – decía con rapidez-, y menos sospechar que seas un mortifago por que tengas un estúpido guardapelo de Slytherin. Nunca debí haberte dicho que no eras mi hijo y… más ahora que quieres hacer las cosas bien y… - ya para ese entonces estaba llorando, se veía que trataba de contenerlas pero le era muy difícil.

Harry había querido interrumpir desde el momento en que su madre se había disculpado, pero ella había estado hablando muy deprisa y él no había encontrado la manera ni el momento de hacerlo. Pero en el momento en que había comenzado a llorar no lo soportó más, no podía seguir ahí sentado mientras veía como su madre lloraba y sufría por dentro sin hacer nada. Era tan horrible ver a su madre en ese estado como saber que en su mundo ella estaba muerta.

-No tienes por que pedir disculpas. Es normal que sospecharas de mí, justo ahora que estamos en una época de guerras, donde no se puede confiar en nadie. Yo mismo hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú, sería muy sospechoso que tu hijo que es amigo de una familia mortifaga tenga de repente un guardapelo de Slytherin, sospechoso número uno. No te culpo de nada, mamá – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. A su madre se le salió un pequeño sollozo, pero luego le sonrió con amor a su hijo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo – le dijo su madre acercándose más a él –, pero aún así no puedes evitar que me sienta culpable – le sonrió con cariño.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa e iba a seguir hablando, a tratar de convenser a su madre de no sentirse culpable. Su madre se acercó más y lo envolvió con sus brazos; Harry le devolvió el abrazo y coloco la barbilla sobre su hombro. Se sintió a gusto y cálido, después de haber estado muriéndose del frió esto era lo mejor.

-Te quiero mamá – dijo con voz suave.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño – le dijo su madre. Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió al oír decir eso a su madre, era mucho para él. Su madre después de un rato lo separo y coloco dos manos en su cara –. Estas congelado, Harry – bajo su mirada, quitando las manos de la cara de Harry, y alzó las cejas al ver que Harry llevaba tan sólo unas zapatillas de andar en casa - ¿Cómo sales así ? Podría darte algo, Harry –le recrimino su madre con el seño fruncido; Harry se rió de lo sobreprotectora que era, le hacía sentir bien – Yo que tú no me reiría, señorito – le dijo, pero luego sonrió mientras meneaba con la cabeza. Se levanto y le tendió una mano a Harry – Vamos dentro – Harry sonrió y tomo la mano cálida de su madre.

Caminaron devuelta a la casa, él envuelto en un abrazo de su madre, mientras se reían y trataban que sus pies no se hundieran tanto en la nieve.

Cuando entraron a la cocina su padre seguía allí, sentado en la mesa tomando un chocolate caliente recién hecho. Harry respiro hondo, hasta casi sentir el sabor del chocolate caliente en su boca. Su madre lo sentó en la mesa y le coloco una manta encima. Su padre le sonrió a los dos y se levanto a servirle chocolate caliente recién hecho a cada uno, su madre se sentó junto a él. Su padre se volvió a sentar dándole a cada uno una taza.

_Es… ¿La familia feliz? Sí. Creo que las cosas mejoraron mucho._ Por primera vez Harry paso una feliz tarde-noche con sus padres.

****************************************************************

**Electro M: ¡**_Dios! No me di cuenta de haber escrito que Regulus era el primo de Sirius hasta que me lo dijiste que vergüenza. En fin me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y bueno… creo que quizá os lo hayáis leído rápido porque tenía mucha conversación, pero también estoy de acurdo con lo segundo xD. Saludos._

**Myrna Elva:**_ Jajaja sip, me encanta dejarlos intrigados :D. Jamás dejaría la historia (espero :S). Bueno creo que ya se sabe por qué lo odia, pero no es solo eso hay algo más escondido que no creo que lo descubran a menos que hayan visto una de las entrevistas de J.K. Pero por el momento ya sabes que si trabaja para él, Voldy. Cuidate._

**Canuto-cornamenta:**_ ¿Normal dices? xD a mi me costo llegar a esa idea ¬¬ Pero yo creo que si hubiese al menos llegado a pensar algo. Jajaja bueno gracias creo que me merecía ya salir de casa, y a decir verdad sí que me dieron ideas, creo que si no hubiese tenido esas vacaciones no hubiese podido profundizar más en la drama y el amor de madre e hijo. Me has hecho sonrojar con esas palabras ^^, pero aún así me gustaría poner en contacto contigo, quizá me puedas ayudar. Un beso!_

**Orqui_Black: **_Gracias!! Mmm… bueno… yo diría que estamos por la mitad a penas, pero quien sabe… Quiza haga solo 26 cap. pero por el ritmo que voy creo que serán más._

**gabylg96: **_Mmm… ¿ahora qué opinas?_

**Wirthoge: **_u.u' Bueno lo de exigente… _ xD Bueno en este cap. ya lo tienes, me alegra mucho que te haya dejado metido._

**Edward: **_Gracias ^^ jajjaja esperemos que salga xD estare atenta y hmmm lo tratare de hacer, pero como casi nunca me conecto ¬¬. ^^ Igualmente, Saludos!!_

**Sara_lpp: **_Espero que estes bien, no quiero ser demandada! xD Bueno con este cap. las cosas se arreglan, pero… pronto se pondrá mejor._

**AbY_potter23:**_ Bueno tengo que pensar seriamente en eso, no estoy segura de que hacer xD. Pero si tuviera que decirte ya, diría que no, Sirius es muy bueno guardando secretos. No!! Jamás dejaría a Tonks con Snape. Pronto sabremos más de ellos, y sí creo que meteré a Peter por ahí. Bueno lo de Neville creo que sí habrá más peleas, pero habrá algo que seguro os asombrara. Y muchas gracias por esos besos xD y más porque sean de Limón mi fruta favorita :D. Besos de chocolate! xD (espero que te guste, sino dimelo)_

**MJ_Lupin: **_Pero si lo estoy tratando como porcelana, bueno eso creo, le di a Tonks no? Y a Teddy. En fin Gracias ^^_

**trygun: **_Lo siento, pero no sacaste nada :S. Gracias la verdad me halagas mucho con esas palabras, de verdad no te había interesado tanto un fic antes? Vaya! Yo creo que tengo la misma faceta por el momento :S. Si, bueno la diferencia es que yo soy un poco alérgica al calor, mi pica el cuerpo se pone rojo y me arde luego, yo prefiero el frío sinceramente. Dudo que lo publique en el profeta xDDD mira lo que pasaría. Bueno Snape seguirá siendo un misterio por el momento, aunque tampoco es gran cosota lo de él ¬¬. Saludos y cuidate._

**Jazmín Balck: **_Muchass Gracias!! Bueno aquí ya se ha arreglado todo, pero más tarde… jajaja ya veremos. Cuídate._

**AndYWeaSley:**_ Gracias, me alegro que te guste y mil disculpas no haberte contestado y tmb por haberte dejado en suspenso. Saludos._

**Luisa Solano: **_Gracias, y bueno lo sé, solo era en broma, ironía xD. Saludos espero que te haya gustado._

**Anulis96: **_Gracias!!, pero yo no diría perfecto :D Gracias por el apoyo._

**Patty_Slane:**_ Gracias la verdad me alegra mucho que te lo haya alegrado. Jajaja lo que me dices es genial, ya que así me hace saber que les llega a mis lectores, saber que estoy mejorando mi escritura. Bueno entonces ya eras una más a la lista que odia a Neville xD yo en cierto sentido no lo odio tanto, pero será porque soy la escritora y sé lo que pasara más adelante. Saludos y cuídate!_

**alice jean cullen:**_ Lo siento!! Pero no puedo prometer ya eso :S Espero que ya no estes en shock con este cap. Saludos._

**Isabel: **_Lo siento, pero no puedo actualizar tan rápido si querías un buen cap. Espero que este también te haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^ Un beso!_

**Adel: **_No es nada y me alegra que te hayas unido y vuelvas por aquí. Me alegra mucho que te haya fascinado, no importa la ortografía es normal. ^^ Saludos._

**Aliness: **_Estoy contigo Aliness, los demás solo de amor y eso… muy cursis y no me gusta en absoluto. Me alegro que sea la mejor xD. Saludos Cuídate._

**Er_ximi: **_Gracias, bueno ahora que he terminado de escribir esto veré si me paso. Saludos._

**Rosmi:**_ Gracias! ^^ Saludos e igualmente XOXO ^^_

**Blackimse: **_No importa, lo que importa es que hayas escrito xD porque eso me alegra :D. Mmm bueno si fuera tú, la que estaría leyendo también diría lo mismo, pero no lo hice más que todo porque para eso si que no tenía salida, pero gracias por la idea veré si la meto :D Gracias, la verdad si que me los merecía, llevaba ya días, semanas encerrada en casa sin hacer nada y con la cabeza en blanco horrible y al salir a la isla de vacas pues estuvo mejor las cosas. Gracias. Saludos desde la Electrónica ^^. Cuídate._

**Cissy: **_por supuesto que subo más cissy ^^. Dime que te pareció este. Saludos y cuídate._

**Xedeblum: **_Gracias, y eso intento aprovecharlo al máximo :D, EXPRIMIRLO. Saludos cuidate!!_

**Kamypatty: **_Muchas gracias, la verdad me halagas mucho diciendo eso… y solo por si quieres saber soy una chica xD, pero no importa. De verdad que parece escrito por Rowling?? Vaya cuando lo leí salí corriendo a decírselo a mi hermana :D eso me hizo mazo de feliz. Bueno Ron y Hermione… yo diría que sí. En fin Un beso!! Y cuídate._

**Karuu:**_ Mmm ahora! xD Bueno como veras con lo dicho de Dumbledore, las cosas se ponen muy mal, pero esta arreglando ya las cosas de su otro yo (su homologo). Saludos!_

**Lady Malfoy Potter: **_Bueno aquí están todas las respuestas xD Me alegra que te guste y sí tiene que ver con eso, Neville es menos poderoso, Voldy entonces también. Por cierto, te debo una, ya había escrito casi todo el cap. cuando leí tu review y AH! Se me había olvidado decir porque Dumbledore los había echado, gracias si quieras algo solo pídemelo (excepto que actualice rápido :S). Saludos! Cuidate!^^_


	14. ¿Quién la Mato?

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Tres meses? Lo siento, pero es que con los estudios es que no puedo hacerlo, con presión mi imaginación no funciona, tiene que estar relajada (no mucho que si no se relaja mucho y le da pereza). Además de los estudios, no he leído un fic de Harry Potter en 4 meses y pues no funciona tan bien :S, he estado leyendo otros fics de Charmed y pues… no son parecidos, tendría que volver a releerme unos cuantos fics en inglés de Harry Potter para poder cargarme de ideas para el fic, que sino nunca podre acabarlo xD._

_Bueno Em… Para navidad os traeré otro capítulo como regalo tanto de la larga espera como de navidad ^^ No me voy a mover de España ni de Madrid así que… en casa me dará tiempo._

_Otra cosa: No pude actualizar el fin de semana pasado porque mi ordenado (computadora) no me guardo todo lo que hice, tuve que repetirlo el lunes, martes y hoy._

_El más largo de mí vid: 18 pág. Y 9,320 palabras!! :D_

_Les agradezco a los que siguen conmigo, los nuevos (^^), los que me colocaron en favoritos y alerta._

**Kuki-Chan, orqui_Black, fairy white, saralpp, Jazmin-Black, KathySacuba, Natysh, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Myrna Elva, julimoon, ari, Blackimse,** **Aliness,** **AdharaByLulaP****, Meital-Lupin, Canuto-cornamenta, ross snape, yukiatena, dark dragon hades, ****pitufinaz_crazyz**, **wirthoge**,**js1408****,**** McGo, karuu, Luna-CNT, Isyesa, ALESI, abY_potter23, esterpotter, trygun, Aristocrata UK, El Elegido, Regina-Ryddle, ****spaylife****, anulis96, RoNi, ****mistykmage**, Sara Evans Potter.

_Se lo dedico a vosotros, los que me han apoyado._

_**Aclaraciones: **__la letra en cursiva son pensamientos de Harry y las líneas son el día siguiente o más tarde._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling (me inclino ante ella) y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XIII: ¿Quién la mato?_

_Actualización: 12/02/09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

Una tarde, poco después de Año Nuevo, Harry y Neville se pusieron en fila junto a la chimenea de la sala para regresar a Hogwarts. El ministerio había organizado esa conexión excepcional a la Red Flu para que los estudiantes pudieran volver de manera rápida y segura al colegio. Lily era la única presente en la casa para despedir a los dos chicos; James y Sirius se habían marchado al trabajo. Se deshizo en lágrimas en la partida. Había estado un poco más sensible después de que Dumbledore les habían dicho que era realmente su hijo, y por la reconciliación de James con Harry. De lo cual Harry se sentía culpable por eso.

―Tranquila, mamá, no llores… ― la consoló Harry, y le dio un abrazo mientras su madre sollozaba ligeramente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hijo ―No pasa nada…

―Prométeme que tendrás cuidado… y que no te meterás en líos… y no insultarás a nadie… ― le dijo Lily secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

―Jamás, mamá, me gusta la tranquilidad…―le dijo en tono de broma ―. No te preocupes de nada, mamá, estere bien.

Lily le sonrió mientras le ponía una mano en la cara en modo de cariño. Por último paso a despedirse de Neville.

Harry por primera vez no quería regresar a Hogwarts; había pasado unos muy buenos momentos con sus padres y Sirius, hasta con Neville; había encontrado su verdadero hogar, tenía que admitirlo, había tenido que pasar un determinado tiempo para que Harry se diera cuenta que Hogwarst era su hogar, pero aquí tan solo tuvo que pasar un día para saberlo. Y allí estaba, despidiéndose de su madre como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida.

―Portaos bien, chicos…

Con un último abrazo a su madre, Harry se metió en las llamas verde esmeralda y grito: ‹‹¡A Hogwarts!›› Tuvo una última y fugaz visión de la cocina y del lloroso y hermoso rostro de su madre, Lily, antes de que las llamas se lo tragaran. Mientras giraba vertiginosamente sobre sí mismo, atisbó imágenes borrosas de otras habitaciones de magos, pero no logro observar bien. Luego empezó a reducir la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo en seco en la chimenea del despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry logró visualizar la figura de Remus Lupin encorvada sobre su trabajo; salió de la chimenea, se ajustó las gafas y se aliso el cabello.

―Buenas noches, Potter. Supongo que necesitara ayuda con su equipaje.

―No es ningún problema, profesor.

Lupin levantó la vista de su trabajo mirando a Harry con sorpresa, mas no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo. Neville apareció poco después girando como una peonza en la chimenea, y los dos salieron del despacho del profesor rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, algo extraño había sucedido cuando Neville apreció pero no pudo captar lo que había sido. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Harry miraba por las ventanas; el sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de los jardines, recubiertos de una capa de nieve aún más gruesa que la del jardín de su casa en Godric Hollow. A lo lejos pudo ver la cabaña de Hagrid, echando humo por la chimenea, Harry sonrió a sabiendas de que Hagrid seguía estando en ese universo paralelo.

―‹‹¡Barajita!›› ―dijo Neville cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que estaba más pálida de lo habitual e hizo una mueca al oír la fuerte voz del muchacho.

―No ―contestó.

―¿Cómo que no?

―Hay contraseña nueva ―aclaró la Señora Gorda―. Y no grites, por favor.

―Pero si hemos estado fuera ¿Cómo quieres que sepamos…?

―¡Neville!

Hermione corría hacía ellos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y llevaba puesto la capa, el sombrero y los guantes. Se detuvo repentinamente al ver a Harry junto a Neville.

―Yo… volveré un poco más tarde… ―dijo ésta con voz ligeramente entrecortada y sin aliento― Hablaremos más tarde, Neville.

Harry prefirió quedarse callado por el momento, no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de tener una pelea o descubrir cosas terribles de su homologo. Pero en realidad ni falta había, tan sola la mirada y la huida de Hermione aseguraba que él le había hecho algo malo, mucho más malo de lo que pudiera haberle hecho Draco en su universo.

Neville se recostó en la pared con cara de pocos amigos mientras veía marchar a Hermione por las escaleras. Harry dejo el baúl en el suelo y dijo:

―Pudiste haberle pedido la contraseña a… ―dejo la frase al aire, no muy seguro de cómo le llamaba su homologo y prefiriendo no dar suposiciones falsas a Neville, que ya suficiente había tenido. Neville le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

―Hermione pude ser muy inteligente, pero no adivina, Potter ―le dijo entre dientes―. Solo quiero que sepas que los "lazos" que tuvimos en la casa, aquí han desaparecido.

Harry lo miro por unos segundos y luego asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto que le dijo Neville. Lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza era que Hermione no era adivina, eso lo sabía, pero qué tenía que ver eso con ser adivina, cualquier persona que fuera de Gryffindor podría saber la contraseña. La respuesta le golpeo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, a menos que Hermione hubiera pasado las navidades fuera y no supiera la contraseña o, la desconcertante, que fuera de Ravenclaw. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Hermione decir que el sombrero estuvo a punto de nombrarla a esa casa, y no era de extrañarse con su inteligencia; pero la pregunta era: ¿Cuál era la diferencia aquí? Neville y Hermione parecían amigos, por lo que tuvieron que haberse conocido el primer año, como había pasado en su primer año en su universo.

Unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Harry volteó la cabeza encontrándose con Ron y Ginny con sus baúles viniendo hacia acá.

― ¡Eh! Chicos, Bill vino a casa con Fleur ―Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba. Harry sonrió divertido a sabiendas que Ginny no había cambiado su pensamiento hacia Fleur, recordaba perfectamente cómo se burlaba de su nombre. Ron se había puesto sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana. Neville se reía con descaro― Bueno, ha dicho que ya han encontrado casa cerca de la playa, por lo que podrá estar más al tanto de las reuniones. ¿Acabáis de llegar?

― ¿Te parece que estamos aquí por gusto con los baúles, Ron? ―le dijo Neville, después de dejar de reír.

―Sí… claro ―dijo Ron con tono amargado― La contraseña es ‹‹¡Abstinencia!››

―Correcto ―dijo la Señora Gorda con un hilo de voz, el retrato se apartó revelando en hueco que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Harry.

―Serán los excesos navideños ―respondió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco, y entro en la abarrotada sala común―. Como todos los años su amiga Violeta y ella se beben todo el vino de ese cuadro de monjes borrachos que hay en el pasillo del aula de Encantamientos. En fin… Me voy, que he quedado con Dean ―termino con poco animo.

Los tres muchachos se abrieron paso entre la gente, Ron iba mascullando molesto sobre la relación de Ginny. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitual habitación, que siempre había tenido en su universo y que al parecer también lo tenía aquí. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ver alguna diferencia e inmediatamente la obtuvo cuando Neville lo empujaba y colocaba sus cosas sobre _su_ cama, la que estaba al lado de Ron; Harry miró detenidamente la cama de su universo y la que era suya aquí. Neville lo miraba con seño fruncido mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas, Harry camino hasta _su cama_ coloco el baúl al pie de la cama y se tiró en la cama mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a suceder, las cosas estaban confusas, todo lo que tenía que ver con Hermione era un misterio, no sabía la relación con Neville y Ron, pero esperaba averiguarla pronto aunque fuera malo o bueno. Esta ya no era la casa donde había crecido, y tenía que hacer cambios si quería sobrevivir allí. Prefirió dejar de pensar en todos estos problemas, y ver el lado positivo de todo esto, pero la verdad es que no encontraba muchas…

* * *

No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Reconoció la voz de Ron y de Neville, presto atención a lo que decían mientras se hacia el dormido.

―…Pero después de todo eso ¿Sigues creyendo eso? Vamos, hombre, hablamos de Dumbledore ―escuchó decir la voz de Ron, luego escuchó un sonoro bostezo―. Me muero de hambre, ya quiero cenar…

―Siempre lo tienes, no es nada importante ―lo interrumpió bruscamente la voz de Neville, que se escuchaba con tono de indiferencia―. Ron, después de lo que le he visto hacer estoy seguro que pudo llegar a hacerle algo malo a Dumbledore, él no es así y lo sé por todas las veces que he estado con él, no me mentiría, no habría razón para que hiciera eso conmigo. Los dos lo hicieron y no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya, voy a descubrir lo que hace… Y luego voy a volver a normalidad a los cuatro, como me llaman el "niño que vivió" ―Ron hizo un pequeño ruidito en modo de estar de acuerdo.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos muchacho dijo nada, tan solo se escuchaba la constante respiración de Harry y poco después el estomago de Ron produjo un gruñido. Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior por dentro para evitar reírse, se movió hacia un lado lentamente y escondió un poco la cabeza en la almohada y poder reírse solo un poco, y dejar pasar así las ganas de reír.

―Estuve pensando en cómo Potter consiguió aprender tantos hechizos difíciles, dudo hasta que Hermione pueda hacerlos tan bien como él… A lo que me refiero ―se apresuro a decir Ron― es que puede estar tomando una especie de poción para obtener buenos resultados en los hechizos, ya sabes, como es tan bueno haciendo pociones… Tiene una habitación para él solo para hacer pociones, creo que es en lo único que era bueno antes. Bueno ¿Tú qué piensas?

―Que puede que tengas toda la razón, Ron. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no? No sería nada extraño, ahora que no tenía a Malfoy y sus amigotes no había quién lo cuidase. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es encontrar esa poción y… Puede que lleguemos a encontrar alguna poción que tenga algo que ver con las actitudes de los cuatro. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Porque Potter estaba despierto, Neville ―dijo Ron con voz fastidiada―. Hay que buscar a Hermione y decírselo, también nos puede ayudar. Ella quiere más que nadie que podamos joder a Potter.

―Sí, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que Hermione le tiene miedo a Potter, no estará del todo dispuesta a ayudarnos ―dijo Neville. Harry escuchó como alguien se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia donde él estaba, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y simulo estar dormido―. Pero seguro después de que hagamos el trabajo sucio, ella pueda decirnos que poción es.

―Es… es lo que te decía, Neville ―dijo Ron inseguro―. Cambiando de tema, es mejor que bajemos a comer, ya no puedo más…

Neville dio un resoplido, poco después se escuchó pasos que se alejaban del muchacho y salían de la habitación.

Harry se quedo unos segundos en la misma posición asegurándose que ni Ron o Neville regresaran por alguna razón. Se levantó y miró alrededor, todo parecía normal y como lo había dejado; se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo más, con desesperación. No era nada bueno lo que había escuchado; ya había tenido en cuenta el problema de Hermione, más que nada por la forma en la que había reaccionado al verlo delante del retrato, pero había llegado a pensar que Hermione lo odiaba, no que le tuviese miedo, puesto que si él, Harry, era como Malfoy, Hermione tenía que odiarlo. Por otra parte, no pensaba que el plan de Neville y Ron fuera algo para preocuparse, puesto que no tenía ninguna poción ni mucho que ocultar; pero si lo pensaba un poco estaría muy bien hacer unas pociones falsas, para tener un poco de diversión, lo único que debía hacer era mandar un mensaje a los gemelos. El muchacho no pudo resistir lanzar una carcajada al recordar la imagen de Neville inflado y rojo, después de probar su poción de prueba "salta clase". Se traslado al baúl y sacó la túnica de Gryffindor, rápidamente se vistió con ella, dando una última mirada a la habitación que no había esperado volver a ver, y salió de allí hacia el Gran Comedor, a donde habían ido los dos jóvenes.

Tras caminar por los pasillos llenos de alumnos que llegaban de sus navidades con sus familias. Llegó al Gran Comedor, donde las decoraciones de navidad seguían colocadas y el techo mágicamente transformado para ver el cielo en esos mismos momentos; el cielo estaba oscuro y caía una fuerte nevada. Sin prestar mucho interés en esos pequeños detalles, caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde visualizó a Neville y a Ron rodeados de un grupo de personas, las chicas pululaban alrededor de ellos dando elogios a Neville. Harry se sentó apartado de todo el bullicio de gente, y se concentró en encontrar a Hermione; los Slytherins todos sentados mientras hablaban con la cabeza gacha y a susurros, lanzando miradas envenenadas hacia donde se encontraba Neville; sin mucho interés en eso, ya que no era algo diferente a su universo paralelo, siguió mirando el resto de las mesas de las casas. En la mesa de Hufflepuff no encontró nada relevante; por lo que traslado su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, ahí había una gran cantidad de personas que no había visto en su universo, pero era la simple razón de no haber tenido mucho contacto con ellos; ya después de un momento localizó una cabeza tupida de enmarañado cabello marrón, y ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaba el muchacho, Hermione Granger era de Ravenclaw. En este universo ella también había tenido la opción de tomar su otra alternativa. Harry se encogió de hombros, no encontraba al final tan mal que Hermione fuera de Ravenclaw, él era su amigo y debía actuar como tal; quizá la razón de que Cho Chang hubiese pertenecido a esa casa era lo que le hacía disgustarle que su amiga estuviera ahí, pero debía recordarse de Luna. Harry volvió a recorrer la mirada por la mesa de Ravenclaw, esperando encontrar a Luna, cosa que fue en vano pues no estaba allí, y esperanzado se buscó la escusa de que ella pudiese estar buscando Snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Le había entrado la repentina idea que Luna podría ser la única que le aceptara, quizá fuera por su…

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore había mandado a silenciar a los alumnos presentes en el Gran Comedor. Poco después de que el Gran Comedor quedará en silencio, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:

―¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos, a comenzar un nuevo año! No suelo dar una charla después de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero esta vez me veo obligado al ser muy seria. ―Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó―: Como todos ya lo saben, y muy bien, estamos en una época de guerra y debemos mantenernos unidos. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Lord Voldemort ― hubo un chillido colectivo, procedente de los alumnos temerosos― se ha mantenido poco activo, hasta el momento. En las navidades hubo un ataque en el Callejón Diagón y otro ataque hacia Sr. Longbottom de gran intensidad. Para poder mantener más seguro el castillo, teníamos a los Dementores, pero como ya sabrán éstos pasaron a estar con Voldemort ―de nuevo hubo personas que chillaban miedosos al nombre―; por lo que tendremos a los Aurores, proporcionados por el Ministerio de Magia, vigilando en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio ―continuó Dumbledore―, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso o por razones de emergencia. Los Aurores pueden llegar a ser tan temibles como los Dementores, por lo que merecen el mismo respeto. No se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, el correo seguirá siendo revisado por seguridad vuestra, sé que molesta mucho invadir privacidad, pero es por vuestro bien. Y por supuesto les advierto a todos que no lo subestimen ni nada parecido.

››Espero que comencéis bien el año. Podéis continuar ―Dumbledore al sentarse, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar y comentar sobre lo informado.

Harry tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse la comida de una bandeja dorada. Mientras comía miraba de soslayo lo que hacia Neville, pero ya luego de poco tiempo comenzaba a molestar y aburrir. Se preguntaba quienes eran los que venían del Ministerio de Magia para vigilar. En su universo los Aurores no eran las personas indicadas para confiar y poner su vida en sus manos, principalmente por haberse cambiado de bando cuando Voldemort tomo control del Ministerio de Magia; pero este no era su universo y poco sabía de él, tan solo tenía la vaga información que había tomado de algunas conversaciones, entre ellas involucraban a su padre y a su padrino como Aurores y miembros de la Orden junto con su madre, al igual de saber que Bartemius Crouch Sr. era el actual Ministro de Magia. Cabía la posibilidad que Sirius o su padre estuvieran encomendados a vigilar alguna parte de Hogwarts, pero era preferible no ilusionarse. La única cuestión de la información de Dumbledore que encontraba ciertamente extraña era ver como les informaba de los ataques sin suprimir casi nada; lo encontraba extraño, pero era bueno que le dijera la verdad a sus alumnos y no les mintiera dándoles falsas esperanzas de que todo saldría bien.

Al terminar de comer echó una última mirada al Gran Comedor, viendo el lado bueno: volver al lugar que pensó no volver más nunca, pero como bien decía la gente _"nunca digas nunca"_. La mesa de los profesores se encontraba muy parecida a cómo la había dejado en su universo, a excepción de Lupin y… ¿Dónde estaba la profesora McGonagall? Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, no había llegado a su despacho esa tarde, y lo normal era llegar al suyo siendo su jefa de casa y subdirectora; el corazón de Harry se acelero unos segundos al imaginar las terribles cosas que le pudo haber pasado, pero queriendo mantener la idea de que este universo era el de los sobrevivientes, se hizo la idea de que quizá estuviera enferma o algo por el estilo. Sin querer saber si había una sustituta para ella o no, salió del Gran Comedor.

Se disponía a subir las escalinatas de mármol cuando alguien le llamo con voz susurrante, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él, Harry, lo escuchara sin dificultades. El muchacho se dio la vuelta no muy seguro, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro haciendo que los ojos le brillaran; por la puerta que daba a los jardines se asomaba la cabeza de un hombre de cabello marrón ligeramente largo y de ojos grises. Harry regresó sobre sus pasos y caminó hacia la puerta con una emoción que no podía controlar, parecía un niño pequeño cuando su padrino llega de visita con un regalo; el hombre sonrió divertido por la reacción del muchacho.

Cuando Harry salió a los jardines, el hombre cerró la puerta e inmediatamente lo estrechó al muchacho contra sí en un fuerte abrazo.

―Ya veo que te alegras que este aquí ―le dijo el hombre al separarse, colocando una mano en su hombro le indico que se alejaran un poco de la puerta―. Demos un paseo y así hablamos.

―¿Cómo no me alegraría, Sirius? ―dijo el muchacho bajando las escaleras de piedras hasta pisar la nieve crujiente bajo sus pies. Sirius le sonrió.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos. Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se encontraban recargados de nieve densa, que parecía que de un momento a otro se caería; el lago estaba parcialmente congelado y más allá se veía agua moverse con tranquilidad producto del viento frío y quizá del Calamar Gigante.

―Dumbledore habló conmigo sobre tu situación… ―Harry se paralizó y lo miro con los ojos abiertos y asustados. Sirius se apresuró a agregar:― Él ya sabía mi situación, pero solo tenía idea sobre este viaje de universos por los velos…

―Pero aún así… Es muy peligroso que... que te lo haya dicho ―decía Harry con desesperación―, quiero decir, se supone que el universo se va a secar y todo eso… ¿Cómo es que te lo dijo…?

―¡Harry! ―dijo Sirius con voz gruesa tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a tranquilizarse―. Dumbledore me lo ha dicho, porque al ser de tu universo no afectará nada a este, además yo ya lo sabía, lo había descubierto…―Harry asintió lentamente con la mirada perdida entre los arboles del bosque. Sirius dio un suspiro mientras coloca una mano en la espalda de Harry y le empujaba levemente para que siguieran caminando por los jardines―. En fin, volviendo al tema de antes, Dumbledore habló conmigo sobre tu situación y la mía, por lo que me sugirió que viniera aquí a vigilar y ayudarte a que no cometas errores o alguna pregunta de este universo, por supuesto.

―¿Quieres decir que estas aquí para ayudarme? ¿Por ordenes de Dumbledore? ―preguntó Harry tratando de procesar lo dicho por Sirius. Simplemente la idea de que Sirius le iba a ayudar le quitaba un peso de encima. Cuando Sirius asintió como respuesta, el muchacho sonrió abiertamente―. ¡Eso es genial! Porque me puedes ayudar con algunas cosas que no sé de este universo y la verdad es que necesito saberlo― dijo Harry con rapidez.

―Esta bien, pero respira ―dijo sonriendo a su ahijado con diversión― y dime que necesitas.

―Bueno, lo que más me preguntó en estos momentos es sobre Remus ―Sirius hizo una mueca, Harry le miró intensamente pero no pudo descifrar lo que significaba esa mueca―. Sirius… ―le llamó con cuidado Harry.

―No creo que sea el más indicado para decírtelo, Harry ―le dijo Sirius dando una suspiro. El muchacho estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero inmediatamente Sirius agregó:―. Sé que es una cuestión desesperante, pero… Si quieres saberlo, deberías hablar con tu padre o quizá con Remus. Yo tuve que averiguarlo de esa manera, y me parece que fue la mejor manera, así que quiero que tú también lo descubras así. Lo mejor para ti…

―Sirius, lo único que me estás haciendo es aumentar las preocupaciones ―dijo con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados―, además yo no puedo preguntárselo a mi padre, porque sería muy sospechoso, y a Remus al parecer no le caigo muy bien.

―Lo siento, Harry, pero es todo lo que te puedo ayudar con eso. Si me preguntas otra cosa estoy seguro que la podré responder. Anda, pregúntame algo.

Harry dio un suspiro y comenzó a sopesar sus opciones, sus preguntas y demás. Sirius continuó caminando junto con Harry a su lado, hasta llegar a una pequeña subida donde se podía ver perfectamente el lago y el bosque prohibido, ver como las hojas de los arboles bailaban con un mismo ritmo coordinadas por el viento y de vez en cuando, si se fijaba muy bien, se podía ver como alas de algún animal sobresalía de las copas de los arboles nevados. Una noche donde la luna estaba tapada por las nubes de diciembre y de ellos caían grandes copos de nieve, sobre las dos únicas personas que paseaban por los jardines.

―Bueno… ―Harry se aclaró la garganta. En ese justo momento, las nubes que tapaban la luna se apartaron, dejando ver una luna en su cuarto ménguate. Con la poca luz que había aparecido se pudo ver como un color rosa subía por el rostro de Harry―. No se me había ocurrido antes… pero ahora hablando de Remus, comencé a atar…―Harry se calló al ver la cara que tenía su padre, por lo que fue al grano―, ¿Qué paso con Snape? No me había preguntado antes de él, pero es solo por interés…

―¿Esto, realmente, te interesa? Harry hablamos del hombre grasiento que te hizo la vida imposibles en pociones, ¡De Quejicus, Harry! A nadie le interesa que paso con ese bicho ―dijo Sirius con el seño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Oh, Vamos! ―dijo Harry haciendo pucheros, aprendidos de los gemelos.

―Segué siendo un mortifago y jamás ha enseñado en Hogwarts, gracias a Merlín que no ―contestó Sirius si poder resistirse a su ahijado. Harry le miró extrañado. Había tantas cosas que para él no tenía sentido, puesto que no encontraba lógicas las diferencias, y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si él tenía algo que ver con que Snape no fuera profesor y que Hermione fuera de Ravenclaw en vez de Gryffindor―. De momento eso no lo veo de importancia para ti. Deberías saber que Hermione, tu amiga muggle en nuestro universo, es de Ravenclaw ―Sirius miró fijamente a Harry, para ver su reacción, pero éste tan sólo asintió casi sin importancia― ¿Ya lo sabías?

―Sí ―dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza―, así como que quizá la haya llamado _"sangre sucia", _así que no somos amigos, que soy amigo de Malfoy y los Slytherins, que soy bueno en pociones, por cierto ―dijo Harry sin dar tiempo a Sirius para que dejara de hablar de su homologo como si fuera él― ¿Qué paso con McGonagall?

Sirius dio un suspiro con desesperación, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y miró por unos segundos a Harry, hasta por fin abrir la boca y comenzar a hablar:

―Veras, Harry, necesito que comprendas bien lo siguiente ―con tan solo escuchar ese comienzo, Harry se imagino lo peor―. Por lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore, el Dumbledore de nuestro mundo murió, supongo yo que como en tu sexto año ―Harry bajo la cabeza sin querer mirar a los ojos a Sirius. Un escalofríos le recorrió todas la espalda, pero no por producto del frío, sino por lo siguiente que dijo Sirius:―, pues las cosas fueron al revés. Ella murió tratando de proteger a Neville, cuando los Mortifagos entraron en el Castillo; calló desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, la de Astronomía; pero iban detrás de Dumbledore no de ella. Desde ese momento Neville comenzó a atraerse por aprender a defenderse, ya que no lo parecía suficiente lo que sabía… ―Harry resopló mientras ponía los ojos, llorosos, en blanco. Aunque no muchas veces se lo recordará, McGonagall había sido muy apreciada por Harry, le había sabido sacar de problemas de grados de expulsión, en general era una profesora muy buena y justa. Su pérdida le afectaba, aunque no fuera la _"suya". _Poco después sintió que una mano pesada y a la vez reconfortante le apretaba su hombro, en forma de pésame_―_ Puede que te parezca que Neville no combate muy bien, pero se ha enfrentado a Voldemort tantas veces como tú… Se encontraba culpable por su muerte, algo igual a ti.

―¿Me estas comparando con él, Sirius? ―con el seño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, que indicaba que su molestia era en broma.

―¿Yo? Jamás, yo no te puedo comparar. Si eres mí ahijado preferido ―le dijo Sirius con los ojos iluminados de diversión, le dio un pequeño golpe en hombre de Harry como si él fuera un adolecente.

―Soy tu único ahijado, Sirius ―Harry se pasó la mano por ojos, eliminando las lágrimas que habían vencido su barrera.

―Sí, pero no todos los padrinos le dicen eso a sus ahijados ―Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras se reía―. Bueno aparte de eso, ¿Tienes aluna otra pregunta? ―Harry negó con la cabeza, ya que el resto era solo cuestión de ir sabiéndolo mientras pasaran los días― Bien, la otra cosa por la que te llame es porque te he traído algunas cosas que serán de tu gusto, y digamos que te ayudarán ―Sirius le giño un ojos, y le hizo una seña para que le siguiese.

Caminaron por la nieve de nuevo; hasta llegar, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban antes, al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius buscó un pedazo de ramo o un palo en el suelo, y lo clavo en el nudo del árbol; luego éste se acuclilló e introdujo en brazo dentro del árbol buscando a la luz de su varita. Después de unos segundos en los que Harry ya le había pedido diez veces si podía ayudarle y Sirius se negaba, éste por fin sacó de ahí una mochila marrón sucio y se la mostró a Harry con cara emocionada, el muchacho no pudo evitar no reírse de su padrino. Sirius comenzó a sacar un libro de la mochila y poco después se la entro a Harry, como si fuera el libro de todas las respuestas y soluciones de sus problemas. Harry lo tomó con manos ansiosas y miro detenidamente la portada del libro, pero estaba en negro; comenzó a ojearlo hasta por fin captar que era un libro de pociones. Harry subió la mirada hacia Sirius y frunció el seño, pero su padrino seguía sonriendo.

―Em… Sirius ¿Por qué me das un libro de pociones? Pensé que te acordabas que a mí no se me da bien pociones y menos me gusta, apreció que te tomaras la molestia, pero… ―Harry no sabía cómo expresarse sin tener que herir los sentimientos de su padrino. Pero lo que dejo desconcertado a Harry fue que Sirius lanzara una de sus carcajadas semejantes a las de un perro.

―Ha-Harry… ―dijo Sirius entrecortadamente, respiró profundamente para calmarse y continuar:― No es un regalo, o en el sentido que tu lo vez. Ese libro tiene todos los trucos para hacer la poción perfecta. Lo habíamos encontrado tu padre y yo hace unos años en las mazmorras, y yo me lo quede, así que como _SÉ_ ―decía, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra― que no eres bueno en pociones y tu homologo sí lo es, pensé que esto te vendría genial ―Harry sonrió de medio lado, pero aún seguía teniendo el seño fruncido. Paso las páginas rápidamente sintiendo la extraña idea de que era su antiguo libro, hasta llegar a la última y encontró una nota que decía: "Este libro pertenece al Príncipe Mestizo", Harry hizo una mueca a sabiendas que era de Snape, pero aún así se rió de la ironía del asunto― ¿Ya lo habías visto antes? ―preguntó Sirius quitando la sonrisa de su rostro. Harry no pude evitar lanzar una carcajada por el tono de voz de Sirius y su cara.

―Sí, en mi sexto año pensé que me iba a dar Snape, como todos los años, pero resultó ser que el nuevo profesor, que yo pensaba que era para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era para pociones así que como no había sacado una E con Snape no me llevé los materiales, pero Slughorn, el nuevo profesor, dejaba hacer los EXTASIS con una S ―Harry tomó aire, ya que lo estaba explicando muy rápido. Sirius le miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada siguiendo el hilo del muchacho― así que él me proporcionó los materiales y entre los libros estaba esté ―Harry lo alzó y lo contempló maravillado―. No pensé que lo fuera a volver a ver, lo escondía de Snape ―agrego cuando Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente, éste asintió sin que le tuviera que explicar nada más, ya que el nombre de Snape era suficiente.

―Supongo que no logro decirte nada nuevo ―dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros apesadumbrado, casi sin importancia. Volvió a buscar en la mochila y esta vez sacó una capa de aspecto grisáceo y baboso, en cierto sentido. La sonrisa de Harry era tan grande cuando vio la capa, que hasta se le vieron las muelas, Sirius también sonrió al ver la felicidad que radió su ahijado―. Parece que está vez sí que he acertado ―Sirius le tendió la capa, y éste la cogió con manos temblorosas, como si no la hubiera visto en muchos meses.

Había extrañado esa capa, esa que lo había acompañado en todas su aventuras de noche y cuando estaba en búsqueda de comida por los pueblos, lo único que había tenido de su padre. Cuando había llegado a este universo alterno no se había preocupado mucho por eso, ya que la cuestión de que sus padres y seres queridos estuvieran vivos no se comparaba con su capa. Miró a Sirius agradecido y no pudo omitir las ganas de abrazar a su padrino.

Caminaron de regreso a Hogwarts ya de madrugada. Sirius, extrañamente, había sugerido dar un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido, oferta que Harry no pudo negar. Bajo la capa invisible camino por los pasillos hasta llegar delante del retrato de la Sra. Gorda, la cual se asustó al escuchar la contraseña y no ver a nadie. Subió con sigilo a su habitación, donde el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban roncando sonoramente, por lo que no hizo falta tener cuidado en no hacer ruido; se quito la capa, la gurdo en su baúl junto con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, se cambio la ropa sucia sustituyéndola por la pijama y se acostó en su cama, recodándose correr la cortina dejando solo un pequeño trozo por donde podía entrar la luz en la mañana.

* * *

El estruendo de gente hablando y moviéndose por la habitación despertó a Harry de un buen sueño. Apartó la cortina y repentinamente la habitación quedo paralizada, los cuatro muchachos que se encontraban ahí le miraban muy quietos, Harry les miró con el seño fruncido y se levanto de la cama dispuesto a comenzar su primer día en Hogwarts. Al salir del baño, Ron y Neville ya no se encontraban allí, tan solo estaba un chico negro aún más alto que Ron, Dean Thomas, y un chico con el cabello arenoso, Seamus Finnigan; Harry estuvo a punto de saludarlos, pero prefirió no meterse un conflicto con sus compañeros. Se traslado al baúl y comenzó a buscar su horario, pero lo único que lograba encontrar eran pociones y libros de las asignaturas, se dio la vuelta preguntándose donde pudo haber guardado su homologo el horario, por lo que se dio cuenta que Dean y Seamus lo habían estado observando.

―¿Tengo algo? ―preguntó Harry con el seño fruncido, cansado de que lo estuviesen mirando tanto, sabía que no era por las mismas razones que en su universo, pero aún así le molestaban.

Ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza rápidamente y continuaron con lo suyo. Cuando estaban a punto de salir los dos muchachos, Harry los retuvo.

―Em… ―comenzó Harry. _Brillante idea de comenzar, Harry. Ya parece que desconfían de mí, esto incrementa más._― Me preguntaba si podíais, alguno, prestarme su horario.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue rapidísima, Dean se había adelanto y había sacado de su mochila un horario, y se lo entregó a Harry, éste le miró por unos segundos y luego paso la mirada a Seamus que le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Dean parecía que iba a ponerse nervioso, mientras seguía tendiéndole el horario.

―Quédatelo si quieres, yo no lo necesito ―Harry busco en su rostro alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, pero o no había ninguno que buscar o Dean era muy bueno mintiendo. Al final tomó el horario ―Que pases un buen día, Potter ―sin más Dean y Seamus salieron de la habitación.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry con voz elevada, para ser escuchado.

Arreglando todas sus cosas en la mochila salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin estar muy seguro de poder alcanzar el desayuno. Tenía a dos horas de Encantamientos, más tarde un receso y en la tarde una hora con Slughorn y por último dos horas con Remus Lupin. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor y pudo tomar solo unas tostadas, para luego salir corriendo hacia el aula de Encantamientos. Pudo tragar bien cuando vio que a penas los alumnos estaban acomodándose en los pupitres, y el profesor Flitwick no había llegado todavía. Harry se acomodó en los últimos pupitres como acostumbraba, pero se dio cuenta que en este universo Neville, Ron y Hermione habían adoptado la misma manía; aún así se sentó allí., ignorándolos.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer el profesor Flitwick ya estaba entrando al aula, se traslado a su mesa y comenzó a impartir su clase. Al final de la charla de éste había mandado a practicar el hechizo: Aresto Momentum, un hechizo que sirve para detener un acontecimiento. En cualquier universo alterno o paralelo que te encuentres siempre en la clase de Encantamientos los alumnos se pondrán a hablar. Harry sin nadie con quien hablar comenzó a practicar su hechizo, pero no fue tan fácil como él esperaba que iba a ser, aunque tomando en cuenta que no había asisto a casi la mitad de un año a las clases de séptimo, era de suponer. Agudizando el oído mientras practicaba el hechizo sobre una manzana, pudo llegar a escuchar algunas frases de lo que decían Neville, Ron y Hermione. _Es tan extraño verlos juntos, mientras yo estoy aquí, _pensaba Harry. Pero todo lo que llego a escuchar ya lo sabía, ahora solo estaba interesado en la respuesta de Hermione, aunque al final había decido junto con Sirius que les iba a hacer una jugada con esas pociones, sacaría todas las pociones de su homologo y las sustituiría por las malas pruebas de los inventos de los gemelos. Al final de la clase, como siempre Hermione había sido la única que había conseguido que el hechizo le saliera bien, pero los puntos iban a Ravenclaw. Harry recogió sus bártulos y vio como Hermione se despedía de Ron y Neville.

Harry en el camino hacia la lechucería tuvo que esquivar dos veces a Peeves, pensado que se burlaría fácilmente de él. Cuando llego a su destino, saco un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a redactar la carta a los gemelos Weasley. Cuando la acabó la releyó varias veces y llamó Hedwig, le amarró la carta a la pata y se acercó a una ventana, cuando se encontró con Sirius le hizo una seña para que supiera que iba a mandar la carta y no fuera interceptada por algún otro Auror. Harry lanzó a Hedwig al vuelo y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí y dirigirse a tener una buena comida.

Después de una mañana solo y callado, empezaba a cansarse de estar así, al principio no había visto que estar solo y en silencio fuera un gran problema, pues el silencio no estaba tan mal, pero ahora pensaba lo contrario, tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con Ron y Hermione y escucharlos pelear. Se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor sin apetito y salió de ahí. Caminaba por los pasillos con la mochila en la espalda cuando tropezó con alguien, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Luna Lovegood con sus mismos ojos saltones y cabello rubio con sus pendientes de rebano.

―¡Oh! Lo siento, Potter no te habré visto por los Blibber Maravillosos que abundan aquí en Hogwarts ―dijo Luna con los ojos saltones, pero a la vez con cara de no estar ahí― deberías tener cuidado tú también, uno se confía de los Blibber Maravillosos y luego mira lo que pasa.

―Lo tendré en cuenta, Luna ―dijo Harry sonriendo. Luna ladeo la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

―No me has llamado Lunática ―dijo y luego alrededor como si buscara algo― ¿Te has hecho algo, Potter? Te ves diferente.

―No ―dijo rápidamente Harry mientras se tapaba la cicatriz con un mecho negro de su cabello― Deben ser los Blibber Maravillosos que me han hecho ver diferente, Luna ―Luna asintió con la cabeza convencida de lo que le decía ―Oye, ¿Eres muy cercana a Neville?

―Solo me hablo de vez en cuando con él y con Weasley, pero su amiga Granger para nada, no sabe mirar más allá de sus narices ―dije Luna al final con deje de molestia en su tono de voz― ¿Qué intentas hacer? Porque no te voy a ayudar, no me gusta hacerle daño a la gente por diversión.

―Nada, solo quería darle una pequeña lección a Longbottom para que empiece a creer en todo esto de la privacidad y la confianza y por supuesto sobre los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados ―Luna abrió aún más los ojos, si eso se podía, hasta llegar al límite de estar fuera de sus orbitas.

―¿Crees en el Snorkack de cuernos arrugados? ―preguntó, Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios― ¿De verdad? ―insistió, Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Luna dio un suspiro y sonrió― Es increíble lo que pueden hacer los Blibber Maravillosos. Si es dar una lección a Neville sobre eso, cuenta conmigo ―Harry ensanchó más la sonrisa.

―Gracias, te prometo que no es una trampa o algo parecido, Luna ―le dijo―. Yo te avisare cuando nos podemos poner a ello ¿Si? ―Luna asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia quien sabe dónde.

Harry sonrió, ya al menos había hablado con alguien, tenía el presentimiento que llegaría a estar más unido a Luna que lo en su universo. Siguió su camino rumbo a la clase de pociones, no tenía muchas ganas de tener esa clase, ni aunque tuviera el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Llegado por fin al aula se sentó en uno de los pupitres de atrás y vio que eran pocas personas que habían llegado a los EXTASIS de Pociones como en su universo, entre ellos estaban Ron, Neville y Hermione, y unos cuantos de otras casas que no reconoció. Con un suspiro sacó su caldero y el libro, colocándolo sobre la mesa, poco después entró Slughorn con su gran estomago abultado, que parecía que su túnica se iba a romper dentro de nada.

―Bueno, como recordareis hace un mes, antes de que os fuerais de navidades, estuvimos dando la poción del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida y como os prometí daríamos su remedio. Fue una poción crea por un joven mago de la realeza, que quería tomar la mano de la princesa dormida por la poción del Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes, y para hacerlo tuvo que hacer una pequeña poción llamada Wiggenweld y colocárselo en los labios y poder sacar del sueño a la princesa con un beso. Los muggles tienen una historia parecida a esta, ya que el Ministerio no era tan eficiente como ahora ―Harry tenía la vaga idea de que esa historia la había escuchado cuando era pequeño, y si no recordaba mal se llamaba la Bella Durmiente―. Bien, encontrareis los pasos y los ingredientes en la página quince de vuestros libros, y como ya sabéis los ingredientes están en el armario. Tenéis cincuenta minutos desde… ¡Ahora!

Harry abrió el libro en la página indica y se dispuso a ir a buscar los ingredientes, cuando el profesor Slughorn se le acercó y comenzó a preguntarle primero sobre su madre y de cómo había pasado las navidades, luego paso a preguntarle sobre Sirius y su padre. Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, no estaba seguro de que le fuera a dar toda la hora para hacer bien la poción. Lo último que dijo Slughorn fue: "Está poción debe ser pan comido para ti, Harry, y ya sé que te molesta hacer este tipo de pociones, pero no todos tienen tu gran nivel. Aún así te dejo para que lo hagas, no te escaparas" y se había ido sonriendo. Harry aliviado se levanto y se dirigió al armario, cuando regreso apresurado a su mesa se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los del aula ya estaban como por la mitad de su poción; rápidamente se inclinó sobre el libro trato de descifrar lo que decía la diminuta letra de Snape, con la mano temblorosa cortaba y echaba al caldero los ingredientes y de vez en cuando miraba preocupado la hora en el reloj que había en la pared de enfrente, tan solo le quedaban unos diez minutos para que terminara la clase, y todavía no iba ni por la mitad de la poción. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, removía la sustancia que no quería volverse de color amarillo tostado como indicaba el libro, después de remover las veces indicadas por Snape la sustancia se volvió de color tostado; en el libro según los pasos le decía que todavía le faltaba mucho, pero según los pasos de Snape decía lo contrario, ya que solo tenía que añadir un bezoar como en la del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Corrió hacía el estante lo menos sospechoso que podía, y tomó un bezoar de una pequeña caja roja, regreso a la mesa y dejo caer el bezoar en la poción dando el perfecto resultado.

―Tiempo, chicos ―dijo Slughorn con felicidad. Comenzó a pasearse por los pupitres, le había hecho una seña a Hermione de que estaba bien su poción y por último se fue a la de Harry― ¡Excelente, Harry! Es increíble el resultado, hacía años que no veía algo así, creo que te has superado a ti mismo, joven. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor ―Harry dio un suspiro y sonrió aliviado. Había conseguido algo mejor que su homologo.

Harry salió de la clase de Pociones contento. Había olvidado lo bueno que era ser elogiado por Slughorn. Se encamino a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba emocionado de tener esa clase, la última vez que había visto a Remus dando clase tenía trece años y estaba seguro que le encantarían tanto como cuando tenía trece años, esperaba encontrarse con nuevas formas de defenderse o aprender sobre criaturas mágicas, siempre que lo diese Lupin sería muy buena la clase, tenía algo que hacía que a la gente le gustase.

Cuando entro en el aula se encontró con pocas personas de diferentes casas, ya no solo estaban Gryffindor y Slytherin, como todos los años, si no que había como dos, tres o cuatro de cada casa. Un poco confundido de que poca personas hubiesen podido tomar las EXTASIS de Defensa, se sentó en una de las mesas en medio; Harry atisbó que una de las pocas personas ahí, le miraban con el seño fruncido _Dime que solo es el puesto, dime que solo es el puesto, _rogaba Harry para sí. Después de un momento Neville junto con Ron y Hermione entraron en la clase con poco aliento, y justo detrás de ellos venía el profesor Lupin con cara furiosa. El profesor se traslado a la mesa y comenzó su clase:

―Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones de navidad con vuestra familia ―un gran grupo de personas bufó mientras ponían los ojos en blanco. Harry frunció en seño y siguió escuchando al profesor Lupin― Antes os había dicho que os enseñaría por fin como defenderse de los Dementores…

―¿Qué? ―dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo, luego se tapo la boca, avergonzado, pero no había podido morderse la lengua, estaba confundido por lo que había dicho.

―Como ha escuchado, Sr. Potter ―le seguro el profesor, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada―. Como decía, os enseñare el hechizo para poder defenderos de los Dementores. Lo primero que quiero y que debéis hacer es pensar en algo muy feliz, lo que más os haya hecho feliz en vuestra vida, tiene que ser fuerte, no recuerdos como el haber sacado buenas notas, tiene que ser potente eso es lo más importante para que os salga bien el hechizo ―Lupin dejo unos minutos para que los alumnos pensaran en su recuerdo feliz. Harry lo tenía muy claro, y estaba casi al cien por ciento que sería muy potente. Lupin miraba a Harry con el seño fruncido, ya que este no se encontraba con los ojos idos o cerrados buscando un recuerdo― ¿Ya tiene listo su recuerdo, Potter?

―Sí, profesor.

―Bien, supongo que será muy potente el recuerdo ―Harry asintió, cosa que hizo fruncir más el entrecejo de Lupin―. Bien ¿Ya todos tenéis bien visualizada y elegida el recuerdo? ―la clase asintió, se podía palpar la emoción y el miedo que había en el aula procedente de un gran grupo de estudiantes―. En ese caso, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ―Nadie levanto la mano. Harry prefirió no levantarla, ya que podría levantar más sospechas del profesor Lupin. El profesor sonrió ante el miedo de los alumnos― Srta. Granger, usted ira primero, si nos hace el honor… ―Hermione asintió con la cabeza― Bien, quiero que lo tengas bien claro ese recuerdo, ahora el hechizo: "Expecto Patronum" ―Hermione repitió con voz ligeramente temblorosa― Bien, pero dilo con más fuerza y concéntrate en el recuerdo ―Hermione asintió y volvió a repetir el hechizo, pero lo único que lograr fue un humo plateado que enseguida se disipo― Bien, eso ha estado muy bien para ser la primera vez, diez puntos a Ravenclaw. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? ―la mano de Neville se levantó con decisión, Harry levantó la ceja, pero prefirió no decir nada, él no estaba del todo asegurado de que Neville no supiera hacer un patronus, quizá hasta se asombrará― Ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer, Longbottom ―Neville le miró por unos segundos con una mirada indescriptible para Harry, y luego levantó la varita pronunciando el hechizo; había salido al principio solo un vapor plateado y más tarde se empezaba a ver un figura de un animal, pero hasta ahí llego, Neville termino sin aliento sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas― Ha estado muy bien, Sr. Longbottom, quince puntos a Gryffindor. Toma ―Lupin le tendía una barra de chocolate, Neville se encamino hasta el pupitre ignorando el ofrecimiento de Lupin, éste dio un suspiro cansado y luego paso la mirada hacia Harry― Potter, sal ―Harry iba a negar, pero el profesor le tome del hombro con brusquedad y sacó delante.

Harry miró la clase con cierta angustia, no sabía lo que podría ocurrir a continuación, solo esperaba que si las cosas se complicasen Dumbledore pudiese intervenir y ayudarle, pero viendo la forma que había actuado al querer negarse no podía confiarse por como fuera el Remus Lupin de su universo. Dando un suspiro por vencido levanto la varita y pronuncio el hechizo, de la varita de Harry salió un elegante ciervo con una gran cornamenta, la forma animaga de su padre; el ciervo recorrió el aula lleno de alumnos con la boca abierta, luego regreso hacia Harry y desapareció. Lupin tenía los ojos como platos, y al poco tiempo de que el ciervo desapareciera reaccionó.

―Es-Eso… ha estado muy bien, veinte puntos para Gryffindor, Sr. Potter.

Los alumnos seguían mirándole asombrado, pero en cambio Neville, Ron y Hermione le asesinaban con la mirada, pudo leerle los labios a Neville que decía: "Tramposo". Justo cuando iba a hablar para volver a su sitió, el timbre sonó. Harry se traslado a su mesa, cogió su mochila y se guardo la varita para salir de la clase antes…

―Potter, quédese un momento ―escuchó decir a Lupin.

Harry se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y camino de regreso hacia el profesor Lupin. Cuando todos los alumnos salieron de la clase, el profesor Lupin por fin se dirigió a él.

―Me asombra lo que has conseguido, Sr. Potter. Pero aún así no creo que sea una tarea del profesor Slughorn, esa poción quedara confiscada, pero si me la das ahora no tendré que castigarte, haz lo mejor que creas, Harry ―dijo Lupin con voz seria, pero a la vez suave. Harry le miró con el seño fruncido por un momento hasta por fin caer en lo que le decía.

―No tengo ninguna poción, y tampoco he usado ninguna, profesor Lupin. Le aseguró que el patronus que ha salido ha sido mío sin ninguna ayuda ―dijo Harry con voz lenta y clara.

―No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas y lo sabes muy bien. Soy tu jefe de casa ―Harry cerró los ojos por unos segundos sintiendo la lastima― y tengo el derecho y el poder de revisar tu habitación en busca de algo que me diga que has hecho trampa

―He estado entrenando, ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que puedo mejorar? ―dijo Harry conteniendo la voz y comenzar a gritar.

―Porque en ninguno de estos tres años lo has hecho, por eso. Te sugiero que me digas la verdad ―Lupin le miraba intensamente, haciendo que Harry esquivará su mirada, no había manera en la que pudiera hacerle ver que no había utilizado ninguna poción―. Ahora.

―¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a Sirius? Él le dirá que yo no he utilizado ninguna poción, o sino dígaselo a mi padre, ¡Ah, no! Que vosotros os odiáis ―le espetó Harry.

―No estamos hablando de eso, Harry. No me esquives la preguntas que te hago, solo trato de hacer un buen trabajo como jefe de casa ―le dijo. Harry apretó la mandíbula y miró otra parte de la habitación― Sé que quieres las pociones porque eres inferior y no tienes a tus amigos de Slytherin, pero esa no es razón para hacer esto. Tal vez sea nuevo como jefe de casa, pero hago lo que puedo, Harry, dime esto…

―Pues, lamento decirle que no hace lo mejor, McGonagall era mejor que usted. Lamento decírselo, pero es la verdad, aunque puede que no me crea…

―¡Basta, Potter! ―le gritó Lupin― No te creas el Santo, porque era mi obligación matarla…

Las últimas palabras de Lupin le pegaron de sorpresa. Matarla… Remus Lupin había asesinado a la profesora McGonagall. Las cosas no podían ser peor. Harry comenzó a temblar mirando con sumo asombro a Lupin, mientras trataba de levantarse…

**¡CONTINUARA!...**

_Disculpad si encontráis muchos errores, pero no pude hacerle el beta*reader, lo siento._

_Bien, ahora sé que las fans de Remus me matarán, pero hay razones… ya verán. Algunos pensaran que hay contradicciones con las actitudes de Neville, pero de eso se trata xD._

_Si tenéis ideas serán bien recibidas._

**_Respuestas_**

**_Kuki-Chan:_**_ Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad es que el saber que te he hecho llorar me indica que he hecho un buen trabajo así que gracias. Espero que te guste este. Y muchos besos!_

**_Myrna Elva_**_: Uish! Pues creo que me mataras es a mí cuando leas el final. Aishe, ya ves que no lo deje. Gracias por el comentario ^^ y muchas gracias por decir que es maravilloso. Besos!_

**_Jazmín-Black:_**_ No quiero ser mala ni nada, pero que llores me indica si hice bien mi trabajo o no y me alegra haberlo hecho. Bueno definitivamente aquí esta le respuesta de Remus, me mataras seguro. Pero… me arriesgo xD un besote!_


	15. Invâsum Ego Corpus, Cruor, Anima

_Como os prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como regalo de Año Nuevo o Noche Vieja. ¡Qué disfrutéis!_

_Quiero volver a aclarar lo siguiente: No voy a poner a Harry con ninguna pareja. Lo digo porque hay gente que me ha preguntado si voy a poner a Harry con Hermione o Luna, así que lo repito para todos. La razón por la que no lo pongo con nadie es porque hay distintos gustos, como Hermione, Luna o Ginny y yo no me meto con los gustos._

_Gracias: _**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Meital-Lupin, Natysh, Jazmin-Black*, Myrna Elva*, dark dragon Hades, ross snape, js1408, kuki-chan*, Blackimse, abY_potter23, Arundhel Snape, Lady Malfoy-Potter*, saralpp , spaylife, el elegido, Sara Evans de Potter, KissMJ, mistykmage, ari*, Kyouya Ootori, Aristocrata UK, VeroSev, fairy white, Luna-CNT, Isyesa, Leslie95, Pato – LXP, VVICKY, esterpotter, Nellgra, Pottertito, .Moony, aniia. Black, trygun.**

**Advertencia****: **_En este capítulo hay un poco de violencia, por eso mismo el rating es T para mayores de trece años, es decir para adolecentes o mayores, claro está._

**Aclaraciones:**_La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry, las líneas son los cambios de universo y el doble espacio es cambio de día o más tarde._

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling (me inclino ante ella) y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XIV: _InvâsumEgo Corpus, Cruor, Anima.

_Actualización: 12/29/09_

_Por: Acarolin95_

Poco entendía Harry de toda esta situación. La única respuesta que tenía aún le parecía muy extraña y poco creíble. Sabía que no había estudiado mucho Historia de la Magia o lo que fuera que había que estudiar, pero no hacía falta estudiarlo para saber que eso era imposible. En sus cinco años nunca sus amigos le habían dado la espalda y menos, cuando le habían prometido que no lo entregarían al Señor Tenebroso, pero allí estaba la verdad; todas las promesas que le había hecho su mejor amigo, ahora eran una puñalada en la espalda. Lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que quizá pronto moriría a manos de una de las personas con las que había pasado un verano y le había enseñado a defenderse, o quizá iba a ser comido, indiferentemente de cómo iba a morir, sabía que no iba a quedar con vida ese día.

Tirado todavía en suelo, Harry miraba el punto donde había desaparecido el Señor Tenebroso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a temblar con miedo a lo que sucediese. Harry, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el resto de los presentes en la habitación miraban con desconcierto y miedo el punto donde había estado el Señor Tenebroso antes de que Nagini le mordiera. Harry tomó eso como una pequeña ayuda para escapar de allí. Se arrastró lentamente hacia atrás sin saber si para allá estaba la puerta a la calle, pero tampoco le importaba eso, tan solo quería estar un poco más alejado de ellos. Pero cuando ya estaba por llegar a la pared de la sala, Bellatrix se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Harry y le apuntó con la varita con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios. Harry ya había comenzado a hiperventilar y a temblar más, cuando Lucius también salió de su trance y detuvo a Bellatrix.

―Que el Señor Tenebroso no esté, no índica que puedas matar a quien quieras, Bellatrix ―dijo Lucius con voz fría y ligeramente aguda, pero firme.

Bellatrix le miró con rabia y le contestó de mala manera:

―Le estaremos ahorrando este asqueroso trabajo al Señor Tenebroso, Lucius. Ya hemos visto que no es Potter, ¿qué más da la vida de éste?

―No es razón suficiente, el Señor Tenebroso no nos ha mandado hacerlo y al parecer es de importancia para él, no permitiré que mi familia se hunda más para cometer errores ―le dijo a Bellatrix, cuya sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios.― Si tanto quieres su honor de regreso, esta es la mejor forma.

Bellatrix le miró unos segundos más con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, quien la miraba con ojos suplicantes, y por último a Draco. Entonces volvió a alzar la varita hacia Harry con una nueva sonrisa maquiavélica.

―Bella… ―comenzó a decir Narcisa, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

―No morirá, pero eso no índica que no podamos divertirnos, Cissy ―dijo mirando a Harry intensamente― ¿O es que tampoco tienes agallas para hacer eso, Lucius? ―rugió Bellatrix, volviendo su mirada hacia Lucius, quien se limitó negar con la cabeza.

―Supongo que podré probar esa deliciosa carne de su brazo ¿no? ―dijo Fenrir Greyback con su voz gruesa, pastosa y maloliente.

― ¡Cállate! Nadie se comerá a nadie ―dijo Bellatrix con desinterés―. No queremos que El Señor lo encuentre sin un brazo, idiota. Ahora, amárralo con algo para que se quede quieta la alimaña.

―Que lo haga Pettigrew…

―Te he dicho que lo hagas tú, ¡no la rata! ―chilló Bellatrix con rabia.

Greyback a regañadientes fue en busca de algo con que sujetar las muñecas y los tobillos de Harry. Bellatrix ya se había vuelto de nuevo hacia Harry, con una sonrisa enloquecida.

―El bebé Harry no tiene a nadie para que se sacrifique por él ―dijo imitando la voz de un niño, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se enfrentaba a Harry ― ¿Vas a llorar? Si nos mostraras quién eres no tendrías que pasar por esto, pero así son las cosas ―Harry seguía temblando y comenzó a sentir que algo húmedo caía por su mejilla y no le dejaba ver bien lo que sucedía, como si sus ojos se hubiesen ahogado en agua, y el corazón parecía que se le iba a desbocar. Muerto de miedo vio como el hombre lobo se acercaba a él con unas sogas para sujetárselas a la pared o al piso.

Antes de que Bellatrix comenzara su diversión, Draco y Narcisa salieron de la sala poniendo esmero en mostrarse desinteresados. Harry le había dado una última mirada suplicante a su mejor amigo, pero éste ni le había mirado.

―Bien, ahora comenzara la lección, para que aprendas que no se debe jugar con los mayores y más poderosos. Seguro eres un asqueroso sangre sucia que se cree muy fuerte ―con eso último, Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada desquiciada y lanzó un _crucio_ sobre Harry― A ver si así aprenden, SANGRES SUCIAS ―Harry se retorcía de dolor mientras gritaba de agonía, lo único que quería en esos momentos era que acabaran con su vida de una vez por todas y dejar de sentir toda esa agonía en el cuerpo.

Lucius miraba desde una esquina la escena, por un lado se encontraba feliz de ver a Harry así, pero aun así no se quitaba de la cabeza que estaba yendo en contra de las órdenes del señor Tenebroso. Greyback se encontraba riendo, esperando tener una oportunidad de comerse al niño, pero sabía que no sería posible así que, quizá, tenía la posibilidad de morder algo. Bellatrix paró unos segundos y se volvió hacia Lucius.

― ¿Por qué no llamas a Draco y así se quita esos miedos? ―sugirió ella, pero Lucius negó con la cabeza―. No seas idiota, tu hijo tendrá que aprender a hacer esto bien y esta es la forma perfecta de hacerlo, para que tenga agallas.

Viendo que Lucius se negó otra vez, decidió hacerlo ella misma. Pero ninguno de los otros se había dado cuenta que Greyback se había acercado a Harry; el muchacho se encogió lo máximo para alejarse del hombre lobo, pero éste le agarró el brazo con rudeza y le hincó los colmillos en su antebrazo. Harry lanzó un grito de dolor cuando los colmillos le penetraron la piel e inmediatamente trató de recuperar su brazo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los huecos se abrieran más. Bellatrix y Lucius regresaron, encontrando a Harry todavía amarrado y aullando en un charco de sangre, y, casi encima de él estaba Greyback, engullendo el antebrazo de Harry. Lucius tomó con rapidez la varita de Bellatrix e hizo volar por los aires al hombre lobo hasta que se estampó contra la pared de la sala, por último cayó al piso desmayado con el rostro lleno de sangre de Harry.

―Sabía que no podíamos confiar en bestias, licántropos y medio humanos como esos ―dijo Lucius todavía señalando a Greyback con la varita.

―En realidad a mi me da más que lo mismo. No creo que el señor Tenebroso vaya a necesitar el antebrazo de esa alimaña.

―Aún así es desobedecerlo cuando no nos ha mandado hacer nada, Bella ―la mujer le ignoró y sonrió, mirando como Harry luchaba por mantenerse despierto sin dejar de llorar― ¡Colagusano! ¡¿Dónde está esa rata?! ―no menos de un segundo después, llegó Peter Pettigrew corriendo con su mano de plata―. Llévalo abajo, a la celda ―señaló a Harry que seguía temblando y llorando.

Colagusano asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Harry para quitarle las sogas que lo mantenían atado e inmóvil al suelo y la pared. Harry quiso agradecérselo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un sollozo, así que intentó hacerle ver que estaba agradecido. Colagusano al ver aquella mirada un tanto agradecida le miró con desconcierto, pero lo ignoró cuando Bellatrix le gritó que se moviera deprisa. Cuando desató a Harry, le obligó a avanzar hacia la otra puerta, hasta un oscuro pasillo, con la varita sostenida ante él, proyectando una fuerza invisible e irresistible. Luego fue forzado a bajar un tramo de escalones y en el fondo había una pesada puerta. Colagusano la abrió con su varita, después le obligó a entrar en la oscura, húmeda y mohosa habitación y lo dejó en medio de una oscuridad total. Harry cayó al suelo con su brazo medio comido y escuchó el eco del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. a duras penas logró levantarse del suelo, lanzando un último gemido de dolor colocó la mano sana en la pared; necesitaba encontrar una salida.

Tras golpear la puerta como mil veces se dio por vencido, así que decidió encontrar alguna salida en las paredes… si tan solo supiera en qué habitación se encontraba para así saber si había o no un pasadizo.

―No me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que salir ―musitó Harry bajo su aliento. Apretó los dientes por el dolor del antebrazo y continuó buscando una salida o un interruptor―. Si tan sólo me hubiese quedado con Granger ―lloró el muchacho―no estaría aquí… La única respuesta a esta locura es que no es mi universo, pero… sigo siendo Harry Potter, quizá… ―Harry se quedó parado pensando en la posibilidad de tener las facultades del Harry de este universo.

― ¿Harry? -llegó un susurró a través de la oscuridad―. ¿Eres tú?

Harry dejo de cavilar y miró a su alrededor, pero todo era oscuro. Se produjo un sonido de movimiento cerca de él, entonces Harry vio una sombra que se acercaba.

― ¿Harry?

El muchacho comenzó a pensar de quién sería aquella voz que al parecer le conocía, o mejor dicho, al Harry de este universo. Recordó vagamente algo que le había dicho la voz, sobre los amigos de su otro _yo_, y decidió utilizarla, ya que era la más cercana que tenía.

― ¿Luna Lovegood?

― ¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Oh, no, no quería que te capturaran!

―Si supieras… ―Harry dejó la frase al aire, recordándose que debía ser amable con ella y llamarla por su nombre de pila. Tomando en cuenta que al parecer eran amigos decidió utilizarlo― ¿Luna, sabes exactamente en qué punto de la Mansión estamos?

―No exactamente, Harry ―dijo Luna―, pero no hay forma de salir. El techo es completamente a prueba de fugas. Yo lo intenté, al principio; el Señor Ollivander ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, él también lo intentó.

― ¿El Señor Ollivander? ―preguntó Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de comenzar a llorar por el dolor.

―Sí, se encontraba aquí mucho antes de que yo llegara. Cuando cerraron la tienda en el verano se lo habían llevado ―Harry asintió con la cabeza a sabiendas de que Luna no le podía ver en la oscuridad.

―Bueno eso no importa ahora. Lo que necesito saber, Luna, es el lugar en que estamos, ¿Lo sabes? ¿O no? ―le dijo Harry con un tono un tanto brusco, que hizo sospechar a Luna.

―En realidad cuando me trajeron aquí estaba amarrada y no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Tan sólo sé que estamos en una celda abajo, quizá en el sótano… pero como ya te he dicho no hay forma de salir ―le volvió a recordar Luna.

Harry sopesó lo que le dijo Luna, pero si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, no había forma de salir. Draco nunca le había llevado al sótano y ahora sabía el porqué de ello. Harry se palpó el antebrazo pero lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera aún más y que tuviera la mano llena de sangre. Tenía que salir de allí, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Se recostó en la pared fría tratando de pensar en alguna salida, pero todos los planes que conseguía, los rechazaba inmediatamente. Una repentina ola de dolor le hizo sollozar y deslizarse por la pared hasta caer sentado al frío suelo. Harry se tomó de la muñeca y se mordió el labio para poder pasar el dolor.

― ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―sintió como Luna se agachaba a su lado y le tocaba suavemente el hombro― No se te escucha bien.

― ¿Tú crees? ―le dijo Harry con la voz goteando de veneno. Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había hablado, añadió: ― Greyback, el hombre lobo, me ha comido casi todo el antebrazo mientras Bellatrix y Lucius no estaban mirando. Si no tuviera este dolor podría concentrarme en encontrar una forma de salir, y encontrar a la sang… Hermione ―estuvo a punto de llamarla sangre sucia, pero por suerte se acordó justo a tiempo― tengo… que saber si está bien ―mintió Harry.

―Seguro que lo estará, Harry ―le dijo Luna, dándole ánimos.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Harry seguía luchando contra el dolor, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Antes de haber ido venir a este universo paralelo, había estado montando en su escoba en medio de una nevada, pensando que podía salir de Hogwarts, pero había caído y… lo siguiente que recordaba era estar aquí. Pero, antes de montarse en la escoba había guardado unas cuantas pociones en los bolsillos de la túnica, por si necesitaba hacer un hueco en la protección de Dumbledore. Palpó los bolsillos de su túnica ensangrentada con su brazo sano, esperando encontrar una botellita de poción. Cuando metió la mano en el primer bolsillo sintió una cosa húmeda y pegajosa entre sus dedos; dio un gruñido al darse cuenta que la poción se había roto. Con esperanza de que tuviera otra siguió buscando con desesperación. Para su alivio dos pequeños frascos habían sobrevivido de los siete que había hecho.

―Quizá sí haya una manera de salir ―dijo Harry con alegría renovada pero, no la suficiente para hacerle olvidar el dolor del antebrazo.

Harry, a duras penas logró volver a levantarse. _Ya entiendo lo duro que es ser el "niño que vivió"_, pensó con amargura. Volvió a tocar la pared tratando de encontrar un punto débil para tirar ahí la poción. Luna suspiró sabiendo que era inútil seguir buscando una salida en las paredes, pero dejaría que lo comprobara por sí mismo. Cuando el muchacho encontró un punto débil, se alejó un poco y, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, tiró el frasco de poción. El impactó fue inmediato. La poción había hecho temblar ligeramente la casa, pero lo suficiente para que las personas de arriba se dieran cuenta. Harry miró el lugar donde había lanzado el frasco, se acercó y al palpar la pared sintió que la barrera había sido desactivada, pero seguían atrapados. Se dirigió hacia Luna entregándole el frasco de poción.

― ¡Tíralo! ―le ordenó.

― ¿Estás seguro…? ―comenzó Luna no muy segura, ya que la actitud de Harry era un tanto extraña.

Harry miró hacia la puerta, de donde se escuchaban unos pasos y voces gritando cosas como: "¡Se escapan!" "¡Haz algo, Colagusano!" "¡Sabía que era ridículo seguir tus ordenes, Lucius!". El muchacho se volvió hacia Luna con miedo.

― ¡Rápido! No tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que salir de aquí ―le urgió Harry con desesperación, comenzando de nuevo a hiperventilar.

Luna, ahora más segura de salir tiró el frasco de poción cerca del mismo punto donde Harry lo había tirado. Otro temblor, ahora más fuerte, sacudió la Mansión Malfoy. En la celda donde estaban los prisioneros, fue iluminada por un haz de luz, para ver mejor a las personas. Harry se precipitó hacia el hueco y escavó con ayuda de Luna, cuando consiguieron hacerlo lo suficientemente grande para poder salir, Luna corrió hacia donde estaba Ollivander tumbado. Harry ya había comenzado a salir por el hueco, cuando escucharon la explosión de la puerta por donde comenzaron a volar varios hechizos. Luna corrió con Ollivander a rastras hacia donde se encontraba Harry tratando de salir.

Harry cayó de bruces al jardín seguido del Señor Ollivander y poco después Luna, pero cuando ésta estaba a punto de sacar el pie, algo la retuvo.

* * *

Era increíble lo que los universos podían cambiar. Algunas cosas podía llegar a comprenderlas, porque eran de imaginar, pero otras no lo eran. De todas las sorpresas que había recibido en el tiempo que había estado en este universo, ninguno le había afectado tanto. La simple idea de que Remus Lupin, su profesor preferido, era Severus Snape aquí era… horrible. Quizá no fueron amigos cuando estaban en el colegio, quizá… su amigo fuera Snape. Ya entendía por qué Sirius no había querido decirle nada de Remus, por qué le trataba tan mal y lo miraba tan mal, tan parecido a Snape y también el por qué James le trataba tan mal. Este Remus Lupin no era el suyo… No tenían nada parecido.

Sin querer seguir en la misma habitación que ese hombre extraño, logró levantarse de la silla y con una última mirada de despreció y decepcionado por ver en lo que se había convertido: un hombre lobo que trabajaba para Lord Voldemort bajo el mando de Fenrir Greyback.

Lupin se levantó bruscamente de la silla, pero se encontraba Harry se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Escuchó como Lupin le gritaba, pero hizo caso omiso de él. Harry corrió por los pasillos de castillo con intención de llegar al puesto de Sirius, ya que la idea de ir a la sala común, donde estaban todos los curiosos de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Neville, y le preguntaran sobre su patronus no le animaba nada. Pudo escuchar vagamente el eco de los pasos de Lupin detrás de él. Bajó las escalinatas de dos en dos y cruzó veloz el vestíbulo, hasta llegar a las grandes puertas y las empujó con brusquedad. Cuando salió, miró casi desesperadamente todo el terreno nevado en busca de su padrino, tomó su varita por si Lupin venía detrás de él y corrió a trompicones por la nieve hacia la verja de los cerdos alados. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, vio como un rayo rojo le pasaba casi rozando la oreja, se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada la sombra de Lupin.

― ¡_Desmaius_! ―gritó Harry dirigiendo la varita hacia Lupin. No esperó para ver si había dado en el blanco y siguió corriendo hacia los cerdos alados.

Cuando estuvo ya cerca de los cerdos alados, visualizó la sombra de Sirius bajo uno de los pinos del bosque, vigilando la entrada del castillo. Tomó aliento y gritó:

― ¡SIRIUS! ―chilló Harry abalanzándose sobre él. Sirius dio un respingo mientras levantaba la varita para defenderse, pero al ver a su ahijado en ese estado el miedo le invadió― ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Cómo pueden permitir que se quede aquí, como si no hubiese hecho nada? Es por eso que mi padre le odia ¿No? ¿Co-Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudo? ―dijo Harry rápidamente fuera de sus estribos mientras miraba a su padrino con molestia.

Sirius le miró, al principio sin comprenderlo, pero después de mencionar a James entendió lo que le estaba diciendo su ahijado. El hombre dio un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello con cansancio. Harry todavía molesto, miró hacia atrás para ver si Lupin seguía persiguiéndolo, pero no le vio en medio de la oscuridad lo que significaba que lo había desmayado o lo le había dejado ir. Se volvió a dirigir a su padrino y lo aprisiono con la mirada.

―Está bien... ―dijo Sirius dándose por vencido y comenzó: ― Te veías tan feliz de que tus padres estuvieran aquí y que lo hubieses arreglado todo con ellos, que no quise decírtelo, quise ahorrarte esto, pero… ―Sirius, nervioso, se pasó la mano por el cuello― al final lo ibas a descubrir tarde o temprano. La razón por la que sigue dando clases aquí es porque Dumbledore confía en él…

―Pero… ¡Mató a la profesora McGonagall! Le traicionó, ¿es que no le importa? ¿Qué le pasa a…?

― ¡Dumbledore dijo que era por razones especiales, Harry! ―le cortó Sirius― No nos ha dicho nada, pero al parecer es agente doble…

―No tiene sentido matar a McGonagall… ―gruñó Harry bajo el aliento.

―Lo sé, pero es lo que nos ha dicho Dumbledore. Tu padre ya había estado molesto con él desde hacía mucho más tiempo, por haber sido amigos y luego darnos la espalda y… más cosas que, "la verdad" no creo que quieras saber…

―Creo que sí quiero saberlo, Sirius ―le contradijo Harry con los brazos cruzados.

―No será hoy, Harry, y créeme que esta vez sí que lo hago para no causar problemas con tus padres. No es algo que se ande contando la gente ―le explicó, mirando las estatuas de los cerdos alados. Harry obstinado, iba replicar, pero Sirius le detuvo negando con la cabeza―. Esta vez sí sé lo que hago, Harry ―le repitió. Su voz tenía un tono un tanto apagado, cosa que provoco más curioso a Harry mas decidió dejarlo ahí. Después de unos minutos, en los que Sirius tuvo la mirada perdida y Harry miraba de vez en cuando detrás de su espalda y trataba de entender a Dumbledore, Sirius continuó hablando― ¿Cómo pudo? ―se encogió de hombros sin interés― pues por la simple razón de ser agente doble, espía de Voldemort y de Dumbledore ―Harry pensó que era muy extraño y malo que Dumbledore dejará que lo espiaran, al fin y al cabo no podrían estar nunca un paso adelante, o eso creía él― ¿Cómo es posible? es un universo paralelo, Harry, ya sabes que muchas cosas han cambiado. Yo prefiero no mirar a Remus como Snape, pero es complicado no hacerlo…

―No es la misma persona que yo conozco, quiero decir, tampoco es que me deba afectar mucho ¿No? ―preguntó Harry tratando de encontrar una solución para no sentirse de esa manera― Este Remus no es el que yo conozco ni nada.

―Bueno… yo creo que, de algún modo, aquí está la mitad tuya que no pudo salir en nuestro mundo… ―Sirius miró a Harry y se calló inmediatamente al ver que había metido la pata― pero es solo una idea tonta, no te creas nada ―se apresuró a agregar.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada.

―Será mejor que regreses ―dijo Sirius después de unos minutos. Dio un suspiro y miró el castillo con las ventanas iluminadas. Harry asintió.

―Disculpa por todo esto, Sirius…

―Buenas noches, Harry ―le dijo su padrino negando con la cabeza, dio la vuelta a Harry y lo empujo en dirección al castillo, como si fuera un niñito.

Con una última mirada a su padrino, Harry caminó de regreso al castillo esperando no encontrarse con Remus, y si lo hacía, tan solo con su cuerpo. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía era que alguien entre los densos pinos y abetos, una sombra había estado escuchando una parte de la conversación y, sorprendido por la pequeña revelación, había regresado a Hogwarts.

Harry había pasado de ir a la cena, quizá más tarde con la capa invisible saliera a hurtadillas a comer algo en la cocina, incluso averiguaría así si Dobby estaba trabajando allí. Al llegar a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, se encontró con la cara de pocos amigos y celos de Neville, la cara de intriga de Ron, la cara de no saber nada de Dean y la cara desinteresada de Seamus. Harry los ignoró optando la postura de Seamus, pero menos obvia que la de éste. Esperando que Neville tan solo se limitara a mirarle mal, caminó hasta su baúl y tomó su pijama decidido a dormir, pero su suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. Neville volvía al "ataque" o su arranque de celos, más bien era frustrante tener que aguantarlo aquí en Hogwarts donde todos, al parecer, le adoran.

―Te han pillado, Potter. Tus truquitos con pociones no sirven aquí, espero que ese licántropo haya hecho algo bueno por primera vez ―le dijo Neville como si estuviera hablando del clima― ¿Qué pasa? ¿El lobo te ha comido la lengua? ―Neville se rió junto con Ron y Dean.

Harry sonrió amargamente y se dirigió a cambiarse, tratando de hacerle ver a Neville que no le importaba en absoluto lo que dijera o saliera de su boca. Le dio la espalda y fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando regresó, vio que Neville se encontraba más molesto aún, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

― ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Potter? ―le gruñó Neville con el ceño fruncido, mientras dejaba a un lado los libros del día siguiente.

―Tú ―le respondió Harry inocentemente, apartando el cubrecama.

―Ni que fuera payaso tuyo ―replicó molesto. Harry ignoró el comentario y comenzó a correr la cortina de su cama, cuando Neville le volvió a detener― Ya no podrás hacer más trampa o tratar de hacerle creer a la gente que eres poderoso. Te duró, pero no lo suficiente ―se burló Neville―. Al parecer ese licántropo no es tan idiota como lo parece; un asqueroso monstruo esta de mi parte ¿Quién lo di…?

―No te atrevas a volver a decir otra vez eso delante de mí, Longbottom ―dijo Harry con dureza señalándolo con la varita―. No otra vez.

―Puf ―Neville dio un resoplido encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Harry como si le acabará de decir que se quiere casar con Umbridge, luego se rió y por fin dijo:― Lo dejo ahí, porque no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, ni de ponerte sobre los pies, otra-vez ―dijo Neville haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Harry estaba ya metiéndose en la cama cuando escuchó esas palabras. Le habían dejado paralizado, lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. Harry puso los ojos en blanco cerrándolos unos segundos para contar hasta diez, terminar de meterse en la cama y correr las cortinas por completo.

Tardó un poco en dormirse, tras dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pudo quedarse completamente dormido cuando el resto de los chicos de la habitación apagaron la luz para irse a dormir. La escapada a media noche había sido olvidada por completo por el sueño que tenía a causa de tanta información desconcertante.

Harry caminaba con su mochila al hombro por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts por la mañana, el sol apenas se notaba y el bosque estaba bajo una nueva capa de nieve. Se había levantado por el hambre que tenía y sin hacer mucho ruido se había preparado para las clases del día. Al llegar al vestíbulo pasó por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del vestíbulo y continuó por un corredor hasta llegar al cuadro de un frutero, se acercó a él y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, que se convirtió en la manija de una puerta. Harry entró por el estrecho lugar hacia la cocina. Era tal y como la recordaba, con sus techos altos y una chimenea en un extremo, montones de ollas y cacerolas apiladas en las paredes, cuatro mesas justamente debajo de las cuatro casas y los elfos domésticos se movían rápidamente dejando allí la comida para que el desayuno fuera servido. Los elfos domésticos se movían a su alrededor ignorándolo; mientras Harry buscaba con la mirada por si encontraba a Dobby allí.

―Sr. Potter, ¿Qué le puedo servir? ―le preguntó una voz chillona desde abajo. Harry bajo la mirada reconociendo la voz.

―¡Dobby! ―dijo Harry alegre de que al menos Neville hubiera hecho algo bueno y parecido a él. Dobby, con sus ojos verdes como metras, estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos que le dejaban ver las escuálidas rodillas, con un jersey rojo, unas medias negras y montones de guantes y gorros de lana, supuso que se lo habría hecho Hermione.

―Sí, señor. ―Dobby se apresuró a hacer una reverencia tan exagerada que llegó a tocar su nariz larga en el suelo― ¿En qué le puedo servir? ―repitió.

Harry se dio cuenta que el habitual brillo y alegría que tenía Dobby al verlo no estaba allí, más bien lo miraba temeroso y vigilante, como si esperara ser regañado o algo así. El muchacho dio un suspiro mientras maldecía en contra de su homologo, después de todo era su culpa el haberse hecho amigo de Malfoy y esclavizar a Dobby, o eso suponía él. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, decidido a mejorar su relación con Dobby, hasta hacerla parecida, a la que tenía con él en su universo. Una persona más para la lista.

―No es nada muy importante ―comenzó Harry con voz amigable―, tan solo quería saber si podía comer un poco antes del desayuno.

―Claro ―dijo Dobby y repitió la reverencia.

Inmediatamente montones de elfos domésticos se amontonaron alrededor de Harry con bandejas con empanadas de calabaza, pastel de queso Brie, tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla, jamón, queso, hojuelas de maíz, leche y jugo de calabaza. La tripa de Harry rugió cuando vio y olió toda aquella comida. Tomó varías bandejas y un plato para servirse de todo un poco, y dándole las gracias a los elfos se sentó a comer.

― ¿Y Winky? ―le preguntó a Dobby, que estaba parado a su lado. Dobby le miró por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y señaló la chimenea donde vio a Winky tirada con una cerveza de mantequilla en su mano― ¿Sigue tomando? ―Dobby se limitó a asentir, luego tomó una cacerola y comenzó a pegarse en la cabeza auto-castigándose.

― ¡No, Dobby! ―dijo Harry lanzándose sobre él y quitándole la cacerola de la mano― ¡Para! No has hecho nada malo.

―Gracias, Señor ―dijo Dobby temblorosamente. El resto de los elfos domésticos miraban con cierta indiferencia a Dobby, mientras hacían su trabajo―, pero sí me merezco este castigo, le prometí al Sr. Longbottom que no le diría nada a usted sobre Winky, Señor ―esta vez comenzó a pegarse con la mesa, pero de nuevo Harry le detuvo.

―Pero eso no indica que tengas que pegarte. Creo yo que a Neville no le gustaría mucho que te estés castigando por desobedecerlo; además no veo porqué no me puedes decir dónde está Winky ―le dijo Harry con las manos alrededor de las muñecas de Dobby. El elfo lo miró con los ojos entornados, como si tratará de ver a través de él―, porque ya no soy el mismo de antes ―se apresuró a mentir Harry.

―Bibil le mencionó algo de su cambio a Dobby, Señor ―dijo Dobby tímidamente, pero Harry asintió con la cabeza suponiendo que Bibil de vez en cuando se pasaba por aquí o trabajaba aquí― y veo que tenía razón, no es que antes Dobby no le creyera, pero usted nunca antes había parado a Dobby cuando se iba a castigar, Señor ―Harry asintió con la cabeza y soltó al elfo volviendo a sentarse y siguió comiendo su desayuno― Dobby está muy feliz por su cambio, Señor Harry Potter―el muchacho llevándose un empanada a boca, vio el brillo de alegría de nuevo en Dobby.

Harry dejó la empanada en el plato y se agachó a recoger su mochila, recordándose que había traído consigo otros dos calcetines para Dobby, uno era de color rojo y el otro de color gris, y se los entregó a Dobby.

―Como regalo de navidad ―le dijo sonriendo. Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron tanto que parecían unas bolas de tenis a punto de salir. Dobby los tomó con una alegría inconmensurable.

―No tenía que regalarle nada a Dobby, Señor ―dijo Dobby mientras trataba de devolvérselo, pero Harry se negó―. Dobby se lo agradece y lamenta no tener nada para usted, señor, Dobby no sabía ―el muchacho hizo un ademán sin darle importancia mientras masticaba su tostada. Dobby entonces se puso los calcetines que le había regalado encima de los que ya cargaba― ¿Cómo sabía que lo que más le gusta a Dobby son los calcetines?

―Me he dado cuenta ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros― me fijo en que le das mucha importancia a los calcetines, pero supongo que acerté.

― ¡O, sí que lo hizo, señor! ―dijo Dobby con su voz chillona― Debe irse, Señor. Pronto el desayuno acabará.

―Gracias Dobby, es bueno volver a verte ―dijo Harry recogiendo su mochila del suelo.― Gracias ―dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los elfos, y con eso salió de la cocina por el mismo retrato de frutas.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y caminó fuera hacia los invernaderos a su clase de Herbología. Al llegar al invernadero, tapado con una capa de nieve, encontró a unos pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff haciendo fila delante de la puerta del invernadero. Harry se colocó detrás de Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, éste último se colocó justo delante de Harry para proteger a Justin o a Hannah si hacía falta. Harry hizo como si le hubiese ignorado y vio a Hannah, después del año pasado cuando supo que su madre estaba muerta no la había vuelto a ver hasta ahora. No sabía si en este universo Hannah había perdido a su madre, quizá dado que este Voldemort era más… débil, pero era preferible no hacer conjeturas con eso. Cuando habían pasado ya unos minutos desde el desayuno había acabado, comenzaron a llegar los alumnos, entre ellos Neville y Ron junto con Seamus. Dean no se veía por ninguna parte y poco después la profesora Sprout llegó a abrir el invernadero para dejar entrar a los alumnos que estaban tiritando de frío.

―Bien ―comenzó la profesora Sprout cuando los alumnos ya se habían sentado― seguiremos con lo que ya os había dicho antes. Con el Dracaena: es una planta de tallo erecto, ―decía la profesora Sprout mientras lo iba señalando con su ejemplar enfrente de ella― con numerosas hojas de color verde oscuro y abrillantado, a menudo recorridas por líneas de color blanquecino o marfil, como ya pueden ver. Puede tener flores, que aparecen en la primavera y el verano, pero raramente aparecen en los ejemplares de interiores. Debe estar en un ambiente muy luminoso, bastante húmedo y cálido, por eso es muy corriente en el África tropical. El nombre Dracaena deriva del griego drakaina, que significa la hembra del dragón. El jugo que se obtiene de esta planta era conocido en la antigüedad con el nombre de sangre de dragón. Lo utilizamos a menudo con propósitos parecidos a la verdadera sangre de dragón. Cómo habréis aprendido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la sangre de dragón se utiliza con las heridas de armas tales como cuchillos y espadas. La Dracaena no es tan fuerte, pero ayuda a sanar y limpiar otros tipos de heridas, o leves heridas de armas blancas y eso es lo que necesita la Sra. Pomfrey en estos momentos, dados los tiempos en los que estamos. Ahora quiero toméis por pareja un ejemplar de la Dracaena y saquéis su jugo ―con esas últimas palabras de la profesora Sprout los alumnos se levantaron para buscar pareja y su planta.

Harry fue a buscar su planta sin buscar una pareja, esperando que la profesora Sprout le dejará hacerlo solo. Cuando regresó a su sitio, Neville fue a sentarse a su lado, Harry levantó la mirada y le frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí y no con R-Weasley? ―le preguntó.

―Quiero tanto como tú estar con Ron y no compartir esta clase contigo, pero si no te recuerdas la profesora Sprout me puso a trabajar contigo desde que empezó el año, Potter ―le dijo Neville con voz molesta y fastidiada―. Hasta olvidadizo es ―musitó sin importarle si Harry le había escuchado o no―. Así que vamos a hacer este trabajo lo antes posible, Potter.

Harry se mordió la lengua y evitó tener que responderle con palabras que seguro más tarde lamentaría. Por fin había encontrado una similitud entre estos dos Neville, a ambos les gustaba la Herbología. Las palabras de Sirius sonaron en su cabeza como una advertencia, _"de algún modo, aquí está la mitad de uno que no pudo salir en nuestro mundo"_, quizá sí fuera así, ya Sirius había acertado en todos sus razonamientos.

Para el alivio de Harry, la clase pasó con tranquilidad, Neville y él tan solo se habían dirigido la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario, terminando de los primeros. Neville se había levantado de la silla y había ido hacia donde estaba Ron trabajando con Seamus. Harry prefirió quedarse donde estaba mirando cómo el resto de las personas seguían su trabajo, cuando se fijó que Justin había tenido que trabajar solo y estaba teniendo problemas. El muchacho se acercó a él y le ofreció ayuda, ya que se había enterado bastante con Neville de lo que tenía que hacer, pero Justin tan solo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y continuó luchando para sacarle el jugo a la Dracaena. Harry, obstinado, terminó ayudando a Justin bajo la constante mirada de Ernie y la profesora Sprout.

―Te agradezco la ayuda, Harry ―le dijo Justin restregándose las manos nervioso― realmente los rumores son ciertos.

―Sí, por una vez los rumores sí que son ciertos ―dijo Harry sonriendo. Después de todo no podía pasar desapercibido en ninguno de los dos universos, siempre tenía que haber un chisme de él, pero al menos este le gustaba―, pero no ha sido nada, Justin. Nos vemos luego ―le dijo Harry despidiéndose de Justin en las escaleras en su camino a Transformaciones.

Se encontraba nervioso por conocer quién sería el nuevo profesor o profesora de Transformaciones. Iba a ser muy diferente, estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de profesores en Defensa, pero nunca en Transformaciones. Las clases no iban a ser como las que siempre había tenido con McGonagall, solo esperaba que no fuera un tipo de profesor como Umbrige sino como… su Remus o hasta la misma McGonagall, un tipo de persona que fuera justa y supiera controlar la clase y mantenerla despierta y animada de un modo preciso. Llegó delante de la clase de transformaciones y encontró la puerta abierta, asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que podía entrar y vio a Hermione Granger sentada en la primera fila colocando sus materiales de la forma más ordenada y recta posible. Harry se dirigió al final de la clase y se desparramó en la silla, Hermione volteó la cabeza e inmediatamente la volvió temerosa. Harry dio un suspiro sabiendo que la actitud de Hermione no cambiaría hacía él ni con los chismes que corrían en el castillo, a menos que él se lo demostrará al igual que con Ron. Recuperar a sus amigos no sería tan rápido como ganar la confianza de los gemelos, solo esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso como cuando tuvo que recuperar la confianza de su familia.

Para su alivio, más estudiantes fueron entrando al aula y sentándose en sus respectivos pupitres. Neville y Ron llegaron casi cuando la clase estaba llena y se sentaron detrás de Hermione. Al lado de Harry se encontraba un chico de Ravenclaw que no reconoció. Pasados unos minutos cuando pensaba que el profesor/a de transformaciones se había olvidado de que tenía clase, entró la única persona que nunca había pensado tener que ver, y si tenía que hacerlo, era para matarlo con sus propias manos cuando había perdido su oportunidad. Ver a aquella persona entrar por la puerta de clase con una túnica de profesor de Hogwarts le heló la sangre. Había sacado instintivamente la varita en un puño y los ojos lo miraban con fuego, odio, desprecio y asco, el impulso quería manejar a Harry. Solo una persona podía poner así a Harry y era aquel amigo de su padre que los había traicionado y entregado a Voldemort, aquella rata que había escapada por la alcantarilla haciendo que llevaran a Sirius, sin ser visto en el Wizengamot, a Azkaban y que había resucitado a Voldemort en el Torneo de los Tres magos: Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocido como Colagusano.

Ignorando sus sentimientos de lanzarle un hechizo que lo dejará medio moribundo, se concentró en la clase respirando profundamente y relajándose. Pero no lograba conseguirlo, cada dos por tres la sangre le hervía y levantaba la varita, listo para atacarlo. No le importó que algunos alumnos lo miraran extraño, solo estaba concentrado en Colagusano.

No se había dado cuenta que había mandado a hacer un hechizo sobre una pieza de ajedrez, miró al chico que tenía al lado para escuchar el hechizo, ya que se había despistado con todo eso de mantenerse al margen de Colagusano. Sin darse cuenta, Pettigrew se había acercado a su mesa con sus manos detrás de la espalda mirándole con tranquilidad y seguridad, pero Harry pudo ver un atisbo de miedo detrás de todo eso.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué no está haciendo el hechizo como el resto de la clase, Sr. Potter? ―le preguntó Colagusano. Harry se quedó mirándolo con los puños bien cerrados bajo la mesa― Sr. Potter sé que no es muy bueno con los hechizos, pero esa no es razón para que no haga nada. Póngase a hacer el hechizo.

―Tú no me mandas ―dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

―Sí que lo hago, soy el profesor de Transformaciones y te estoy diciendo que hagas un hechizo, que lo intentes… He escuchado lo…

― ¿¡Ah sí!? ―le preguntó desafiante Harry, tratando de controlar su impulso de levantarse― ¿Qué has escuchado? ¿Que estoy cambiando?

―Sí… ―dijo Colagusano con vacilación―, pero no de esta manera, debes relajarte y seguir siendo bueno…

― ¿Ser bueno? Mira quien me lo dice, ¡rata inmunda! ―le gritó Harry levantándose de golpe, no soportando más que le hablara como si él fuera un niño atontado. Las palabras de Harry habían hecho intimidar a Colagusano.

―No debes tomar el camino de Sirius, es una persona de mala influencia, al igual que el profesor Lupin, ese licántropo te ha cambiado de muy mala manera. Yo te puedo ayudar, pero no si me llamas de esa manera, no quiero tener que decírselo a James ―dijo Colagusano rápidamente con voz aguda.

―No debiste haber dicho eso, Colagusano ―dijo Harry con voz fría― ¡La única persona oscura eres tú, rata! Sirius y Remus son buenas personas, las mejores, que pagaron todos los problemas. Nunca debí haberte dejado vivir. Eres una sabandija que anda buscando a los más fuertes ―decía Harry señalándolo con la varita, olvidando que no estaba en su mundo. Ya para entonces toda la clase había dejado lo que estaban haciendo y miraban desconcertados la escena― y como ya no hay nadie más fuerte buscas a Dumbledore ¡¿No?!

―No sé lo que te está pasando, pero debes detenerte ahora, Harry ―dijo Colagusano temblando de pies a cabeza.

―Esta vez no, Colagusano ―dijo decidido a acabar con la vida de la rata que había sido el principio de todos sus problemas.

―Debes pensar en todo lo que hemos hecho, Harry, en todo lo que te he ayudado. ¡YO mejor que nadie te comprendió! ―chilló Colagusano con voz tan chillona como la de una rata― Piensa en todo lo que más te van a odiar Lily y tu padre, ya de por si piensan que eres un caso perdido… ¿Quién entonces estará para ti?...

Harry se había quedado paralizado al escuchar los nombres de sus padres. Ya antes no había querido que ni Sirius ni Remus mataran a Colagusano para que no se volvieran unos asesinos, ya que su padre no querría eso, y esta vez sería igual; no quería que su madre sintiera miedo de él y se alejara, o que su padre volviera a estar decepcionarse de él. Pero, quería tanto hacer esto. Colagusano seguía hablando, pero Harry seguía pensando qué hacer con él.

**―** ¡Expelliarmus! ―dijo Harry señalando a Colagusano, tratando de poner todo su odio y su potencia en el hechizo, tratando de hacerle el más daño posible.

Colagusano voló por los aires y se golpeó con fuerza sobre la pared, un hilo de sangre salió del cráneo de Colagusano dejándolo inconsciente y desarmado. Harry lo miró con despreció y asco durante unos segundos más, luego miró al resto de los alumnos en la clase que lo miraban en shock y la boca medio abierta. Dirigió la mirada a Neville que, por fin, parecía asombrado y, por último a Ron que tenía la boca abierta mirando a Colagusano y luego a Harry, cada vez más asombrado. Salió de allí sintiéndose más relajado y des-estresado. Sentía que había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho con alguien que no valía la pena sentirse culpable, más bien con la persona índica.

Harry llegó a la torre más alta de Hogwarts, sintiendo añoranza por su Dumbledore. Dejó la mochila a un lado y fue a sentarse en uno de los bordes de la torre, dejando los pies colgando a gran altura. Mirando los blancos jardines y árboles de Hogwarts, se recordó que había olvidado que no estaba en su universo, por lo que todo lo que le había dicho a Colagusano no tendría sentido para éste, pero no le importaba ya. Sus pensamientos vagaban entorno a sus padres, realmente no quería echar a perder todo lo que había hecho en navidades por culpa de Colagusano, le parecía muy injusto. No era su culpa que no confiara en ninguno de los dos Colagusano, al principio había pensado que quizá fueran diferentes, pero solo hacía falta mirar bien en sus ojos para saber que ambos eran iguales; podía poner la mano al fuego que servía a Voldemort aquí.

Harry dio un suspiro cuando escuchó la campana de finalización de las clases. Se levantó y tomó su mochila, dispuesto a dar un paseo por los jardines. No quería quedarse allí sentado esperando a que lo encontraran.

Empujó la puerta para salir a los jardines, pero inmediatamente la cerró al ver que Sirius caminaba hacia el castillo. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, no para que le dijera que no debió haberle hecho eso a Colagusano al ser sospechoso, y que lamentaba no habérselo dicho. Había pensado que Sirius le iba a ayudar con todo esto, pero lo único que hacia ahora era molestarlo más. No le importaba que su padrino le quisiese proteger, él no se lo había pedido, sabía que estaba siendo malagradecido, pero en esos momentos no estaba para decir cosas bonitas o abrazar a la gente. Caminó de regreso a sabiendas de que el único lugar donde podía estar lejos de ser perseguido por Sirius era en clase.

―¡Harry! ―escuchó la voz de Sirius llamarle, pero Harry le ignoró y continuó subiendo las escalinatas― ¡Harry ven un momento! ¡No me ignores!

―No te ignoro ―dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándolo exasperado―, pero si no te importa, Sirius, tengo que ir a clase ―le dio la espalda y terminó de subir las escalinatas corriendo.

Sabía que Sirius le había seguido tratando de que se detuviera y hablaran, pero Harry no tenía nada que hablar con su padrino. Así había pasado una hora, durante la cual debía estar comiendo. Había conseguido despistarlo y entrar unos segundos en la cocina donde pidió comida, que Dobby gustosamente le había dado comida, pero inmediatamente le echó, ya que esperaba la visita de Neville. Cuando por fin se pudo deshacer de Sirius, fue al entrar en el aula de Encantamientos.

La clase fue un poco inquietante, los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw no paraban de cuchichear mientras lo señalaban sin siquiera disimular. Se sentía un animal enjaulado en una exposición en un zoológico. El profesor Flitwick, había mandado seguir practicando el hechizo de detener un acontecimiento: Aresto Momentum. Para el final de la clase, un momento que había pensado que no llegaría nunca, consiguió detener solo un poco la caída de la roca, con el material de prueba, y Flitwick le había felicitado quitándole de encima tener que practicar el hechizo. En otro momento, es decir, en su universo eso sería fantástico, pero aquí no significaba mucho, ya que ni se había acordado que tuviese que practicarlo.

Al salir de la clase, se encontró con Sirius esperándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recostado a la pared. Harry dio un resoplido, molesto, por la actitud de su padrino. Tan solo quiero estar solo ¿Tan difícil es comprender eso? pensó Harry mientras pasaba por su lado y caminaba a la Torre de Gryffindor. Pero antes de poder incluso caminar más de tres pasos lejos de él, Sirius le tomó con fuerza del hombro y lo volteó.

―Harry, mira, sé que estas molesto porque no te ha dicho nada sobre la rata, pero no te llamaba para regañarte ni nada parecido, Harry ―le dijo Sirius, el muchacho le miró entonces―. Tus padres están aquí…

―¡Oh, eres genial, Sirius! ―dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Se soltó del agarre de su padrino y caminó hacia la ventana.

― ¿Me culpas a mí? ―preguntó sorprendido, pero a la vez triste― Harry yo nunca haría eso y menos después de saber muy bien por lo que pasaste en navidad.

―Lo siento ―dijo Harry bajando la mirada, avergonzado de haber pensado algo así― Ha sido la rata ¿no? ―Sirius asintió poniendo mala cara.

―Junto con Neville. Escucha ―se apresuró a decir antes de que Harry comenzara a gritar o algo así― tenemos que ir allí y debes actuar de la forma menos violenta. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore te ayudará a salir de todo esto. Ahora ―decía su padrino colocando una mano en la espalda de Harry y comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina de Dumbledore― no debes contestarle a tus padres, tan solo vas a hablar cuando alguno te diga que respondas a la pregunta, pero si te hacen una pregunta y no dicen esto no abras la boca, Harry; y quiero que digas que le hiciste eso a la rata porque antes había estado hablando con Remus ―Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa―, hazme caso, siempre lo hace tu homologo y sale de los problemas. Por cierto, me alegra que le dieras un buen golpe a Colagusano ―Harry le sonrió divertido.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore. Sirius dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se apartó dejando paso para montarse en las escaleras de caracol, que los llevó delante de la puerta de la oficina. Harry pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres hablando con Dumbledore y, para su horror, con la rata. Harry miró con molestia a su padrino con cara de que le parecía injusto y Sirius se encogió de hombros con disgusto.

Ambos dieron un suspiro y entraron en la oficina. Lily y James estaban sentados a los laterales de Colagusano asegurándose que se encontraba en buen estado. Harry suprimió el impulso de gritarles que se separaran de Colagusano y dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore, que le estaba pidiendo que se sentará. Harry, evitando reunir la mirada con sus padres, se fue a sentar en la silla que le indicaba.

―Sr. Potter, queríamos saber su actitud con el profesor Pettigrew…

―No entiendo lo que pasa contigo, Harry ―cortó James a Dumbledore, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido― Primero todo eso de que vas a cambiar y todo lo demás, ¡y no llevas ni tres días cuando nos tiene que llamar! ¿Es que ese cambio era solo en la casa, Harry? ―le preguntó James molesto, Harry no le respondió siguiendo las órdenes de su padrino― ¡Contéstame, Harry!

―No, por supuesto que no, papá ―dijo Harry con voz suave y baja, mirando de reojo a su padre.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué le haces esto a Peter? ―le preguntó Lily.

Harry la miró, pero no le gusto nada. Su madre le miraba decepcionada por lo que había hecho. Miró a Sirius, quién le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que respondiera.

―Lo siento, pero es que antes había estado hablando con el profesor Lupin ―contestó.

―Pero aún así no es razón, Harry ―le dijo suavemente su madre―. Nunca antes le habías hecho algo así a Peter, él es de la familia y una de las personas más cercanas para ti. No lo entiendo, Harry, de verdad que no.

―No es una persona cercana a mí, mamá. Puede que antes, pero no ahora. No podría estar cerca de una rata como esa ―dijo escupiendo lo último mientras miraba con despreció a Colagusano― ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Colagusano?

―Harry, esto me está empezando a molestar mucho. Sabes perfectamente que detesto que mientas, No sé que voy a hacer contigo...

―James, por favor ―Dumbledore le calló― ¿Qué es lo nos tienes que decir, Peter? ―Harry señaló con la barbilla a Colagusano― Harry, necesitó que me lo digas tú, con todas las cosas que han pasado confió más que nunca en ti, así que puedes decírmelo, no serás interrumpido. El profesor Pettigrew, como ha dicho tu padre, es una persona muy….

La voz de Dumbledore se fue perdiendo, los rostros y la habitación se volvieron borrosos y lo único que sentía era un dolor terrible en la cicatriz, le faltaba aire y sentía como si la oficina le diera vueltas y él diera también más vueltas sobre sí mismo. Harry resbaló de la silla y cayó al suelo, pegando el rostro al suelo. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore llamándolo. Sentía como alguien quería entrar en su cuerpo, luego… no sintió nada. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

―Si me odias tanto, entonces ¡Mátame! ―Harry se rió maquiavélicamente, pero luego gimió y se revolcó― ¡No podrás! No luches ―tomó la varita y apuntó a Lily― si tú no lo haces, yo lo hare… ¡¡NO, por favor!! ―gritó suplicando― Di adiós, mamá.

**¡Continuara!...**

_Creo que me he pasado un poco con la impulsividad de Harry en este capítulo, pero creo que así actuaría él. No he querido que mate a la rata, porque ya hay gente que dice que estoy cambiando mucho la personalidad de Harry, y como verán él no haría algo así. A parte de eso quería haceros una preguntita:_

_pensando en las parejas y eso, así que pensé que si haría parejas sería con esta: ¿Quieren que Ron este con Hermione? No soy nada buena con los amores ni nada de eso, así que…_

_Respuestas_

_**Jazmín Black:**__ Jajaja, casi prefiero que no me mates, ya que si no, no podré seguir con el fic xD. Oh! Claro que la hay, ya pronto se sabrá, pero estoy pensando hacer que no mucha gente lo sabe, para no hacerlo muy… Bueno en este cap. Ya vez que las dos Luna los han aceptado, aunque con una ligera diferencia. Voldy sale es al final… bueno si lo has comprendido sí que sale xD. Espero que también te haya gustado este cap. Un beso!_

_**Myrna Elva:**__ xDD hare en tu honor que Remus diga que fue un pequeño accidente, pero como ya dije todo tiene su razón, solo hay que esperar. Tranquila, a mi también me gusta mucho Remus, con eso ya te podrás imaginar. Espero que así sean, tu me lo dirás ^^ en los siguientes caps. Besos!_

_**Kuki-Chan:**__ Ay! Así me llaman hasta en el Instituto ¬¬ Pero ya me he acostumbrado que me llamen mala xD. Remus y Sirius son los míos, con eso te respondo, no quiero dar muchas pistas. Bueno Harry es así de creído por no tener que sufrir como… Ya lo dije ¬¬ soy una bocazas. Bueno como ya había dicho a mi también me encanta los merodeadores (sin la rata). Espero vernos. Besos!_

_**Lady Malfoy Potter:**__ Wow!! Me encantan tus comentarios, así es que me gustan ¡Grandes! Y que tengan mucho que decir me hace feliz de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Jajaja en eso tienes razón, he hecho a Neville la persona más fastidiosa que he conocido, cuando lo escribo lo único que quiero es escribir que Harry le va a pegar, pero luego pienso "¿Y por qué lo va ha hacer?"y no lo pongo. Jajaja, me alegro que te hiciera reír, me encanta que me digan las partes que le gustaron y le hicieron reír; bueno copia barata… Esta muy buena esa xD La elección de Hermione pensé que había quedado clara, pero mejor xD así lo explicó más adelante. EXCTAMENTE eso es lo que he hecho, por fin alguien lo comenta xDD es eso lo que pasó, Snape no sintió remordimiento y BANG no se hace profesor de Pociones ni se hace espía, por lo que queda Remus… y mucho más de por qué él. Vaya! Me he alargado contigo un montón xDD. Cuídate también. Espero que te guste este cap._

_**Ari:**__ Bueno ¿cuándo actualizo? Hoy xD y Sí, las cosas irán a mejor, pero por el momento es tragedia así que… pero cuando se sepa la verdad… las cosas cambiaran, tanto para mejor como, quizá, para peor. Besos y Cuídate._

_**¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! O ¡¡NOCHE VIEJA!!**_


	16. La Fuerza del Imperius

_**Quiero dar mi pésame por Haití y Chile.**_

_En este capítulo encontrar respuestas mezcladas, pero hay que estar atentos y no crees todo lo que digan._

_Siento no haber actualizado estuve ocupada con mis estudios y en enero tuve un mes de gripe y fiebre. Espero que entendáis que los estudios son primero. _

_Quiero deciros que desde aquí ya solo quedan 3 capítulos para que el fic termine (sin contar este, por supuesto), quizá cambie de idea y hago 4 en vez de 3, pero no más. Este cap. Me salió más largo de lo que iba a hacer, Jajaja iba a ser como 12 pág. Y terminó siendo 24 pág. xDD espero que lo disfrutéis. Los siguientes no serán tan largos._

_Abajo están algunas explicaciones, no leer antes de leerse ente cap. xD_

_Gracias: _**trygun, el elegido, Blackimse, aniia. black, tagore86, ari, ginanott, VeroSev, McGo, ****AdharaByLulaP**, **kuki-chan, jazmín-Black, js1408, Yami Sakura Vampire, fenixplateado21, Loquin, Myrna Elva, VVICKY, mistykmage, abY_potter23, DragFire, canuto-cornamenta, spaylife, ArtemisKWolf, Erandi Evans Cullen, Elea Aeterna, emily_snape, Aristocrata UK, Lady Malfoy-Potter, Leslie95, Isyesa, Elestir, anulis96, ****itzelwonderful, kellycnt, Luna-CNT, KissMJ.**

**Aclaraciones:**___La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry, las líneas son los cambios de universo y el doble espacio es cambio de día o más tarde._

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XV: _El Poder del Imperius

_Actualización: 06/3/09_

Harry sentía un dolor inconcebible, un dolor insoportable…

Ya no se hallaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, sino atrapado en el abrazo de una criatura de ojos rojos, tan fuertemente enroscada a su alrededor que Harry no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de la criatura: estaban fusionados, unidos por el dolor, y parecía que no había escapatoria…

Pero él no permitiría que sucediera otra vez.

Cuando habló, utilizó la boca de Harry, que atenazado por un dolor descomunal notó que se movía su mandíbula:

―Si me odias tanto, entonces ¡Mátame! ―cegado y moribundo, deseando soltarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Harry percibió que la criatura se reía. Trató de sacar los brazos del fuerte abrazo de la criatura, pero era imposible, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes― ¡No podrás! No luches ―sintió como la criatura se movía y tomaba algo entre sus manos. Harry percibió que la criatura volvía a utilizarlo, pero no prestó atención. _Que pare este dolor. No puedo dejar que les haga algo_, pensó Harry― si tú no lo haces, yo lo hare…¡NO, por favor! ―había logrado mirar con sus propios ojos la situación y hablar; quizá Sirius lo entendiera― Di adiós, mamá.

No podía permitir que esto volviera a pasar y más en su cuerpo. No justo ahora. Tenía que despistarlo. Harry trató de volverse a mover, pero el abrazo se cerró más; el dolor era terrible. _Que se acabe ya. Que nos mate. La muerte no es comparada con esto… Así volveré a mi universo donde sé que hay gente que me quiere… Pero Sirius… _

Las personas presentes en la oficina estaban petrificadas, sin saber qué hacer. James se había colocado protectoramente delante de Lily, mientras que Colagusano temblaba sudando como una rata mojada; Dumbledore tenía una mirada preocupada, mas no sabía muy bien qué hacer. El primero en reaccionar fue Sirius que se movió con velocidad hacia Harry, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a hablarle en susurros para que los demás no lo escucharan. Sin embargo, Lily logró captar unas cuantas palabras como: "_Puedes luchar contra él" "Me tienes" "… en las personas que te quieren"_, no hizo falta nada más para que Lily decidiera arrodillarse frente a su hijo…

El corazón de Harry se lleno de emoción, y entonces el abrazo de la criatura se aflojó y cesó el dolor. Harry se encontró tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, sin las gafas, temblando como si estuviera tendido sobre hielo y no sobre madera. Abrió los ojos y vio sus gafas tiradas junto a la pata de la silla en la que había estado sentado hace un rato. Se puso las gafas y levantó un poco la cabeza, y entonces descubrió los ojos verdes de su madre a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

―¿Estás bien, Harry? ―le preguntó Sirius colocando una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo sentir mejor.

―Sí ―contestó él, aunque temblaba tanto que no podía mantener erguida la cabeza―. Sí, estoy… ¿Dónde está Voldemort?...

Como si su pregunta hubiese sido escuchada, una figura alta encapuchada apareció de repente delante de Harry, Sirius y Lily. La criatura se apartó con elegancia la capucha de la túnica negra con una mano anormalmente larga y descubrió una cabeza calva de rostro pálido como un muerto, con ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, y en lugar de una nariz tenía dos orificios nasales como rendijas parecidos a los de una serpiente y con una boca sin labios que tenía una sonrisa, aunque parecía más una mueca desagradable.

Harry trató de levantarse del suelo, pero su madre lo empujó hacia abajo y se levantó en defensa de su hijo. James había tomado su varita rápidamente, mientras que Colagusano permanecía acurrucado en una esquina esperando pasar desapercibido.

―¡Ah! Nos volvemos a encontrar ―Voldemort hizo un ademán con la mano abarcando a todos en la sala―. Tenía intención de que Harry pudiera presenciar y recordar la muerte de su madre, el pobre muchacho ni siquiera lo puede recordar, pero parece que otra vez has sacado algún truco tuyo. Aunque parece que podré matarlos a todos otra vez, debo decir que me halaga esto; estoy seguro que verlos morir otra vez no afectara tanto a Harry.

―No mataras a nadie otra vez. Nadie más va a sacrificarse por mí ―dijo Harry con la mandíbula apretada, consiguiendo levantarse.

―Pues, hay que ver que estas más mal de la cabeza de lo que pensaba. Ninguno de nosotros ha muerto antes ―dijo James burlándose socarronamente de Voldemort.

Harry cerró los ojos por unos segundos, por lo que había dicho su padre. No eran momentos de hacer bromas y menos cuando estaba en juego la existencia del universo, aunque eso no lo supiera él. Harry volvió abrir los ojos viendo como Voldemort miraba amenazante a James, pero éste ni se inmuto.

―Siempre descarado e idiota, Potter, justo como moriste.

―Lo que haces no te llevará a nada, Tom. Has cometido una estupidez viniendo aquí, donde no tienes a ninguno de tus mortifagos. La ayuda y los aurores vienen en camino…

―¡Pero cuando lleguen, yo me habré ido y vosotros estaréis muertos! ―le espetó Voldemort. Luego lanzó una maldición asesina a Colagusano, que no se había movido desde el sitio, pero no dio en el blanco, sino que, al golpear un estante con instrumentos extraños, le prendió fuego. Harry había deseado que la maldición golpeara a Colagusano; pero no parecía que Voldemort hubiese fallado, sino que lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente―. Pero antes de hacer todo esto, me encargaré de que el pequeño secreto de Harry salga y así no tendré que mancharme las manos de la muerte del mundo.

―¿Desde cuándo no quieres hacerlo? Pensé que te gustaba el asesinato… ―decía Harry, pero fue cortado abruptamente.

―Sabes perfectamente que si haces eso te mataras también a ti, Tom. Y esa es tu mayor debilidad, por tu falta de capacidad para comprender que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte ―replicó Dumbledore hablando con despreocupación, como si discutiera tranquilamente aquel asunto mientras se tomaba una taza de té. Dumbledore se había estado acercándose poco a poco más a Voldemort como si tal cosa, expuesto, desprotegido; quería decirle algo para prevenirlo, no quería volver a verlo morir.

―Estoy cansado de oírte decir eso ¿es que no tienes más "frases sabias"? ¡No hay nada peor que la muerte, Dumbledore! En eso te equivocas y también en este otro detalle ―gruñó Voldemort―. Me complacería continuar lo que habían mantenido antes de presentarme. ¡Colagusano! ―Voldemort hizo unos movimientos con la varita para acercar a Colagusano hacia él―, no debes ser maleducado, debes estar aquí cuando sepan la verdad; no queremos seguir mintiendo ¿Verdad, Colagusano? Siempre buscando a personas más fuertes para que te protejan… parece que te ha ido muy bien, pero mereces sufrir, Colagusano y lo sabes ―James y Lily estaban en guardia con las varitas alzadas, mientras que Harry y Sirius se mantenían expectantes a las palabras de Voldemort, pero Colagusano seguía temblando y buscando una salida de la oficina sin tener que morir―; traicionar a tus amigos por miedo a mí: decirme el paradero de los Potter y poder… Pero eso no ocurrió aquí ¿verdad? Yo fui detrás de los Longbottom, un gran error, pero aún así estabas dispuesto a dejarlos morir. En los dos universos no eres tan diferente como quieres hacer creer ¿verdad, Harry?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, Colagusano se había convertido en una rata, Sirius había saltado hacia adelante lanzando hechizos sobre la rata, James junto con Lily y Dumbledore habían comenzado a lanzar embrujos a Voldemort. Harry sintió como los rayos de luz verdes y rojos le pasaban cerca de la cabeza. Sacó su varita y se traslado hacia la mesa de Dumbledore para esconderse, pero cuando asomó la cabeza para lanzar un hechizo a Voldemort vio como un rayo rojo golpeaba el pecho de su madre y la lanzaba con fuerza hacia atrás hasta golpear contra la pared.

―¡MAMÁ! ―chilló Harry corriendo hasta donde estaba tirado el cuerpo de su madre. Le dio la vuelta y trato de despertarla, pero no despertaba. Las lágrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas; le apartó el cabello pelirrojo de su cara pálida. Miro sobre su hombro, Voldemort se subía la manga y apuntaba con la varita su Marca Tenebroso, Harry levanto la varita y lanzó una maldición en su dirección, pero antes ya había desaparecido. Harry volvió a mirar borrosamente a su madre, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien; no quería perder otra vez a su madre y menos cuando había llegado a conocerla de verdad. Se dejo caer sobre el hombro de su madre, mientras temblaba y lloraba―. No quiero perderte otra vez, mamá… no podré, es demasiado. Yo te necesito, mamá, trate de hacértelo ver, de verdad que trate. Lo siento, debí haberte salvado, no podías hacerlo otra vez… Te quiero mucho, mamá. No puedes dejarme otra vez…

―Harry ―James colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, preguntándose por qué su hijo decía que Lily no podía morir otra vez, ella no había muerto antes y tampoco ahora lo iba hacer. Era imposible―, hijo ―insistió cuando Harry no se inmutó―, no está muerta.

Harry subió la cabeza para mirar a su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada mirándole. Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, miró a su madre y luego a su padre sin entender lo que decía.

―¡Lo tengo! ―gritó Sirius sonriendo sin aliento con la rata entre las manos, pero al ver a su ahijado en mal estado su sonrisa se borró y caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaban― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha-Harry?

―Mamá… ―las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas negando con la cabeza― ella…

―No le pasa nada, Harry ―repitió su padre con tranquilidad― Voldemort no la ha matado, solo… solo la ha aturdido. Por primera vez no ha lanzado una maldición asesina ―dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Harry soltara un sollozo, Sirius lo abrazo con un solo brazo sosteniendo con el otro a la rata.

Dumbledore se inclino sobre Lily y susurró: "_Ennervate_", casi inmediatamente Lily despertó sobresaltada, tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a su alrededor hasta posar su vista en su hijo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir. Harry coloco su barbilla en su hombro abrazándola con la misma fuerza; no quería ni imaginarse que haría si el hechizo que la había golpeado hubiese sido una maldición asesina. Quizás en otro momento se hubiese sentido un poco tonto por haberse confundido, pero a su madre ya la habían estado a punto de matarla; se alegraba de haberse confundido. Se relajo un poco más al sentir como su madre pasaba su mano por su cabello rebelde, le hacía saber que realmente estaba allí con él. Poco a poco se separó de su madre y la ayudo a levantarse. Dumbledore, James y Sirius hablaban apartados de ellos, parecía algo importante y serio.

―…No se ha ido, todavía no, James. Creo que todo esto ha sido una distracción… ―decía Dumbledore cuando Harry y Lily se acercaron a ellos.

―Pero aún no lo saben. No ha logrado nada, ¿Verdad? ―comentó Harry de repente, cosas que hizo sospechar más a James de lo que ya estaba.

―Por eso mismo, sabía que no lo creerían, muy poca gente lo sabe; más razón da para pensar que sea una simple distracción todo esto. Tom no escaparía de aquí sin poder matar a alguien ―dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry con intensidad. Lily se mantuvo callado tratando de entender lo que sucedía, mirando de vez en cuando el rostro serio de su marido.

―Puede que ellos no, pero si la rata ―gruño Sirius mirando con asco la rata en su mano―, otra persona más…

―Si… bueno, solo dos personas ―dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados mirando a Dumbledore. La imagen de Voldemort tocándose con la varita la Marca Tenebrosa de su antebrazo le volvió de repente; pasó rápidamente la mirada por los presentes en la oficina y se dio cuenta que nadie más lo había visto―. Ha sido una distracción. Justo antes de que Voldemort desapareciera lo vi tocarse con la varita la marca Tenebrosa… los mortifagos estarán aquí muy pronto.

―Los mortifagos no pueden entrar aquí, ya lo intentaron el año pasado y no lo lograron, gracias a Minerva ―replicó James con un tono molesto en su voz.

Harry le miró sin decir nada, esperando que Sirius o Dumbledore pudieran hacer entender a su padre sin tener que llegar a decir la verdad a sus padres; pero la explicación nunca llegó o eso pensó él. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Lupin entró precipitadamente sin aliento.

―¡Los mortifagos han… han entrado en el castillo! No se lo cómo lo han hecho, Albus, no he recibido información de sus planes desde hace tiempo. Hay que hacer algo rápido… los alumnos están en sus salas comunes, pero eso no los mantendrá seguros por mucho tiempo, Albus.

―Hay que sacarlos y mandarlos todos a casa. Voldemort es más poderos que nunca y más al matar a su homologo ―dijo Harry sin dejar tiempo a Dumbledore a responder.

Lupin miraba a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose que había estado pasando. Harry nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa en momentos como estos. Luego volvió a mirar a Dumbledore para asegurarse de si debían hacer eso; no era una mala idea, después de todo Lupin también había estado pensado en eso.

―Haz eso, Remus. Y deja luchar a los de séptimo curso si es que quieren, pero no dejes a ningún alumno menor aquí ¿entendido? ―le ordenó Dumbledore mirándole por encima de las gafas de media luna; Lupin asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí.

―Iremos a ayudarle ―dijo Lily por fin, tomó el brazo de James y corrieron fuera de la oficina, dándole una última mirada a su hijo antes de irse.

Después de que se fueran Sirius guardo la rata en un frasco y se lo metió en un bolsillo de la túnica; Harry al ver que ya no había más nada que lo retuviera allí se dirigió a Dumbledore y le preguntó:

―¿Dónde está la espada de Gryffindor? ―Dumbledore no preguntó nada, tomó el sombrero seleccionador y se lo entregó esperando que lo comprendiera. Harry miró el sombrero y sonrió, se lo coloco en la cabeza, pero la voz del sombrero no llegó, sino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se quitó el sombrero con rapidez y sacó la espada por la empuñadura de rubíes brillantes. Después de contemplar unos segundos la hoja de plata y los grandes rubíes, volvió al asunto que realmente importaba―. La espada de Gryffindor puede destruir cualquier Horrocruxes, en mi universo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que la copa de Hufflepuff, el relicario de Slytherin, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y Nagini eran Horrocruxes―dijo Harry mientras baja rápidamente las escaleras, sacando su varita, seguido de Dumbledore y Sirius―, así que lo más normal es que Nagini esté ahí con Voldemort, él no sabe que nosotros estamos destruyendo los Horrocruxes…

―Pero Harry, no creo que los Horcruxes de este universo funcionen sobre Voldemort ―le cortó Sirius mirando por detrás de la gárgola por si había algún mortífago por el pasillo, cuando no vio a nadie le pidió a la gárgola que se apartara e hizo una seña a Dumbledore y a Harry para que lo siguieran por el pasillo.

―No creo que Voldemort reemplace a Nagini por la de este universo, si la convirtió en un Horrocrux es que es muy importante para él… Es preferible prevenir.

A medida que se acercaban a las escaleras se escuchaba mejor los gritos de las personas que se habían quedado a luchar. Antes de llegar al pasillo de abajo un rayo de luz verde salía disparado hacia él, se agachó para esquivarlo y se zambulló en la pelea. Pisó algo blando y resbaladizo, se tambaleó y distinguió dos cuerpos tendidos boca abajo en medio de un charco de sangre, pero no se detuvo a investigar porque acababa de ver una cabellera roja agitándose unos metros más allá: era su madre, que peleaba con el mortífago que reconoció como Amycus. El mortífago no paraba de reír, como si estuviera disfrutando enormemente de la pelea:

―_¡Cruico! ¡Crucio! _¡No podrás bailar eternamente, monada!

―_¡Impedimenta!_ ―gritó Harry. Su hechizo golpeó a Amycus en el pecho y el hombre soltó un chillido similar al de un cerdo, se elevó del suelo y fue a dar contra la pared opuesta, donde resbaló y cayó detrás de Ron, el profesor Flitwick y James, que peleaban cada uno con un mortífago. Un poco más allá Sirius había comenzado a combatir con un corpulento mago rubio que lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, haciendo que los rayos rebotaran en las paredes, resquebrajaran la piedra y destrozaran las ventanas…

―¿Estás bien, Harry? ―gritó Lily.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se agachó y empezó a correr esquivando un estallido que le explotó por encima de la cabeza y esparció fragmentos de pared por todas partes; pero tropezó y cayó sobre los fragmentos de piedra. Harry vio de reojo como Bellatrix reía y un rayo de luz rojo salía de su varita en dirección de una figura regordeta; detrás de Bellatrix pudo ver algo en el suelo de piedra moviéndose. Harry sin levantarse le lanzó un maleficio al mortífago rubio y corpulento, que era el que estaba causando más estragos. Éste soltó un grito de dolor cuando el hechizo le golpeó en la cara, giró sobre los talones, se tambaleó y optó por seguir a la serpiente y Bellatrix.

Harry se levantó y salió disparado por el pasillo, sin prestar atención a las deflagraciones de los hechizos que le lanzaban, los gritos de sus padres y compañeros pidiéndole que volviera y la muda llamada de los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, cuya suerte todavía ignoraba…

Dobló la esquina derrapando con las suelas manchadas de sangre. Un rayo de luz roja le golpeo en el brazo, tomó con fuerza la varita y miró a su agresor; vio la redonda y pálida cara de Neville mirándole, pero a la vez sin hacerlo. Neville no tardo en mandarle otra maldición, que por suerte pasó rozándolo y resbaló. Se escondió detrás de una armadura que al punto explotó, Harry le lanzó varios hechizos, pero sólo les dio a unas brujas con peluca de un retrato del rellano, que, chillando, corrieron a refugiarse en los cuadros cercanos. La única respuesta para que Neville fuera tan bueno de repente era que Bellatrix le había lanzado un imperio, porque aunque fuera de su universo sabía que no iría en su contra. Neville se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la escalinata. Harry saltó por encima de los restos de la armadura y oyó más gritos; al parecer se habían despertado otros habitantes del castillo…

Harry siguió a Neville por un atajo; tenía que sacarlo de la maldición, pero no sabía cómo, al menos esperaba adelantar a Bellatrix y a Nagini. Sin olvidarse de saltar el peldaño evanescente que había hacia la mitad de la escalera camuflada, se coló por el tapiz que había al pie y fue a parar a otro pasillo, donde encontró a algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff acompañados de Lupin; Neville se encontraba delante del grupo señalándolos con la varita.

―¡Apartaos! ―gritó Harry empujando a dos chicos, el rayo de luz que iba dirigido a ellos lo golpeo en la espalda; los huesos le ardieron, como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de la piel, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Gritó con dolor y luego el dolor ceso. Lupin se acercó a Harry, pero Neville fue más rápido y le lanzó una maldición― _¡Impedimenta! _―gritó, y rodó pegado al suelo. Milagrosamente su embrujo le dio a Neville, que tambaleó y cayó. Harry se puso de pie de un brinco, comprobó a Lupin y dijo:― _¡Ennervate!_ Encárgate de Neville, Bellatrix lo maldijo con el_ imperius_.

―¿Qué piensas hacer con esa espada? Y ¿Cómo se que no fuiste tú quien lo maldijo? ―replicó Lupin levantándose.

―Tendrás que hacerlo. Sobre la espada… matare a Nagini… ―Harry se encogió de hombros y sin más echó a correr de nuevo tras Bellatrix y Nagini.

―¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Quieres morir? ¡No te hagas el héroe, Harry! Así no arreglaras nada, nunca lo has hecho…

Harry dejo de escuchar los gritos de Lupin tras su espalda y se dirigió como una flecha hacia el rellano y bajó las escalinatas de mármol. Las puertas de roble de la entrada estaban abiertas y destrozadas y en las losas del suelo había manchas de sangre. Varios alumnos aterrados se apiñaban pegados a las paredes; un par de ellos todavía se tapaba la cara con los brazos. El gigantesco reloj de arena de Gryffindor había recibido una maldición y los rubíes que contenía se derramaban sobre el suelo con un fuerte tamborileo. Harry cruzó el vestíbulo a toda velocidad, pero antes de salir a los jardines salió despedido hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal y golpeó con fuerza en el suelo del vestíbulo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una nube de humo, escombros de las paredes y de la puerta de roble a su alrededor, esparcido por el vestíbulo.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba logró levantarse. Entre todo el humo y tierra que había en el aire, reconoció una silueta acompañada de Bellatrix, la mortífaga Alecto, su hermano, Amycus, y Voldemort con Nagini en su cuello; era Severus Snape, con el mismo aspecto que el de su universo. Harry escuchó unos pasos tras su espalda, rápidamente echó un vistazo y vio a Lupin, Lily y James bajando las escaleras; Harry no entendió cómo sus padres habían llegado tan pronto hasta donde él estaba, pero no hubo momento para seguir pensándolo.

―_¡Cruc…!_

Pero Voldemort rechazó la maldición y lanzó a Harry de espaldas, de nuevo, antes de que este hubiera pronunciado el conjuro. El muchacho volvió a levantarse rápidamente mientras sus padres gritaban conjuros para defenderlo. Inmediatamente Lily luchaba con Alecto, James con Snape y Amycus, y Lupin con Bellatrix.

―_¡Cruc…!_ ―gritó Harry por segunda vez apuntando a la figura que tenía delante, pero Voldemort volvió a interceptar el hechizo y lo miró con desdén.

―¿Pretendes echarme una maldición imperdonable, Potter? ―gritó elevando la voz por encima de los gritos de sus padres, Lupin y los mortifagos―. No es algo que me esperaba ver de ti… Aún así no tienes ni el valor ni la habilidad…

―_¡Incárc…! ―_rugió Harry, pero Voldemort desvió el hechizo con una sacudida casi perezosa del brazo― _¡Desm…!_

―Interceptado otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que aprendas a luchar de verdad. Siempre has salido ganando por la ayuda de tus padres muertos… ―exclamó Voldemort con sorna y volvió a desviar la maldición―. Antes de que te mate te hare un favor: le diré a tus padres la verdad. La verdad de que no eres su hijo… eres de otro universo donde ellos han muerto y tu eres el querido y valiente "niño que vivió"…

―¡Deja de hablar y defiéndete! ―le gritó Harry― ¡Defiéndete, cobarde de…!

―No se te ocurra llamarme cobarde cuando a ti tienen que salvarte alguien con un sacrificio, como tu querida madre… Morirás firme, valiente y orgulloso como tus padres y tu padrino… Todos muertos por tu culpa.

―_¡Impedi…!_

Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar el embrujo, alguien se le adelanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces aprovechó el despiste de Voldemort, agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada y la levantó a duras penas; Nagini bajaba lentamente por el cuerpo de Voldemort desde el cuello. Pero de repente la risa eufórica de Bellatrix se cortó cuando la maldición de Lupin le dio de lleno en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. La sonrisa de regodeo de Bellatrix se quedó estática y dio la impresión de que los ojos se le salían de las orbitas. Por un instante, la bruja fue consciente de lo que había pasado, pero entonces se derrumbó en el suelo, muerta. Voldemort soltó un horrible chillido. Harry sintió como si viera a cámara lenta como los cuerpos de sus padres y el de los tres mortifagos salir despedidos hacia atrás, retorciéndose en el aire, la rabia de Voldemort estalló con la fuerza de una bomba. El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita y apuntó a Remus Lupin.

―_¡Protego!_ ―bramó la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas, y el encantamiento escudo se expandió en medio del vestíbulo.

―¡Esta vez te matare yo, viejo! ―rugió Voldemort.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Nagini y de un solo tajo de espada degolló a la serpiente. La cabeza de Nagini salió despedida hacia arriba, girando sobre sí misma, reluciente a la luz que llegaba de fuera. Voldemort abrió la boca para dar otro gritó de cólera y el cuerpo de la serpiente cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves…?

Pero antes de que Voldemort pudiera terminar de hablar, los aurores y Crouch se presentaron lanzando embrujos a diestra y siniestra cargados de mortifagos. Voldemort desapareció sin más, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Pero Harry sabía que muy pronto otra batalla peor que esta pasaría. Era su destino o por la profecía que tenía que terminar con Voldemort. Al menos se alegraba saber que Bellatrix había muerto junto con muchos más mortifagos y había destruido otro Horrocrux. Buscó con la mirada a su madre y a su padre, ambos se estaban levantando, Harry dejó escapar el aire que había mantenido sin darse cuenta. Pero cuando sus padres le miraron, no era lo que esperaba; a pesar de que le era difícil leerlos, sabía perfectamente que su madre estaba, de una forma, decepcionada.

Entrada ya la madrugada Harry se dirigía acompañado de Dumbledore y Sirius de regresó a la oficina de Dumbledore. Después de que Voldemort se fuera habían revisado los cuerpos muertos, para gran alivió de Dumbledore ningún alumno había muerto, pero sí miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El ministerio se encargó del resto de los mortifagos que seguían con vida y que no habían logrado huir con el Señor Tenebroso. Los miembros restantes de la Orden se quedaron un poco más para regresar a los alumnos al castillo; mientras que los aurores de guardia del castillo comenzaron su investigación de cómo los mortifagos habían entrado al castillo sin ser detectados. Pero la Sra. Pomfrey parecía ser la que tenía más trabajo, muchos alumnos habían sido heridos por los embrujos y hechizos de los mortifagos, antes de darles tiempo de ir con sus profesores para huir a sus respectivas casas. Lupin y el resto de los profesores se habían encargado de recuperar el castillo casi en ruinas.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza agachada, llevando a duras penas la espada. No era tanto el cansancio y el dolor del combate, ni el haber pasado la noche en vela, sino la tristeza que le embargaba la mirada que sus padres le habían dirigido. Al principio había tenido la ligera idea de que sus padre podían tomárselo bien: quedar sorprendidos al principio y después superarlo poco a poco, pero no había imaginado ni pensado que sus padres sintieran tanta decepción de él, nunca lo habían hecho; la decepción siempre iba dirigida a su homologo. Pero debía dejar ese tema a un lado, ya que los alumnos que habían estado apiñados en la pared del vestíbulo lo habían escuchado también, lo que significaba que pronto el universo comenzaría a secarse; si el número de personas consientes de que existen dos universos pasaba de diez personas, el universo ya no tenía salvación.

Al llegar a la gárgola Dumbledore susurró la contraseña y subieron a las escaleras que los llevó justo en enfrente de la puerta de la oficina. Harry se desplomó en la silla de antes y dio un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore y Sirius habían mantenido una conversación en su trayectoria y ahora lo miraban como si le hubiesen hecho una pregunta. El muchacho cerró los ojos tratando de descansar unos segundos, pero la imagen de sus padres mirándolo con decepción le hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

―Harry ―le llamó su padrino con preocupación―, se que estas cansado, pero ¿Qué me dices? Así salimos de una vez de esto y te puedes ir a descansar, pero luego tendremos que buscar más y quién sabe si le hará efecto, además de que ahora que sabe que vamos tras ellos él cambiara el lugar… aún así hay que intentarlo… pero yo estoy casi seguro de que no hará efecto, pero no indica que no quiero que surja efecto… solo es la cuestión de correr, ¿sabes?… es mejor correr cuando se es perro…

―¡Sirius! Estas delirando, creo que tú eres el que está más cansado ―le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Lo siento, es que estoy un poco nervioso por lo que… ha sucedido, quiero decir, nunca había tenido que verte enfrentándote a Voldemort… si tan solo hubiese llegado antes, junto con tus padres y Remus, pero Greyback no me dejaba ir… No estoy seguro… ―Sirius se detuvo al ver que estaba volviendo a delirar, se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry y se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio―. Creo que me estoy volviendo viejo.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza, sabía que su padrino solo lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Dumbledore carraspeo y consiguió la atención de Harry; no se veía muy bien, al contrario de cómo acostumbraba estar. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, preguntándose qué era tan malo para que Dumbledore estuviera tan preocupado.

―¿Qué es lo que preguntó? ―Harry vaciló unos segundos y luego dijo:― Es que no había estado escuchando.

―Creemos que ya es momento para que destruyamos el relicario de Slytherin. Después de llevarlo por un tiempo me di cuenta que te va consumiendo poco a poco ―Harry asintió con la cabeza recordando los últimos momentos que había estado en su universo― como el anillo de los Gaunt, quise destruirlo yo mismo, pero me parece más apropiado que lo hagas tu, Harry, si es que así lo quieres. Pero hablando con Sirius sobre esto me dio la idea de que quizás Neville debería destruirlo ―Harry frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca―, ya que él es el _niño que vivió_ de este universo. Pero más que nada es tu decisión.

―Pero que Neville pertenezca a este universo no quiere decir nada, profesor Dumbledore. El relicario y Voldemort son mi universo, tal vez lo entendería si el Horrocrux fuera de aquí, pero no lo es. Tampoco es que me guste destruir Horrocruxes, pero creo que debe destruirlo alguien de mi universo ―dijo Harry inclinándose hacia delante y colocando las manos en las rodillas.

Dumbledore se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Sirius, quien luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Harry también miró a Sirius, sonrió y le tocó el hombro suavemente para no asustarlo, pero no sirvió para mucho.

―Sí, estaba escuchando ―dijo Sirius un poco sobresaltado― y los estaba viendo, y pienso que no es buena idea, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí como para llegar a fusionarme con este universo, así que sí estas en lo cierto es preferible que lo hagas tú, Harry; de todos modos fuiste tú quien saco la espada del sombrero. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte, las dos veces que has terminado con un Horrocrux no ha pasado nada malo…

Harry asintió con la cabeza dando un suspiro. Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y camino hasta su pequeña biblioteca, sacó un libro grueso, lo abrió por la mitad y sacó de él un guardapelo con una _S_ en el medio, más específicamente el relicario de Slytherin. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas de regreso a la mesa, y le entregó el Horrocrux que palpitaba ligeramente. Harry sabía lo que había dentro del guardapelo y volvía a estar agitado, pues había notado la presencia de la espada e intentaba de irse de allí para que no acabaran con él. Harry tendió la mano para que Dumbledore le diera el Horrocrux y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

―No sé bien cómo funciona esto, pero ¿necesitas ayuda? Como para abrirlo ―preguntó Sirius con voz suave.

―Eh… no creo que puedas, Sirius, no te ofendas, pero abrirlo tengo que pedírselo en pársel ―la respuesta la sabía de antemano, aunque quizá no había sido lo mismo con su reciente enfrentamiento con _Nagini_. Al observar la _S_ en forma de serpiente, con relucientes piedras verdes incrustadas, se dijo que resultaba fácil visualizarla como una diminuta serpiente enroscada sobre la mesa. Entornó los ojos y se concentro en la letra _S_, mientras el contenido de aquel objeto se movía como una cucaracha atrapada. Tomó una respiración y comenzó― _¡Ábrete!_ ―la palabra, en lengua pársel, fue una mezcla de silbido y gruñido, y las portezuelas doradas del guardapelo se abrieron con un débil chasquido.

Tras cada una de las ventanitas de cristal que había dentro parpadeaba un ojo vivo, oscuro y hermoso como los de Tom Ryddle antes de que él los volviera rojos con pupilas como rendijas.

―¡Clávala! ―exigió Dumbledore sujetando el guardapelo sobre la mesa.

Harry con mucho esfuerzo levantó la espada y su punta pendió sobre aquellos ojos que giraban frenéticos, mientras Dumbledore sostenía con firmeza el guardapelo, preparado para lo que pudiera pasar. Entonces una voz silbó desde fuera del Horrocrux.

―_He visto tu corazón y me pertenece. He visto tus sueños y tus miedos, Harry Potter. Todo cuanto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible…_

Estaba tan destrozado por dentro que sentía que sus palabras eran ciertas. La punta de la espada osciló sobre las ventanitas. No podía dejarse engañar, tenía que hacerlo ya.

―_La gente quiere que los salves, pero aún así están dispuestos a matarte para sobrevivir, nadie te cree y todos ya han perdido la esperanza… Nunca has tenido padres, te abandonaron al nacer y abusas de los de tus amigos, dejándolos siempre de segundo puesto… Sin familia y sin la fuerza de acabar con tus enemigos… Dumbledore te mintió de todo, ni siquiera él fue tu familia, siempre te engaño…_

Harry levantó la espada un poco más y los ojos de Ryddle despidieron un brillo escarlata. Se dio cuenta que esos eran sus miedos en su universo, pero no los de este universo. Ya había conocido a sus padres, ya tenía una familia y sabía, en su corazón, que nunca lo abandonarían. La espada centelleó y cayó de golpe. Dumbledore y Sirius dieron un salto para apartarse y se oyó un fuerte sonido metálico y un largo e interminable grito. Sacó la varita y la alzó en alto, preparado para defenderse, pero no había contra que pelear. Harry se agachó y recogió el destrozado Horrocrux. La espada había atravesado las dos ventanitas y los ojos de Ryddle habían desaparecido; el manchado forro de seda del guardapelo aún humeaba ligeramente. Aquello que vivía en el Horrocrux se había esfumado y su último acto de maldad había consistido en torturar a Harry.

Harry resopló al respirar y se dejo caer sobre la silla, y por fin soltó la espada, que produjo un ruido metálico contra el suelo, se tapó con ambas manos la cara. Pronto sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro, el muchacho le miró y trató de formar una sonrisa.

―Sabes que todo lo que ha dicho… la cosa, no es verdad. Si ellos pudieran elegir, no pensarían ni dos veces dejarte pero era para protegerte ―le dijo Sirius en voz baja― y sobre la gente… ni siquiera deberías preocuparte de esos malagradecidos…

―Trato de hacerme la idea de que mis padres no lo harían ―musitó Harry ignorando las últimas palabras, con la mirada fija en un punto en la oficina―, pero después de lo que ha sucedido aquí... No pertenezco a este universo, James y Lily se deben de sentir decepcionado de que no soy su hijo… Ni siquiera les debo de…

―No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Harry ―le cortó Sirius bruscamente― que sean de otro universo no indica que no son tus padres. La única diferencia que hizo separar a los dos mundos fueron las decisiones de Voldemort, no tus padres. Has interpretado mal sus miradas; aunque seas de otro universo sigues siendo su hijo y ellos siguen siendo tus padres. Ahora quiero que vayas a la Torre de Gryffindor y descanses y sobre todo trata de poner la mente en blanco antes de dormir ―terminó Sirius con voz seria, era la primera vez que veía actuar así a su padrino.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta.

―¿Profesor Dumbledore?

―Sí, Harry ―le respondió mirándolo con su brillo habitual en los ojos.

―En mi quinto curso, cuando eran los TIMOS, fui al Ministerio de la Magia pensando que tenían secuestrado a Sirius ―esto último lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza―; pero todo había sido un engaño para que tomara la profecía… Lo que quiero decir es que, después de que Sirius… cayera por el velo fui detrás de Bellatrix, pero llegó también Voldemort y me... paso lo mismo que hace horas. Usted me dijo que Voldemort había salido de mí por mi amor, que es a lo que teme Voldemort, por lo que nunca más se atrevería a entrar en mí… ¿Entonces por qué logro volver a hacerlo? ―le había explicado todo, ya que él no había estado ahí, y si simplemente le hacía la pregunta no sabía responderle.

―Verás, eso es lo que más me preocupa, Harry. He estado pensando en ello por un tiempo y he llegado a la conclusión, aunque solo es una teoría, de que Voldemort al terminar con su homologo una parte de esa alma se paso al Voldemort de tu universo. Eso explicaría por qué logro volver hacerlo ―Harry frunció el ceño sin entender lo que Dumbledore decía―. El Voldemort de este universo nunca antes había entrado en ti, sino en Neville, por lo que al haber un trozo de alma en el otro Voldemort, es decir el de tu universo, podría lograr. Pero es solo una teoría.

―Sus teoría siempre terminan siendo verdad ―dijo Harry sonriendo un poco―. Pero sí todo esto es cierto, ¿Quiere decir que se ha hecho un Horrocrux en su propio cuerpo? ¿Es eso incluso posible? ―preguntó inquietó.

―No creo que sea posible, como decía Sirius, son los mismos de una manera u otra. Por eso mismo logro matar a su homologo sin tener que destruir los Horrocruxes de este universo ―Dumbledore decía estas palabras con tranquilidad como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo de mañana de Londres. Harry, pensativo, asintió con la cabeza. No se esperaba oír eso.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y salió por segunda vez en toda la madrugada de la oficina. En algunos pasillos todavía se encontraban algunos profesores reconstruyendo las paredes y las ventanas resquebrajadas; los cuerpos muertos y la sangre en el suelo había desaparecido mágicamente, algunas armaduras seguían destrozadas y chamuscadas, mientras que las mujeres de los cuadros pasaban de un lado a otro cuchicheando. Se alivió al lograr esquivar a Lupin, por uno de los pasadizos. A medida que caminaba por los pasillos seguía pensando en las palabras de Dumbledore, todo lo que decía le llevaba a la conclusión de que Voldemort había creado otro Horrocrux en sí mismo, _¿es que nunca puede pasar algo bueno? Bellatrix y muchos mortifagos han muerto_, pensó Harry dando un resoplido. Lo último que quería era enfrentarse a sus padres, prefería concentrarse en eliminar los Horrocruxes y deshacerse de Voldemort de una vez. Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, los Horrocruxes, Voldemort y sus padres quedaron opacados bajo el cansancio.

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba intacta, como si no hubiese habido ningún combate en el castillo, de algún modo se encontraba más acogedora que nunca. Un pequeño grupo de alumnos se encontraban sentados en las cómo das butacas alrededor de las viejas mesas, en un rincón de la habitación circular. El fuego chisporroteaba suavemente en la chimenea, hasta parecía que el fuego sabía lo que había pasado. Harry fue directo hacia la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Pero la única persona en la habitación era Ron Weasley; cuando Harry entró lo vio caminar de un lado a otro preocupado por algo que él ignoraba, al ver a Harry parado en la puerta dejo de caminar. El muchacho lo miró unos segundos y al ver que Ron no iba a decir nada caminó hasta su cama.

―Agradezco lo que has hecho ―dijo Ron con voz ronca sin mirarle.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó Harry alarmado. Se preguntó si Ron lo había visto cuando lucho con Voldemort y le había escuchado toda su perorata, y luego se preguntó también si se estaba volviendo neurótico o paranoico.

―El profesor Lupin me dijo que Neville había estado bajo la maldición imperius… ―Ron se aclaró la garganta y por fin lo miró― y que tu lo había retenido para que no hiciera más daño… Por eso te lo agradezco, además de que no ha sufrido mucho daño.

―Ah… ―Harry se sintió un poco tonto al decir eso, pudo haber dicho algo más inteligente― ¿Y no te dijo más nada? Me refiero a Lupin ―agregó cuando vio como el ceño de Ron se frunció con sospecha. Ron negó con la cabeza, con lo que Harry asintió y se quedó callado por unos segundos― ¿Y dónde está Neville?

―Sigue en la enfermería. Pomfrey no lo deja salir, ya sabes cómo es, siempre como un halcón encima de uno ―dijo Ron sonriendo haciendo sentir mejor Harry. Realmente extrañaba estar tiempo con él riendo, haciendo bromas y siempre metiéndose en problemas, aunque en realidad los problemas siempre llegaban a él.

El silencio que había en la habitación era muy incomodo, hacía sentir a Harry que Ron sabía más de lo que debería saber. Harry tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño, no muy seguro de si decirle algo a Ron o no; necesitaba quitarse el polvo y limpiarse las heridas antes de que se infectaran, además seguro le despejaba la mente y se relajaba, cosa que necesitaba a urgencias. Cuando el muchacho salió de su refrescante ducha tibia, Ron seguía en la habitación sentando en su cama esperándolo. Harry se movió incomodo hasta su cama y trato de parecer ignorante a lo que pasaba.

―Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―le preguntó de repente. Aparentaba estar relajado pero Harry lo conocía muy bien, como para saber que estaba nervioso.

―Claro.

― ¿Tú crees que existan universos paralelos? ―Harry se quedo tensó sin mirarle ni saber que decir o hacer. Bueno, al menos sabía que no se estaba volviendo neurótico o paranoico. Ron notó la tensión de Harry, y agregó―. Es solo algo que se me ocurrió de repente ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―, se lo pregunté a Hermione… Granger y pudo investigarme unas cosas, según ella y sus investigaciones: los universos paralelos existen, pero que se había prohibido ir de uno a otro o eso creo que fue lo que me dijo…

― ¿De repente? ―preguntó Harry riendo nerviosamente. Ron asintió con la cabeza en respuesta― Pues no, no creo en nada de eso, ve… ve a preguntárselo a otro, Weasley.

―¿No crees? Estaba casi seguro que lo hacías, quiero decir, como vienes de una familia de larga e importante generación… quizá tu padre te habló de algo así o quizá Sirius ―continuó persistente Ron.

―Eso no quiere decir nada, tú también vienes de una larga familia y de sangre limpia, en vez de mestiza, además de que es importante, tú padre tiene familiares que son de la familia Black y tu madre es de la familia Prewett ―le respondió Harry, sin darse cuenta que había cometido un error.

―No es lo mismo… ―replicó Ron con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios―. Lo sé, Harry ―el aludido frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué le llamaba por su nombre― desde ayer en la noche y después de todo lo que ha sucedido estos días y que quisieras tomar partido en el combate… simplemente uní las piezas con la ayuda de Hermione ―Harry rogó porque siguiera empeñado en que tomara pociones; era una lástima que los gemelos no hubieran mandado ya las pociones.

―No sé de qué hablas, R-Weasley ―balbuceó Harry dándole la espalda dispuesto a dormir, pero agregó―. Aunque si es sobre las pociones, no es tu incumbencia.

―Estabas despierto ¿verdad?―no era una pregunta, era una afirmación―. Mira, no sé cuál es el problema de que la gente sepa que eres de otro universo, quiero decir, te hubieras ahorrado muchas peleas y desconfianzas. No sé por qué uno termino siendo malo y el otro bueno…

―No soy de ningún universo alterno, te digo que no creo en nada de eso ¿de dónde sacas esas tonterías? ―gruñó Harry tratando de parecerlo.

―Si es así ¿Cómo explicas que no sabías quien había matado a McGonagall? ―replicó Ron, se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de Harry― o ¿Por qué Sirius aquella noche dijo que este era un universo paralelo? ¿Y por qué consideras a Lupin como Snape? ¿O que existan dos Remus Lupin que son muy diferentes? O lo que dijo Sirius: Aquí está la mitad de uno que no pudo salir en nuestro mundo ¿Qué otro mundo? ¿O por qué de repente estas cambiando sin tener la tentación de meterte con Hermione, Neville, Sirius, tu madre y mi familia? ¿O por qué de repente no se te ha visto ni una sola vez cerca de los Slytherin? ¿Y que seas muy bueno en Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras y no te de miedo decir el nombre de Voldemort?

Harry escuchó sin poder creer lo que decía Ron, había oído todo lo que hablaron Sirius y él después de salir huyendo del despacho de Lupin, por eso no había visto el cuerpo de Lupin cuando regresaba al castillo; la persona que lo había seguido por los jardines era Ron y ¿Hermione? Al menos esperaba que solo fuera Ron, no podía seguir permitiéndose que más personas supieran que venía de otro universo alterno.

Harry dio un suspiró rindiéndose. Ron tenía razón, ya no servía de nada que siguiera mintiendo, Ron ya lo sabía y parecía que no iba a dar un NO por respuesta. El muchacho se dio la vuelta, vaciló un momento y le miró.

―Está bien ―asintió con la cabeza y continuó―, soy de otro universo alterno, todo lo que oíste es verdad. Llegué después de caerme de la escoba un día antes de que dieran las vacaciones de navidad. No puedo decir nada, no porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo y no debo. Dumbledore me explicó que… Espera, ¿Quién más lo sabe?

―Solo yo ―dijo Ron, se veía orgullo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Bien ―asintió Harry aliviado de que Hermione no lo supiera, al fin y al cabo no importa si sabía que los universos alternos existían, hasta donde él había entendido el universo se secaba si alguien se enteraba que alguien era de otro universo, porque si no… ya los universos se hubieran secado por culpa del departamento de Misterios―. Dumbledore me explicó que si una persona, de este universo, se enteraba de que se puede viajar entre los universos, el universo se secaría ―Ron le miraba como si estuviera de broma, pero al ver que Harry seguía serio, terminó creyéndoselo―; por eso no quería que lo supieras.

―Lo siento. Cuando por fin hago algo que otra persona no ha podido hacer termina siendo un completo desastre… ―murmuró Ron.

―No es tan malo, no eres el primero en saberlo, además cuando empieza a secarse es al llegar a diez personas, más o menos ―le explicó Harry sentándose en la cama, Ron siguió su ejemplo y subió los pies sobre la cama, se veía emocionado por saber más de los universos alternos.

―Mmm… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué uno terminó siendo oscuro y el otro… mejor? ―preguntó Ron ligeramente avergonzado.

―Bueno ―dijo Harry riéndose de Ron, se sentía mucho más cómodo, se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado―, ya sabes que Neville es "el elegido" o "el niño que vivió" ―Ron asintió e hizo un gesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―, la profecía dice: El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ―Ron asintió con la cabeza, ya sabiéndolo―.Neville y yo éramos los nacidos al concluir el séptimo mes, pero en este universo Voldemort eligió a Neville por ser de sangre limpia. En cambio en mi universo, yo fui "elegido" por Voldemort al ser de sangre mestizo, como él ―Ron lo miraba con asombro y emoción―. En mi universo yo viví, casi, la misma historia que Neville; sin embargo yo tuve que vivir con unos tíos que odiaban todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo, como la forma que es mi otro yo o por qué Hermione terminó en Ravenclaw…

―¿Hermione no estaba en Ravenclaw en tu universo?

―No, estuvo a punto de ser elegida a esa casa pero al final fue elegida a Gryffindor ―Ron comenzó a reírse como si lo que dijese Harry fuera lo más gracioso que había oído nunca y muy pronto fue seguido por Harry―. Es cierto, fue elegida a Gryffindor ―logro continuar después de unos minutos― y los tres fuimos los mejore amigos ―una sonrisa más ancha se formo en su cara― y los tres siempre estábamos rodeados de problemas ―Ron lanzó una carcajada y asintió con fuerza con la cabeza.

―Es increíble las diferencias que hay, pero… ¿Neville es como el Harry de este universo?

―No, los padres de Neville se volvieron locos por estar tanto tiempo estando bajo el _cruciatus_ ―Ron se pasó una mano por el cuello apenado―, pero vive con su abuela, supongo que al ser muy estricta no lo hizo tan malcriado y que se crea el mejor… ―Harry inmediatamente se calló al recordarse que no estaba hablando con su Ron― Lo siento.

―No te preocupes, yo también pienso lo mismo de él de vez en cuando ―se encogió de hombros―, no es que me trate muy, sino como si fuera inferior a él… Tú, en cierto modo, eres diferente a él, me refiero, mejor. Desde el día que llegaste, Neville ha tenido mucho celos… ―Ron volvió a comenzar a reírse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró por ella Neville y Dean. Neville tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal y Dean le ayudaba a caminar; ambos se quedaron mirando a ambos chicos que reían en la cama de Harry como si fueran los mejores amigos. La cara pálida de Neville se volvió de un tono rosado, que hizo reír más a Ron y a Harry.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó Neville tratando de contener la cólera.

―Nada ―dijo Ron reteniendo la risa―. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes? ―se levantó de la cama de Harry y camino hasta Neville para ayudarlo.

―Bien ―respondió tajante, Neville ―, gracias por preguntar.

Harry sonrió contento de contar con Ron, así las cosas serían más sencillas. Harry se quitó las gafas y las coloco sobre la mesa de noche, dio una mirada por la ventana y apagó el fuego de la antorcha cerca de su mesa.

El sábado pasó más tranquilo de lo normal. Los profesores continuaron su trabajo reconstruyendo el castillo, mientras que Dumbledore se encargaba de hablar con los padres de los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto curso para que regresar a Hogwarts. Mas es el silencio se debía a los tantos alumnos que estaban encerrados en la enfermería vigilados por la Sra. Pomfrey; algunos alumnos privilegiados, como Neville, habían salido de allí al haber tantos alumnos en la enfermería y por tener lesiones leves. Los pasillos, los jardines y la biblioteca estaban vacías, ni un fantasma pasaba por ahí; tan solo en las salas comunes de la casas había un poco de gente, pero la tristeza se sentía en el aire.

Harry pasó el sábado sin tener que preocuparse por sus padres, Voldemort y los Horrocrux, en cambio se dispuso hacer sus deberes y mejorar en Pociones. Las clases se retomarían aunque hubiese habido un ataque, Dumbledore quería que todo siguiera adelante y no cerrar Hogwarts, después de todo era el lugar que tenía más seguridad. Harry no estaba muy seguro si eso era una muy buena idea, aunque no quisiera que lo cerraran, pero si era así tenía que reforzar la seguridad; los aurores habían conseguido averiguar que los mortifagos entraron por la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta.

Ron había intentado hablar con el muchacho dos veces en todo la tarde, pero Neville lo apartaba con brusquedad. A las mitad de la tarde, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba tras los arboles del bosque prohibido, Neville y Ron regresaron a la sala común después de hacer una pequeña visita a Hermione en la enfermería. Ron ayudó a Neville a subir las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos.

Cuando la noche cayó Harry guardo sus materiales en la mochila y se levantó decidido a comer algo.

Llegó al cuadro del frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, saludo a Dobby, que contento comenzó a servirle la comida. Cuando se había sentado en una de las mesas la puerta de la cocina fue abierta y por ella entró Ron; Dobby llegó corriendo a él y comenzó a preguntarle sobre el estado de Neville, Ron se limitó a responderle con monosílabos. Al pasar la vista por toda la cocina vio a Harry sentado en una de las mesas comiendo un gran plato de comida con un zumo de calabaza.

―¡Eh, Harry! ¿Qué tal? ―saludo Ron sonriéndole y sentándose al frente de Harry.

―Bien, si se puede decir después de pasar un día haciendo deberes ―contestó Harry dando un suspiro y agregó― ¿Qué tal Hermione?

―Cuando llegamos ya había despertado y se encuentra mucho mejor o eso fue lo que dijo Pomfrey ―tres elfos llegaron a la mesa y colocaron sobre ella unas cuantas bandejas llenas carne de res, tocino, pollo, empanada de calabaza, salchichas, pastel de carne y un poco de hortalizas.

Pasaron la comida charlando de diversas cosas entre lo que más se menciono fue la actitud de Neville, Harry siguió explicándole diferencias, Ron había esperado que ese universo su familia fuera adinerada, pero al menos se alegraba conocer a este Harry; para Ron era una persona que tenían muchos aspecto en común cosa que no tenía con Neville, Hermione o hasta incluso con los compañeros de habitación. El último tema, pero no menos importante para los chicos fue el Quidditch; Ron también jugaba de guardián, pero lo peor de todo fue que Cormac McLaggen estaba en el equipo.

―¿Es el capitán del equipo? ―preguntó Harry horrorizado, mientras salían de las cocinas.

―Sí, supongo que lo conoces ―dijo Ron dando un resoplido y poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Ni siquiera entrenamos, quizá una o dos veces y si quieres practicar debes hacerlo por ti mismo ―Harry frunció el ceño preguntándose cómo había logrado McLaggen ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch―, me gustaba más Katie Bell como la capitana, pero como ya vez el año pasado terminó su año ¿La conocías?

―Sí, pero nunca llego a ser la capitana y por supuesto tampoco McLaggen ―Ron le miró de medio lado y Harry pudo leer en sus ojos la pregunta―, yo era el… capitán ―respondió orgulloso pero a la vez dándole poco interés, como si no fuera nada―. Creo el resto del equipo sigue siendo el mismo…

―…A excepción de Dean Thomas, McLaggen la sacó del equipo cuando se hizo capitán. Todos en el equipo le detestan, hasta el otro Harry ―dijo Ron con una mueca extraña en la cara―. Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte que mañana hay partido de Quidditch…

―¿Qué? ―gritó Harry deteniéndose bruscamente en medio de un pasadizo cerca de la torre de Gryffindor.

―Lo siento, te lo iba a decir ayer, pero en eso llegó Neville y… se me olvido ―se encogió de hombros con disculpa―, pero si eres igual que el Harry de aquí no debes preocuparte. ¿Has hecho alguna vez el Amago de Wronski? ―Harry asintió con la cabeza recordando aquellos años―, pues ya está, no tienes más de que preocuparte…

―No es tanto por eso, Ron ―dijo el muchacho dando un suspiro, se pasó la mano por el cabello y continuó―; llevo casi un año sin jugar y no estoy muy seguro que puede ser como siempre en un segundo.

―Bueno, si quieres mañana en la mañana practicamos,.. si quieres claro ―le ofreció Ron con indecisión― al fin y al cabo también debo hacerlo. Siempre me pongo nervioso ―refunfuño Ron retomando el paso. Harry sonrió recordando la primera vez que Ron entró en el campo de Quidditch para enfrentarse a Slytherin; esperaba que aquí no cantaran esa canción―. En fin jugamos contra Hufflepuff, supongo que eso también nos da una ventaja, y lo más importante es que tienes una Saeta de Fuego.

―¿De verdad? ―exclamó Harry sorprendido― Bueno, es normal, pero me alegro que sea así…

Cuando la noche entró, las visitas a la enfermería se fueron a sus salas comunes, a excepción de algunos padres muy preocupados por sus hijos y algunos afortunados lograron salir de la enfermería; la cantidad de alumnos en la enfermería estaba disminuyendo considerablemente. Los profesores ya habían terminado de arreglar los pasillos que faltaban y Dumbledore seguía buscando formas para mejorar la seguridad del castillo. Los aurores hicieron su cambio, entre ellos salió Sirius Black a vigilar, pensando en James y Lily; estaba enfadado con ellos por su reacción a Harry, se merecía algo mejor de su parte.

Al día siguiente el castillo había despertado, una gran mayoría de alumnos les habían dado el alta en la enfermería, aunque muchos creían que era por insistencia de los padres que sí sabían cuando estaban bien sus hijos. Como era habitual en los días de Quidditch, a la hora del desayuno reinaba un ambiente de gran agitación: los alumnos de Hufflepuff gritaban alegres y animaban a sus jugadores de Quidditch y de vez en cuando alguno abucheaba un jugador del equipo de Gryffindor. Harry echó un vistazo al techo y vio un despejado cielo azul celeste: un buen presagio.

La abarrotada mesa de Gryffindor, que se veían como una mesa compacta roja y dorada. Cuando Harry entró en el comedor vio a Ron comiendo con nervios junto a Neville, se acercó a él cuando Hermione llegó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw a donde estaba Ron.

―¡Animo, Ron! ―gritó Hermione― ¡Se que vas a jugar muy bien! ¡Estoy con vosotros!

Ron se rojo hasta las orejas, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, y le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa. Harry trató de reírse al ver que Ron seguía colado por Hermione en los dos universos y seguía negándolo.

―Gracias ―murmuró Ron, Hermione le sonrió por última vez y regresó a su mesa― ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal Harry? ―le saludo cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

―Bien, supongo ―dijo sonriéndole―, todavía no puedo creerme que vaya a volver a jugar ―rió y se sirvió un zumo de calabaza.

―Te entiendo. Entonces, ¿Vamos a practicar antes del partido? ―le dijo mientras se metía un gran pedazo de pan tostado a la boca.

―Si no es mucha molestia ―le respondió sonriendo.

―¡Por supuesto que no, hombre! ―Ron se levantó casi de un salto―. Nos vemos más tarde, Neville.

Harry se levantó y siguió a Ron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, echándole primero un vistazo a Neville, su cara estaba roja y tenía los ojos entornados con suspicacia.

La hierba helada crujía bajo sus pies mientras se dirigían hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Era tal y como lo recordaba, sin ninguna diferencia, con sus seis aros, tres en cada punta y altas gradas para el público.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de entrar, Ron le había lanzado unas cuantas bolas pequeñas para que Harry las rescatara con su Saeta de Fuego. En cambio Harry lanzó bolas para que Ron las cogiera y no entraran en los aros. Poco a poco fue llegando gente, Ron y Harry bajaron de sus escobas y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

Ginny y Demelza Robins ya se habían puesto las túnicas de Quidditch y esperaban en el vestuario.

―Las condiciones parecen ideales ―comentó Ginny sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Después de un rato McLaggen llegó, justo cuando Ron se estaba poniendo sus botas, con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

―¡Vamos, chicos! A machacar a esos Hufflepuff. Debemos ganar este partido.

El equipo salió al terreno de juego, donde ya se encontraban dos chicos uno bajito pero ancho de hombros que reconoció como Jimmy Peakes y el otro que parecía enclenque que, también reconoció como Ritchie Coote, ambos eran golpeadores. Hacía poco viento y algunas nubes por las que de vez en cuando se asomaban cegadores destellos de sol.

―¡Hace un tiempo engañoso! ―advirtió McLaggen al equipo con liderazgo―. Coote, Peakes, volad por las zonas de sombra para que no os vean cuando lanzáis una Bludger; Ginny y Robins mantened firmes la quaffle y siempre pasádmelas a mí. Weasley sube a los postes de gol.

Luego McLaggen le estrechó la mano al capitán de Hufflepuff, y tan pronto la señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, dio una patada en el suelo y se remontó con la escoba hasta situarse por encima del resto de su equipo, volando alrededor del campo en busca de la snitch. El muchacho echaba de menos estos partidos, no se recordaba que le hacía olvidar casi todos sus problemas.

―Allá va Stebbins, de Hufflepuff, con la quaffle ―informó una voz suave por los altavoces. Harry volteo la cabeza y reconoció a Luna Lovegood con su particular sombrero con cabeza de león con su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, hablando por el megáfono mágico― y choca contra Ginny Weasley, yo diría que a propósito. Espero que lo lamente, porque esa chica sabe hacer muy buenos hechizos de mocomurcielagos… ¡Oh, mirad, ha perdido la quaffle! Se la ha arrebatado Ginny. Esa chica me cae bien, es muy simpática…

Entonces Harry se volvió a preguntar ¿quién en su sano juicio se le había ocurrido pedirle a Luna que comentara el partido? Harry se había quedado parado viendo como se llevaba el partido, sin preocuparse de la snitch.

―¡Potter! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres buscar la snitch? ¡No estás aquí para mirar, sino para jugar! ¡Si quería mirar te iba a las gradas con el resto de la gente! ¡MUÉVETE! ―le gritó McLaggen al pasar por su lado en dirección de Ginny. Harry le mando una mirada asesina y se dispuso a buscar la snitch.

―… pero ahora ese gordo de Hufflepuff le ha quitado la quaffle a Ginny; no recuerdo su nombre, se llamaba Calader o algo así… No, Smith… ¡Ah, no que ese del año pasado!... Es Candle…

―Es Cadwallader, Luna ―dijo una voz ronca por detrás de Luna, era Remus Lupin.

Harry escudriñó con la mirada alrededor buscando la snitch, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Cadwallader marcó un tanto y McLaggen se puso a gritar criticando a Ron por no estar más atento y dejar que la quaffle entrará en el aro y a Ginny por no haberle pasado la quaffle. A consecuencia de su distracción no vio como el capitán de Hufflepuff le quitaba la quaffle de las manos.

Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo y volvió a volar en círculos por el campo escudriñando el cielo en busca de alguna señal de la pelotita dorada y con alas. Coote golpeó con su bate una bludger que iba directo a Harry y voló hasta el bateador de Hufflepuff y este la golpeó y la hizo volar hasta la pierna de Robins, los Hufflepuff volvían a marcar otro tanto. McLaggen volvió a comenzar a criticar a Demelza y a Coote por su idiotez. Por suerte Peakes ayudó a Demelza, y logró mantenerse para continuar el partido.

Ron detuvo una quaffle, Ginny y McLaggen marcaron un gol cada uno y los seguidores ataviados de rojo y dorado que ocupaban el sector de las gradas reservadas de Gryffindor tuvieron algo de que alegrarse. Entonces Cadwallader volvió a marcar y consiguió el empate, pero Luna no parecía darse cuenta; por lo visto no tenía el menor interés por algo tan trivial como el tanteo del partido y trataba de dirigir la atención del público hacia otras cosas, y de vez en cuando trataba de entablar conversación con el profesor Lupin.

―¡Ochenta a cuarenta a favor de Hufflepuff! ―anunció el profesor Lupin acercándose al megáfono de Luna.

―¡Lánzale una bludger a Cadwallader, Peakes! ―gritó McLaggen―. ¡La cuestión es ganar!...

Pero Harry había visto por fin la snitch: la diminuta snitch dorada estaba suspendida a unos palmos del suelo en el extremo del campo de Slytherin. Bajo en picada… Sin embargo, en cuestiones de segundos el buscador de Hufflepuff descendió como un rayo hacia la izquierda de Harry; el buscador era una figura borrosa, amarilla y negra, que volaba pegada a su escoba. La snitch bordeó el pie de uno de los postes de gol y salió disparada hacia un extremo opuesto de las gradas; aquel cambio de dirección favorecía al buscador de Hufflepuff, que estaba más cerca; Harry giró su Saeta de Fuego y a partir de ese momento él y el de Hufflepuff fueron casi a la par, pero pronto logró dejarlo atrás, la velocidad de la Saeta de Fuego no se podía comparar con una Nimbus 2001.

Volando a unos palmos del suelo, Harry soltó la mano izquierda de la escoba y la estiró hacia la snitch… A su derecha, el Hufflepuff también extendió el brazo, tenía una mueca en la cara de que pronto se iba a desmayar, estirando al máximo el brazo intentado alcanzar la bola…

Solo duró un par de desesperante, angustiosos y forzosos segundos, para cuando los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la diminuta bola alada; el buscador de Hufflepuff le arañó la mano sin éxito; Harry tiró de la escoba hacia arriba, aprisionando la rebelde snitch en la mano, y los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaron de satisfacción… Al menos habían conseguido la snitch. Estaban salvados.

―¡Oh, mirad! Cormac McLaggen, de Gryffindor, le ha cogido el bate a un golpeador ―dijo Luna, todavía sin enterarse de que Gryffindor ya había ganado.

Sin embargo, Harry dio media vuelta rápidamente. Era cierto: McLaggen, que no se había enterado que ya había cogido a snitch, le había quitado el bate a Coote y estaba haciéndole una demostración de cómo golpear una bludger para darle a Cadwallader, que volaba hacia ellos. En ese momento McLaggen intentó golpear una bludger con todas sus fuerzas y entonces…

La bludger golpeó con una gran fuerza a Harry en la parte baja de la espalda, y cayó de la escoba. Afortunadamente, estaba a menos de dos metros del suelo porque había descendido mucho para atrapar la snitch, pero aún así se le cortó la respiración cuando aterrizó de espaldas en el helado campo. Enseguida oyó el estridente silbato de la señora Hooch, un rugido en las gradas formado por silbidos, gritos e insultos, un ruido sordo y luego la dulce y preocupada voz de Ginny:

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien ―contestó Harry alegre; le tomó la mano y dejo que Ginny lo ayudara a levantarse.

La señora Hooch voló hasta McLaggen y Coote, que estaban por encima de Harry.

―Ha sido culpa del idiota de McLaggen, en vez de preocuparse de su posición se pone a "enseñar" ―dijo Ginny con un deje de frustración en su voz―. ¡Pero hemos ganado, Harry, hemos ganado!

Harry repentinamente sintió la tentación de besar a Ginny, tenía tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, pero no podía, no era su Ginny y supuestamente había terminado con ella. No quería cometer ningún error, aunque tuvieran un poco su Ginny en ésta Ginny.

―Voy a matar a McLaggen ―gruñó Harry cuando vio que la señora Pomfrey venía hacia él.

Luna incrustó las uñas en la tierra, para que el ser no se la llevase y gritaba. El señor Ollivander se agachó y la tomó de una mano y tiró de ella. Harry permanecía de pie mirándolos, dudando de si escapar o ayudarlos. El muchacho sintió como su visión se desenfocaba y perdía de vista unos segundos a las dos personas; se sentía asfixiado y aturdido, _¡Necesitó salir!_ Ese pensamientos le hizo volver a la realidad, olvidando por completó aquel pensamiento.

Harry corrió hasta la mansión y desganchó el pie de Luna de aquella mano tosca y peluda. El señor Ollivander ayudó a Luna a levantarse y juntos salieron corriendo seguidos de Harry fuera de los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy.

No sabía por cuanto había corrido, pero al menos ahora se encontraban a salvo en un bosque. La huella de los zapatos estaban marcados en la poca nieve que quedaba.

Los días pasaron y las personas seguían caminando por el bosque como unos nómadas. Harry no hablaba con ninguno de los dos compañeros que lo seguían, se encontraba muy extraño, no recordaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando y el antebrazo no le mejoraba, pero no recordaba cómo se lo había hecho; se sentía como si le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de memoria y tan solo le quedara en la cabeza los recuerdos de su niñez y algunos destellos de su adolescencia. Luna de vez en cuando trataba de hablar con él y saber lo que le pasaba, pero sin éxito. Ni siquiera quería comer y cuando lo hacía era obligado por el señor Ollivander, que había conseguido pescar algunos peces y elegir unas frutas sin veneno del bosque. Lo más extraño era que le gustaba más el pescado crudo.

Poco después encontraron el otro lado del bosque y a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño pueblo con casas viejas. Pero ya era el crepúsculo, el señor Ollivander decidió partir mañana en la mañana; regresaron unos pasos dentro del bosque y prepararon lo mejor posible la cama con algunas hojas y musgo que quedaba.

Luna y el señor Ollivander estaban alrededor de una fogata que había logrado hacer a base de rocas y madera, mientras Harry se acurrucaba recostado al tronco de un árbol. Un crujido de hojas alerto al grupo e inmediatamente se pusieron de pies, listos para escapar, sin varita no podían hacer nada frente a los carroñeros. El grupo vio una pequeña lucecita entre los árboles y después se escuchó los susurros de dos personas hablando. Harry logró ver una enmarañada cabellera marrón despeinada y a un chico alto de nariz larga y con el cabello pelirrojo; unos destellos de imágenes se le llegaron a los ojos, pero no logro ver más que a la misma chica de cabellera marrón siendo torturada por él mismo. Harry retrocedió instintivamente y chocó contra el árbol. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

―¡Harry! ―gritó la chica de cabello marrón, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, pero Harry se mantuvo quieto reteniendo la respiración, luego se separó sin notar su rigidez― ¿Pero qué te paso? Me encontré con un tipo que se hacía pasar por ti, ni siquiera llevaba la cicatriz, ¿los Carroñeros te atraparon?

―Sí ―dijo la voz suave de Luna detrás de ellos, y allí fue cuando los recién llegaron se dieron cuenta de Luna y el señor Ollivander―. Estuvo con nosotros y nos ayudo a escapar, pero está muy raro desde entonces.

―Harry ―dijo el chico pelirrojo y carraspeó―, estoy aquí. He… vuelto.

Se quedaron callados, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Ron se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Una fuerza le ordenó lo que tenía que hacer, pero Harry no quería dejarse dominar otra vez; cuando eso pasaba, ocurrían cosas malas. Sin embargó la fuerza lo dominó, se sentía como si flotara y fuera muy feliz, sin preocupaciones. Escuchó los susurros en su cabeza y actuó.

―Que patético eres, Weasley. Arrastrándote y suplicándome ―se fanfarroneó Harry, ya se volvía a sentir mejor, no sabía o que había ocurrido pero no le importaba―. Y tú… no te atrevas a volver a tocarme asquerosa sangre sucia ―le escupió Harry, seguido de otro insulto hacia Ron de sus familia.

Ron entendió que éste no era Harry, y dejo que la rabia fluyera por su cuerpo y se dejo dominar por ella. Levantó el brazo y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula de Harry, que tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás, viendo como un túnel negro se lo comía.

Cuando despertó se encontró tirado en el suelo y amarrado con una soga al tronco de un árbol. La cabeza del muchacho daba vueltas y una tremendas nauseas se le acumularon en la boca del estomago. _No quiero que suceda otra vez, quiero ser libre y estar con mi familia, les he hecho mucho daño…_, pensaba Harry, mientras trataba de deshacerse de las sogas.

―No lo intentes, está bien amarrado con un hechizo ―dijo la chica de cabello marrón. Harry buscó en su cabeza tratando de recordar su nombre; unas imágenes de la chica pasaron por sus ojos y el único nombre que encontró de ella era _sangre sucia _y Granger.

―Lo siento, de verdad ―logró decir Harry con voz ronca. Unos pasos pesados se acercaron hasta donde estaba la chica y vio al chico pelirrojo y larguirucho.

―¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó Hermione con voz fría― ¿Quién eres? ―la chica le señalo con la varita con amenaza.

―Soy Harry Potter ―dijo con voz débil―, pero no soy el que ustedes conocen y se hicieron amigo. Soy uno que vengo de un lugar muy lejano y he estado bajo la maldición _imperius_ por mucho tiempo; justo después de que conocí a Draco Malfoy en la tienda de túnicas, desde entonces no recuerdo casi nada. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea, pero esto será todo lo que diré y aunque no me crean, al ser muy descabellado e intenten sacármelo torturándome, esto será todo lo que diga. Pero, debo pedirles perdón por lo que dije y les hice, no es mi opción… estar bajo la maldición _imperius._

Hermione y Ron le miraban de hito en hito. Sin saber si creerle o no. La voz débil del chico era muy convincente y antes había actuado tímido y reservado. Aunque la pregunta era: ¿Cómo había estado tantos días bajo la maldición sin que la potencia disminuyera? Su agresor no estaba ahí. Hermione no estaba muy segura de por qué el chico había dicho que se llamaba Harry Potter, quizá estuviera confundido, y su agresor le había manipulado tanto la cabeza hasta hacerle creer que se llamaba así.

―Te creemos ―dijo la voz del señor Ollivander.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos. Ya no estaba bajo las órdenes de los Malfoy, podía ser él sin que nadie se lo impidiese.

_Continuara…_

_Gracias por los comentarios._


	17. Recuerdos de un Héroe

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero en la Semana Santa estuve en Londres [regalo de cumpleaños (Por cierto, si alguien quiere ir, debe hacerlo pronto, antes del 2012, ya que están remodelando todo para las Olimpiadas, hasta King's Cross no se va ni a reconocer)]. Además tuve muchos exámenes, una novela que entregar para lengua y poco tiempo para mí._

_Como sabéis solo quedan 2 caps. Pero he estado haciendo un pequeño resumen, otra vez, y he decido que faltan 2 caps. Largo y uno corto, como un epilogo. _

_Me gustaría que entrarais a mi perfil, tengo una nueva encuesta. Dejare que vosotros elijáis el final del cap. Es decir, el epilogo._

_Gracias: _**js1408, Athena Weasley****,****Serpens Malfoy, Myrna Elva, Mimesis, Nathii, ross snape,****Snitch-bcn****, bluelf, ****Yami Sakura Vampire****, ****Elestir****, McGo, ****Elea Aeterna****, Jazmín-Black, Loquin, satorichiva, ginanott, dark dragon Hades, MJo./L, Isyesa, el elegido, pitufinaz_crazyz, Blackimse, abY_potter23, Alice jean cullen, Pato – LXP, Aristocrata UK, el elegido, Luna-CNT, anulis96, juanjo7.**

**Aclaraciones:**___La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, las líneas son los cambios de universo y el doble espacio es cambio de día o más tarde._

**Spoilers: **_Segundo libro, sexto libro y séptimo libro. _

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XVI: Recuerdos de un Héroe_

_Actualización: 20/04/10_

Esa noche hacía más frío que en todo el mes de enero, a pesar de que se acercaba la primavera, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Los copos de nieve volvían a cubrir el suelo y las copas de los árboles.

El frío que subía por los pies, calándole los huesos, despertó a Harry amarrado al tronco del árbol. Tras un momento, Harry tan solo logro colocar las rodillas cerca de su pecho, pero el frío no disminuyó. Sintió los copos caerle sobre la cabeza y empañarles las gafas. Harry se tensó al escuchar un fuerte ruido muy cerca de él, pero tan solo era el chico pelirrojo, llamado Weasley.

Se sentía cansado y para el ya nada tenía sentido. Cuando trataba de recordar algo de su pasado solo encontraba espacios en blanco en su mente, no llegaba a recordar nada más, después de su selección; tan solo destellos como cuando había encontrado el nombre de la chica.

Una luz cegadora le hizo regresar a sus sentidos. Entre la maleza del bosque atisbó una cierva plateada, reluciente como la luna y deslumbrante, que avanzaba sin hacer ruido y sin dejar huellas de cascos en la capa fina de nieve. La reconocía. El animal fue hacia él, con la hermosa cabeza en alto, y distinguió sus enormes ojos de largas pestañas. Tenía la sensación de que debía seguirla, como si hubiera ido allí solo por él. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, y luego la cierva dio media vuelta y se alejó.

―¡Espera! ―susurró Harry desesperado por seguirla.

Extrañamente las sogas que lo mantenían atado al tronco del árbol, se aflojaron. No tenía sentido, pero ¿la magia necesitaba tener un sentido?, lo poco que recordaba eran las palabras de su madre explicándole que la magia actuaba por sí sola. Harry se levantó tembloroso, con las piernas entumecidas y se dispuso a seguir a la cierva. Mientras la cierva se adentraba en el bosque, Harry tuvo que acelerar el paso, convencido de que cuando la cierva se detuviera, le permitiría acercarse a ella; y entonces su madre le hablaría y le ayudaría con todo esto. No sabía el por qué, pero sentía que la cierva estaba conectada con su madre.

Tras caminar un buen rato detrás de la cierva, llegaron a una zona despejada. La cierva se detuvo giro su hermosa cabeza hacia Harry, que echó a correr hacia ella, pero cuando iba a colocar una mano en su cabeza, la cierva se desvaneció. A pesar de que la cierva era la que había iluminado su camino y el bosque, la tenue luz de la luna fue suficiente para captar un centelló, Harry bajo la mirada, pero lo único que vio fue una charca helada, su superficie estaba resquebrajada en donde caían los pequeños copos de nieve.

Caminó hacia la charca con cuidado y miró en su interior. El hielo reflejo su distorsionada silueta y la luz de la luna; en el fondo, bajo la gruesa y empañada capa de hielo, brillaba otra cosa: una gran cruz de plata… o algo así.

Fue un sentimiento muy extraño, estaba seguro que la espada le daría respuestas, ¿pero cómo iba a ser posible? _Simple_, pensó Harry. Si llegaba a obtener aquella espada, quizá, conseguiría estar con su madre de nuevo. El aire frío le alboroto el cabello negro, mientras las hojas de los árboles bailaban al ritmo del viento. Harry miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera por allí o esperando, ver a su madre. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la muñeca izquierda y palpó los bolsillos en busca de su varita; no recordaba donde la había dejado, pero no estaba allí con él.

Harry se puso de rodillas frente a la charca y se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de obtener una mejor vista de la cruz de plata. Vio un destello rojo intenso, una espada con relumbrantes rubíes en la empuñadura. No la reconocía. Así que, ¿Por qué ese sentimiento desesperado por conseguir la espada? ¿Quizá su contraparte la necesitaba o algo así…? Fuese lo que fuese, lo cierto era que Harry iba a tomar esa espada.

Se levantó y fue en busca de algo fuerte y filoso, para romper la capa de hielo del charco. Sin alejarse mucho encontró una gran roca con puntas desiguales y filosas, justo lo que necesitaba. Se detuvo frente al charco y dio un largo suspiro; el vaho de su aliento se dispersó en contacto con la fría atmósfera. Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer, pero no lo que pudiera pasar. Levantó con sus manos la roca y, con todas sus fuerzas, la lanzó contra el hielo, dando unos pasos atrás. El hielo se rajó con un sonido parecido a un balazo que resonó en el silencio; Harry apartó la roca y vio como la superficie de la charca se rompió y algunos pedazos de hielo se mecieron en el agua.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al imaginarse lo frío que podía estar el agua. A regañadientes se quitó la capa negra, los zapatos, los calcetines y el suéter que llevaba encima. El frío penetró en los huesos de los pies al entrar en contacto con la nieve, tiritando se acercó al borde del charco y se metió en el agua hasta los hombros. Todos los poros de su cuerpo aullaron en señal de protesta y sintió que el aire de los pulmones se congelaba. Apenas podía respirar y tiritaba tanto que el agua salpicaba la nieve fuera del charco. _¿Por qué hago esto? _, se preguntó Harry mientras trataba de tocar espada con su pie, luchando contra el frío que le embriagaba y le quemaba el cuerpo.

Viendo que era inútil buscar la espada con el pie, decidió sumergirse del todo, se armó de valor y metió la cabeza en el agua. El frío le dio un latigazo de dolor como el contacto con el fuego, y al sumergirse tuvo la sensación de que el cerebro se le congelaba. Impulsó el cuerpo hacia abajo y buscó a tiendas la dichosa espada. De repente sintió como si le estuvieran propinando puñetazos en los oídos, solo oía las palpitaciones de la sangre en los oídos. Cuando consiguió agarrar la empuñadura de la espada, tiró de ella y se impulsó hacia arriba, pero era difícil cuando sentías que tenías una especie de armadura de hielo oprimiéndote el pecho y cortándote la respiración. Harry pataleó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzar la superficie; al darse cuenta de que estaba ya muy cerca alzó el brazo, con el que sujetaba la espada, la sacó a la superficie y la lanzó la espada, luego se sujeto a los bordes del hielo resquebrajado y se impulsó fuera.

Tosiendo sin parar se cubrió el cuerpo con la capa negra y con manos temblorosas se puso las medias. Harry se quedó allí unos segundos, tratando de calmarse, pero el frío no cesaba. Se pasó las manos por los brazos y piernas trató de calentarse.

Tras conseguir un poco de calor regresó con sus compañeros, sujetando firmemente la espada con ambas manos.

No le había dado ninguna respuesta, ningún hechizo o incluso una señal. Aunque debería sentirse decepcionado, no lo estaba, algo le decía que la respuesta llegaría más adelante.

Al llegar al lugar donde había estado durmiendo, Granger y el pelirrojo estaban despiertos y parecían buscar algo con urgencia.

―¿Q-qué… buscáis? ―preguntó Harry, todavía tiritando y los dientes castañeando.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta al reconocer la voz. La chica lo miró enfadada y abrió la boca, pero al observar lo que llevaba en su mano cerró la boca.

―¿Esa es… la espada de Godric Gryffindor? ―preguntó por fin Granger, con la boca abierta.

―Mmm… Supongo, no lo sé. Estaba en un charco ―respondió Harry, todavía parado ahí mirándolos.

―Y… ¿Te metiste con este tiempo en un charco congelado? ―preguntó Granger con preocupación y sorpresa― ¿Por qué? Si no sabías que era la espada de Gryffindor, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

―Solo fue un extraño sentimiento, sabía que debía conseguirla, pero no sabía para qué ―Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo expresarse. Ni el mismo sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado.

―¿Estás loco o qué? ―dijo Ron sonriendo nostálgicamente―. Ollivander tenía razón. No has cambiado mucho con nuestro Harry, siempre lanzándose sin pensar en las consecuencias…

Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué consecuencias? ¿Quién era este chico, que al parecer lo conocía muy bien?

―Ron, ¿eso es en todo lo que puedes pensar? ―preguntó Hermione con un tono inquietante. Ron se encogió de hombros y ver cuál era el problema―. Con la espada de Gryffindor podemos destruir el guardapelo y los demás Horcruxes. Puede que _nuestro _Harry no esté aquí, pero debemos continuar lo que él y Dumbledore empezaron. Además, contamos con este Harry… todavía no entiendo cómo puedes ser Harry.

―Yo mucho menos… Por cierto, ¿puedo saber vuestros nombres? ―pidió tímidamente Harry.

―Claro, soy Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley ―Ron había borrado su sonrisa y ahora lo miraba con recelo, pero no podía negárselo.

Las semanas pasaron monótonamente, dejando paso a Abril, con temperaturas un poco más altas.

La felicidad por haber ganado el partido de Quidditch había durado tan solo dos días. El recuerdo de la batalla con Voldemort en Hogwarts, ahora lo turbaban en la noche con pensamientos atroces de lo que pensarían sus padres de él. No había recibido visitas de Sirius en semanas, al principio le agrado tener su espacio, pero a medida que los días pasaban se empezaba a preocupar más.

Sus días entre semana habían sido muy monótonos y rutinarios. Iba a clases cuando tenía e iba a comer cuando tenía hambre; ignoraba a Colagusano mientras daba clase. Se había dado cuenta que Ron, más de una vez, había intentado acercársele, pero como siempre Neville lo distraía y lo arrastraba a otro lugar donde no estuviera Harry. Los fines de semana los pasaba sentado en la biblioteca reforzando sus hechizos y haciendo las tareas, de vez en cuando se encontraba por los pasillos con Luna y charlaba con ella mientras la ayudaba a encontrar sus pertenencias, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Lupin había tratado de hablar con él todos los días que tenían una clase, pero Harry conseguía escabullirse rápidamente cuando la campana sonaba. Tenía la idea de que Lupin solo traería problemas.

Esa primera semana de Abril, Harry se había decidido a tratar de cambiar de estado de ánimo, la tristeza lo había estado comiendo lentamente sin darse cuenta. Se había descuidado, tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, la tez pálida y aburrida, más desnutrido que antes y con una tristeza en los ojos y en el cuerpo que se podía notar a kilómetros.

Hoy iría a hablar con Sirius, lo necesitaba; había tardado semanas en darse cuenta que no podía pasar por esto solo, debía dejarse cuidar y sabía que Sirius siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo estuvo con el mismo ánimo decaído en sus primeras clases, pero no podía cambiar de una sola vez.

Caminó al gran comedor, intentando animarse con la idea de volver a ver a Sirius y de no tener que ver a Lupin hoy, mañana era luna llena. Sin buscar a nadie en particular, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de la puerta del gran comedor. De mala gana se sirvió un buen plato de comida, los primero minutos estuvo jugando con las patatas con el tenedor, hasta que por fin lograba meterse a la boca la comida; cuando terminó sintió que había durado años comiendo. Ya en el gran comedor solo se encontraban unos pocos alumnos terminando de comer apresuradamente.

Como tenía una hora libre antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, decidió caminar por los jardines y tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizá podría ver ahora a Sirius.

―Sr. Potter ―Harry se paró en seco, reconocía esa voz, lo había estado llamando siempre después de clase, el profesor Remus Lupin.

Harry ni se volteó, pero tampoco siguió caminando, como normalmente hacía.

―Necesitó hablar con usted y no siga huyendo, eso no me detendrá ni me cansara ―dijo Lupin con una voz seria.

―¿Sobre qué? ―Harry se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta―. Yo realmente no quiero hablar en estos momentos.

―Venga conmigo ―dijo Lupin ignorando las últimas palabras de Harry.

Harry se quedó parado en su sitió, viendo como Lupin subía las escalinatas. Dando un suspiro, lo siguió derrotado. ¿Qué más daba hablar con Lupin, si ya lo sabe? Estaba seguro que Dumbledore ya habría hablado con él. Casi inmediatamente el recuerdo de sus padres le llegó, por esa razón esquivaba ese tema. Quería olvidarlo. Harry chocó contra la espalda de Lupin, quien se había detenido frente a la puerta de su despacho. No se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado allí.

―Lo siento ―susurró Harry mirando sus pies. Se sentía como niño que iba ser regañado por sus padres, pero no sabía la razón.

El despacho del profesor Lupin era igual al de su tercer curso en su universo. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal. En las paredes había sortilegios para protegerse de los enemigos, como los había tenido el falso Ojoloco. En otra esquina había un enorme armario que se movía desesperado, como intentando salir; Harry lo miró unos segundos preguntándose lo que habría dentro.

―Siéntate ―dijo Lupin, sentándose delante de él, en su mesa.

La mesa de Lupin tenía cosas más privadas, una fotografía de él con una mujer, ambos saludaban a la cámara y luego la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla. Otra donde Lupin estaba en el altar, casándose con la misma mujer de antes. Harry se fijo más en la mujer de ambas fotografías; Tonks seguía queriendo a Remus, aunque fuera un hombre lobo cada mes.

―Aunque le parezcan muy interesantes mis fotografías, no estamos aquí para verlas. Tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar ―Lupin lo miró con unos segundos, buscando algo en él, con los ojos brillantes.

―¿Sobre qué quiere hablar? ―preguntó Harry con ceño fruncido.

―Pensé que estaba claro ―dijo ligeramente asombrado.

―Supongo que Dumbledore ya habló con usted ―le dijo sin mirarlo.

―No, en realidad no. Esperaba poder hablar contigo primero. Sobre aquel día de la batalla; actuaste valiente, pero sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía llevar. Y luego esta lo que oí decir a…

―Sí, lo que dijo es cierto ―le interrumpió Harry tajante―. Si eso es todo lo que quería saber…

―Así que ¿realmente eres de otro universo? ¿Uno paralelo al nuestro? ―Harry asintió. Remus hizo un ademán para que Harry volviese a sentarse―, pero ¿cómo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, se volvió a sentar. Dio un suspiro, ya no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo ¿verdad? _Sí, sí que lo vale. Remus es un mortífago aquí… Pero Voldemort es el de tú universo_ respondió otra vocecita en su cabeza.

―Por una serpiente, es un modo para poder pasar a otro universo. Como ve, no hay dos Harry, ya que él Harry de aquí fue llevado a mi universo. La única manera de volver es arreglando los problemas de mi homologo y que él aprenda algo de la vida en mi universo ―Harry dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros―. Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, pero aquel día cuando Dumbledore me dio el _Veritaserum,_ se enteró de todo. Lo iba llevando bien, nadie más lo sabía…

―Disculpa, Harry, pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera de esto?

―El universo se va secando poco a poco, hasta donde el número diez es el límite ―Remus frunció el ceño y le pidió que continuase―. Bueno, supongo que todo se volvió al revés cuando supe que el Voldemort de mi universo también estaba aquí. Lo que separa a los dos universos fue la opción que tomo Voldemort.

―¿Sobre la… profecía? ―preguntó Lupin.

―Sí, ¿la conoce?

―Desgraciadamente sí, Harry. La escuche de Severus Snape y lo primero que pensé fue en ti y tus padres, después de todo ellos se habían enfrentado a Voldemort ―Harry se asombró al oír a Lupin pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. Los vasallos de Voldemort eran los que más temían decir su nombre; y ahí estaba Lupin pronunciándolo― tres veces y tenían un hijo que nació a finales de Julio, más bien el último día de Julio. Pero Voldemort decidió ir tras los Longbottom, eran sangre pura y eso le parecía más potente que los Potter.

―Tiene sentido, pero en mi universo me eligió a mí, por ser mestizo como él y tal como Neville, fui marcado como su igual. Mis padres tuvieron que irse a la clandestinidad bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, al principio Sirius iba a ser guardián secreto, pero pensaron que sería mejor elegir a Pettigrew por ser débil, nadie sospecharía de él; Pettigrew nos traicionó y el 31 de octubre Voldemort fue al valle de Godric. Mi madre se sacrifico para salvarme… ―la voz se le rompió, recordando las suplicas de su madre a Voldemort.

―Realmente lo siento, Harry, y también por cómo te trate todos estos días, desconfiando de ti… Pero, pudiste crecer con Sirius ¿no? He visto que eres muy apegado a él ―le preguntó Lupin con una voz suave. Harry le miró por unos segundos, se parecía ahora más a su Remus.

―No, no pude crecer con él. Tuve que ir con la familia de mi madre, unos _muggles_ que detestan a muerte la magia, pero más que nada no pude estar con Sirius fue porque él había sido llevado a Azkaban sin juicio. Todo el mundo creía que él era el guardián secreto, hasta tu y Dumbledore, ninguno sabía nada del cambio, pero además Sirius había ido detrás de Pettigrew; lo acorraló en un callejón, Pettigrew comenzó a gritar que Sirius había traicionado a mis padres y luego explotó el callejón, se cortó un dedo y se huyó por las alcantarillas en forma de rata; murieron doce _muggles ―_Harry se mantuvo callado, pensando en la mejor forma de continuar―. Tiene razón, soy muy apegado a Sirius. Lo conocí en mi tercer año, después de que se fugara de Azkaban.

―¿Se fugo de Azkaban? ―preguntó Lupin asombrado, pero a la vez con un brillo nostálgico y divertido en los ojos.

―Sí ―respondió sonriendo―, fue el primero.

Se quedaron callados, sin saber cómo continuar. Harry tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo no temía pronunciar al nombre de Voldemort, pero no quería hacerlo de forma grosera. Se daba cuenta cada vez más, que se había dejado llevar por la aversión de su padre hacia Lupin; había algo más, pero no sabía qué.

―¿Puede preguntarle algo, profesor? ―pidió Harry tras tomar suficiente valor.

―Por supuesto, Harry.

―¿Cómo es que no teme pronunciar al nombre de Voldemort? Todos los mortifagos, que conozco, tienen miedo de pronunciarlo ―Harry le miró esperando encontrar una respuesta en su rostro― ¿Cómo es que no lo llama "El señor de las Tinieblas" o algo así?

Lupin lo observo unos segundos y luego le sonrió con cansancio. La luna llena ya estaba muy cerca y Lupin debería estar ya en la enfermería.

―Debido, Harry, a que estoy infiltrado en los mortifagos por órdenes de Dumbledore. Si se puede decir, soy un doble espía, aunque lucho por la luz ―Lupin hizo un ademán de cansancio y agrego:―, Dumbledore me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a James, Sirius o Peter ―Harry iba a preguntarle por qué se lo decía a él, pero no hizo falta―. Me parece que es lo más justo, además el Harry de aquí ya lo sabía.

―¿Por eso James te… desprecia? ―no era una pregunta, era más una afirmación―. Pero debería darse cuenta que tú no estás, de algún modo, en el lado oscuro.

Lupin se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio y luego le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

―Hay otras cosas, Harry, pero que no deben de preocuparte.

―Es lo mismo que me dijo Sirius ―Harry dio un resoplido. ¿Qué lo que había pasado entre Lupin y James, para que nadie quisiera decírselo?

―Pues tenía toda la razón ―le dijo―. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿decías que Peter los traiciono?

―Sí, era… es un mortifago y tengo la sensación de que también lo es en este universo, él no es el que hace las diferencias… ―Harry se quedo callado, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Hermione tampoco era la que hacia las diferencias y aún así había terminado en Ravenclaw. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo una nota mental de investigar más sobre eso―. Pero ¿cómo es que los padres de Neville también… murieron? Quiero decir, ¿quién los traiciono?

―No lo hizo nadie ―Lupin le dio una sonrisa triste y prosiguió―. Su guardián secreto era el abuelo de Neville, un hombre fuerte y valiente a pesar de su edad, pero no fue lo suficiente, fue emboscado por unos cuantos mortifagos y luego lo llevaron ante Voldemort… Ya te podrás imaginar lo siguiente que paso. Neville vivió con su abuela hasta los seis años, Augusta murió en abril de 1986 y el pequeño Neville fue a vivir contigo y tus padres.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, triste por la desgracia de la familia Longbottom, pero a pesar de todo lo que Neville había pasado era muy arrogante y feliz de su fama, por la muerte de sus padres.

―Supongo que no sabrá por qué mi homologo es… así ¿verdad? ―preguntó Harry de repente.

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al profesor Lupin, se veía como si estuviera buscando la respuesta y las palabras.

―Pocas veces estuve contigo cuando eras pequeño, antes de que James y Sirius se enterarán que era un mortifago ―Lupin hizo una mueca―; creo recordar que una o dos veces Lily me dejó entrar, pero fue unos minutos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dejó sumergir en sus pensamientos.

―Lo siento, de nuevo, Harry. Tener que venir de un universo donde yo no soy un mortifago y nos llevamos bien… porque lo hacemos ¿no? ―Harry le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizando a Lupin―, me alegro. Y me siento afortunado de haberte conocido.

―Y yo de saber la verdad ―Harry frunció el entrecejo y se quedo mirando sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante.

―¿Ocurre algo, Harry? ―preguntó Lupin con un tono preocupado. Harry negó la cabeza, pero pareció convencer a Lupin―. ¿Es sobre tus padres?

Harry le miró desconcertado y dijo:

―Más o menos… No sé si estoy siendo egoísta, pero me gustaría que James y Lily me quisieran aunque fuera de otro universo. No es que quiera sustituir al otro Harry… bueno, al principio sí que quería eso, pero… ahora que lo saben me ven como si fuera un desconocido para ellos. Como si los hubiese estado engañando todo este tiempo ―Harry dio un largo suspiro y aparto la vista de Lupin―. ¿Estoy siendo muy egoísta pidiendo que me traten como… parte de la familia?

―No lo estas siendo, Harry. Con el poco tiempo que llevo observándote y conociéndote, sé que no hay egoísmo en ti, tan solo pides un poco de amor y eso no es un delito…

La voz del profesor Lupin quedo opacada por el alboroto de voces animadas fuera del despacho, en el salón de clase. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado hablando con el profesor Lupin. Sentía como si tan solo hubiese pasado media hora o quizá menos. Harry miró el reloj, su hora libre había acabado hace unos cinco minutos, pero había valido la pena. Como ya había supuesto, Lupin estaba en una situación casi igual a la de Snape, excepto que éste estaba con la luz. Lo único que faltaba por descubrir era el verdadero odio de su padre hacia Lupin; simplemente no podía creer que fuera solo por ser mortifago, estaba seguro que Lupin les intentaría explicar que estaba de su parte.

―Será mejor que vayamos a clase, Harry ―dijo Lupin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y siguió a Lupin fuera del despacho. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en clase, sentados y hablando entre sí. Harry encontró un puesto libre al lado de Justin, el chico saludo a Harry sin timidez y lo dejo sentarse a su lado. Normalmente Harry se sentaba solo, pero cuando Ernie se sentaba con Hannah Abbott, Justin se iba con Harry, cosa que no le había molestado nada.

Cuando el aula quedo en silencio, Lupin comenzó a explicar su clase. Harry se sentía más animado.

―Bien, me alegra saber que muchos de vosotros ha logrado dominar el encantamiento _patronus_, sé que no muchos han logrado hacer uno corpóreo, pero incluso grandes magos son incapaces, aunque esto no indica que no debéis seguir practicando el hechizo para hacerlo más potente. Solo debo decir que si os encontráis con Dementores podréis combatirlos ―dijo Lupin sonriendo, de manera alentadora, a algunos alumnos que apenas habían logrado hacer salir de su varita un poco de humo plateado― Ahora, debido a los acontecimientos de hace unas semanas, me parece más conveniente enseñaros las Maldiciones Imperdonables más a fondo. Normalmente solo señalo las maldiciones y sus significados, pero esta vez enseñare también lo que hacen y cómo defenderse de ellas. Bien, ¿alguien sabe cuáles son las maldiciones imperdonables?

Unas cuantas manos se alzaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Justin. Lupin hizo un ademán con la mano incitando a Ron:

―Creo que… la maldición _imperius_, mi padre me ha hablado de ella ―Ron se encontraba ligeramente sonrosado.

―Así es, Ron ―afirmó Remus, manteniendo una cara serena, pero si era tan igual a su homologo, sabía que detestaba aquel tema―. Sr. Thomas, ¿puede decirme qué hace la maldición _imperius_?

Dean se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir, ni siquiera había levantado la mano.

―Mhm… ¿la maldición _imperius_ controla a una persona contra su voluntad? ―la respuesta no era convincente, no lo era por lo menos para una persona que no sabe sobre ello. Harry pensó que si estuviera aquí el Moody falso, le hubiese lanzado sin pensar la maldición a Dean.

―Es eso, Dean, pero aún así es floja, faltan más detalles ―le dijo Lupin―. Sr. Potter, por favor, si puede agregar más detalles.

Harry se acomodó en el asiento. No había esperado que se lo preguntara a él, estaba seguro que la pregunta se la haría a Neville. Harry miró de soslayo a Neville, quien lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, como si lo creyera incapaz de responder.

―La maldición Imperius hace que la persona que te lo lanza te manipule y no tengas ningún control en ti. Tienes una sensación maravillosa y como si todas tus preocupaciones y pensamientos desaparecieran de tu cabeza. Te sientes feliz y relajado, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te manden: bailar, cantar, correr, traicionar, asesinar, violar, cualquier cosa. Cuando te quitan la maldición, puedes recordar todo lo que has hecho mientras estabas bajo ella. Serías capaz de recordarte transfiriendo información importante a tu enemigo o matando a uno de tus hijos o amigos.

Hubo un extraño silencio en la sala, varias personas lo miraban perplejos. Harry se dio cuenta que la única persona que no lo miraba de esa manera era Hermione, pero es que ni siquiera lo miraba. El silencio se rompió después de poco, por el profesor Lupin.

―Gracias, Sr. Potter. No creo que hubiese podido explicarlo tan… detalladamente como usted lo ha hecho ―le dijo Lupin con voz tensa. El profesor lo miró de nuevo antes de pasar la vista por toda el aula― ¿Alguien más conoce algún detalle más? ¿Otra maldición?

La primera mano en levantarse fue la de Neville. Harry hizo una mueca con el labio, sabiendo que Neville sólo quería competir. Siempre tratando de ser el centro de atención, y Neville sí que lo hacía no como él en su universo… si Snape fuera un profesor aquí…_ ¿Qué hago pensando en Snape? Como si me gustara tener clases con él_, pensó Harry desconcertado de sus propios pensamientos.

―La maldición cruciatus trae dolor y tortura a la víctima y hay que tener el deseo de causar dolor para lograr realizar la maldición ―Neville respondió rápidamente.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Lupin asintiendo con la cabeza y luego agregó suavemente: ― ¿Alguien tiene algo más?

―Es como si los huesos te ardieran, como si cuchillos candentes te horadaran cada centímetro de la piel. Sientes que la cabeza te fuera a estallar, los ojos te dan vueltas como locos. Sientes que te están quemando vivo y no puedes escapar. No hay evidencia física de la maldición, pero incluso después puedes seguir sintiendo el dolor golpeando tu cuerpo ―dijo una voz en susurros, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a comenzar a llorar. Harry buscó la persona a quién le perteneciera la voz, pero ni hubo falta. La persona que había hablado, se levantó y salió corriendo del aula. Había sido Hermione.

El profesor Lupin dio un suspiro y murmuró algo como: "Debo hablar con ella más tarde".

―Sé que para algunos esto es duro, pero ahora tan solo os pido unas dos última cosas y os podéis ir ―dijo el profesor Lupin con voz cansada― Bien ¿quién sabe la última maldición?

Una mano solitaria se levanto, parecía que el resto de la clase prefería saltar esta última. Y Harry era uno de ellos.

―Sí, Srta. Brown.

―La… la maldición provoca la muerte instantánea. E-El uso de la maldición te… lleva a una sentencia de cadena perpetua en Azkaban N-No hay forma de bloquearla, bueno... ―Harry notó como Lavender se ponía cada vez más nerviosa― excepto… Neville.

―Exactamente, Srta. Brown. Solo debo agregar, para que os mantengáis alertas, que la maldición es un rayo de luz verde. Y por último, ¿alguien conoce el origen del nombre de Avada Kedavra? ―Harry frunció el ceño, nunca se había preguntado por su significado, miró alrededor, pero nadie tenía la mano levantada y por sus rostros, tampoco lo sabían― ¿Nadie? ―nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a negar con la cabeza― Bueno, viene del lenguaje africano proveniente de la lengua keto y quiere decir "vuelvo a cadáver", es decir: "mato" o "asesino", y "yo mato como hablo", lo que significa "al decir este conjuro, asesino". Ahora, quiero que penséis la manera de defenderse de la maldición _Imperius_ para la siguiente clase. Eso es todo ―concluyó Lupin, guardando sus pertenencias.

Cuando Harry salió de clase, lo primero que iba a hacer era buscar a Hermione, pero se recordó que aquí le tenía miedo, quizá haría más mal que bien. Rezó porque Ron y Neville la ayudaran; luego le preguntaría a Ron lo que había pasado, si es que Neville lo dejaba.

Después de la cena Harry subió a hacer rápidamente los deberes de transformaciones y pociones, para ir a hablar con Sirius.

Mientras terminaba de acabar su trabajo sobre la Descurainia Sophia, para el profesor Slughorn, oyó un repiqueteó en la veta cerca de él. Una lechuza marrón rojiza se encontraba fuera de la ventana golpeándola, Harry se levanto y le abrió la ventana, pero la lechuza soltó el paquete que traía en su pico y se alejó adentrándose en la noche oscura de nuevo. Harry tomó el paquete, cerró la ventana y volvió a su butaca mirando el sobre, llevaba su nombre.

Al abrir el sobre una carta cayó sobre su trabajo de pociones, pero había más dentro del sobre, metió la mano dentro y sacó lo que parecían ser unas pastillas de color rojo. Harry sonrió, había estado pensando si Filch había estado hurgando en el correo de los alumnos.

―Hola, Harry, ¿qué tal? ―preguntó una voz a su lado.

Harry alzó la cabeza para ver a Ron sonriéndole, se sentó a su lado y miró las pastillas que Harry tenía en sus manos.

―¡Oh! Hola, Ron ―dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Son como unas pastillas que pueden hacerte vomitar, desmayarte o que te salgan granos en la cara. Fred y George me las acaban de enviar ―dijo Harry―. Supongo que sabrás que quién los hace, ¿no?

―Sí, sí claro ―respondió Ron velozmente, casi sin terminar de escuchar la pregunta―, me lo con… bueno los vi haciendo cosas raras en su habitación, se oían explosiones y de vez en cuando gritos con risas, así que… decidí preguntarles, obviamente no me respondieron, pero con ayuda de Ginny no tardaron en hablar ―Ron frunció el entrecejo, mientras las orejas se le ponían rojas y luego mascullo una palabrota, que hasta harían sonrojar a la Sra. Weasley.

Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse.

―Sí, bueno… los estuve ayudando, un poco, y los anime a que abrieran a una tienda de bromas ―dijo Harry sin preocuparse de ser tan sincero.

―¡Estás loco! ―Ron se rió ligeramente y agrego: ―. Será mejor que mi madre no se entere, si lo llega a saber seguro los echa de casa. Dice que bastante hace con dejarlos seguir en casa tan mayores, aunque en realidad está feliz de que sigan bajo su techo, para cuidarlos. Por mi, sería fantástico tener previsiones de estas gratis, así me salto clases como Herbología.

―N-no creo que… te las den gratis, Ron ―trató de decir Harry mientras reía―. En… en mi mundo ya paso, abrieron la tienda a principios de mi sexto año y el Ron de mi universo también pensó lo mismo que tú, pero no fue así y creo recordar que el precio te lo aumentaron por ser su hermano ―Ron abrió la boca desconcertado.

―¡Pero soy su hermano!

―Eso mismo dijo Ron ―dijo Harry sonriendo.

―Es increíble como incluso son mis hermanos ―bromeó Ron negando con la cabeza―. En fin, ¿vas a saltarte alguna clase?

Harry negó con la cabeza tan solo oír la pregunta.

―No, por supuesto que no ―negó Harry. Ron alzó la ceja sin creerse nada de lo que decía―. No es para mí, Ron. Solo quería hacerle una ―Harry vaciló unos segundos antes de atreverse a decírselo― broma a Neville. Pero ya no creo que la vaya a hacer.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó desconcertado.

―Porque… Oye, Ron, sabes que Neville es tu amigo ¿no? ―le preguntó Harry con un poco de molestia. Harry se preguntó si ahora lo trataba diferente por decirle quién era.

―Sí por supuesto ―respondió Ron sin entender la respuesta. El muchacho no le dijo nada, se quedo callado esperando que Ron lo entendiera por si solo―. ¡Oh! ¿Lo preguntas porque quiero hacerle una broma? ―Harry asintió―. Es por lo que paso después de Defensa… Neville se comporto como un imbécil ―Ron comenzó a soltar una serie de groserías en susurros.

―¿Hermione? ―preguntó sencillamente Harry.

Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello con desesperación y dijo:

―Harry, no puedo decírtelo, ¿vale? Le prometí a Hermione que no se lo diría a nadie, no es que no confié en ti ―agregó Ron suavemente―, pero es algo muy personal de ella y yo…

―No tienes que decírmelo, está bien ―le cortó Harry. Se sintió mejor, por Hermione, sabía que tenía a Ron con ella, y eso era suficiente para relajarlo.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Un incomodo silencio cubrió el ambiente, haciendo sentir a Harry nervioso por qué decir. Decidió entonces abrir la carta de los gemelos.

Eran unas pocas palabras, en la que le informaban sobre sus avances en los artículos de broma y una disculpa por su retraso. La posdata le pareció extraña, decía así: _"P.S.: Hecha las pastillas en líquido y has que alguien se lo beba, si no, no podrás saber ser sincero"_ ¿Cómo no iba a saber ser sincero? ¿Y no se suponía que debía de ser al revés? Quizá solo sean palabras para confundir a Harry, no lo sabía.

―¿No podrás saber ser sincero? ―preguntó Ron, que estaba leyendo la carta por encima del hombro de Harry. Se encogió de hombro―. Debemos hacerla, quiero decir, debes hacerla.

―No, sería mejor si la hiciéramos los dos ―Ron le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza―, pero también tengo que hablar con Luna.

Ron no dijo nada sobre Luna, pero comenzó a planificar lo que podían hacer, no querían que fuera algo sospechoso, sino más bien inocente.

A medida que las horas pasaban, Harry se olvido de tener que hablar con Sirius, Ron le había hecho olvidar cualquier problema. Simplemente disfruto su noche feliz como cualquier otro chico normal, bueno un chico normal que tiene que vencer a Voldemort; pero eso no era ya un problema con Ron.

Harry iba seguido de Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood por los atajos detrás de tapices y felpudos, saltando los escalones evanescente o en los que su pie quedaba atrapado. Cruzaron el vestíbulo con pasos rápidos y bajaron las escaleras que iban a la cocina o a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde colgaba un retrato de frutas en la pared, Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera que se convirtió en la manilla de una puerta. Al entrar en la cocina, los elfos domésticos tan solo los miraron de reojo y siguieron preparando el desayuno, cosa que era perfecta. Ningún elfo los estaría vigilando mientras hacían su travesura.

―Yo creo que lo que tiene Neville es Wrackspurt, por eso actúa de esa manera ―comentó de repente Luna.

―¿Qué es Wrackspurt? ―preguntó Ron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

―¡Oh! Es una criatura invisible que flota en los oídos de sus víctimas y que hace que tu mente se vuelva borrosa ―explicó Luna con voz soñadora.

―Pero… ―Harry le dio un codazo a Ron en las costillas para que se callara y negó con la cabeza.

Caminaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry repartió las pocas pastillas entre Ron y Luna, cada uno los echó en todas las jarras de bebida que había en la mesa.

―Harry, ¿te importa si echó una en mi mesa? ―preguntó Luna.

―No, adelante ―le respondió Harry distraído―. ¿Crees que sea necesario que toda la mesa de Gryffindor pase por esto?

―Bueno, si no queremos que sea sospechoso… ―Ron se encogió de hombros―. Lo único que hay que hacer es no beber nada, ni de Gryffindor ni de Ravenclaw.

―Eso será sencillo ―dijo Luna volviendo hacia ellos―, siempre desayuno unos cereales mientras pienso en diez cosas imposibles. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué pasaría si Voldemort tuviera ganas de ir al servicio mientras está combatiendo? O si dependiendo del color de tus ojos, lo vieras todo de ese color.

Ron la miraba de hito en hito, con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry no pudo contener más la risa, tanto por las preguntas e ideas descabelladas de Luna como de la cara de Ron, estalló en carcajadas y no paró hasta que Ron le hubiese golpeado en el brazo.

Los tres jóvenes entraron en el Gran comedor y se separaron de Luna. Ya había allí unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin desayunando silenciosamente mirando todo con suspicacia y aburrimiento. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos, en un sitio donde tuvieran a mano una jarra de zumo y lo más alejado de la mesa de profesores. Ambos muchachos comenzaron una animada conversación sobre lo malos que eran ambos en Pociones. Poco a poco fueron llegando más alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Cuando Neville entró por la puerta del gran comedor, Harry se levantó disimuladamente de la silla y fue a sentarse un poco más allá, Neville no sospechaba de nada, ni siquiera notaba que Ron estaba molesto con él.

Cuando las cuatro mesas estaban casi llenas de alumnos, Harry pensó que quizá las pastillas no habían funcionado del todo. Miró donde estaban sentados Ron y Neville, que parecía rehusarse a beber algo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello decepcionado, pero entonces vio como Romilda Vane se levantaba y gritaba a todo pulmón:

―¡Estoy enamorada de la fama de Neville Longbottom! Le hice una poción de amor para que este conmigo… Quiero ser famosa y reina… Me encanta escribir en mi diario Romilda Longbottom y fantasear con Harry Potter… es tan misterioso ―todo el mundo se había quedado mirándola, pero poco a poco fue sustituido por risas y burlas. Harry se encontraba un poco avergonzado por la declaración de Romilda; pero todo sea por las risas. Romilda reaccionó y se coloco las manos en la boca, mientras se ponía colorada como un tomate.

―No tengo más nada que hacer con mi tiempo que esconderle las cosas a Lunática Lovegood ―dijo de repente una chica de Ravenclaw de cabello marrón y con mandíbula cuadrada―, yo quiero ser tan original como ella, creo en todas esas criaturas… pero tengo reputación y prefiero hacerle la vida imposible a Lunática. Yo decidí cazar.

La sala entera quedo en un extraño silencio, pero fue roto por unos cuantos cuchicheos de los alumnos, pero nadie rió. Harry se alegro de que al menos Luna hubiera encontrado a la responsable de que sus materiales desaparecieran. Poco a poco más alumnos fueron confesando sus secretos a todos los alumnos, pero nadie parecía sospechar del origen del causante de todo esto. Harry miró furtivamente a Ron, pero éste se encogió de hombros, también desesperado.

Harry se levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor, listo para ir a su clase de encantamientos, ya no valía la pena seguir esperando. Ron seguía luchando con Neville para que bebiera algo, pero ya era muy sospechoso.

―¡Estoy enamorado de Ginny Weasley! Pero ella solo mira a Potter ―Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente con los ojos fuera de órbita, ¿Ginny estaba interesado en él? ¿Cómo sabía eso Neville?― ¡Él es mucho mejor que yo! Y no es justo, se supone que soy El Elegido… ¡Al menos yo tengo ropa interior de Quidditch! ¡Un oso de peluche! ¡Y una recordadora! Que… no sé donde esta―Harry estalló en carcajadas al escuchar las últimas revelaciones inesperadas. No había sido el único, el gran comedor entero reía de distintas cosas― ¡Y tu familia me quiere más a mí!

Harry se calló bruscamente y lo miro con enojo. El impulso de propinarle un buen golpe en la cara pudo más que él y allí no había nadie para que lo detuviera. Camino hasta Neville si ser notado por el resto del comedor, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un golpe justo en la nariz. Ron se levantó y lo agarro de los brazos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

―¡Sr. Potter! ―gritó una voz a sus espaldas― ¿Qué cree que hace? Usando la violencia _muggle. _Esto no se puede consentir, Sr. Potter ―chilló la voz.

Harry se dio lentamente la vuelta, para encontrase a la profesora Sprout junto con Lupin.

―Él…

―No quiero escuchar ninguna escusa, Harry ―le cortó Lupin con voz fría. El muchacho apretó la mandíbula y miró como Neville trataba de retener la hemorragia de su nariz―. Me temo que estás castigado, Harry. Ven conmigo, discutiremos cual será tu castigo.

Antes de seguir a Lupin, escuchó murmurar a Neville: "Imbécil, luchando como un animal".

Minutos después de salir del despacho de Lupin, se encontraba más tranquila, no menos molesto pero sí más tranquilo. Lupin le había dado una larga charla sobre su estupidez y cómo eso no iba a ayudarle en nada, y por ultimo su castigo: tendría que limpiar las sala de trofeos y ayudar al profesor Lupin a encontrar un boggart para la clase de tercero curso. No era tan malo como los que le podía dar Snape, pero seguía sin gustarle. Una parte de él sabía que se merecía el castigo por haber hecho aquella jugarreta a los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pero por nada aceptaría que fue por golpear a Neville, se lo merecía.

Había perdido media hora de la clase de encantamientos, así que decidió ir hablar con Sirius, desde ayer tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero la carta de los gemelos le había hecho olvidarse de sus problemas. El sentimiento de tristeza había regresado, después de esforzarse por dejarlo atrás Neville lo había hecho regresar. Era increíble como Neville le hacía la vida peor. Ahora entendía mejor a su homologo, quizá solo quería llamar la atención de sus padres; ¿pero valía la pena irse por ese camino, hacer daño a sus seres queridos y hacerse amigo del enemigo solo para llamar la atención? Harry no lo creía así, había otras maneras de hacerlo… Estaba seguro.

Bajo las escaleras de un atajo, apartó el tapiz y salió a un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras y del vestíbulo. Sin darse cuenta, cuatro personas le seguían sin preocuparse si los oían. Llegaron hasta la altura de Harry y lo rodearon fácilmente. El muchacho miró a los cuatro Slytherin que lo rodeaban, sacó instintivamente la varita y se puso en posición de defensa, listo para lanzar un conjuro. Harry reconoció a las cuatro personas, enfrente de él estaba Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson con su típico rostro duro. Pansy le dio un manotazo en la mano con rudeza, Harry la miró receloso sin bajar la varita. Zabini fue quien tomo la iniciativa, Crabbe y Goyle se mantenían callados.

―¿Qué diablos te pasa? ―gruñó Zabini con frialdad―. Después de las navidades actúas como un Gryffindor…

―¿Tal vez porque soy de Gryffindor? ―le interrumpió Harry, apuntándole con la varita en el pecho.

―Antes no actuabas así… Has hablado de buena manera a un repugnante traidor como Weasley, luchaste con Colagusano, se supone que esta de nuestra parte y no debes delatarlo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es ese numerito que has montado sobre "cambiar"? ―Zabini sacó su varita cuando vio el gesto furioso de Harry, clavó su varita en el pecho del muchacho sin vacilar―. Esto no estaba en los planes, Potter…

Zabini lo miró unos segundos, furioso, e hizo el amago de tomarlo de muñeca, pero Harry fue más rápido y le lanzó una maldición justo en el pecho; Zabini deslizó por el suelo hasta golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Pansy y Crabbe se lanzaron sobre Harry, tratando mantenerlo quieto, Crabbe lo contenía contra sí y Pansy le cogió de muñeca, al segundo ahogo un grito. Zabini ya se había levantado con la ayuda de Goyle y se fue hacia Harry y Pansy, apartó Crabbe y miró el brazo con el ceño fruncido. Los cuatro Slytherin se apartaron de Harry lentamente, Pansy negaba con la cabeza con miedo, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle que no perdieron tiempo para salir corriendo.

Zabini cogió de codo a Pansy y le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo pudiera escuchar.

―Debemos decírselo a Draco… Sabrá que hacer… Si no, sufriremos las consecuencias, ya has oído las instrucciones de Bellatrix y el sufrimiento de Colagusano y los otros… ―dándole una última mirada a Harry, se dieron la vuelta siguiendo a Crabbe y Goyle por el pasillo.

Harry estaba paralizado en el pasillo, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se acordaba de lo que le habían dicho, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa y no le había llegado ninguna escusa, aunque se la hubiese tenido no iba mentir. La razón por la que él estaba allí era para corregir los errores de su homologo y esta era la perfecta manera de arreglarlo, rechazando a sus "amigos" Slytherin.

Harry se miró el brazo… ¿Tenía su homologo una Marca Tenebrosa? Se recordó mentalmente preguntarle esto a Sirius. Manteniendo la varita en modo defensa, camino fuera de las mazmorras y salió a los jardines verdes, esperando la primavera.

Camino por los jardines hasta la puerta de los cerdos alados, echando vistazos por si había cambiado de posición. Pero en la puerta de los cerdos alados se encontraban tres aurores, más no su padrino. Vacilo un momento hasta decidir preguntarle por su padrino a alguno de los aurores; la respuesta fue decepcionante: _"Está en el Ministerio de Magia, dando los últimos documentos"_.

El muchacho regreso al castillo decepcionado. Miró la hora en su reloj de mano, refunfuño al saber que el resto de la hora de encantamientos había volado. Para su molestia, ahora tenía clase de transformaciones, no tenía ni la más mínima ganas de ver a Colagusano. Saltarse la clase fue su primera idea, pero ya había perdido muchas, no sería normal aunque tuviera escusas de sus faltas. Con un largo suspiro se encamino hacia la clase, esperando que la hora pasara tan rápido como sus horas libres.

A la hora de la cena, Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor refunfuñando sobre la espantosa clase de Transformaciones de dos horas. Los segundos eran como minutos y los minutos como horas, no soportaba ver a Colagusano tan relajado y libre, siendo un mortifago. No entendía como Dumbledore no se daba cuenta, lo tenía delante de las narices y con la Legeremancia mucho más. Algo más estaba pasando, sino estaría seguro que Dumbledore ya habría hecho algo.

Comió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un gran plato con rapidez y un postre, su favorito: tarta de melaza. Buscó a Ron y a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero al verlos sentados en una esquina discutiendo, decidió no hablar con Ron; quizá más tarde le preguntaría qué pensaba él de Colagusano.

―Sr. Potter ¡Eh, Sr. P-Potter! ―dijo una pequeña voz temblorosa detrás de él.

Una pequeña niña, de unos catorce o trece años, con el cabello corto y negro de Ravenclaw estaba parada allí nerviosa, con un rollo de pergamino en la mano. Harry recordó vagamente el curso anterior, cuando Dumbledore le mandaba cartas para buscar la manera de destruir a Voldemort.

―Esto es para usted, me lo dio el profesor Lupin ―le dijo la niña de Ravenclaw y se alejó corriendo junto con sus amigas.

Harry reconoció la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía de la hoja de pergamino y, emocionado, desenrolló el pergamino. Decías así:

_Querido Harry:_

_Me gustaría que discutiéramos sobre cierta diadema. Por favor, ven a mi despacho después de cenar. Neville también estará allí, pero no sabrá nada de ti, solo que tienes información muy importante gracias al Sr. Draco Malfoy. Espero que tenga un buen provecho._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D.: Me encantan las culebras de chicle._

Harry frunció el ceño al saber que Neville también estaría allí, al menos podrían hacer algo para destruir a Voldemort, quizá pudiera destruirlo en este universo y no tener que hacerlo en su universo, pero luego se recordó de los Horcruxes que quedaban en su universo, eso sería suficiente para resucitarlo.

Terminó de comer su tarta de melaza y se dirigió al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Tras caminar a buen paso hasta el lugar del pasillo del séptimo piso donde estaba una única gárgola pegada a la pared.

―Culebras de chicle ―dijo Harry.

La gárgola se apartó y la pared de detrás, al abrirse, reveló una escalera de caracol de piedra que ascendía con un movimiento continuo. Harry se montó en ella y dejó que lo llevara hasta la puerta con aldaba de bronce del despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar a la puerta, llamó con los nudillos.

―Pasa.

―Buenas noches, señor ―saludó Harry al entrar en el despacho del director. Neville se encontraba ya allí como había dicho el profesor Dumbledore.

―Buenas noches, Harry. Siéntate ―dijo Dumbledore, señalando la silla al lado de Neville―, ya le he explicado todo a Neville, ya no hay que explicar nada más sobre ti. Imagino que os habéis preguntado qué he descubierto de los Horcruxes ―ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio―. Pues bien, he llegado a encontrar una pequeña pista que nos puede ayudar. Como espero que recordaréis, Voldemort creó siete Horcruxes, cuatro de los cuales están destruidos: el diario, el anillo de Sorvolo, el guardapelo de Slytherin y la serpiente. Nos quedarían tres Horcruxes, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw y uno que no sabes, hasta el momento. He llegado a la conclusión de que podríamos encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw…

―Pero, señor ―le interrumpió Neville, inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla―, las leyendas dicen que la diadema de Ravenclaw desapareció. Nadie ha sabido nada de ella en muchos años, ¡Desde que Rowena Ravenclaw muriera!

―Sí, en efecto, Neville ―afirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisa―. Ahí es donde vosotros dos me ayudaréis a encontrar el Horrocrux. Tendréis que hablar con el fantasma de Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris, y convencerla de que os revele el lugar donde esconde la diadema; es de importancia crucial que vayáis juntos.

―Pero, no lo entiendo, señor ―dijo Neville con la voz ligeramente temblorosa―. Usted podría lograr hacer eso en menos de unos minutos, señor. No nos necesita.

―La Dama Gris es una fantasma muy astuta y recelosa, jamás le diría tanta información importante a alguien como yo, aunque vosotros lo hagáis ―replicó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa―; yo mismo lo sé. Sin embargo tiene su punto débil y creo que juntos sois las personas adecuadas para minar sus defensas. Quizá no os diga la respuesta, pero creo que no la necesitaréis. Confió en ambos, juntos os hacéis más fuerte, espero que con esto que os he encomendado haga más amigos que enemigos. Así que buena suerte… y buenas noches.

Un tanto sorprendido por esta despedida tan brusca e inesperada, Harry se puso rápidamente de pie junto con Neville.

―Buenas noches, señor ―dijeron Harry y Neville al unisonó, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y salieron del despecho del director a las escaleras de caracol, que descendían con un movimiento continuo, hasta la gárgola del séptimo pasillo.

Sábado por la mañana ya había llegado y seguía sin tener noticias de su padrino, Sirius, se estaba empezado a preocupar de verdad. Por un tiempo le había llegado la idea de mandarle una carta a su padre, preguntándole sobre Sirius, pero enseguida la rechazó al volver el rostro y la mirada de sus padres. Ahora se sentía incluso peor, sin su padrino, sin sus padres y sin sus amigos, tan solo tenía a Lupin, a quien veía casi todas las tardes ayudándole a encontrar el boggart mientras charlaban de diversos temas. Lupin era lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra y sano, de vez en cuando Ron se le acercaba, pero como siempre Neville se lo llevaba; estaba empezando a pensar que Neville tenía a Ron como su perrito faldero, que como su amigo.

Tampoco había logrado pensar en la manera en que le iba a pedir la diadema de Ravenclaw a la Dama Gris; había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en las musarañas. Se sentía un idiota, dejándose llevar por su alrededor y lo que pensaban sus "padres" de él, lo que importaba eran los Horcruxes, con ellos podría acabar con toda la matanza de Voldemort. Salvaría vidas inocentes. Pero seguía sentado allí sin hacer nada, ¿pero qué podía decirle a Dama Gris? Además, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Neville en esos momentos.

Harry se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca haciendo un poco de tarea, pensando en las musarañas y tratando de atar los hilos entre James y Remus. Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ron se sentó a su lado.

―Guarda eso, tengo algo que mostrarte de seguro te interesa mucho ―dijo Ron de repente, sin saludar. Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Ron tan serió pero a la vez emocionado, una rara mezcla de sentimientos.

―Hola! a ti también ―le dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa.

Ron ignoró su comentario, se levantó y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera fuera de la biblioteca. El muchacho guardo sus deberes en su mochila y siguió curioso a Ron. Caminaron entre pasadizos sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta llegar al séptimo piso y caminaron hacia el lado contrario del despacho del director. Ron paró cerca del tapiz de Barbas el Chiflado y comenzó a caminar delante de la pared con los ojos cerrados, tres veces fue suficiente para poder ver como una puerta aparecía en la pared. Ron le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

―No sé si lo conoces, pero es la Sala de los Menesteres o, como lo llaman los elfos, Sala que Viene y Va ―dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió, recordando todo lo que le había ayudado la Sala de los Menesteres en su quinto y sexto curso.

Era una pequeña sala rectangular con las paredes pintadas de rojo carmesí, una chimenea en la esquina que chispeaba fulgurantemente, un suelo de madera oscura y sobre él dos pufs grises con pequeños cojines grises, parecían rocas, y en el medio de ambos estaba una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con runas y otros símbolos alrededor del borde; un pensadero. Harry se acercó a la vasija dentro de ella había una luz plateada, de color blanco brillante, que se movía sin cesar.

―Ron, ¿de quién es el pensadero? ―le preguntó sin mirarle, su mirada seguía los movimientos de la luz plateada dentro del pensadero.

―Bueno, ya tenía tiempo que sabía sobre esto, pero nunca me había atrevido! ―balbuceó Ron―. Me lo he estado pensando desde que me preguntaste sobre Hermione ―Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente, iba preguntarle si le iba a contar sobre Hermione, pero Ron se adelantó―. No, no puedo hacer eso, pero puedo mostrarte cosas que te pueden ayudar e interesar ―Ron tomó aire, como si fuera a darle una mala noticia―. El pensadero es de Neville, solo tienes que pasar la varita sobre el líquido del pensadero y pensar en lo que buscas…

―No creo que esto sea una buena idea ―le interrumpió Harry, volteándose de nuevo hacia la vasija―. Por mucho que deteste a Neville, esto es privacidad de Neville y creo que si a colocado sus pensamientos en el pensadero será por algo, quizá no la paso muy bien ―dijo Harry con un pequeño tono de ironía.

―Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Harry ―replicó Ron, cruzándose de brazos―. Estuve en muchos de sus "aventuras" y sé que no fue para tanto… Bueno, quizá si cuando tuvimos que ver a Aragog ―Ron tembló instintivamente y continuó:―. Si realmente te importa Hermione, tienes que hacer esto. Así podrás arreglar todo lo que hizo tu homologo.

―Eso es trampa, Ron ―rió Harry, meneó la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro―. Está bien, hagámoslo.

Harry sacó su varita pero antes de poder pasarla por el líquido del pensadero, Ron se le adelantó. Harry se inclinó sobre el recipiente, respiró hondo y hundió la cara en la sustancia plateada. Notó como sus pies se separaban del suelo y empezó a caer por un oscuro torbellino, hasta que pronto se encontró parpadeando bajo la tenue luz de unas velas. Antes de llegar a echar un vistazo al lugar, Ron ya aterrizaba a su lado.

_Se hallaban en un cuarto de baño triste y deprimente, debajo de un espejo quebrado y manchado había una fila de lavabos de piedra, que Harry reconoció como el baño de Myrtle la llorona. _

_De repente, la puerta del servicio de chicas fue abierta y entraron Ron y Neville mucho más jóvenes, se veían de unos doce o trece años. Harry tuvo la vaga idea de que Ron lo había traído ver la lucha de Neville con el basilisco. Pero algo estaba mal, con ellos no estaba Lockhart._

―_No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie, Ron ―dijo Neville con frustración―, solo una pregunta a Myrtle y bastara ―Ron se mantuvo callado, rezagado._

―_¡Ah, eres tú! ―dijo Myrtle, al ver a Neville―. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?_

―_Preguntarte ¿Cómo moriste? ―dijo Neville._

_Harry no presto mucha atención, ya que se sabía de sobra la respuesta de Myrtle. Se quedo viendo a Neville, su arrogancia se notaba a su alrededor como en el Neville de diecisiete años. Ron se dejaba mandar más por Neville que ahora, se alegraba saber que Ron también intentaba cambiar. Supuso que la arrogancia de Neville le superaba, tanto que ni siquiera le había dicho algo a algún profesor; ya se podía imaginar el resto._

_Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la memoria, Myrtle señalaba hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete. Neville y Ron fueron hasta él para examinar cada centímetro de su superficie, hasta lograr ver una diminuta serpiente grabada al lado en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre. _

―_Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca ―dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron abrirlo._

―_De eso no hay que preocuparse, lo puedo manejar ―dijo Neville, cerró los ojos y dijo―. Ábrete ―Neville miró confundido la diminuta serpiente, se volvió hacia Ron que negaba con la cabeza. Volvió a respirar hondo―. Ábrete._

_Harry reconoció silbido que había hecho Neville, como si fuera su propia lengua. El grifo brilló de repente con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo se hundió dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Por el momento todo transcurría igual que en su segundo curso en su universo, a excepción de Lockhart._

―_Bajare por él ―dijo Neville._

―_Yo también ―dijo Ron decidido._

―_¿Estás seguro? Esta es una misión muy peligrosa, Ron, y tú tienes miedo hasta de una araña, no creo que puedas con un monstruo ―se burló Neville._

_Ron vaciló un segundo y después asintió seguro. Neville se encogió de hombros, se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer._

_De repente, todo se volvió borroso, para luego aparecer en un túnel tranquilo como una tumba. Se escuchó un crujido desde donde estaba Ron. Harry bajó la vista, al mismo tiempo que Neville bajaba su varita para alumbrar un suelo repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Los dos niños siguieron caminando seguidos de Ron y Harry, y doblaron en una curva._

―_Neville, ahí hay algo… ―dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Neville del hombro._

_Harry atisbó sobre las cabezas de ambos niños, una silueta de una gran cosa y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía. Neville iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal había dejado allí su muda._

―_Debemos continuar._

_Cruzaron la piel de serpiente gigante hasta un túnel que serpenteaba continuamente. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes alzadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Neville se acercó a la pared, se aclaró la garganta, dijo: "Ábrete" con un silbido bajo. Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas. Harry notó como las piernas y el resto del cuerpo de Neville empezaba a temblar._

_Al entrar se hallaban en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedras talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. Harry recordó rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella sala. Su corazón le latió muy rápido, como la primera vez, al ver a Ginny boca abajo; no podía imaginare lo que haría, si eso le hubiese sucedido a su Ginny._

_Ron corrió hacia su hermana y se arrodillo a su lado._

―_¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, hermanita, no estés muerta! ―dejó su varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara blanca como un mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, lo que significaba que no estaba petrificada― Hermanita, por favor, despierta ―susurró Ron sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió de un lado a otro._

―_No despertara ―dijo una voz suave._

_Los niños y los dos jóvenes, que no estaban allí en la realidad, voltearon a ver a un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, apoyado contra una columna mirando a Ron y luego a Neville. Harry reconoció inmediatamente a Voldemort, antes de convertirse en un monstruo con rasgos de serpiente e inmortal._

―_Tom… ¿Tom Ryddle? ―dijo Neville acercándose a él. Neville se había mantenido distraído mirando la sala, mientras Ron llamaba sin esperanzas a su hermana._

_Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Neville_

―_¿Co-cómo que no despertara? ¿Qué quieres decir? ―dijo Ron desesperado, ahogando un sollozo―. ¿Ella no está… no está…?_

―_Todavía está viva ―contestó Ryddle dirigiéndose a Ron, pero sin apartar la mirada de Neville―, pero por muy poco tiempo._

_Neville lo miró detenidamente, apartó la mirada de Ryddle y se agachó junto a Harry. Por primera vez veía dolor en los ojos de Neville, no era algo bueno ni alegre, pero al menos le aliviaba saber que Neville tenía corazón y verdaderos sentimientos._

―_Tienes que ayudarnos, Tom ―dijo Neville, volviendo a mirar la cabeza de Ginny―. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco… No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayudanos…_

_Ryddle no se movió. Como recordaba, Ryddle tomó la varita, esta vez de Ron._

―_No vendrá si no es llamado ―dijo Ryddle con tranquilidad, pasando la varita entre sus manos blancas._

_Ron ya ni se interesaba ni escuchaba nada de lo que decían Ryddle y Neville, tenía su vista clavada en Ginny, incapaz de soltarla._

―_¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Neville con voz temblorosa, mientras se levantaba del suelo._

―_He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Neville Longbottom ―dijo Ryddle―. Quería verte. Y hablarte. Sin importa que tu amigo este contigo._

―_Mira ―dijo Neville, perdiendo la paciencia―, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar luego._

―_Vamos a hablar ahora ―dijo Ryddle, sonriendo como un maniático, y se guardo la varita de Ron en el bolsillo._

―_¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny ha este estado? ―dijo Neville._

―Harry, ¿te importa si adelanto un poco todo esto? ―preguntó de repente Ron, tocándole en el hombro para atraer su atención.

―No, en absoluto. Ya sé todo lo que dirá Voldemort. También lo pase en mi universo, pero al principio estaba contigo y Lockhart, y al final pase por esto solo ―le explicó Harry en susurros.

Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste. He hizo un ademán con su varita, al instante todo se volvió borroso y gris. Al volver abrir los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces bajo una luz roja y amarilla como el sol. _Al mirar alrededor vio como Ryddle se detenía entre las columnas y dirigía una mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó:_

―_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

_El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y vieron que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Neville retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de Ron y Ginny. Ambos chicos miraron horrorizados como los ojos de una gran serpiente se desenroscaban de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante._

―_Mátalo._

_El basilisco se movía hacia Neville y Ron. Neville tropezó y cayó contra la piedra, la serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él. Ron tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos y corrió fuera de la dirección del basilisco. Fawkes descendió sobre la serpiente y con su largo pico de oro la hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpico el suelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Harry pudo confirmar que Fawkes le había quitado sus ojos amarillos._

―_¡No! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!_

_La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. Fawkes describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras mostraba la sangre de sus ojos heridos. _

―_¡Ron! ―gritó Neville buscando desorientado a su amigo―. ¡Debemos salir de aquí!¡Coge a Ginny!_

―_¡Pero… pero debes destruir el basilisco! Las petrificaciones no pararan si no…_

_La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo, luego se movió en dirección de Neville, la cola lo golpeó justo en la cara. Había despedido hacia atrás cerca del Sombrero Seleccionador y del diario. Neville lo cogió con urgencia, se lo caló en la cabeza y se agachó al suelo antes de de que la serpiente le golpeara con la cola de nuevo. _

_Harry sabía lo que ocurría ahora, la espada de Gryffindor saldría del sombrero como en su universo. Solo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría sacar la espada del sombrero. _

_Pero no había pasado, Neville se había vuelto a quitar el sobrero sin ninguna espada de Gryffindor en mano. Neville se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección de Ron y Ginny, derrapando en la sangre de la serpiente._

―_¡CORRE! _

_Ron no perdió ni un segundo, comenzó a correr, pero era más lento que Neville, por el peso extra de su hermana. La serpiente iba justo detrás de ellos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, oliéndolos. Ambos niños estaban ya cerca de la salida, cuando Neville cayó de boca. La serpiente se inclinó sobre él, abriendo sus grandes fauces a ciegas, Neville lo esquivo a tiempo y sin saber qué hacer lanzó el diario hacia la serpiente, que volvía abrir sus fauces mostrando sus colmillos; el diario entró en su gran boca y clavó un colmillo en el diario, pensando que era su presa. _

_Se oyó un grito largo, horrible y desgarrador. La tinta salió a chorros del diario y de la boca de la serpiente, que intentaba deshacerse de él. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando y entonces desapareció._

_Neville seguía tirado en el suelo mirando lo que sucedía, sin reaccionar. El basilisco se lanzó contra suelo molesta, Neville no logro esquivarla esta vez. Uno de sus colmillos venenosos penetró en el brazo de Neville, lanzó un grito mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima._

_Harry vio a Ron dejando a su hermana, ya despierta y desconcertada, en el suelo e iba a ayudar a su amigo. Ron corrió temblando y esquivando la cola del basilisco, hasta la boca de la serpiente, donde estaba Neville gritando. El basilisco sacó su colmillo del brazo de Neville y del diario, desorientado olía el aire, se cernió sobre Ron esta vez. Ron lo esquivo rápidamente y tiro de la manga de la túnica de Neville, quien soltó el sombrero para parar la hemorragia, Ron cogió el sombrero. Desconcentrados, la cola de la serpiente les dio de lleno en el estomago y sin perder tiempo, Neville se levantó y salió corriendo, seguido de Ron con el tobillo sangrando. _

_Neville ya pasó al lado de Ginny sin preocuparse de ella ni de Ron. Ginny espero hasta su hermano, llorando, mientras veía que Neville huía sin ellos._

_El basilisco volvió atacar a Ron con su enorme cola…_

Ron sujetó el brazo de Harry y ambos se elevaron hasta llegar al presente.

―¿Neville los dejo en la Cámara de los Secretos? ―preguntó Harry con disgusto.

―Sí, pero Fawkes no ayudo a salir de allí. No lo culpe, porque había sido atacado, pero… ―Ron se sentó en uno de los pufs y se pasó la mano por su cabello pelirrojo― ahora que lo veo, todo cambia. No puedo creer que sea tan… ―Ron soltó una palabrota, mientras las orejas se volvían coloradas, molesto.

―Lo sé ―coincidió Harry―, pero ¿el basilisco sigue vivo? ¿Ahora?

―No, no lo sé. Creo haberle oído decir a Neville que Dumbledore y algunos profesores lo destruyeron, pero no lo creo ―dijo Ron―, para hacerlo necesitarían a Neville para abrir la cámara y no creo que se hubiese aceptado.

―De todos modos, no creo que eso suponga un problema. La única manera de llamar al basilisco es siendo un heredero de Slytherin ―Ron asintió.

―¿Quieres decir que tú sí lo mataste? ―preguntó Ron, levantándose y volviendo hacia el pensadero. Harry se limitó a asentir―. Bien. ¿Vemos otro recuerdo? Eliges tú.

Harry pasó la varita por el líquido, pensando en cómo murió McGonagall y alguna respuesta de Hermione. Ambos volvieron a inclinarse sobre el recipiente y hundieron la cara en la sustancia plateada. La misma sensación de estar cayendo por un oscuro torbellino.

_Se hallaban en medio de la noche en los jardines de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba en silencio, algunas ventanas en las torres seguían encendidas, lo que indicaba que era ya entrada la noche. Harry escuchó un sonido detrás de él, en medio de la oscuridad Harry reconoció a la profesora McGonagall, con su habitual moño y cara seria, seguida de Neville y de Harry, su homologo._

_La profesora McGonagall iba caminando a grandes zancadas, mientras regañaba a los dos adolecentes. Harry, su homologo, parecía desinteresado y aburrido, mientras que Neville le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Harry._

―_No puedo creer que con esta edad sigan peleando a media noche en los pasillos. Deberíais madurar ya. Los padres del Sr. Potter lo han educado muy bien para que usted les pague de esta manera, y usted Sr. Potter sigue siendo tan celoso como la primera vez que lo vi ―los regañaba McGonagall, dándole escalofríos a Harry de tan solo oírla―. Estaréis la noche aquí, vigilando la puerta por si ocurre algo, estaré con vosotros por si acaso._

―_¿Toda la noche? ―preguntó Harry maleducadamente._

―_Sí, toda la noche, Sr. Potter. ¿No le gusta tanto pasar la noche por los pasillos? Ahora los pasara en los jardines ―McGonagall le lanzó una mirada amenazante y agregó―. Ya no le gusta tanto la idea ¿verdad?_

―_Por supuesto que no, al menos en los pasillos no hace frío. Aquí hace un maldito frío…_

―_¡Sr. Potter! No me haga quitarle más puntos y cállese ―dijo la profesora McGonagall frunciendo los labios, hasta quedar en una sola línea._

_Caminaron a zancadas sin que McGonagall dijera nada más. Neville le estaba susurrando algo a Harry que no podía oír, pero al ver la reacción de su homologo no hizo falta, se había puesto nervioso y colorado. Siguieron así hasta llegar a la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts con las estatuas de los cerdos alados._

―_Sr. Potter, póngase aquí ―McGonagall señaló un pedestal de piedra con unos cerdos alados. Harry se traslado hasta allí sin llevarle la contraria―, y usted, Sr. Longbottom, póngase allí ―dijo señalando el otro pedestal de piedra con cerdos alados―. Si veis algo, de inmediato lancen chispas rojas al cielo ―hizo una demostración con su varita, lanzando chispas rojas al cielo―. Estad atentos, esto es algo serio no un juego, Sr. Potter._

―_No se preocupe, profesora McGonagall ―dijo Neville con una sonrisa―, yo mantendré a raya a Potter y vigilare toda la noche._

_McGonagall frunció aun más lo labios, sin creer ni una palabra de Neville y se dio la vuelta, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos._

_Pasaron largas horas sin que ocurriera nada, tan solo un centauro que se había acercado y le había avisado que Marte brillaba mucho esa noche, típico de los centauros. Su homologo no había durado ni media hora cuando bajo la guardia y se sentó en el suelo despaldas al camino fuera de Hogwarts. Neville seguía parado mirando, casi sin pestañear, el camino, posando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser bueno, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo notaba. Tanto así que Harry ya se estaba quedando dormido._

_Un chasquido de una rama se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos. Neville escudriñaba en la oscuridad, dio un paso adelante pero tropezó con uno de los cerdos y cayó de espaldas. Harry despertó sobresaltado, levanto la varita y mirando alrededor, pero al ver a Neville tirado en el piso comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Otro crujido se escuchó más cerca, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, ya que las carcajadas de Harry lo opacaban. Luego comenzó a escucharse el susurró de pisadas sobre la hierba y crujidos de ramas partiéndose, el sonido se fue acelerando y de repente, paró._

―_¿Escuchaste eso? ―preguntó Neville, sentándose y alzando la varita._

―_¡Claro! Si no, no me estaría riendo de ti ―dijo Harry, que seguía riendo sin parar._

―_¡Cállate! No te metas conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene ―le amenazó Neville, apuntándole con la varita. Su homologo se echo hacia atrás, mirando atentamente la varita de Neville en su pecho―. Ahora, ¿Quieres escuchar? ―Neville caminó hasta su pedestal de piedra._

_Harry se dio la vuelta y escudriñó en la oscuridad, pero fue más listo que Neville e iluminó la hierba y el camino con su varita, pero no había nada. Entonces Neville cogió la varita iluminada de Harry y señaló en dirección a un árbol, allí detrás del árbol se veía la sombra de una persona._

―_¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! ―dijo Neville con voz temblorosa._

_Harry frunció el entrecejo y le quito su varita a Neville. Entonces, la sombra se dejo ver. Harry vio como su homologo tropezó y abrió la boca._

―_¿Dra-Draco? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó Harry acercándose a él._

―_¿Quién más hay aquí? _

―_Solo Longbottom y yo, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Harry con un tono de voz molesto― ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Draco? Durante casi todo el curso no te he visto, casi siempre estabas con el hombre lobo. ¿Has venido solo?_

―_Harry, sé que me pediste que no hiciera esto, pero debo hacerlo ―dijo Draco sin moverse de allí―. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No tengo opciones! ¡Si no hago esto, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia!¡Y si tengo que aniquilar a Dumbledore para impedirlo! ¡Lo hare! Ya no hay vuelta atrás, más mortifagos vendrán y algunos ya están dentro del castillo._

―_¿Pero cómo has conseguido traerlos aquí? ―preguntó Harry._

―_¿Por qué crees que pase tanto tiempo en Borgin y Burkes? ¡Tu madre sangre sucia me dio la idea! ―escupió Draco, sin que Harry se inmutara por el insulto hacia su madre―. Tenía razón, había un armario aquí en Hogwarts y entre ellos había una especie de de pasadizo. Lupin y Snape nos ayudaron mucho hasta por fin logra viajar entre los dos sitios, Montague casi se mata en el intento. Pero eso solo fue el principio, mi verdadera misión era aniquilar a Dumbledore, ¡Trate de envenenarlo con un hidromiel! Pero el gordo de Slughorn le dio de tomar a Weasley. Luego intente mandarle un collar maldito, pero otra vez ¡cayó en otras manos! ¡Esa estúpida Bell, le dije que se lo llevara a Dumbledore! ¡Pero no, lo abrió! Intente hacerlo en varias formas, no estaba listo para conjurar la maldición asesina. ¡Pero ya no tengo miedo! ―Draco paró de hablar y miró unos segundos a Harry, pasando la lengua por los labios resecos―. Tendrás que perdonarme, Harry, pero esto es lo mejor, ¿no querías extirpar a todos los sangre sucia?_

―_Sí, pero…_

―_¡No lo lograras, Malfoy! ¡Te detendré! ―gritó Neville, que se había mantenido callado detrás de Harry._

―_¿Crees que me das miedo, __bueno sucio engendro de pollo? Tu eres quien debe tener miedo ―le escupió Malfoy―. Deja hablar…_

―_¡Eres un idiota! ―le espetó Harry de repente. _Harry se impresionó que su homologo le hubiese dicho eso_―. Te dije desde un principio que no te convirtieras en un mortífago porque él te amenazaría, tanto a ti como a tu familia ―Draco fue a hablar, pero Harry le hizo un ademán para que callara―. Pero… estoy contigo ante la idea de poder aniquilar a todos los sangres sucias, pero sigues siendo un idiota. Pudiste haberme dicho por lo que estabas pasando y te hubiese ayudado. Sabes que soy muy bueno haciendo pociones para envenenar, él nunca se enteraría que te estaría ayudando. Solo debo agregar que no parece la mejor idea matar a Dumbledore…_

―_Tengo el poder para hacerlo. Si lo hago seré el preferido de Lord Voldemort, no tendrá por qué amenazar a mi familia ―replicó Draco, tomando pasos hacia Harry._

―_Lo sé y por eso te ayudare…_

_Neville al fin había tomado suficiente valor y había lanzado chispas rojas con su varita al cielo, esperando que la profesora McGonagall apareciera pronto. Draco se adelanto y con simple hechizo desarmó a Neville, lanzándolo hacia un árbol. Afortunadamente Neville no quedo inconsciente, pero parecía que iba a echar a correr en cualquier momento._

_No tardo ni un minuto para que la profesora McGonagall llegara con la varita en alto. Pero en ese momento tres personas más llegar por donde había vendió Draco: Bellatrix, Amycus y Alecto._

―_Sr. Longbottom venga acá. ¡No intenten hacerlo! Albus Dumbledore vendrá muy pronto. No podréis pasar más de aquí…_

―_Eso es lo que queremos, vieja ―dijo Draco._

_Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada._

―_¡Hazlo, Draco! No podemos detenernos con ésta…_

_Antes de que pudieran hacer nada ni lanzar una maldición llegó Lupin con su varita en alto, listo para detener a los mortifagos, o eso creía McGonagall._

―_Lo siento, Minerva, pero son ordenes y no podemos permitir que lo arruines todo ―dijo Lupin señalando a McGonagall con la varita―. ¡Avada Kedavra! ―una luz verde salió de la varita de Lupin en dirección de McGonagall, deslumbrando a Harry, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ver a la profesora McGonagall tirada en la hierba con la ojos y la boca abierta, sorprendida―. ¡Vamos! No podemos perder tiempo…_

―_Esto era trabajo de Draco, Lupin ―gruñó Bellatrix._

―_No lo era, Bella. El trabajo de Draco es dejar entrar a los mortífagos, cosa que no has logrado, y matar a Dumbledore ―dijo Lupin caminando hacia el castillo._

_Neville se había escondido detrás de un árbol, para no ser lastimado ni visto por los mortífagos._

Ron sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Harry y ambos volvieron a elevarse hasta llegar al presente. Ron salió del pensadero con las rodillas temblando, tropezó con el puf, se tiró sobre él y pronto comenzó a llorar, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Harry se acercó hasta su amigo, con lágrimas en el rostro, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

―Lo siento… es que… nunca vi cómo murió la profesora McGonagall ―dijo Ron quitándose las lágrimas.

―Te entiendo ―dijo Harry―. En mi universo no fue McGonagall quien murió, sino Dumbledore, fue duro para todos nosotros.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero no uno incomodo sino tranquilo y agradable.

―Los mortífagos no lograron hacer nada más, eran pocos, y Dumbledore y la Orden lograron sacarlos, pero… Hermione ―las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su rostro sin compasión. Harry apretó su abrazo, esperando hacer sentir mejor a Ron―, ella había salido de la torre de Ravenclaw por todo el ruido que se escuchaba, yo también lo hice, debo admitir. Cuando tú, quiero decir, el Harry de aquí vio a Hermione no perdió tiempo y la torturó… nadie más lo vio, estaban ocupados con los mortífagos, pero yo sí ¡y no pude hacer nada! ¡Fue mi culpa!

―No es tu culpa, Ron, tú no sabías que Hermione iba a salir de su sala común y tampoco podías hacer nada para detener a mi homologo. Estoy seguro que no te culpa y menos cuando ella te quiere ―lo consoló Harry. Ron asintió con la cabeza―. Siento que por mí hayas tenido que ver todo esto… pero gracias.

Harry volvió a la sala común junto con Ron. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Harry seguía desconcertado por lo que había hecho su homologo, sabía que había hecho malas cosas, pero oírlo de Ron fue mucho para él. Lo que ahora no comprendía era por qué Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle habían salido corriendo al ver su brazo izquierdo, sino no era un mortífagos… a menos que se hubiese convertido en las vacaciones antes de su séptimo curso, eso tenía que ser. Harry reconoció que Remus había sentido dolor al haber matado a McGonagall, pero lo había hecho para no ser descubierto por Voldemort y seguir siendo espía para Dumbledore. Lo único que, quizá, le agrado fue saber que Neville no era un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor, pero nada más; menos aún cuando dejo atrás a Ron y a Ginny, y si era como dijo Neville que quería a Ginny ¿cómo es que no la había ayudado? Harry sintió mucho más desprecio hacia Neville que antes. Era una persona muy cobarde, aunque tampoco podía decir mucho de su homologo.

Cuando entraron en la sala común no estaban solos, un hombre vestido con túnicas de Auror estaba sentado en una butaca enfrente de la chimenea. El hombre se dio la vuelta al escuchar el retrato abrirse, se bajo la capucha y revelo a Sirius.

―¡Harry! ―dijo Sirius levantándose de la butaca y caminado hasta él, desprevenido Harry le dio un gran abrazo―. También me alegro de verte, chico.

―Os dejare solos ―dijo de repente Ron.

―Gracias, Ron, por todo quiero decir ―dijo Harry sonriéndole de medio lado.

Cuando Ron ya había desaparecido por las escaleras a su dormitorio, Harry se sentó con Sirius frente al fuego. Necesitaba quitarse todo el peso que sentía dentro de él y mucho más ahora. Había estado deseando poder hablar con él durante tres días, por lo menos.

_El primer recuerdo ha sido un extracto del segundo libro y el resto lo he escrito yo, no lo he copiado para conseguir algo._

_Bueno, os he dado unas cuantas pistas sobre Harry (II), algunos saben solo el principio, pero otros… =D_

**Respuestas:**

**Myrna Elva: **_Hola, si lo siento tmb por haber tardado tanto en escribir este. Bueno supongo que los padres no han salido en este cap. Pero Harry se ha acercado más a Remus. Sobre el otro Harry, espero que hayas descubierto las nuevas pistas de Harry (II). Por cierto gracias por la explicación, otro tmb me ha dado la explicación y entre ambos lo he conseguido entender xD, pero es que cuando Dumbledore lo explicó yo no entendí no pio. Sip! Espero volver a leer en este cap. Besos! Y de nuevo gracias por la explicación! Cuídate._

**Mimesis: **_No hay de que Mimesis, espero que ahora estén mejor, en mi colegio (instituto) hemos donado unas cuantas cosas para Chile y para Haití (a saber si ha llegado y no ha sido pura mentira)- Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Espero volver a leernos. Bueno sobre los Potter como veras no han salido, pero en el siguiente sí que saldrán. Besoos!_

**Nathii: **_sí la mayoría de su vida ni la pudo disfrutar, estuvo, por así decirlo, encerrado en su propia mente. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero vernos en el siguiente cap._

**Bluelf: **_Gracias! Jajaja me alegro haber causado sorpresa, porque eso es lo que quería :D jajja bueno en Luna estamos junts, a mi tmb me gusta mucho Luna, todas sus locuras jiji. Gracias por la explicación, porque con la explicación de Dumbledore y Hermione no logre entender casi nada, la idea pero no era suficiente. Besos! Espero volver a leernos._

**Jazmín-Black: **_Gracias! Me alegro que sea así, bueno sí que es una pena, pero debo ser sincera y decir que me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Bueno solo diré que realmente es un inocente, pero nada más, creo que si estuviste atenta lograras encontrar la verdad de todo. Bueno espero haber respondido algunas de tus preguntas. Besos!_

**Loquin: **_Wow! Gracias me halagas xD, saber que no lo he perdido me haces saber que antes tmb lo tenía xD gracias! Espero volver a leernos otra vez ;) Besos!_

**ginanott: **_Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo lamento pero he sido mala y no he podido actualizar xD bueno antes mis estudios. Un beso!_

**Pato – LXP: **_Bueno debo decir que no lo copee del sexto libro, puede que uno que otra cosa, pero más que nada si copee fue de un partido de rugby (Dios! Que son unas bestias!) así que no es mi culpa. Cuídate! _


	18. Interludio

_Siento no haber actualizado antes, primero fueron los estudios (todo Junio fue estresante y HORRIBLE no pude ni pegar ojo), luego ahora es el calor ES HORRIBLE no puedo concentrarme a 40ºC sofocantes sin un poco de viento y con un ventilador que echa aire caliente. Al principio pensé que mi musa se había ido, pero le pasa también a mi madre, no ha podido escribir nada para su libro. Y por tercero mi madre está empeñada en que tengo que acompañarla a todas partes, hasta para una diligencia a las 8 a.m. cuando es verano y sino los fines de semana a salir a ver pueblos con el calor que hay. Por cierto me voy una semana de vacaciones a la playa y seguro mi madre no me deja llevarme el ordenador, pero ya he escrito una pág. Del siguiente capítulo :D (no es nada alentador ¿verdad? Lo siento)._

_Este interludio sería como un regalo para no dejaros colgados y también pensé un poco más lo que me dijo canuto-cornamenta ;). NO CREAIS QUE ESTE ES UN CAPITULO, SIGUEN FALTANDO 2/3 (quién sabe si hago el 3)._

_Gracias: _**Loquin, Myrna Elva, js 1408, ross snape, Electro M, abY_potter23, pitufinaz_crazyz, juanjo7, Ana Potter, el elegido, Luna-CNT, Isyesa, satorichiva, VVICKY, Blackimse, Jazmin-Black, HermioneMalfoyGranger, canuto-cornamenta, Berenice, Pottertito, hermyandme, lilianvilla, spaylife, Romina Baskerville, ****Feather Icefilter****.**

**Aclaraciones:**___La letra negras y en cursiva sería yo o la persona que lo estaría contando, como en las historias de los niños._

**Spoilers: **_Segundo libro, sexto libro y séptimo libro. _

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Interludio_

_Actualización: 07/08/10_

_La noche era cerrada y frío comenzaba llegar a principios de Septiembre. A las afueras de Londres en medio de un bosque, si se miraba bien, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de dos plantas. De vista de lejos parecía pequeña, pero engañaba: era una casa de magos oscuros, específicamente de Lord Voldemort. En una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa se encontraba Lord Voldemort, sentado en una silla alta acariciando a su serpiente, Nagini, mientras pensaba sobre la profecía que le había dicho Severus._

_Había intentado mantenerlo en secreto, que ninguno de sus mortifagos supiera que a él, el Señor Tenebroso, podría destruirlo un niño estúpido. Había declarado al niño Longbottom como el de la profecía, ya que era de sangre limpia y de mucho más poder, estaba decidido a matarlo antes de se hiciera mayor. Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado a Potter, porque por más que intentara olvidar su sangre seguía ahí, él y Potter se parecían en muchos aspectos. Longbottom era más poderoso, por lo que más peligroso para él, y Potter era como su igual, como decía la profecía. Sus tres mortifagos más cercanos habían coincidido en señalar a Longbottom, aunque sabía que Severus solo lo decía para que su sangre sucia sobreviviera, pero estaba equivocado, no iba a dejar de lado a Potter. _

_Tras pasar meses había logrado llegar a una conclusión, era fantástica la idea, nadie de su familia se iba a dar cuenta, presentaría cambios poco a poco sin que se dieran cuenta, pero quería esperar al momento preciso. Solo tenía que decirle el plan a Bellatrix y cuando llegara el momento se lo daría. Nada iba a fallar._

_Pronto tendría al mundo a sus pies, se quitaría de encima al niño Longbottom junto con la esperanza de Dumbledore y muy pronto tendría a Potter en sus filas, a su igual._

_**Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba el señor Tenebroso, Neville Longbottom había logrado sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y con esto doce años de paz, a pesar de la perdida de Alice y Frank Longbottom. Lord Voldemort no había conseguido tener al mundo a sus pies ni mucho menos destruir las esperanzas de Dumbledore, pero sus mortifagos más leales lograron uno de las estrategias de Voldemort.**_

_**Potter no había sido olvidado y Bellatrix junto con Lucius Malfoy se iban a encargar personalmente de él, y como había querido su Señor Oscuro iba a ser cuando llegara el momento y nadie sospechara de nada. Sería su igual tarde o temprano, sin o con Voldemort.**_

_Diez años después_

Había llegado el día que tanto había esperado con ansias, su tío Canuto le había dicho que cuando cumpliera once años su carta de Hogwarts llegaría y podría llevarlo al Callejón Diagón y le compraría cualquier cosa que quisiera por su cumpleaños y por celebración de la llegada de la carta.

De un salto se levanto de la cama, se cepillo rápidamente los dientes y sin cambiarse bajo corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llegó a la sala cayó de espaladas y su vista quedo tapada por un gran perro negro, era casi el doble del tamaño de Harry y se parecía mucho a Grim, pero era todo lo contrario a ello, para demostrarlo había comenzado a lamer la cara de Harry sin piedad, el niño había intentado quitárselo de encima pero pesaba mucho para él, así que se dejo y comenzó a reírse, el hocico de Canuto le hacía cosquillas al igual que su lengua. Por fin Canuto paro y se bajo de Harry, dio un ladrido alegre mientras movía la cola, el niño se volvió a reírse y luego se levantó.

―Ya voy, Canuto ―le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza del perro.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina donde ya le estaban esperando sus padres y Bibil, su madre le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

―Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño. Neville ha mandado una carta desde el campamento deseándote feliz cumpleaños ―dijo su madre volviendo a abrazarlo fuertemente.

―Vamos, Lily, déjame felicitar a mi hijo también ―su mamá se apartó de él y su padre rápidamente lo alzó en el aire, lo colgó sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa y lo llevó fuera de la casa.

―¡Papá! ―gritó Harry mientras se reía e intentaba bajarse.

Su mamá y su tío Canuto, ya convertido en persona, lo seguían con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja, aunque su mamá intentaba ocultarlo miserablemente regañando a su papá en cada momento para que tuviera cuidado con Harry. Cuando llegaron hasta el gran árbol su papá lo bajo y delante de él estaba suspendida una escoba que simplemente era hermosa, no se podía comparar con la _Twigger 90_ que tenía, pero además sobre la escoba había una carta y debajo una caja grande bien cerrada. Harry se había quedado paralizado justo donde su padre lo había dejado, pero volvió en sí al oír la carcajada de su padrino.

―Es una _Nimbus 2001_ la última escoba en el mercado, confeccionada con madera noble, barnizada, con partes metálicas en latón, mide aproximadamente 176cm y viene con su placa numerada, pues **se trata de una edición limitada a 10.000 unidades en todo el mundo únicamente **―dijo su papá como si fuera el vendedor de la escoba, Harry se le había quedado con la boca abierta y los bien abiertos, brincó de alegría como si fuera Navidad, le dio un rápido abrazo a su papá y corrió hacia la escoba _Nimbus 2001._

―¡Oye! ¿Y a Canuto qué? También ayudo en la compra de la escoba, más bien fue mi idea ―dijo Sirius, haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de perrito triste, Harry se rió ante las payasadas de su padrino y fue abrazarle, tan rápido como se separó de él volvió a correr hacia la _Nimbus 2001_.

―¿Está es la carta de Hogwarts? ―preguntó Harry todavía dando saltitos y mordiéndose el labio inferior de la emoción. Su mamá asintió con la cabeza ya sin ocultar su sonrisa. Harry tomó la carta y rápidamente rasgo la carta y comenzó a leerla emocionado―. ¡Me han aceptado!

―Por supuesto que sí, Harry ―le dijo su papá mientras le despeinaba el cabello― ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Probar tu nueva escoba? O ¿Ir al callejón Diagón?

―¿Podemos probar la escoba y después ir al callejón Diagón y luego regresar a casa y comer la tarta de mamá? ―preguntó Harry rápidamente, casi sin respirar.

Sirius volvió a lanzar una carcajada parecida a un ladrido de perro y luego cogió la caja que estaba en suelo, cuando la abrió dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño, una rojo: la _quaffle_, otras dos que se movía desesperada: las _bludgers_ y finalmente la diminuta y dorada _snitch_.

―Las anteriores estaban un poco dañadas, como tu dijiste la _snitch _iba muy lenta y las _bludgers_ tampoco eran normales ―le dijo su papá mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Harry tomó su escoba y pasó una pierna sobre ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar una patada en el suelo su mamá lo detuvo, cogiéndolo de la muñeca.

―Harry, porque sea tu cumpleaños y hayas recibido la carta de Hogwarts no significa que no vayas a desayunar, a penas tienes once años y estas en una etapa para crecer, como siempre te he dicho el desayuno es la comida más importante del día ―le dijo su mamá, luego le hizo una seña para que se bajase de la escoba.

―¡Ag! Pero, mamá, es la _Nimbus 2001_ **tengo** que probarla ahora ―se quejó Harry, que seguía montado en la escoba.

―No va a desaparecer, Harry. Ahora, baja ―seguía insistiendo Lily, mientras Harry se quejaba.

―Vamos, Harry, yo también tengo hambre y no creo que pueda con las _bludgers _sin haber desayunado antes ―le dijo Sirius, se encogió de hombros y le dio la mano para que se bajase―. Además, con las energías del desayuno estoy seguro que podre enseñarte unos trucos nuevos ―los ojos de Harry brillaron emocionados y con esto tomo la mano de su tío Canuto y bajo de la escoba.

La pequeña familia regreso a la cocina, Lily sirvió el desayuno preferido de Harry: panquecas con fresa, chocolate o jarabe, queso o nata. Harry se mantuvo alegre y fuera del tema de Quidditch durante todo el desayuno, mientras veía el espectáculo de su tío Canuto, Lily estaba asqueada por el "espectáculo" y había preferido ir a dar una vuelta por Godric Hollow y así visitaba a Bathilda. James estaba indeciso en estar incomodo y reírse de su amigo. Harry era el único, sin contar al propio Sirius, que le parecía muy divertido el espectáculo.

Después de haber terminado el desayuno, volvieron a salir al patio y como Lily había dicho, la escoba seguía suspendida justo donde la había dejado. Harry volvió a correr hacia la escoba y llamó a Sirius, pero éste no se veía muy bien.

―Supongo que las cinco panquecas que te metiste a la boca de un solo bocado a la fuerza, no te han sentado muy bien ¿verdad?, tío Canutito ―dijo James burlándose de Sirius sin vergüenza. Sirius le lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras caminaban hacia Harry, pero James parecía o ignorarlas o darle igual, porque seguía desternillándose de la risa.

James se desvió en el camino hacia Harry y fue hacia su derecha a buscar dos escobas para Sirius y para él. Al regresar Sirius estaba tirado en el césped con una mano en el estomago, Harry estaba inclinado sobre él viéndose preocupado por su padrino.

―¡Vamos, Canuto! ¿Cuántas veces en el colegio no te comiste cinco de un solo golpe? ―le preguntó James, mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios y le tendió la mano.

―Ahora es diferente, ¡me estoy volviendo viejo, Cornamenta! ―lloriqueó Sirius, tomando la mano de James―. ¡Bueno, vamos! Basta de lloriqueos hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, hare un sacrificio por ti, porque eres mi ahijado ―dramatizo Sirius, colándose una mano en la cabeza para acentuar el drama.

―Estas muy mal de la cabeza, Canuto ―dijo James meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

―¡No estoy loco! Me ofendes, Cornamenta, solo soy especial ―dijo Sirius―. Ahora, prepárate para lo que te voy a enseñar, Harry, es un truco excelente para evitar las _bludgers_ y te vendría muy bien porque quizá así veas mejor la _snitch_ ―Harry se había mantenido callado mientras veía la burla de su papá de su tío Canuto medio enfermo―. Pero antes, da unas cuantas vueltas con tu padre mientras yo veo que me tomo.

Sirius regresó a la casa con la escoba en una mano y cabeza gacha. James seguía riéndose cuando montó la escoba junto con su hijo.

―¡Esto es genial! ―gritó Harry con entusiasmo. La escoba _Nimbus 2001_ era mucho más rápida que su anterior escoba la _Twigger 90_, era capaz de girar 360 grados sobre sí misma y con una facilidad de manejo alucinante, le hacía vibra de emoción la sangre y sentía como un cosquilleo extraño en la tripa. Estuvieron un buen tiempo volando en el patio, Harry le había prestado la escoba a su papá para que diera unas cuantas vueltas cuando volvió a regresa Sirius con una cara mucho mejor.

―¡Sirius, está escoba es lo mejor del mundo! ―gritó James excitado.

―¿Podemos aprender ya el truco, tío Canuto? ―dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que su padre.

―Por supuesto, James, devuélvele la escoba a Harry ―James parecía estar a punto de quejarse, pero bajó obediente y le entrego la escoba a su hijo―. Ahora, ¡montemos! Bien, primero vas a aprenderlo bien sin la _bludger_ y luego con estes preparado con ella ―Harry asintió efusivamente con la cabeza―. El truco se llama Sloth Grip Roll y consiste en quedar colgado de por debajo de la escoba, sin dejar de agarrarte fuerte con las manos y los pies, como si fueras un gato, es muy fácil cuando lo aprendas muy bien será mecánico el truco cada vez que veas venir una _bludger_ ―Harry lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como si a Sirius le hubiese salido otra cabeza―. Sí, bueno, al principio parece difícil, pero te digo que es solo cuestión de práctica.

―Sirius, no creo que eso sea una muy buena idea ―dijo James con cautela.

―No cuestiones mi sabiduría, Cornamenta, está comprobado que es seguro ―James alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros― ¿Qué me dices, Harry?

―Em… Bueno, solo si papá se pone debajo de mí por si me caigo…

―Que no pasara, pero si es lo que quieres así será, James… ―antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, James ya estaba debajo de Harry―. Bueno… Pues comencemos, Harry, primero comienza a deslizarte muy lentamente agarrándote de mango de la escoba, bien, ahora cruza las piernas sobre el mango y sigue deslizándote ―Harry le estaban sudando las manos, ya casi lo estaba consiguiendo pero no creía que pudiera seguir sujetándose por más tiempo a la escoba. Y tal y como había pensado Harry sus manos se deslizaron del palo y un segundo después le siguieron las piernas, fueron solo unos segundos de caída ya que su papá lo atajó rápidamente.

―¡HARRY!

―Ya lo tengo, Lily, no te preocupes ―le dijo James sentando a Harry sobre la escoba, Sirius sujetaba la _Nimbus 2001_ mientras se acercaba a comprobar a Harry.

―¿Qué no me preocupe? Por Dios, James, Harry estuvo a punto de…

―Estaba todo planeado, Lily, era solo una de las caídas de práctica, relájate ―intervino Sirius tras comprobar que Harry estaba bien. Lily parecía que estaba a punto de echar humo, así que Sirius se apresuro a agregar:―, pero claramente debemos dejar este de lado para cuando Harry tenga quince años, quizá el Plumptom Pass sea adecuado para él…

―Aprenderá todo eso cuando este en segundo, Sirius, todavía tiene once años y a esa edad no se puede presentar para el equipo de Quidditch ―le gritó Lily a los tres, todavía molesta y asustada―. Ahora bajad de ahí que si no se nos hace tarde para ir al callejón Diagón ―con esto último se dio la vuelta y regreso a la casa.

―¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más, papá? Quizá así intento el Plumptom Pass ―dijo Harry sentado ahora en su escoba.

―No, Harry, lo siento pero ya conoces a tu madre…

Los dos hombres y el niño bajaron al suelo del jardín. Harry se dirigió a su habitación junto con su escoba, la caja con las pelotas y la carta de Hogwarts y lo dejó todo sobre la cama, se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que cogió del armario y antes de salir del cuarto cogió la segunda hoja que había dentro del sobre, y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde le estaban esperando sus padres y su tío Canuto frente a la chimenea. Su papá fue de primero, luego su mamá y después le toco su turno. Al abrir los ojos había llegado al familiar pub que estaba como entrada al callejón Diagón: el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando todos ya estuvieron listos, salieron a un callejón con botes de basura, su papá tocó los ladrillos con la varita y entraron en el callejón Diagón.

La emoción de Harry se fue perdiendo mientras las horas pasaban en las tiendas de túnicas, medirse ropa y que le midieran a cada segundo cada parte de su cuerpo le aburría mucho, él quería comprar sus libros, sus plumas y tinta, ¡su varita!, el caldero y una mascota que le había prometido tío Canuto; también había estado pensando en echarle un vistazo al callejón Knockturn, pero solo desde lejos no quería entrar. Había sido una lástima que Neville quisiera ir a aquel campamento _muggle_ justo ahora, sino hubiese ido estaría allí con Harry aburriéndose, pero ya serían dos.

Cuando por fin salieron de la tienda de túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madam Malkin, Harry dio un largo suspiro su papá se dio cuento y sonriente le alboroto el cabello, Harry frunció el ceño y se lo aplano lo más que pudo.

Después de haber conseguido su varita (sauce, veintiocho centímetros, elástica y flexible) fueron a comprar todos los materiales que necesitaría para su primer curso y después de haberse sentado a comer un helado en Florean Fortescue su tío Canuto y Harry fueron a la tienda de mascota que estaba muy cerca de allí.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar, Harry? Una lechuza sería muy eficiente para poder comunicarte con nosotros mientras estas en Hogwarts.

―No, quiero comprar algo que no haya en Hogwarts, mamá me ha dicho que hay muchas lechuzas allí, así que sería perder el dinero ―le dijo Harry mientras le echaba un vistazo a los gatos.

Sirius fue a hablar, pero hubo un ruido extraño fuera de la tienda y un grito de una mujer, Harry fue a mirar pero tío Canuto le tapo los con una mano. Luego tío Canuto lo arrastro hasta un rincón de la tienda donde estaban las serpientes, se acuclilló a su altura y le miro serio, nunca antes lo había visto así; algo debía estar pasando fuera para que tío Canuto estuviera tan serio.

―Harry, quiero que te quedes aquí sin importar si oyes gritos o ruidos extraños fuera, aquí estarás seguro ―Sirius le paso una mano por el cabello y luego bajo hasta su mejilla con cariño y a la vez serio.

―Tío Canuto, ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó tímidamente Harry.

―Nada que se pueda solucionar en diez minutos, no te preocupes estaré aquí antes de que puedas decidir que mascota comprar ¿sí? ―Harry asintió con la cabeza, tío Canuto le dio una última mirada y salió de la tienda.

La señora que atendía la tienda ya no se encontraba a la vista, Harry se llevó las piernas hasta el pecho y las abrazo fuertemente esperando que tío Canuto volviera pronto, no sabía lo que sucedía pero no le gustaba nada era un sentimiento extraño. Harry a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más intimidado por las serpientes, que sacaban a cada segundo sus lenguas bífidas como amenazándolo. Después de un momento Harry escuchó unos pasos en la tienda, el alivió de que fuera Sirius desapareció al escuchar las voces de una mujer y un hombre que arrastraba las palabras, Harry agudizo el oído y escuchó lo que decía la pareja:

―…llevarlo a Borgin y Burkes para estar seguros ―dijo la voz del hombre.

―¡Te he dicho que no, Lucius! Nadie, estrictamente nadie puede enterarse de esto, además el viejo que trabaja ahí no sabría entender la ingeniosidad de nuestro Señor Oscuro. ¡Vamos, busca al niño! No podemos retrasarnos, los inútiles ya ni saben cómo pelear de verdad, ¡Tantos desleales! ―gruñía la voz de la mujer.

Entonces vio unos zapatos negros y puntiagudos justo enfrente de él, alzo la cabeza para confirmar que la mujer lo había encontrado, tenía el cabello negro, grueso, espeso y brillante, y con mandíbula cuadrada, no podía ver el resto de su cara porque estaba tapada por una máscara calaverita plateada. Harry deseo esconderse en la pared, pero al parecer su magia no quería ayudarlo en eso momentos.

―¡Aw! Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, Lucius. Un bebé asustado, ¿quieres a tu mamá y a tu papá? ―dijo la mujer imitando la voz de un niño, que hizo dar escalofríos a Harry―, seguro estarán por ahí sufriendo…

―¡Bellatrix! No te entretengas ―dijo la voz del hombre, Harry no intento ni mirar al hombre, estaba mirando petrificado mirando a la mujer mientras temblaba―. Apúrate, que parece que la pelea va a acabar.

―¡Ag, Lucius! Como has cambiado desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso ―la mujer se arrodillo al frente de Harry, sacó algo de sus bolsillo y se lo tendió al hombre. El hombre, quizá llamado Lucius, de cabello plateado, también con una máscara como la de la mujer, se arrodillo junto a la mujer―. No te dolerá nada y pronto nos lo agradecerás ―Harry sintió la necesidad de salir de allí, pero tío Canuto le dijo que se quedara allí, él iría buscarlo aquí y si no lo encontraba se iba a asustar mucho. Valiente alzó la barbilla esperando lo que fuera que tuviera que venir. De repente sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez, la mujer lo agarró con fuerza empujando su cabeza contra la pared con fuerza, luego le alzaron la manga de la camisa del brazo izquierdo, sintió el toque de la punta de la varita sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, luego como un latigazo, le dolió mucho, luego algo le estaba rodeando el antebrazo, como una si una cinta le estuviera penetrando en la piel, era horrible, grito como nunca lo había hecho antes. Cuando el dolor ceso todo se volvió borroso y después negro.

Sintió alguien que le estaba dando suaves palmadas en la cara, asustado Harry se alejo del toque y abrió los ojos, y para su alivio era solo su tío Canuto. Sirius lo miraba preocupado, sentado a su lado.

―¿Estás bien? Quizá no haya sido…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Harry lo abrazo con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a verlo.

―Estoy bien, tío Canuto, solo tenía miedo había muchos ruidos y las serpientes tampoco ayudaban ―susurró Harry, ya más aliviado de que Sirius estuviera con él, realmente no recordaba por qué estaba tan asustado, pero ya no importaba.

_**Fue imperceptible el comienzo del cambio. Nadie se dio cuenta, el Sombrero Seleccionador no vio nada extraño en él, para el memento seguía siendo el chico que había disfrutado jugando al Quidditch con su padre y su tío Canuto. Ni Dumbledore, ni sus padre, ni Sirius ni Neville se dieron cuenta, solo pensaron que era la adolescencia y que estaba creciendo, por lo que implicaba que cambiara. Los únicos conscientes de ese proyecto era los mortifagos y años más tarde los hijos de los mortifagos. El plan del Señor Tenebroso, el Señor Oscuro o Lord Voldemort había funcionado a la perfección.**_

...

_Como podéis comprobar el interludio estaba basado en el pasado, primero el más lejano: el de Voldemort y el segundo: una pequeña parte de la infancia de Harry. Sé que es muy corto, pero tiene muchas revelaciones sobre Harry II, tened en cuenta las pequeñas cosas que quizá no tengan sentido cuando Bellatrix y Lucius entran en la tienda._

_Por si alguien se ha dado cuenta de que durante la narración he mencionado a Lily y a James como mamá y papá, en vez de madre y padre como normalmente hago, pero quería darle a Harry como un aire inocente al igual que tío Canuto._

_Por cierto, no olvidéis de la encuesta que sigue abierta en mi perfil. Gracias a los que votaron._

**Respuestas:**

**Loquin: **_Gracias, la verdad espero seguir escribiendo tan bien como en este capítulo. Sobre Neville quería resaltar que lo era, porque me molestan las personas así, bueno Hermione me siento decepcionada de mi misma, creo que pude haber hecho algo mejor, tenía la idea perfecta pero no sabía donde colocarlo… __. Seguro que podrás viajar a Londres cuando menos te lo esperas __._

**Myrna Elva: **_Sí, bueno, pero quiero darles tiempo a Lily y a James, no es como si fueran a correr a abrazar a Harry, yo siendo sincera actuarías así, claro no hubiese durado tanto tiempo así, pero ya se vera más adelante. Sobre Neville puedes decir todo lo que quieres, porque la verdad es que SÍ se cree el rey del mundo (que no lo es claro está, es Vody xD). ¡Ah! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado la escena, estaba muy indecisa sobre si lo hacía bien o no… No se me da muy bien las bromas, yo soy sarcástica y un poco mala (mucho ;D) y soy mucho de bromas. Bueno con este epilogo el fic se atrasa, supongo que para algunos eso es bueno. TE ENTIENDO SOBRE LA TAREA ¬¬._

**Electro M: **_hola! Jajaja me alegro que te gusten así, porque a mi también (por eso los hago así :'/). ¡Aw! Ten en cuenta que para Ron es muy difícil volver a recordar lo que sucedió con Hermione, además es un Ron diferente, aunque esto no signifique que vaya a estar abrazándolo a cada segundo. Sí, buena suerte la mía de haber ido a Londres, me hubiese gustado más tiempo, pero…_


	19. Sol antes de Tormenta

_Siento mucho haber durado tanto, pero cuando escribía no me gustaba y lo borraba todo, supongo que esa es mi única escusa a y retardo. No voy a dar ninguna promesa ¿por qué? Porque nunca las puedo cumplir por más que quiere y no quiero decir que actualizare pronto porque sé que no será así, lo siento._

_Se acerca septiembre y dentro de unas semanas comienzo clases, como siempre nunca es duro al principio así que espero conseguir espacio. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que terminare el fic antes del 2011 xD_

_Bien, estoy muy emocionada con este cap. No es el mejor y tampoco el peor, pero es uno de los últimos y estoy muy nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, espero que os guste._

_Gracias: _**Gart-Yukiteru, Jazmín-Black, Myrna Elva, satorichiva, Loquin, ross snape, dark dragon Hades, Ana Potter, pitufinaz_crazyz, pat22, alejo, spaylife, Etel, VVICKY, djlupits, yaneth black, Blackimse, serenny, Isyesa, Feather Icefilter, el elegido, dhyannna, js1408, canuto-cornamenta y angel de acuario.**

**Aclaraciones:**_La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, las líneas son los cambios de universo y el doble espacio es cambio de día o más tarde._

**Spoilers: **_Segundo libro, sexto libro y séptimo libro. _

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XVII: Sol antes de la Tormenta_

_Actualización: 01/09/10_

Él pensaba que se iba a convertir, era lo más lógico en todo esto, pero el día de la luna llena había pasado y él no se había convertido en un hombre lobo.

Ron Weasley se había llevado a Luna Lovegood y al Sr. Ollivander unos días antes de la luna llena, dado que les había mencionado sobre su mordida en el antebrazo izquierdo, Hermione Granger había llegado a la conclusión de que se convertiría en un hombre lobo. Así se había quedado solo con Hermione y Ron el día de la luna llena, esperaron hasta que el sol se escondió y la luna mostró toda su hermosura. Había sido muy extraño lo que había sentido al ver la luna, era como una atracción irresistible y unas ganas incontrolables de aullar hacia ella, después de varios intentos de aullar olió un delicioso olor a carne, pero no venía de Hermione ni de Ron, si no unos kilómetros más allá donde se oía el sonido del agua, instintivamente corrió hacia el olor. En toda la noche solo había logrado pescar un diminuto pez y sin pensarlo dos veces se había echado al suelo a dormir.

Él, Harry, no comprendía lo que había pasado durante la luna llena. No se había convertido en un hombre lobo, pero ¿le aullaba a la luna? Y ¿le gustaba el pescado crudo? Esos eran síntomas de un hombre lobo (aunque él había pensado que le gustaría el olor de Ron y Hermione más que el del pescado).

Estiro el brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor y dejo que Hermione le mirara la herida del antebrazo, la zona estaba sensible y todavía no se le había curado ya que era una herida hecha por una criatura oscura.

―Está muy feo… Harry ―dijo Hermione mientras evaluaba la herida ensangrentada, con una cara de disculpa y lastima―. ¿Estás seguro que no sentiste el dolor? ―Harry asintió con la cabeza― es muy raro, quiero decir, cuando un hombre lobo se convierte siente mucho dolor y poco después pierde el sentido de manejar sus actos, pero tú no te transformaste y actuaste como un hombre lobo inofensivo…

―¿Inofensivo? ―replicó Ron soltando un bufido― eso es porque no estaba en su forma de licántropo, sino creo que hubiese podido coger un mejor pez o incluso ser nosotros su presa.

―Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Harry no sintió el dolor de su antebrazo cuando la luna llena salió por completo, no se daba cuenta de que le sangraba ―dijo Hermione y soltó el brazo de Harry―. No puedo hacer nada, Harry, para esto no hay encantamiento ya que las mordeduras de hombre lobo son incurables, eso fue lo que le dijo la Sra. Pomfrey al hermano de Ron, por lo menos, cuando fue atacado por Greyback no transformado. Y como hemos visto la noche pasada ha desarrollado algunos rasgos lobunos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione se levanto para comprobar los hechizos que los protegían, sin embargo Ron se sentó al frente de Harry sin apartar su mirada de él. Harry hubiese deseado que desviara la mirada, no le hacía sentir cómodo era como si esperara una reacción de su parte. Lo cierto era que todo se estaba volviendo más complicado a medida que pasaba más días en aquel… universo, solo deseaba estar con sus padres y su padrino, sentía que hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que los vio. A pesar de lo raro que era que no se había transformado, no era una de sus principales preocupaciones, tener gran parte de sus recuerdos en blanco o borrosos le inquietaba más, no le gustaba estar en un nuevo universo donde no tenía recuerdos y era un completo ignorante a lo que sucedía allí. Se pudiese pedir un deseo sería obtener de regreso sus recuerdos, sabía que iba a regresar a su universo de una manera u otra.

―Oye ―dijo Harry de repente, recordando algo que había oído decir a Ron mientras ellos pensaban que él dormía―, ¿qué es eso de los Hor-horrorsruces?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron, sin entender lo que decía Harry―, no sé de hablas.

―Sí, ya sabes… los Horrorsruces o algo así, no recuerdo bien ―insistió Harry mirando a Ron y a Hermione―. Unas noches atrás tú y Hermione estabais hablando de un guardapelo que seguro estaba destruido y luego Ron dijo que tenían que seguir buscando los demás Horrorsruces por Dumbledore y por… Harry, el de aquí.

Hermione se restregó las manos con nerviosismo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, miró nerviosa a Ron quién estaba pasmado mirando boquiabierto a Harry. El muchacho sonrió satisfecho de lograr lo que quería. Ron y Hermione compartieron miradas, que parecían más bien que se leyeran las mentes porque después de un rato Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Hermione comenzó una larga charla explicándole sobre los Horrorsruces, que en realidad se llamaba Horrocruxes o Horcruxes. A medida que iba explicándole que para hacer Horcruxes había que dividir el alma y luego guardarla en un objeto externo al cuerpo, pero solo lograbas crear un Horrocrux al matar a una persona a sangre fría, ya que en momento del ataque el alma se desgarraba. Y la única razón por la que se hacía eso era para ser inmortal, porque a pesar de que mataran al creador del Horrocrux el alma seguiría intacta en el mundo. Al final de la explicación de Hermione, Harry pensó que todo aquello de los Horcruxes le daba asco y le parecía horrible que alguien fuera tan miedoso de la muerte, quizá si tuviera un poco de miedo de morir pero eso no significaba que debía matar a otras personas para sobrevivir.

―¿Quién sería tan horrible y cobarde para hacer eso? ―preguntó Harry después de unos minutos.

―¿Te sorprenderías si te dijera que es Quien-tu-sabes? ―dijo Ron ladeando la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca con la boca.

Harry se echó a reír por semejante broma, pero al darse cuenta de que ni Ron ni Hermione se reían ni saltaban y le gritaban "¡Es broma!" su risa murió. Se pasó la mano por el cuello y luego miro horrorizado a sus compañeros, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro negando con la cabeza.

―Debéis estar equivocados… es imposible que… que sea tan cobarde de la muerte ―logró decir Harry.

Ron miró furtivamente a Hermione, luego asintió con la cabeza confirmando las palabras de Harry.

―Lo importante es que no se lo digas a nadie. Harry… nuestro Harry nos confió está información y él querría que nosotros termináramos el trabajo por él, donde sea que este ―le dijo Hermione―. La única manera de acabar con Vol…

―¡No digas su nombre! ―le interrumpió Ron de repente.

―¿Por qué no? Mis padres siempre me han dicho que no hay que temerle a un nombre ―dijo Harry con entrecejo fruncido, parando un segundo para mirar a Ron.

―Ese nombre está maldito, te lo digo ―dijo Ron con voz suplicante―, no os cuesta nada decir "Quien-tu-sabes".

―Bien, como sea ―continuó Hermione―. La única forma de acabar con él es destruyendo los Horcruxes.

Ron parecía aliviado de que no hubiesen pronunciado el nombre. Pero ahora cuando le habían pedido que no dijera el nombre, más ganas tenía Harry de decirlo.

―Entonces… ―comenzó Harry meditando sus palabras― ¿Cómo se destruyen? ¿Y cuáles son los Horrocruxes? ―Hermione abrió la boca negando con la cabeza, pero Harry la interrumpió antes de tiempo―. Ya me lo habéis dicho, la respuesta a las dos preguntas no puede ser peor que el significado de Horrocrux, ¿verdad?

―Sí, tienes razón ―dijo Hermione dando un suspiro―. Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo hemos dicho, nos lo han preguntado personas mayores como la madre de Ron y nos hemos negado a revelar nada de nuestra misión, pero contigo… Es como si te conociéramos o deberíamos conocerte. Es increíble y peligroso en cómo podemos confiar en un desconocido ―Hermione negó con la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el cabello enmarañado y continuó―. Las únicas maneras de destruir un Horrocrux son con algún objeto mágico extremadamente poderoso, tal como lo es el veneno de un basilisco o impregnado de veneno de basilisco; también hechizos extremadamente poderosos que acabaran con el Horrocrux sin que éste deje rastro ―Harry asintió con la cabeza, ya sentado otra vez―. Ahora, Dumbledore tenía conjeturas de que Vol… él ―se apresuró a decir Hermione cuando Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas― eligió objetos que por sí mismo tuvieran esplendor, como las pertenencias de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Creó siete o seis Horcruxes, dos de los cuales ya están destruidos, y el guarda…

―Espera un segundo ―jadeó Harry, algo estaba ocurriendo.

Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos con dolor, la cabeza le dolía como si le fuera a estallar, no era como recordar más bien era algún recuerdo de su memoria que quería mostrarse. Abrió lentamente los ojos pero lo único que logró ver eran manchas borrosas y al parecer ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en una especie de casa a oscuras. La imagen se aclaró, como la lente de una cámara, y se encontró al lado de un chico rubio, ambos miraban por un agujero de la pared lo suficientemente grande como para ambos chicos. Logró escuchar y ver lo que pasaba al otro lado de la pared como si fuese el mismo Harry del recuerdo.

Con un poco de dificultad escuchó la voz de una mujer y poco después la de un hombre.

―_No podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar esto. Si no te conociera bien pensaría que quieres arruinarle los planes al señor Tenebroso._

―_No es como si fuera mi culpa, Bellatrix, fue un error…_

―_Un error que puede acabar con la esperanza de que el señor Tenebroso vuelva. El vejete ya puede tener sus sospechas ―_dijo la voz de… ¿Bellatrix? Harry sentía que debía conocerla, pero no lograba colocarla_―. Sera mejor que coloquemos a un dragon de esos de Gringotts para mantener mejor vigilada la copa…_

―_¡No lo digas! Pueden…_

―_Harry Potter ya está con nosotros, incluso le hemos dado una reliquia de la familia para hacerlo oficial ―_dijo la mujer soltando una sonora risotada.

Harry se estremeció al escuchar aquello, también le sonaba familiar pero no le gustaba había algo que le decía que debía tener cuidado con Bellatrix. Harry vio como el Harry del recuerdo levantaba la manga de su túnica, pero antes de que Harry pudiera ver la imagen volvió a ser borrosa. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en otra parte, parecía ser su habitación pero con más cosas que la que él lograba recordar. El Harry del recuerdo estaba sentado en su cama leyendo una carta. Decía así:

_**Harry,**_

_**Sólo te mando esta carta para asegurarte que no voy a ir este año a Hogwarts. Mi padre también piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo y el Señor Oscuro quiere que pase cada segundo de mi tiempo encontrando la manera de matar al viejo de Dumbledore. Pero lo más inquietante de lo que me ha pedido hacer es que debo encontrar el séptimo Horrocrux del Señor Oscuro, él parece haberlo hecho accidentalmente y no recuerda con quién, pero tiene la sospecha de que sea Longbottom. Me gustaría que me ayudaras desde Hogwarts, preguntándole a cualquier persona que haya estado en los grandes heroísmos de Longbottom. Sé que tienes tu propio trabajo para el Señor Oscuro, pero hace un mes dijiste que podía contar contigo y ahora quiero contar contigo. Si descubres que es Longbottom u otro envíame una carta e iremos para allá lo antes posible, pero eso si es que tienes ya la diadema.**_

_**Espero que hayas podido descifrar la carta. Envía tu respuesta lo antes posible.**_

Antes de que Harry pudiera ver si el Harry del recuerdo contestaba la carta, la imagen volvió a ser borrosa. Harry jadeó cuando se encontró en otro lugar, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, le dolía mucho una parte de la cabeza y como dicen: "un dolor quita otro dolor". Más aliviado se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, exactamente en el salón, sentado en el sofá con Sirius. La imagen fue entrecortada y los colores deslumbraban extrañamente. De toda la conversación lo único que entendió fue que Sirius le preguntaba sobre algo en su brazo y él respondía que era sólo un regalo de los Malfoy, y después Sirius se levantó furioso.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo sus recuerdos perdidos, era como ver una película de él, pero eran unos recuerdos que él mismo debía de recordar. Era muy extraño y celebro que estaba recibiendo mucha información de un solo golpe. Después de un recuerdo donde él estaba en una tienda de animales donde Bellatrix y Lucius le colocaban algo en su brazo, supo que era la "reliquia de los Malfoy" lo que le había hecho cambiar, porque cuando Sirius regresó a la tienda él parecía no recordar nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Antes de que pudiese pensar mejor en esto, se encontraba acostado en una cama y arropado con una manta. Intento levantarse pero una ola de nauseas se lo impidió, levantó con dificultad el brazo y se tocó la frente, tenía algo húmedo sobre ella pero parecía no hacer mucho efecto ya que sus mejillas ardían. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero los recuerdos lo asaltaron y en ese momento deseaba no haber deseado poder recordar. Ahora las grandes preguntas eran, ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué le habían hecho? Estaba claro que durante todos aquellos había sido manejado por otro persona o… cosa.

―¡Estás despierto! ―Harry gimió al escuchar semejante grito. Por Merlín, estaba a su lado no estaban en un campo de Quidditch― Los siento. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Nos asustamos mucho cuando te desmayaste a nuestro lado. Debe haber sido por la luna llena, no dormiste mucho y con tanta información de Vol… quiero decir Quien-tu-sabes…

―Por Merlín, Hermione, le vas a dar más dolor de cabeza ―Ron acababa de entrar en la tienda de campaña y al ver a Hermione parloteando sin parar y la cara de dolor de Harry, intentando procesar lo que decía la chica; Ron había salido a ayudarlo. Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, supongo ―respondió Harry haciendo una mueca de dolor―. No creo que esto haya sido por la luna llena y la información de los Horrocruxes, creo que he recordado mi pasado…

―Pensé que habías dicho que estabas bajo el _imperius_ ―replicó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí, bueno, eso es lo que yo también pensaba ―dijo Harry acomodándose en la cama, Hermione fue hasta para ayudar a sentarlo―. Pero hace solo unos segundos seguía siendo un niño de once años con algunos recuerdos de mi vida, todavía no había estudiado las maldiciones imperdonables, pero… con todos los recuerdos… sé que no estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_, porque aunque dejen de maldecirte sigues recordando todo lo que hiciste y yo no lo hacía ―Ron se acercó a la cama lentamente con una mano dentro de su túnica, donde seguro estaría empuñando la varita―. Ahora no qué me hizo esto.

―¿Quieres decir que cuando nos insultaste eras tú? ―gruñó Ron.

―¡No! No lo entiendes ―lo atajó Harry rápidamente―, algo me manipulaba, durante años, desde que tengo once años, no he sido yo. Pero hoy he recordado todo, no sé por qué. Lo único de lo que sí estoy seguro es que los Malfoy y Bellatrix tenían que ver con esto, no sé explicarlo bien, sólo lo sé ―Harry sabía que su voz sonaba suplicante, pero es que realmente lo estaba.

Ron pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero seguía agarrando con fuerza la varita dentro de su túnica. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo, y le creería. Harry solo esperaba que Ron o Hermione encontraran una explicación a todo esto; ellos sabían sobre los Horrocruxes y no estaban bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, por lo que parecían saber mucho más que otras personas.

―Nunca he escuchado algo así ―susurró Hermione después de varios minutos―. Pensé un segundo en que podrías estar utilizando mucho un Horrocrux, pero no encajaría, cuando nos insultaste no parecías bajo un Horrocrux, cuando se utiliza mucho se nota a la persona ida y los ojos blancos…

―Bueno eso no fue lo que me paso a mi ―murmuró Ron, bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

―Ron, ese solo era el comienzo, si hubieses estado utilizando el Horrocrux hasta el punto que no puedes estar sin él, como lo fue Ginny. También ―continuó Hermione cambiando del tema de los Horcruxes― pensé que estabas bajo el _imperius_, pero lo que dices de recordar todo lo que te han mandado hacer cuando estabas bajo la maldición es cierto, cuando el Sr. Crouch estuvo bajo la maldición durante años…

―Espera… ¿cuándo estuvo el ministro Crouch bajo la maldición _imperius_? ―preguntó Harry saltando un poco en la cama.

―¿El ministro Crouch? ―preguntaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

―Crouch nunca estuvo de ministro ―masculló Ron― y ojalá lo hubiese sido… Fudge era un idiota que le importaba más el aspecto del Ministerio que el mundo mágico y Scrimgeur… no duro ni dos años y seguía los pasos de Fudge.

―Yo no creo que el Sr. Crouch hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo ―negó Hermione cruzándose de brazos―, despidió a su elfina…

―¡Oh vamos, Hermione! No comiences otra vez ―se quejó Ron.

―Bueno… yo estoy de parte de Hermione ―Ron le dio una mirada que parecía que hubiese sido traicionado y Hermione sonrió satisfecha―. Crouch se bajo al nivel de los mortifagos, pudo haber capturado muchos pero después de haberse hecho ministro las cosas cambiaron, los que tuvieran mayor rango y dinero en el Ministerio eran con los únicos que él trabajaba y confiaba, eso quiere decir: muchos mortifagos infiltrado. El hombre estaba totalmente ido, cuando había un ataque de los mortifagos los primeros en llegar eran los de la Orden del Fénix, y Crouch llegó a enviar a muchos de los miembros de la Orden a Azkaban. Los mortifagos que creaban los ataques eran muchos de los trabajadores de alto rango en el Ministerio, ya ni siquiera utilizaban sus mascaras…

Dumbledore tuvo que tener mejor cuidado con la Orden, pero ya no servía de nada. Mis padres tuvieron que salirse para tener que ocuparse de mí, pero Sirius se quedó en la Orden sin que mis padres se enteraran. No fue hasta que la oscuridad cayó que Crouch se tranquilizo. Pero cuando regresó, Crouch sí que lo creyó e hizo todo lo posible para capturarlos. La Orden volvió a formarse, pero mis padres se negaron a entrar, Crouch no parecía creer que personas como Lucius Malfoy fueran mortifagos. Cuando cumplí quince años, arrestaron a Sirius y lo llevaron a Azkaban junto con otros mortifagos principiantes y algunos miembros de la Orden ―Hermione fue a decir algo sobre los juicios, pero Harry le respondió―. En aquel entonces no se les daba un juicio a las personas que estuvieran luchando con los que Crouch creía buenos. Bueno, después de un año, a mediados de mi quinto año, mis padres lograron sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, pero él estaba muy mal y débil. A finales de mi quinto año estuvo a punto de morir, pero… de repente se recupero, parecía desorientado al principio no recordaba lo que había sucedido los últimos quince años. Los sanadores dijeron que sería una secuela de tantas pociones y hechizos sanadores.

Los mortifagos estaban ganando más espacio en el Ministerio, ya no creo siquiera que Crouch sea el mismo. Hasta donde sé, todavía no han podido hacerse con el Ministerio, intentaron con Hogwarts pero solo lograron quitarse a McGonagall y herir a algunos alumnos. Aún así Hogwarts sigue siendo el lugar más seguro, Dumbledore coloco mejores y más potentes hechizos de protección, ni siquiera las pociones más peligrosas y potentes lograban tumbarlo desde dentro o desde fuera.

―Pero si Vol… Quien-tu-sabes tenía casi el control de Crouch, ¿por qué no dar un golpe de estado?... No creo que sea muy difícil maldecir a Crouch siendo su mejor amigo ―dijo Hermione―. Es espantoso como puede ser tan imbécil ese hombre, ¿llevar preso a miembros de la Orden? ¡Eso es el colmo!

―Pobre Sirius, en ningún universo puede escapar de Azkaban ―dijo Ron.

―Sí, bueno… ¿Sirius está vivo aquí? ―preguntó Harry de repente, con gran felicidad, casi parecía que era un niño de once años otra vez.

Hermione bajo la cabeza con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Harry dio un largo suspiro de tristeza, le hubiese gustado ver a alguien que conocía.

―Bueno, no importa ―dijo Harry con valor, exactamente no sabía de dónde lo había sacado―. Tengo algo que seguro os será de ayuda para derrotar a Volde…

―¡No digas su nombre! Ya te lo he dicho, el nombre está maldito.

―Lo que sea ―dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Sabéis dónde están los Horrocruxes?

―No, ni quiera Harry lo sabía ―dijo Hermione―, todavía no sabía siquiera cómo destruir el guardapelo; después de lo que destruyéramos… pues ya veríamos. ¡Ni siquiera sé si las pertenecías de los fundadores de Hogwarts son Horcruxes!

―Bueno, no te preocupes, sé donde pueden estar tres Horrocruxes y te puedo asegurar que algunas son pertenencias de los fundadores son Horrocruxes ―dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado.

Ron y Hermione estaban asombrados, atónitos… ante aquellas palabras. Podrían terminar o avanzar con el trabajo. Lo que hubiese hecho Harry, porque lo que importaba era la destrucción de Voldemort y en el universo que estuviera Harry seguro estaría buscando y destruyendo los Horcruxes.

―Espera un segundo… ―lo atajó Ron, antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca― ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde están los Horcruxes? Hace dos días no tenías ni idea de lo que era Horrocrux.

―Ya te he dicho que he recuperado mis recuerdos y mi memoria, sino no hubiese podido explicaros lo que pasa en el gobierno de mi universo ―dijo Harry manteniendo la tranquilidad―. Pero qué quieres decir con: "hace dos días", solo fue esta mañana.

―No, Harry ―dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza―, has estado inconsciente y con fiebre desde hace dos días. Por eso estábamos tan preocupados. Además llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y tendremos que irnos lo más pronto. Pero ahora, ¿Qué sabes de los Horcruxes?

―Bien, el primero sería el diario de Tom Ryddle…

―Ese ya está destruido ―rió Ron suavemente.

―¡Oh! Bueno, no importa. También está la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff ―Harry espero para asegurarse que esa no estaba destruida, cuando Hermione y Ron lo miraron expectantes, Harry continuó―, hasta donde sé la copa está fuertemente custodiada en la bóveda Lestrange en Gringotts.

―¿Cómo se supone que vamos a…? ―comenzó Ron, pero calló rápidamente cuando Hermione le mando una mirada asesina.

―Bueno, no he pensado muy bien en ello, pero quizá podríamos colarnos en Gringotts como si fuéramos a una de nuestras bóvedas y luego hacerle algo al duende, no sé… no he pensado nada en ello ―dijo Harry. Y era la verdad, no había pensado nada en ello, solo hace unos minutos había recobrado la memoria, tenía muchos recuerdos que entender―, si me dierais un poco de tiempo yo…

―No te preocupes, creo que tenemos tiempo para planificar todo―dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa―. El otro sería la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que debe de estar en alguna parte de Hogwarts… Primero estuvo en Albania ―le explicó Hermione― y cuando la encontró, la escondió en algún lugar de Hogwarts que fuera importante o único para él. Yo pensé en la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero eso no estaría ligado con Volde-

―¡No! ―lo interrumpió Ron rápidamente.

―Así que todavía no sé donde pueda estar ―continuó Harry ignorando a Ron―. Pero es mucho más fácil ir a Hogwarts que ir a Gringotts, ¿no?

―Hogwarts ya no es seguro en este universo, Harry ―dijo Hermione hablando lentamente―. Hace un año Dumbledore murió ―Harry abrió los ojos casi fuera de su órbita y negó con la cabeza horrorizado _¿¡Dumbledore muerto! Eso es imposible, él es invencible… Si Dumbledore está muerto, ya no habrá mucha esperanza o incluso algún lugar seguro_, pensó Harry― Sí… es muy triste e increíble, pero… es cierto. Hogwarts ya no es seguro, Quien-tu-sabes ya tiene control sobre todo… El Ministerio, Hogwarts y el Mundo Mágico.

―Ahora lo único que quiere es terminar con Harry y así hacerse con todo sin nadie que se interponga ―gruñó Ron, poniendo las manos en puños.

Harry tardó unos minutos en tragar esa información. Puede que la persona que era antes no se preocupara por Dumbledore o alguien más, pero él, Harry, no era esa persona y se preocupaba por Dumbledore. Pero por más que quiera mostrar más dolor por Dumbledore, no podía; no había conocido suficientemente al hombre como para sentir más lastima por él.

―¿Por qué iba a estar detrás de mi homólogo? ―preguntó Harry.

Hermione y Ron se miraron sin entender la pregunta de Harry. Era obvio la razón por la que Voldemort quería muerto a Harry, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo ni él mismo?

―Bueno, no respondáis eso ahora, si no queréis ―dijo Harry, después de darse cuenta que no iban a responderle muy pronto―. Tengo otro Horrocrux o mejor dicho una conjetura de otro Horrocrux ―Ron y Hermione parecieron más aliviados de que cambiaran de tema y que Harry tuviera la ubicación de otro Horrocrux―; sería el séptimo y último Horrocrux, pero lo hizo de forma accidental, yq que ni siquiera él sabía que lo había hecho. No es seguro pero… el séptimo Horrocrux puede ser Neville Longbottom…

―¿QUÉ? ―gritaron Hermione y Ron al unisonó.

―Sé que es increíble, pero puede ser verdad…

―Increíble no es la palabra es imposible ―gritó Ron―. Quien-tu-sabes no está interesado en Neville… ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Es bastante torpe, aunque ha mejorado un bastante, pero no supone una gran amenaza para Quien-tu-sabes, por lo que NUNCA ha intentado matarlo.

―¡Sí que lo ha intentado! Por eso es el niño que vivió y todas esas cosas… ¿cómo podéis no saberlo? ―preguntó Harry perdiendo la tranquilidad.

―Mmm… Ron, creo que Neville es el que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina en su universo ―dijo Hermione antes de que Ron y Harry comenzaran a pelearse―. Harry, tú o mejor dicho, nuestro Harry es el niño que vivió aquí…

Harry jadeó, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se recostó en las almohadas. Debía de haberlo sabido, aquel recuerdo donde todo estaba oscuro era el único que no lograba encajar, claro que sabía que estaba en otro universo distinto al suyo, pero no había prestado mucha atención al resto de la explicación de la voz en la oscuridad. Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas, él no estaba preparado para ser el elegido y todo eso como Neville, ni siquiera dominaba bien los hechizos de defensa y menos las maldiciones. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a regresar a casa? _¡Oh! Claro… después de aprender la lección_, pensó Harry con fastidio _¿Qué lección? Yo no he hecho nada malo, bueno no siendo yo mismo, así que ya aprendí la lección, ya se la verdad. ¿Qué más falta? ¿Destruir yo mismo a Voldemort? ¡Oh, sí! Eso es muy sencillo._ Harry resopló fuertemente, se pasó la mano por la cara enrojecida, la fiebre todavía no se le había pasado.

―Será mejor que duermas, todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti… Cuando despiertes nos iremos a un lugar diferente ―dijo Hermione dándole un pequeña sonrisa.

―Pero entonces… ¿Debo destruir a Vol…

―Quieres parar de decir su nombre ―pidió Ron.

―…demort? No soy el niño que vivió por más que sea Harry Potter.

―¡Ese nombre es tabú! ―bramó Ron, y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que se oyó fuera un fuerte "¡crac!"―. Tenemos que reforzar los hechizos de protección. ¡Rápido! Así es como encuentran a sus enemigos y a hijos de muggles.

Hermione se levanto de un salto y comenzó a reforzar los hechizos.

―No creo que pueda resistir por mucho tiempo… Tenemos que escapar de aquí lo antes posible ―exclamó Hermione, cogió una carterita de cuentas y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en él.

Se escuchaba gente hablando fuera, pero Harry no les prestaba atención, estaba intentando levantarse lo más que le permitían sus músculos de la cama. Cuando por fin logró parase al lado de la cama, Hermione y Ron ya lo estaban arrastrando hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda de campaña. Hermione hizo una pequeña herida en el plástico de la tienda y rápidamente se deslizaron por ella. Cundo ya estaban seguros detrás de unos árboles, Hermione realizo el hechizo "Accio" para traer la tienda de campaña y poco después ya estaba guardada en la carterita de cuentas. Sin esperar a que los carroñeros reaccionaran, echaron a correr por el bosque hasta una zona donde poder aparecerse.

* * *

Harry se sentó junto a Sirius delante de la chimenea encendida. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, tanto que incluso lo había abrazado como si fuera un niño. Casi nunca había abrazado a Sirius, incluso las podía contar con una mano y le sobraban dedos. Simplemente había sentido el impulso de abrazarlo, tal vez porque después de lo de sus padres necesitaba algo de cariño y dado que Remus era todavía un desconocido, el único que le quedaba era Sirius.

―¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ―preguntó Harry con deje de enojo en su voz. Lo había necesitado y él se había ido casi un mes.

―Lo siento ―dijo Sirius sonriendo de medio lado, lago culpable―. Estuve ocupado con algunas cosas en el Ministerio y… estuve hablando con tus padres ―Harry hizo una mueca con la boca. Sirius como siempre seleccionaba a sus padres antes que a él, incluso compararlos. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero en esos momentos quería que alguien lo prefiera antes a él. En esos momentos quería tener once años o menos, para poder tener una escusa―Y… también pensé que necesitarías espacio. Pero creo que me equivoque.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ya no le importaba las escusas o lo que dijera Sirius.

―Pero he logrado que tus padres vengan lo antes posible, después de que superen que vienes de otro universo ―continuó Sirius, pensando que eso emocionaría a Harry. Pero no era así.

―No me importa ―dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos, en esos momentos estaba seguro que estaba actuando completamente malcriado, pero no le importaba―. Si se avergüenzan de mí, no me importa, si no me quieren por no ser su hijo, no me importa…

―No es por nada de eso, Harry ―exclamó Sirius impresionado―. Mira, no puedo decírtelo yo, pero ten seguro que tus padres no se avergüenzan de ti en lo más mínimo y menos no quererte como su hijo.

Harry frunció el ceño, lentamente lo miró esperanzado. Sirius podía hacer muchas cosas, pero nunca mentirle.

―¿De… de verdad?

―De verdad ―dijo Sirius sonriendo.

―Es que yo pensé… Ellos me miraron aquel día como si me odiaran o algo así… ―la voz de Harry se quebró, pero tan rápido como pudo se restableció―. Había llegado a pensar que… ―ya no podía.

―Harry déjalo ir. No puedes mantener todo dentro, cuando ya no puedas más y explotes será mucho peor. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia ―Harry negó con la cabeza testarudo―. Es lo que te hace humano.

Harry resopló cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Sirius. No sabía si reír o llorar o enojarse. Cuando Dumbledore se lo había dicho hace dos años se había puesto más furioso. Pero está vez él sabía que si no era un ser humano era entonces algo como Voldemort, alguien sin corazón y sin sentimientos, y se suponía que él debía derrotar a Voldemort con amor…

―Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Dumbledore después de que… cayeras por el velo ―dijo Harry tragando pesadamente―. No quería ser humano, no quería tener que pasar por tanto dolor… ―Harry ahogo un sollozo al recordar como se había sentido cuando había pensado que Sirius estaba muerto. No sabía muy bien por qué tenía el deseo de llorar, sabía que Sirius no estaba muerto y que había interpretado mal la mirada de sus padres; así que ¿por qué? ―Destruí toda la oficina de Dumbledore, me sentía tan furioso con todos los sentimientos que tenía y Dumbledore no quería dejarme salir de allí.

―¿Destruiste la oficina de Dumbledore? ―preguntó Sirius alzando las cejas.

Harry asintió y se encogió de hombros, luego dijo en un susurro:

―Me sentía muy furioso de que tu "muerte" fuera mi culpa…

Harry no terminó de hablar cuando sintió que Sirius lo cogió de los hombros con fuerza y le obligó a mirarlo.

―No fue tu culpa, está claro el grasoso de Snape no pudo enseñarte bien oclumancia. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que si hubiese muerto, esa hubiese sido la mejor manera: protegiendo ―dijo Sirius sin soltarlo―. Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto es Voldemort, Kreacher y mi querida prima ―continuó con un tono de voz lleno de odio hacia aquellos tres nombres―, no tú.

―Pero si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, nada de eso hubiese pasado…

Otra vez fue interrumpido, pero está vez se quedo tenso y asombrado cuando de repente Sirius le abrazo, poco a poco regreso el abrazo con fervor y hundió la cabeza el pecho de padrino, mientras peleaba consigo mismo.

―Eso ya no importa, yo no te culpo. Todo eso ya es del pasado y yo estoy aquí ahora. No voy a ninguna parte.

―Tú no pero yo sí ―dijo Harry cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando la comodidad―. Tengo que regresar en algún momento y tú no estarás allí.

Sirius terminó con abrazo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Harry esperaba con le dijera algo aquella vez en el fuego hace dos años, realmente no le gustaba que Sirius lo compara con su padre o quizá su con su madre.

―No creo que me necesites más ―dijo al fin Sirius sonriendo levemente―, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Ya eres un hombre que no necesita que lo cuiden y estoy orgulloso por eso. Sé que eres fuerte y esto es solo una estúpida prueba que superaras con creces. Te lo prometo.

―Esa es una descripción para el Harry que no había conocido a sus padres y no había vuelto a ver a su padrino muerto ―dijo Harry―, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. No me había sentido de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo, como si fuera un niño que pidiendo a gritos algo de cariño…

―No es necesario tener que ser un niño para pedir cariño, Harry. Mira, te prometo que intentare no alejarme mucho la próxima vez, ¿sí?

Harry se encogió de hombros, no quería causarle muchas más molestias de las que ya debía de tener con el trabajo.

―No es una molestia ―dijo Sirius entendiendo su silencio―. Por algo soy tu padrino y me gusta cuidar de ti, aunque ya sea un hombre, porque aunque sea el hijo de James y Lily Potter yo siempre te considerare como mi propio hijo. No quiero que suene muy cursi ni nada, pero así es como me siento…

―Gracias, Sirius ―dijo Harry rápidamente con los vista borrosa por la lágrimas. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para él y las dudas que una vez tuvo se disiparon; la Sra. Weasley estaba equivocada, Sirius no lo consideraba su padre, porque allí James estaba vivo y Sirius seguía queriéndolo por ser simplemente Harry, su ahijado.

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablar, mirando el fuego en un silencio cómodo. Harry se sentía mucho mejor, su padrino había logrado quitarle la angustia de sus hombros, por el momento no se sentía tan preocupado por lo que podrían decirle sus padres, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Sirius. Sólo esperaba que lo que dijo Sirius sobre su regreso a su universo fuera cierto, no sabía si sería como volver a perder a su padrino y a sus padres. Siempre había pensado que la perdida de Sirius era la que más le había hecho daño, pero eso era porque no había conocido a sus padres y en cierto se sentido no podía extrañar algo que no recordaba; pero ahora… sí lo sabía y no sabía si sería peor que todo lo que sentido durante las semanas anteriores.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―dijo Harry de repente.

―Er… Depende de lo que sea, sí.

―Tranquilo, no es nada de Remus y James ―dijo Harry, aliviando a Sirius―. ¿Es o era mi homólogo un mortifago?

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―preguntó Sirius, no parecía esconder algo ni estar molesto, más bien parecía estar tan intrigado como Harry.

―Es que hace unos días unos Slytherin se me acercaron, los que debían de ser los amigos de mi homólogo ―explicó Harry―, y me empezaron a hacer preguntas de mi comportamiento, pero no era eso lo que me preocupo sino cuando miraron mi antebrazo izquierdo, no sé que esperaban. Eso me hizo pensar que mi homólogo podía ser un mortifago. Pero hoy, cuando Ron me llevo a ver unos recuerdos de Neville, vi la muerte de McGonagall y como mi homólogo se prestaba como ayuda para lo mortifagos. Y eso lo hizo ver más claro.

―Yo… ―Sirius dio un largo suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello― realmente no lo sé, me gustaría poder, pero cuando yo llegué aquí Harry ya tenía dieciséis años y él era completamente cerrado hacia mí y hacia tus padres. Por más que intente entenderlo y ayudarlo él solo me empujaba más lejos, al principio solo quería creer que era como tú pero luego comprendí que estaba de acuerdo con lo quería hacer Voldemort. Nunca supe si era un mortifago, pero supe que sí le gustaba la magia negra… Era como ver a Regulus: valiente, con las mismas ideas contra los muggles, excepto que Regulus lo hacía por la familia y tu homólogo por lo que él creía su familia, es decir, a los Malfoy.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo Harry desesperado― ¿cómo mi homólogo pudo irse al lado oscuro? Tiene una infancia con sus padres, su padrino y Neville y decide irse a todo lo contrario a lo que creen sus padres ¿para qué? ¿Qué le pudo dar Malfoy que no pudiera dárselo su familia? ¿Poder? No es como si sus padres no le hubiesen enseñado que todo lo que tiene que ver con Voldemort y el poder es malo, no creo que lo hayan tratado mal o que lo hayan ignorado para ir en contra de su familia.

―En eso tienes razón, pero estás pensando en tu pasado y que la familia es lo que tú querías y quieres ―dijo Sirius―. Debes pensar quizá como alguien celoso, alguien que no quiere compartir su familia. Algunos niños cuando tienen un hermano menor que atrae más la atención de sus padres, decidí llamar la atención siendo todo lo contrario a su hermano.

―Sí, eso está bien pero mi homólogo no tiene hermanos…

―Te olvidas de Neville ―le cortó Sirius―, llega de repente a casa después de haber perdido a sus padres y a su abuela, así que tus padres le prestan más atención y él se pone celosos…

―Realmente creo que debe haber algo más…

―No lo niego. Pero a lo largo de los años es lo único que he podido obtener.

―Tal vez fue por algo que me dijo Neville ―dijo Harry―, siempre se la pasa diciendo cosas en mi contra para hacerme sentir peor. Tal vez le dijo algo que le hizo cambiar de idea, tal vez algo que le hizo sentirse más parecido a Malfoy o quizá lo dijo enfrente de Malfoy y él salió a defender a Harry y así se hicieron amigo…

―Eso es ridículo, Harry ―rió Sirius―, ambos sabemos que en cualquier universo Malfoy sólo cuida su espalda ―Harry asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco tonto, pero entonces ¿Qué había pasado? No había visto al Draco Malfoy de este universo para juzgarlo, podía hacer la diferencia como Hermione, ¿no?―. Pero aparte, tu homólogo y Neville fueron amigo de pequeños, bueno hasta que entraron a Hogwarts, eso me hace pensar que con la "fama" de Neville consiguió más amigos y más atención.

―Pero no explicaría lo de mis… Espera, ¿eran amigos? ―dijo Harry al reparar en lo que había dicho Sirius―, ¿cómo es eso? Ahora Neville lo odia con su alma y el odio es mutuo ―Sirius abrió la boca, pero Harry lo calló rápidamente―. Y no puede ser solo los celos; si fueran solo los celos mi homólogo estaría compitiendo con Neville por ver quién consigue más atención. Además, mi homólogo no pareciera querer la atención de mis padres o de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

―Puede que la de Lily no, pero la de James sí que la quería ―dijo Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza―, todas las bromas que hacía era para llamar su atención. Es al único al que tiene algo de respeto y al único que hace caso…

Harry se quedo callado durante unos minutos, todavía estaba asombrado de que su homólogo había sido amigo de Neville. Tal vez si le pedía a Ron ayuda, podrían buscar más en los recuerdos de Neville y quizá, así, encontraran una respuesta al cambio de su homólogo. Solo había un problema, que Neville no haya colocado ese recuerdo en el pensadero… o peor, lo haya alterado como había hecho una vez Slughorn.

―¿No has intentado preguntarle a Neville?

―Nah, sabe tan poco como nosotros. Cuando se lo pregunte, se puso tan emocionado de volver al espionaje de "Harry el extraño malévolo", supongo que ya era un "espía" cuando estaba el otro Sirius ―dijo su padrino, pasándose una mano por el cuello―. Si por casualidad fue por algo que le dijo Neville, él parece no saberlo, así que en conclusión no debe de haberle dicho gran cosa.

―Sí, tienes razón ―dijo Harry, eliminando mentalmente la idea de usar el pensadero de su lista de opciones imaginaria―, pues entonces no tengo nada. No es por algo que haya dicho Neville, no puede ser solo por celos y tampoco puede ser porque sea un mortifago ―Sirius alzó las cejas, por lo que Harry se apresuro a agregar―, me refiero al cambio, no pueden convertir a un niño de once años en un mortifagos y menos si es tan malo con los hechizos.

―Creo que deberías hablar de esto con James y Lily…

―Tu… ¿Tu no se lo has preguntado? ―pidió Harry desconcertado, había supuesto que a la primera persona a quien se lo preguntaría Sirius sería a James y Lily Potter, después de todo ellos eran los padres.

―No quería levantar muchas sospechas, podía tener la escusa que habían dado los medimagos: acto de autoprotección contra el pasado… o algo así ―dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros―. Sentía que si preguntaba mucho se darían cuenta que no era el mismo, así que… decidí buscar otras maneras.

―¿Eso no era más sospechoso?

―Puede ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―, pero nadie dijo nada y nadie pareció sospechoso. Pero ahora ―dijo cambiando de tema―, cuando veas a tus padres quiero que primero hables con ellos de tu problema y cuando todo haya quedado claro le puedes preguntar sobre tu homólogo. Tu homólogo puede esperar, Harry ―continuó al ver la cara de Harry―, pero tú no. No es como si hubiera un reloj de cuenta atrás para regresar.

Harry asintió lentamente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le iba formando en sus labios, le gustaba que su padrino se preocupara por él más que él mismo, Harry, estaba más preocupado por su homólogo y también pensó que Sirius lo estaría, pero no era así y se alegraba que fuera así.

―¿Has encontrado algo de los Horcruxes? ―preguntó Sirius de repente.

La pregunta había tomado a Harry por sorpresa, entonces se pregunto si Sirius sabía lo que le había pedido Dumbledore, al pensar en eso se sintió como un tonto; había estado más preocupado de sí mismo que de la comunidad mágica. Si no lo supiera diría que estaba actuando como en su sexto año, tan despreocupado e idiota, ¿pero podían culparlo? No todos los días "tus padres" descubren que eres de otro universo y ni mucho menos que en tu universo no sigan con vida.

―Bueno ―comenzó Harry riendo nerviosamente, se pasó la mano por el cabello alborotándoselo un poco más. Sirius alzo las cejas expectante―, veras, en cierto modo sí que sé sobre otro Horrocrux pero no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a conseguirlo.

―Lo has intentado siquiera ―preguntó Sirius. Harry se fijo en que su padrino esta vez no parecía encontrarle ninguna gracia, cosa que hizo ponerlo más nervioso y avergonzado.

―No, pero ―se apresuró a agregar Harry al ver la cara de Sirius― no sé cómo espera que consiga encontrar una diadema desaparecida desde hace tanto tiempo.

―No creo que este muy desaparecida si Voldemort consiguió hacer un Horrocrux con ella ―replicó Sirius―. Si Dumbledore te pidió este trabajo será por algo, Harry. Además, siempre puedes tener ayuda del fantasma la Dama Gris…

―¡Oh, sí claro! ―dijo irónicamente, mientras se daba un golpe en la frente de forma dramática― ¿Cómo no pensé preguntarle? Es lo que me dijo Dumbledore, pero no puedo simplemente llegar y preguntarle por la Diadema, pensara que la quiero para lo que sea que haga ―refunfuñó.

―No sabes ni siquiera para qué sirve ―preguntó Sirius meneando la cabeza―. Harry, si no te conociera diría que no tienen ningún interés en derrotar a Voldemort…

―Sí que lo tengo, Sirius, y lo sabes muy bien ―dijo Harry, cada vez se sentía más idiota y avergonzado―, pero es que… estaba ocupado con todo… eso.

―Eso no puede ser tu escusa, Harry, entiendo que lo estes pasando mal pero entonces estarás dejando que Voldemort siga avanzando, mientras tú te carcomes la cabeza con sus trampas, ¿o me equivoco?

Sirius tenía razón, todo aquello había sido culpa de Voldemort: la muerte de sus padres, las pérdidas de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de Ojoloco, de Cedric, de Hedwig y cientos de otras personas; una vida con los Dursley, un viaje peligroso en busca de los Horrocruxes, incluso era su culpa que él estuviera allí, y por último que revelara su secreto. Si no hubiese sido por su culpa nada de esto estaría sucediendo; pero entonces Harry se si todo aquello no hubiese pasado, él tendría la vida de su homólogo y no era tan feliz como aparentaba. Aún así, algo le decía que la razón por la que su homólogo era parte de culpa de Voldemort, pero no sabía cómo.

―Sí, tienes razón ―murmuró Harry esquivando la mirada de Sirius―, supongo que tendré que hablar con Neville.

―Me lo imagine ―dijo Sirius soltando una pequeña risotada, Harry le miró molesto, él no le veía la gracia―. Míralo por el lado positivo, quizá puedas sacarle algo que nos ayude a resolver el misterio de tu homólogo ―su padrino seguía sonriéndole, pero Harry sabía que realmente estaba era burlándose de él.

―Sí, bueno, como sea ―dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Ahora ―dijo Sirius dejando de reír y mirándolo serio―, quiero que primero te ocupes de ti y que encuentres tiempo ahí para buscar la diadema, y por último si surge la ocasión puedes ocuparte del misterio de tu homólogo, ¿lo has entendido, Harry?

―Sí, descuida eso hare.

―Ahora, ve a dormir que ya es muy tarde ―dijo Sirius levantándose de la butaca.

―Mañana es domingo, Sirius, puedo levantarme tarde ―dijo Harry imitando a Sirius.

―¡Hoy ya es domingo! ―sonrió Sirius y antes de que Harry pudiese replicar, sintió los brazos de su padrino sobre él―. Cuídate e intenta no meterte en problemas, bueno… ―continuó Sirius al ver la cara de su ahijado― quizá eso sí que puedas hacer, pero cuídate.

Asintió lentamente, se deshizo de los brazos de Sirius, cruzó la sala común y antes de subir las escaleras, hecho una mirada atrás pero Sirius ya se había ido. Cuando estuvo en su cama, se sintió mucho más aliviado desde hace muchos días. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por la que pasar pero estaba seguro que con charlas así cada noche, seguro lo conseguiría.

*O*

El domingo por la tarde decidió ir a la biblioteca y enterarse un poco más sobre Rowena Ravenclaw y su diadema, seguro no podía hablar con la Dama Gris sin tener ni la más remota idea sobre la diadema y su dueña.

Mientras se paseaba por las estanterías de la biblioteca, llegó realmente a apreciar la ayuda de Hermione, Ron y él nunca habían necesitado los libros, y era por la simple razón de que Hermione siempre estaba allí y ella era como una biblioteca, lo sabía todo y no necesitaban la ayuda de libros. Ella sabría donde buscar en la biblioteca, la conocía como la palma de su mano, o incluso sabría sobre la diadema y más sobre Rowena Ravenclaw. Allí estaba él, buscando libros sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts y sobre la diadema perdida, y apenas tenía consigo dos libros que no tenían pinta de hablar sobre la diadema.

Cuando el cielo se tinto de un color rosado y amarillo, Harry se estaba sentando en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca con cuatro libros: *Hogwarts: Una Historia (_seguro Hermione estaría muy emocionada de que vaya a leerlo_, pensó Harry), otro de Grandes Magos Hacia el año 992 a.C., unos recortes del Diario del Profeta antiguos sobre alguien llamada Helena Ravenclaw y otro libro sobre grandes reliquias. El primer libro que cogió fue el de Grandes Magos Hacia el año 992 a.C., pasó las páginas rápidamente pero asegurándose que no se pasaba nada importante, hasta que por fin encontró el nombre de Ravenclaw, Rowena casi al final del libro. Era un párrafo pequeño que decía así:

_**Rowena Ravenclaw fue la fundadora más bella e inteligente, tanto así que fue considerada la bruja más inteligente de su época y se ha demostrado que el nombre de y la ubicación de Hogwarts surgió a partir de un sueño que tuvo la misma Rowena en el que perseguía un cerdo verrugoso hasta el acantilado de un lago, se puede explicar dado que **__Hog__** significa "puerco" y **__warts__**, "verrugas"; Hogwarts podría significar "Puerco verrugoso". También se le considera la creadora de las escaleras en movimiento del castillo. **_

_**Rowena en Hogwarts fue fundadora de la casa que lleva su nombre en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La casa Ravenclaw prefería enseñar a los que tenían la mente más dispuesta. No importaba que los estudiantes fuesen de de sangre pura o hijos de muggles; para ella lo único que contaba era la inteligencia. El nombre Rowena podría derivar del noruego **__"runa" __**o proceder simplemente de **__rowan tree __**("serbal"), un árbol que ha sido considerado mágico por distintas culturas de todo el mundo durante siglos. Dicen que el serbal protege de la magia negra y los malos espíritus. Sorprendentemente, la mascota de Ravenclaw no es un cuervo sino un águila. Las águilas son como las reinas de las aves, son tenidas por unos animales muy inteligentes, poderosos y muy hábiles.**_

_**Los Ravenclaw se asocian con la astucia, el conocimiento, el aprendizaje, la sabiduría y el ingenio. Lo malo es que los demás pueden tacharlos de excesivamente analíticos, altivos e incluso arrogantes. Su enfoque intelectual de los problemas puede obstaculizar su capacidad para tomar decisiones porque antes deben examinar las cosas desde todos los ángulos.**_

_**Rowena fue una bruja reconocida por su inteligencia e ingenio, hasta el punto que se la recuerda por la frase "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres".**__** Una de las mejores brujas que ha pisado este mundo, con el talento de poder distinguir a quienes realmente merece ir en esta casa.**__** Se cree que el motivo de su temprano fallecimiento se debió a su mal de amores.**_

_**Era una gran amiga de Helga Hufflepuff **__**1**__**, otra de las fundadoras del colegio Hogwarts.**_

_1__Pequeña Biografía de Helga Hufflepuff, pág. 197_

Harry terminó de leer el pequeño párrafo de Rowena Ravenclaw, se pasó la mano por el cuello, la verdad era que no había conseguido mucha información sobre la diadema, lo único que veía útil allí era su nombre, ahora sabía donde no tener que buscar: en un serbal. Tal vez también importara el dato de la mascota de Ravenclaw, podría ser el cuervo dado que el águila era muy obvio para Voldemort. Y por supuesto, el dato sobre el nombre de Hogwarts, no era relevante para encontrar la diadema pero sí para él. _¿Quién iba creer que nuestro nombre significa, puerco verrugoso? _

Dejó a parte el libro y cogió los recortes del Diario del Profeta, las cogió con delicadeza, parecía que en cualquier momento se romperían. Le costó un poco al principio leer lo que decía, el pergamino estaba amarillento, manoseado y borroso. Solo hablaba de la muerte de Helena Ravenclaw, que era la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw; la habían encontrado en Albania junto al cuerpo de, al parecer, su acecino y futuro esposo. Harry decidió guardar el recorte del Profeta, le sonaba de algo Albania, pero no sabía de dónde exactamente… tal vez Hermione en sus viajes de vacaciones, no recordaba; pero algo le decía que era importante.

Después de unas horas más la Sra. Pomfrey tuvo que botarlo de la biblioteca, al menos le dejo llevarse el libro de las grandes reliquias, Hogwarts: una Historia y los recortes del Diario del Profeta.

*O*

El lunes por la mañana pasó rápidamente a excepción de la clase de transformaciones, como siempre. Después de una larga y aburrida charla de cómo el "profesor Pettigrew" había logrado convertirse en un animago en su quinto año, Harry camino hasta donde estaban hablando Neville y Ron, Hermione había salido veloz de la clase y había dejado a ambos amigos. Cuando Ron lo vio acercarse, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza pero Harry decidió ignorarlo.

―Longbottom, tenemos que hablar ―dijo Harry educadamente.

―Pues, yo no quiero ―zanjó Neville, camino por su lado procurando golpear con el hombro de Harry.

―Pues tenemos un problema ―Harry lo cogió del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró fuera del aula―. ¿Te acuerdas de lo Dumbledore nos pidió?

―¡Suéltame! Puedo caminar por mi mismo ―Harry lo soltó del brazo y lo miró expectante―. No entiendo por qué Dumbledore te lo pidió a ti. Y sí, Hermione me ha hablado mucho de la diadema pero no tiene ni idea de dónde pueda estar, también hablamos con la loca lunática…

―No la llames así ―gruñó Harry.

―… y revisamos la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero no hay nada. Nadie sabe donde está ―continuó Neville ignorándolo―. ¿Y tú? ¿Has intentado hablar con la dama Gris?

―No, pero…

―No has hecho absolutamente nada, ¿no? No me sorprende viniendo de ti ―se burló Neville, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry sintió la sangre bullir de rabia, intentó calmarse porque tenían que ser un equipo y eso significaba: tolerarse. Contó hasta diez, aspiro e inspiro hasta lograr calmarse. Pero, ¿Neville había hecho más que él? _No,_ se dijo Harry, _la única que ha hecho algo es Hermione_. Entonces pensó en lo que le había dicho Sirius: _"Míralo por el lado positivo, quizá puedas sacarle algo que nos ayude a resolver el misterio de tu homólogo"._

―¿Sabías que Ravenclaw tenía una hija? ―dijo Harry, sabiendo la respuesta que daría Neville.

―¿Qué Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las cuatro fundadoras de Hogwarts, tenía una hija? ¿Estás loco? ―balbuceó Neville, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

―Sí ―dijo Harry sonriendo con suficiencia―, mira ―sacó los viejos recortes del Diario del Profeta de la mochila y se lo entregó a Neville. Duro un tiempo para terminar de convencer a Neville, que murmuraba palabrotas por lo bajo―. Tengo más información y algunas conjeturas sobre el paradero de la diadema, pero creo que debemos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado ―Neville asintió, todavía mirando los recortes del Profeta―. Quedemos en la séptima planta, delante del tapiz de Barbas el Chiflado y trae a Her…, Granger y a Weasley…

―¡Oh! De eso nada, Potter ―exclamó Neville, llamando la atención de unos cuantos estudiantes―, no pienso llevar a Hermione a la sala de Requerimientos para que le hagas quién sabe qué…

―¡Vas a estar tú y Ron! Supuestamente, soy tan inútil como para no poder hacer un _Wingardium Leviosa_...

―Pero sabes magia oscura y… últimamente no eres tan inútil ―murmuró Neville al final de la frase.

―Bueno, pero tú eres el niño que vivió, ¿no es así? Eres mejor que yo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron convencer a Neville y aceptó llevar a Hermione y a Ron a la sala de Requerimientos.

―Nos vemos después de la cena… y no olvides traer los recortes del Profeta ―terminó Harry dándose la vuelta, para ir a la sala común.

Tenía tiempo para ir a su dormitorio, coger los libros que hablaban sobre la diadema y Rowena Ravenclaw, bajar al gran comedor y coger de comida antes de verse con Neville, Ron y Hermione en la sala de los Menesteres. Pero sus planes cayeron cuando entro en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba paralizado en el hueco del retrato sin poder creer lo que veía.

―Harry…

―Lo siento, pero debo coger algo de mi habitación ―la atajó Harry rápidamente.

―Harry, por favor, deja que tu madre y yo hablemos contigo solo un momento ―le pidió James levantándose de la butaca y colocándose al lado de su mujer.

Harry intentó seguir caminando hacia las escaleras, pero seguía parado en seco mirando las escaleras. Eran las palabras de Sirius las que le impedían continuar hacia su dormitorio, no quería ver a sus padres en esos momentos, pero su padrino le pidió que pensara primero en sí mismo e iba cumplirlo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y enfrento a sus padres.

―Si puedes sentarte ―dijo James señalando la butaca enfrente a la de él. Harry obedeció y se dispuso a mirarse los zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante allí.

―Cariño ―Harry se estremeció levemente al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su "madre"―, sentimos mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar. No quiero que pienses que estamos decepcionados de ti, porque es todo lo contrario. Eres lo mejor que nos ha podido suceder desde que el Harry de aquí seguía siendo un niño bueno e inocente, porque tú eres nuestro hijo también ―James asintió con la cabeza con firmeza.

―Dumbledore dijo que lo que diferencia nuestros universos sucedió después de que nacieras, así que de cualquier forma eres nuestro mismo hijo ―dijo James con suavidad.

―Entonces ―empezó Harry mirándolos fijamente con los brazos cruzados―, ¿Por qué me miraste decepcionada cuando supiste la verdad? Porque esperabas que fuera tu verdadero hijo, ¿no?, al ver que era un chico de otro universo…

―¡No! ―exclamó su madre, parecía estar horrorizada con cada palabra que Harry decía. Lily se pasó las manos por la cara, entonces Harry se sintió mal al ver que su madre parecía estar a punto de llorar―. Merlín, Harry no, aquella mirada no te la dirigia a ti ―Harry tuvo la rápida idea de que la mirada iba dirigida hacia Voldemort, pero nadie podía sentir pena o decepción de esa cosa―, sino hacia a mí.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

―Estaba decepcionada de mí misma, de verte como un chico educado, bueno, tranquilo, valiente, inteligente y que luchara por la luz como nosotros. Me hizo darme cuenta que yo aquí hice un mal trabajo contigo o con tu otro yo…

―Los dos hicimos un mal trabajo ―dijo James triste―, no sé qué es lo que hicimos mal para que se convirtiera en un chico problemático, grosero y aspirante de la magia oscura. Solo al mirarte nos dimos cuenta que nuestros homólogos fueron mejores padres que nosotros.

―Nosotros intentamos encarrilarlo, pero parecía que eso lo empeoraba y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya odiaba a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles como a mí ―dijo Lily ahogando un sollozo―, yo ni siquiera podía hablar con él, ¡su propia madre! Y cuando tu llegaste aquí fue como si la luz se hiciera otra vez ―rió Lily ligeramente, las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, pero Harry parecía no reaccionar―. ¿Qué hicimos mal, Harry? Nuestros homólogos lograron criar al hijo p…

―No-lo-digas ―logró decir Harry entre gruñidos, con los puños bien apretados―, por favor.

―Harry, ¿Qué…? ―intentó decir Lily, pero Harry la interrumpió.

―Mis padres, vuestros homólogos, están muertos ―dijo Harry con gran esfuerzo. No todos los días les dices a tus padres de otro universo que los tus padres de tu universo están muertos, sería una locura, pero locura era uno de los tantos apellidos de Harry―, desde que tenía un año.

Lily jadeó mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y después de unos segundos estaba llorando; James por otra parte se había quedado paralizado y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Harry negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar sus pies, esto le hacía más daño.

―Lo siento, pero es que no podía dejar que siguieras hablando de lo bien que me cría… ―murmuró Harry, ya más tranquilo.

―No te disculpes ―reacción lentamente James, seguía un poco conmocionado―, nosotros fuimos los que empezamos a hablar. Realmente lo siento mucho, hijo…

―No ―negó Harry―, vosotros no lo sabíais y yo reaccione mal…

―Pero, ¿entonces con quién te criaste? Con Sirius ¿no? ―preguntó James.

―No ―la pequeña chispa de alegría en el rostro de su padre, desapareció―. ¿Dumbledore no os dijo nada del cambio? ―Lily levantó la cara, que estaba roja, y negó con la cabeza junto con James―, el cambio es sobre el elegido de la profecía…

Eso valió suficiente para que sus padres lo comprendieran todo, sus padres negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente y antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer nada, sus padres se abalanzaron sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. Faltaron varios minutos para que sus padres volvieran a calmarse y así Harry les contó todo sobre la traición de Peter, la venganza de Sirius, una pequeña y mínima parte de su vida con los Dursley, lo que valieron más minutos para tranquilizarlos de que la vida con los Dursley no era tan mala, continuó con relatando un poco sobre su tiempo en Hogwarts y por ultimo les dijo algo de cómo iba la guerra en su universo.

―Estoy segura que, en cualquier parte que estén nuestros homólogos, estarán tan orgullosos como lo estamos nosotros ―Harry se sonrojo fuerte ante las palabras de su madre―. Has pasado por muchas cosas solo y has salido muy bien. No creo que existan unos padres más afortunados de poder tenerte como hijo, aunque sea solo por unos minutos.

―No he estado solo siempre… ―murmuró Harry.

―Pero nos tienes y podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa, también tienes a Sirius otra vez ―sonrió su padre.

Después de varios minutos, donde hablaron de cosas irrelevantes y divertidas sobre su vida, como por ejemplo: el Quidditch, sus castigos, salidas en la noche, burlarse de Snape y otras muchas cosas; Harry decidió preguntarles sobre su homólogo, no estaba muy seguro que fuera a descubrir algo, pero lo mejor sería preguntarles rápido antes de que el resto de los estudiantes regresaran del gran comedor.

―Realmente no lo sabemos, Harry, si lo hiciéramos hubiésemos actuado contra sea lo que sea que lo estuviese cambiando ―dijo Lily con voz suave.

―Fue muy extraño, dejamos a un niño tranquilo, divertido y educado en la estación de King Cross, y cuando llegó a casa para las navidades ya no era nada tranquilo ―continuó James.

―Y muy malcriado ―la voz de su madre sonaba triste―, ya Neville y él no eran tan unidos como antes de irse a Hogwarts.

―Eran como hermanos… ―susurró James y luego agregó―, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry entonces procedió a explicarles su reunión con los Slytherin, amigos de su homólogo, y cómo parecían asustados al ver su antebrazo blanco; luego, tuvo que explicarles primero la razón por la que miraron en el pensadero de Neville, les explicó su apoyo a los mortifagos. Sus padres no dijeron nada durante unos minutos, no parecían sorprendidos ni furiosos, sino curiosos. El primero en hablar fue su padre.

―¿Dices que se asustaron al ver tu antebrazo izquierdo limpio? ―Harry asintió con la cabeza―, no creo que sea un mortifagos. Una de las pocas cosas que conozco de tu homólogo es que no le gustaría convertirse en un mortifago, se que suena extraño ―se apresuro a decir James― que le gusten las ideas de Voldemort y la magia negra, pero nunca ha querido ser un mortifago.

―¿Pero por qué? ―dijo Harry sin entender la mente de su homólogo.

―Por la simple razón de que no quiere tener que obedecer ciegamente a Voldemort y mucho menos tener que "compartir" su poder o matar ―explicó James con un ligero tono de asco y sarcasmo―, además nunca le vimos la marca en el antebrazo, nunca parecía tener miedo de usar camisetas de manga corta o de arremangarse las mangas.

―Pero debe de haber algo, James ―replicó Lily―, puede que sea una nueva forma de colocar marcas tenebrosas para… los espías y solo los mortifagos lo pueden ver.

―Eso es imposible, Lily ―Lily hizo una mueca con la boca molesta, por lo que James cambio de tono rápidamente―, quiero decir, un mortifago debe sentirse orgulloso de tenerla, para demostrar que él tiene el poder y al que debes tener miedo, sino estoy seguro que Voldemort los torturaría por mostrar desagrado a la marca tenebroso. Si Voldemort fuera a cambiar el lugar, estoy seguro que se los colocaría en la frente.

―Pero, volviendo al tema de mortifagos ―dijo Harry anticipándose a su madre―, mi homólogo no parecía importarle compartir, ser leal o matar con y por Voldemort.

―Pues claro que no le importaba ―dijo James encogiéndose de hombros―, no era mortifago y al no serlo no tenía que mostrar completa lealtad ni tener que "compartir" poder…

―Pero sí matar, ¿no? ―refunfuñó Lily, James pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo se levantó de un salto.

―¡El relicario Malfoy! ―exclamó James, alguno de los alumnos de primero le miraron temerosos, pero ninguno de ellos tres parecía importarle eso.

―¿Qué relicario Malfoy? ―preguntaron Lily y Harry al mismo tiempo.

―El que Harry siempre lleva en su brazo izquierdo, se lo vi cuando regreso de Hogwarts para navidades, Sirius se lo preguntó y él le dijo que era un regalo de los Malfoy para "fortalecer su amistad". Ahora todo tiene sentido ―dijo James mirando el techo de la sala común con felicidad.

―Espera, ¿te refieres ha esa cinta que siempre lleva en brazo izquierdo? ―preguntó Lily también levantándose. James asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza―, pero yo pensé que se lo había regalado Sirius, como casi todo lo que le regala Harry siempre lo usaba mucho.

―Pero Harry también dejo de querer y respetar a Sirius, Lily.

―Pero… ¿Cuándo se reunieron los Malfoy con Harry? ―preguntó Lily asustada, mientras se volvía a sentar.

―En Hogwarts, mamá…

―No, Harry lo llevaba antes de ir a Hogwarts, la primera vez que se lo vi fue después de ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar su varita y sus materiales para Hogwarts… ―Lily se quedo callada durante unos minutos, miró fugazmente a James y luego continuó con voz temblorosa―. El ataque en el Callejón Diagón, no duró ni diez minutos era todo una…

―… distracción ―terminó James―. Sirius me dijo que lo había dejado en la tienda de animales, pero dijo que no se movió muy lejos de allí, debe de haber visto al menos algo…

―Sirius no sabe nada ―le cortó Harry―, él también ha estado buscando durante años la causa del comportamiento de mi homólogo, no creo que busque algo que ya sabe.

―Creo que deberíamos de hablar con Dumbledore, James ―dijo su madre volviendo a levantarse―, sabrá que hace o al menos tener una idea.

James asintió lentamente y luego se dirigió hacia Harry para despedirse, Lily lo imitó y después de un abrazo tan fuerte de su madre los vio salir del hueco de retrato. Harry se quedo unos segundos más, pensando en lo que habían dicho sus padres; no llegaba a entender qué era el relicario de los Malfoy, pero ya sabía que su homólogo no era una mala persona o no por sí misma. Dando un suspiro corrió por las escaleras, entró en la habitación, cogió los libros, la capa invisible y salió pitando hacia la sala de los Menesteres.

―¿Dónde has estado? ―le gritó Neville, al verlo entrar en la sala―, ¡te hemos estado esperando desde hace media hora!

―Lo siento, es que estaba hablando con mis padres ―dijo Harry indiferente a los gritos de Neville.

La habitación que habían pedido era muy parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, a excepción de que no había ninguna ventana. Estaban cuatro butacas alrededor de una mesa de madera y en una esquina se encontraba la chimenea encendida. Dos de las cuatro butacas estaban ocupadas por Ron y Hermione, quien no parecía muy cómoda ni muy feliz, incluso Harry podía notar que comenzó a temblar cuando entró. Harry se sentó en la butaca al lado de Ron y rápidamente comenzó a sacar los dos libros.

―He leído un poco sobre el libro de las reliquias, hablan muy poco de la diadema de Ravenclaw, salvo que proporciona mayor inteligencia a quién la lleve, pero el resto son solo descripciones y en los momentos en los que Rowena Ravenclaw la utilizó. No dice en ninguna parte cómo y cuando la perdió ―explicó Harry, mientras pasaba las páginas buscando la de la diadema.

―Bueno, claro ―dijo Neville con sarcasmo― sino ya la hubiesen encontrado.

―Pues claro que ya la han encontrado, Longbottom ―replicó Harry―, Tom Ryddle la encontró; así que, si él la encontró nosotros también podemos, somos cuatro cabezas. Entonces ―continuó Harry―, las _pistas_ que tenemos son: el cuervo, que tendría parecido con el nombre Ravenclaw…

Harry se detuvo repentinamente cuando Hermione levantó la mano como si estuviera en una clase, el muchacho se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y al final asintió lentamente.

―Gracias ―susurró Hermione tímidamente―, señor Potter ―Harry casi estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero Ron logró cogerlo firmemente del brazo―. Si me permite decir, el cuervo no es la mascota de los Ravenclaw, sino el águila, que haya un parentesco con el nombre no significa nada.

―Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero tal vez Tom lo vio más interesante ―Hermione todavía no parecía convencida―. Mira, la mayoría de las personas que buscan la diadema son Ravenclaw y pensarían igual que tú, desecharían la idea del cuervo ―Hermione entonces asintió con la cabeza―. Y la otra _pista_ es Albania, no sé muy bien en que nos pueda ayudar este lugar, pero es donde murió la hija de Rowena así que…

―No es solo por eso ―exclamó Hermione, segundos después al recordarse que Harry estaba allí se sonrojo fuertemente―… Yo… lo s-siento…

―Olvídate de eso, no me importa ―dijo Harry haciendo un ademán con la mano.

―Bien ―Hermione pareció más tranquila y segura―. Albania fue donde estuvo Quirrell cuando conoció a Voldemort y le dejó permanecer en su cuerpo, quiere decir que Voldemort estaba buscando o escondiendo algo allí. Tal vez la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw intentaba proteger la diadema de todos los alumnos lujuriosos, la escondió en Albania y de alguna manera Voldemort se entera, lo convierte en Horrocrux y la deja en el mismo lugar, años después de su muerte regresa allí para intentar obtener un cuerpo. Pero al ver a Quirrell y enterarse de la piedra Filosofal, eso le resulta más tentador y además no tendría que utilizar uno de sus Horrocrux.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados y mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Hermione Granger había descubierto en un segundo la ubicación de la diadema? Parecía ser verdad, todo encajaba a la perfección: Albania, la hija de Rowena, Voldemort, Quirrell y la piedra filosofal; además ¿quiénes eran ellos para contradecirla? El único y pequeño problema era: ¿cómo iba a viajar a Albania? No podían esperar a terminar las clases para ir y tampoco es que les quedara muy cerca para ir en una noche y regresar por la mañana.

―¿Cómo es que antes no lo habías resuelto? ―preguntó Ron, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

―Porque antes no teníamos el dato de Albania, Ron ―explicó Hermione, con una sonrisa en sus labios―. Entonces, realmente creéis que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

―Sí es lo más lógico que he escuchado… ―asintió Harry―, pero ahora el problema no es encontrar la ubicación, sino el traslado a Albania.

―Y sin olvidar en qué lugar de Albania está. No nos vamos a recorrer Albania ¿verdad? ―preguntó Ron y luego agregó―, no es que me importe, pero no creo que a mi madre le haga mucha gracia que me salga de Hogwarts a mediados de curso para conocer Albania.

―No, por supuesto que no ―dijo Harry―, no tenéis que arriesgar vuestras vidas ni nada, Neville y yo podemos controlar eso.

―¿Qué? Perdona, ¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones por mí, Potter?

―Desde que Dumbledore nos hizo trabajar juntos, Longbottom. Ahora, deberías hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ―dijo Harry.

―No creo que debamos ―dijo Hermione, volviéndose a sonrojar―, quiero decir, hasta que tengamos el lugar. Dumbledore os mando el trabajo de encontrar la diadema, no de encontrar el país, y también que hablarais con la Dama Gris, quizá ella sepa dónde exactamente está la diadema.

Harry lo sopeso durante unos minutos. Hermione tenía razón, Dumbledore no les había pedido el país, sería como decir: _"Voldemort está en Inglaterra, ya lo hemos encontrado" _sería absurdo. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo a Neville asentir con la cabeza, por lo que se apresuro a seguirle.

―Bien, yo creo que podemos dejar esto para otro día, ya hemos pasado una hora y media del toque de queda ―dijo Hermione levantándose de la butaca y mirándolos amenazadoramente.

―Vamos, Hermione, nos hemos saltado el toque de queda millones de veces, una hora no es nada ―se quejó Ron estirándose en la butaca.

―Vosotros habéis saltado millones de veces el toque de queda, pero yo no ―replicó Hermione y agregó con firmeza―. Vamos.

Harry recogió los libros y salió de la sala de los Menesteres junto con el resto. No había nadie en la zona, el pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto, rápidamente Harry se colocó la capa invisible encima. Neville le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

―Pensé que la habían quitado…

―Iré yo de primero por avisaros de sí hay alguien ―dijo Harry.

―Nos vemos mañana, chicos ―dijo Hermione antes de que Harry comenzara a caminar.

―Espera, ¿y si te ven? ―preguntó Harry.

―Soy prefecta y además la torre de Ravenclaw está en esta planta ―dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta.

Harry se maldijo interiormente, había vuelto a olvidar que Hermione estaba en Ravenclaw. Quitándose esos pensamientos en la cabeza, comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la esquina, cuando no vio a nadie sacó la mano de la capa y le hizo una señal. Después de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, llegaron por fin a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí todavía habían estudiantes que hacían sus deberes para el día siguiente o estudiando.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Neville entraron en la habitación se quedaron paralizados en la puerta. Los cuerpos de Dean y de Seamus estaban tirados en el suelo, al parecer inconscientes y justo en medio de la habitación estaba Draco y la hermosa y querida Bellatrix. ¿Cómo diablos habían entrado?

―Hemos venido a sacarte de este andrajoso lugar, Harry. Cuando no me respondiste a la carta de Navidad, pensé que tus padres te las habían quemado o algo así y no me preocupe, pero cuando recibí la carta de Zabini y de Pansy… ―dijo Draco haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca―. No tenemos mucho tiempo, por eso hemos venido solo Bella y yo.

―Debes de estar feliz, ¿verdad? ―rió Bellatrix con su estridente y hermosa voz―, tu poción funciono y ―Bella lanzó otra carcajada, no parecía importarle que alguien la oyera― ¡el pequeño Dean está muerto!

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Dean y tenían razón, al contrario que el pecho de Seamus que subía y bajaba, éste no se movía. No podía ver lo que veía y ni siquiera creerlo. Lentamente saco su varita de su túnica, miró sobre su hombro y se encontró que Neville y Ron ya había sacado sus varitas, pero ni Draco ni Bellatrix parecían intimidados por esto.

―Vamos, coge tus cosas, la diadema y vámonos ―le ordenó Draco.

―¿Qué diadema? ―preguntó Harry lentamente.

―¡Pues la única diadema, idiota! ―gritó Bellatrix enojada―. No tenemos tiempo para bromas, niño.

―Lamento decirte que no la tengo, si te refieres a la diadema de Ravenclaw ¿o es que no sabías que esta pérdida? ―dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

―Eso no es lo que dijiste en tu última carta. Me dijiste que la tenías, fue la carta en la que me mandaste la receta para la poción ―dijo Draco con la voz un poco temblorosa.

―¡Ah, esa! ―exclamó Harry―, perdóname es que he tenido algo de amnesia estos días, ¿te dije dónde la puse?

Bellatrix no le gustaba tanto el juego como a Harry, se adelanto con su varita en lo alto pero Draco la detuvo con una mirada, resopló pero al menos se mantuvo quieta. Draco negó con la cabeza contestando a su pregunta.

―Mirare en mi baúl ―dijo Harry. Entonces le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo de Ron, no tuvo que hacer nada más ya que Ron le comprendió y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Harry se acercó hasta su baúl y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas con lentitud, esperando que el tiempo se les acabara y se fuera. Sabía que no era tan fácil, pero así tendría tiempo para pensar en qué hacer cuando el momento llegara. Entre el baúl encontró un montón de ropa negra, roja y verde; un montón de libros de magia negra, que parecían muy antiguos; cachivaches, pociones, frascos y calderos; cuando llegó al fondo Bellatrix ya estaba impaciente, le gritaba insultos y amenazas, en fondo habían solo pedazos de pergaminos y por supuesto, la pequeña reliquia que pensaban que estaba en Albania. A simple vista parecía una simple diadema de color plateado, pero cuando la cogió entre sus manos sintió las palpitaciones de un corazón.

―Mira, aquí está tenías razón, Draco ―dijo Harry sosteniendo ahora la diadema con una sola mano y con la otra su varita.

―Bien, ahora vámonos ―gruñó Bellatrix.

―No lo creo, _¡Desmaius! ―_el hechizo tomó por sorpresa a Draco, que no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. Luego dirigió su varita a Bellatrix.

―No tienes la reliquia Malfoy, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Bellatrix con un tono ligeramente asustado.

―No, pero ¿qué me puedes decir de ella?

―Pensé que ya lo sabías ―dijo Bellatrix alzando las cejas―. Hagamos un trato, te digo sobre la reliquia Malfoy y tú me das la diadema, ¿sí? Así nadie sale lastimado

―Me parece que no.

Le hizo una señal a Ron y Neville, quienes se lanzaron hacia Bellatrix lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero Bellatrix los esquivaba con facilidad. Harry se unió a la lucha tras colocar la diadema dentro de su camisa. Ron y Neville no tenían tanta destreza en la lucha como Harry, pero era porque estos no habían entrado todavía a la verdadera guerra, pero no podía hacer mucho tenía que ocuparse de vigilar a Ron, a Neville, a Draco y las ventanas, consecuencia: la habían pegado muchos hechizos. Entonces decidió utilizar uno de los antiguos hechizos de Snape, sabía que estaba mal pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de hacerle daño, no sabía de dónde salía tanta rabia, porque él había llegado a superar la "muerte" de Sirius y ya no sentía tantas ganas de venganza. Sin pensarlo dos o tres veces más pronunció el hechizo _sectumsempra_ sobre la pierna de Bellatrix, mientras ésta estaba distraída con un hechizo de Ron. La maldición dio en el blanco y sin esperar a que Bellatrix comenzara a gritar, la desmayo.

―¿Estáis bien?

Neville y Ron asintieron, todavía apuntaban con su varita a Bellatrix. Su sangre ya era un charco alrededor de la pierna y lentamente la herida se iba abriendo más. Ron se acercó a examinar a Dean y luego a Seamus.

―Dean… está muerto ―dijo Ron con una voz triste― nunca pensé que lo fueran a matar.

―Era normal, Ron ―dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros―, es hijo de una muggle y su padre se negó a unirse a los mortifagos, era un blanco claro.

―Sí, bueno pero no tienes que decirlo como si no te importara que este muerto ―gruñó Ron―. ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó al ver la mala cara de Harry.

―Creo que yo no estoy tan bien ―dijo Harry con una voz ahogada y lentamente se apartó la túnica para dejar vista a la gran macha roja que había en su camisa. Harry levantó la vista y miró a Ron y Neville―. Hay que llevarlos a la oficina de Dumbledore lo antes posible, puede que hayan más mortifagos esperando fuera.

―¿Pero y si se entera el Ministerio? ―preguntó Neville lentamente.

―Pues mejor, ¿no crees? ―dijo Harry alzando las cejas. Apuntó con su varita los cuerpos de de Bellatrix y el de Draco y los hizo levitar―, llevad vosotros a Dean y a Seamus.

―¡No es mejor! Yo personalmente no quiero ir a Azkaban, Potter ―gritó Neville

Harry frunció el ceño mas no le hizo caso, salió del cuarto con los cuerpos de Draco y Bellatrix flotando detrás de él, Ron hizo lo mismo con los cuerpos de Dean y Seamus. Antes de llegar a la sala común fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien muy familiar. Harry levantó la vista y se encontró personalmente con Crouch y Dumbledore. _¿Es que las cosas nunca me pueden salir bien aquí? _Pensó Harry con irritación.

―Harry Potter y Ron Weasley quedan arrestados ―dijo Crouch. De la nada aparecieron unos aurores por el hueco del retrato― por atacar a al Sr. Malfoy y a la Sra. Lestrange y por el asesinato del Sr.… Thomas.

―Cornelius, creo que podemos hablar de esto ―dijo Dumbledore firmemente―. Podemos probar que Bellatrix Lestrange es una mortifago al igual que el Sr. Draco Malfoy.

―Nada de eso, Dumbledore, ya me he cansado de seguir tu juego, estos dos chicos vendrán conmigo y si quieres demostrar algo será en el Ministerio o en el Wizengamot ―dijo Crouch sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

Harry no entendía nada, ¿por qué iba a arrestarlo? Y ¿Qué diablos hacia Crouch allí? ¿Estaba Crouch bajo el imperius o algo así? Sin poder hacer nada dejó que los aurores le quitaran las varitas y lo arrestaran. Con el corazón a cien y con un dolor horrible en el abdomen dijo con la mandíbula apretada:

―Nosotros somos los inocentes. ¿No le parece extraño que Draco Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange estén aquí?

―Hay un grupo de mortifagos allá a fuera, ellos solo vinieron aquí para avisarnos ―replicó Crouch.

―¿Por una de las habitaciones de Gryffindor?

―Siendo la del chico Neville, por supuesto, él es el blanco en todo esto.

―¡Revísele el brazo izquierdo! No perderá nada ―gritó Harry con irritación―, ¡No sea cobarde! Tiene miedo que se haya estado equivocando toda esta vida, ¿no?

Crouch respiraba entrecortadamente y las aletas de su nariz le temblaban.

―El chico tiene razón, Cornelius, y sabes que es cierto. Como ya te he dicho hace muchos años, no puedes seguir manteniendo al mundo mágico en la oscuridad. Si son mortifagos podres perder la vida de inocentes personas, pero sí nos equivocamos… no habremos perdido y se me permites tener unas palabras con mis alumnos primero ―dijo Dumbledore―, no permitiría que te los lleves así de mi colegio.

Crouch no parecía decidirse pronto, así que Harry decidió propinarle un buen golpe con el codo en las costillas al Auror que lo sostenía. Eso funcionó para despistarlo unos segundos, se movió rápidamente hacia Bellatrix y antes de que los aurores pudieran cogerlo, tiró de la manga de la túnica del brazo izquierdo del brazo de Bellatrix, allí estaba la marca tenebroso pero había algo extraño en ella, no estaba de un color negro sino como grisáceo, como si Voldemort no estuviera vivo… Aunque eso no le importa al ministro Crouch, quien se puso recto como una tabla, frunció los labios y dijo:

―¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ―exclamó Crouch―. Podéis… estáis libres…

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para Harry, sintió como le quitaban las esposa mágicas y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, su visión se nublo y lo último que sintió fue que su cara pegaba contra algo rígido y duro.

O-O

_Cuando Harry lee el párrafo de Rowena, es un extracto de la __Guía Muggle del Mundo Mágico__, porque no puedo inventarme cosas de Rowena. En el siguiente cap. Se sabrá la razón del odio entre Remus y James, ya que nadie lo supo._

**Respuestas:**

**Jazmín-Black:**_ ¡Hola! sip, al menos actualice algo, pero me alegro mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de que Harry II no es un mortifago! Casi todos siguen pensando así, pero no lo es como tú dices :D Espero que en este cap. Lo veas todo más claro. ¡Gracias por el comentario!_

**Myrna Elva:**_ ¡Hola! Casi todos le dio mucha lastimas, pero es la verdad ¿no?_

_Jajaja, bueno de eso me alegro mucho, al menos tienes a un personaje que se pueda parecer a tu hermana xD …. Oye! xDD creo que tengas razón, bueno lo de Sirius… ¿cuándo Sirius no es irresponsables? Harry tiene a sus padres, el padrino no tiene que ser un segundo padre en marcha ¿no?_

_Espero que encuentres tiempo de pasártelo bien en tus vacaciones :D y quizá encuentres algo bueno en tus clases de vacaciones más adelante :D siempre hay que ver el lado positivo. Y bueno… el giratiempo… si pudiese hablar con ella quizá ya tendría yo tmb uno xD pero lo inetentare ;)_

_Gracias por el comentario!_

**Loquin:**_ oh! Muchas gracias, me alegro que haya sido grata :D Todo por mis lectores :DD xD Jjaja normal, me pasa muchas veces eso, incluso con mi propio fic xD así que tranquilo :D_

_Sí como siempre Voldemort tiene la culpa de todo por eso es un hijo de… _

_GRACIAS creo que ya sabrás que aunque lo hayas dicho antes, siempre son muy importante y alentadores para mí :D Cuídate! :D_

**Alejo:**_ Bueno dado que ya estarás leyendo esto después de leer el cap. Y si no pues, creo que estás muy cerca de lo que muestran los padres de Harry, quiero decir, demuestran que fallado._

_Muchas gracias, me gusta que me digan que les parece el mejor fic, es una gran ayuda. Gracias por el comentario._

**Dhyannna:**_ Muchas gracias, como veras Harry y Neville sí tendrán que trabajar juntos pero no por sí mismos. Supongo que la amistad entre Ron y Hermione con Harry II se hará por arte de magia, si ya antes eran amigos no será muy difícil con este otro. No se si me explicó pero seguro con este fic lo vez. ¡Gracias por el comentario!_

_P.D.: Siguiente cap. Tendrá que ver con Gringotts. ç;_


	20. Gringotts

_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes y creo que me vais a matar con lo que voy a decir, pero iba a actualizar en Septiembre, me encontraba con ganas pero entonces recibí la noticia de que pronto comenzaría las clases y esas ganas de deshincharon. A parte de eso, tuve un virus en mi ordenador, al principio fue solo internet y luego fue todo el ordenado/computadora; tras eliminar el virus internet seguía sin funcionar bien y ahora trabajo con Google Chrome; luego tuve una larga gripe y me enganche a una serie y no podía parar; y en Noviembre estuve llena hasta el cuello de exámenes y bueno no es que me salieron muy bien de todos modos :´( Y este fin de semana tenía lunes, martes y miércoles libres así que decidí comenzar a escribir el fic._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo __:_** Myrna Elva, satorichiva, Peggykct, dark dragon Hades, Meredith Black Vampire, Isyesa, Luna-CNT, yaneth black, el elegido, pat22, Loquin, ross snape, spaylife, adictaapotetr, mily black queen, canuto-cornamenta, Aristocrata UK, Feather Icefilter, HermioneMalfoyGranger, Anastasia Anne Potter, Prongs Padfoot and Monny CO, CirceLovegood, Snow White Queen, Etel, canuto-cornamenta [****]**

**Aclaraciones:**_La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, las líneas son los cambios de universo y el doble espacio es cambio de día o más tarde._

**Spoilers: **_Séptimo libro._

**Advertencia:** _Muerte de personajes._

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Capítulo XVIII: Gringotts_

_Actualización: 08/12/10_

Había caído a una oscuridad completa y más tarde Harry se encontraba cayendo al agua, se estaba ahogando y no había nada que pudiera hacer; sus brazos y piernas no respondían. La falta del aire le iba a matar y ya era inevitable que se perdiera en el fondo. Antes de que pudiera perder el conocimiento, cayó sobre algo solido, Harry entreabrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos al ver la cegadora luz en la superficie, giró su cuello hacia derecha e izquierda y se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado sobre arena en el fondo de donde estuviera. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta que ya podía respirar y mover sus extremidades, pero su túnica seguía ondeando y la ropa le pesaba. A pesar de las quejas de su cuerpo se levanto de la arena y volvió a mirar alrededor, pero algo había cambiado, una puerta de madera estaba suspendida a unos palmos de la arena.

―…gravemente por artes oscuras ―Harry dio respingo sobresaltado, miró alrededor pero no había nadie―, le ha destrozado casi todo el bazo y tiene un seria herida en el estomago ―continuó diciendo una voz femenina que le parecía muy familiar.

―Pero habrá un contra hechizo o algo ―Harry volvió a buscar a su alrededor más desesperado, había escuchado la voz de Sirius pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

―Me temo, señor Black, que se muy poco de artes oscuras… Pero es que ese no es todo el problema ―decía la voz de la mujer que había hablado primero―, no sé cómo pero parece que el señor Potter está encerrado dentro de su cabeza, no parece querer salir.

―Creó que de eso me puedo encargar yo, Poppy, utilizare la… ―pero lo que fuera a hacer Dumbledore no lo supo, porque en ese momento acababa de caerle algo duro en la cabeza.

Se acuclilló y comenzó a buscar entre la arena lo que le había caído en la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó un centelló iluminado por el sol, y Harry se volvió rápidamente y logró ver una pequeña llave oxidada con una paleta al final, parecía bastante antigua. Cogió la llave, miró la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella; quizá aquella puerta le llevará a donde estaban Dumbledore y Sirius. Lo último que recordaba era haber demostrado su inocencia ante Crouch y luego desmayarse.

―Ya debe de haber entrado por completo ―dijo la voz de su madre.

Harry decidió esta vez no buscar a su madre, porque como los demás ella no estaría. Entonces, el agua se removió violentamente y sintió que alguien más estaba con él, caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y con manos temblorosas introdujo la llave en la cerradura, pero la puerta no cedía y no había pomo. Cuando el agua volvió a su calma la puerta por fin cedió, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí esperando que quién fuera que estuviera fuera no pudiera entrar allí. Pero lo que vio allí dentro lo dejo paralizado.

Se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, pero Harry logró atisbar un mueble de madera con un espejo colgando sobre él, y delante de él había una cuna blanca y grande con sabanas de color azul. De repente se escuchó un estruendo en la planta de abajo, seguido del sonido de un grito junto al de unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras, y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró una mujer pelirroja cargando con un bebé de cabello negro azabache. Harry entendió, entonces, donde estaba y lo que iba a suceder, no quería volver verlo pero no parecía haber otra alternativa, porque la puerta por donde había entrado había desaparecido.

La mujer de cabellos rojos, o mejor dicho su madre, colocó al niño dentro de la cuna y luego comenzó a amontonar cajas en la puerta, pero eso no era un obstáculo para Voldemort. Harry intentó hacer algo cuando vio a Voldemort entrar en la habitación, pero era en vano… era como estar en un recuerdo, nadie lo podía ver ni oír. Entonces sucedió lo que ya temía, un rayo de luz verde ilumino la estancia y acto seguido Lily cayó al suelo ,muerta. Voldemort apunto al niño, que ya estaba llorando, y otro rayo de luz ilumino el lugar, pero está vez nadie murió. La forma fantasmagórica de Voldemort se alzó de entre las túnicas y huyo dejando detrás de él unas motas de humo que, extrañamente, se dirigieron hasta el niño llorando en la cuna.

Harry no sabía que eran aquellas motas de humo que habían entrado en su homólogo más pequeño, nunca antes había visto algo así, ni siquiera la vez que lo vio desde la perspectiva de Voldemort.

Poco a poco la imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más brillante hasta el punto que Harry tuvo que taparse los ojos con la mano, después un rato Harry volvió a abrir los ojos pero ahora se encontraba en una habitación blanca con otra puerta delante de él. Harry tenía mal presentimiento de esta otra puerta, pero quizá allí consiguiera una respuesta a aquellas motas de humo. Lentamente camino hasta la puerta, le dio un empujón con la mano y la puerta se abrió. Al entrar, Harry reconoció el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

Allí estaba Remus, sentado quieto en su asiento, y Dumbledore hablando y caminando alrededor de éste.

―Neville no debe saberlo hasta el último momento, hasta que sea imprescindible. De lo contrario, no podría tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que debe.

―¿A qué se refiere con "hacer lo que debe"?

―Algo que lo convertirá en una las personas más bondadosas y desinteresada que exista. En cierto sentido, Remus, estaría haciendo algo tan grandioso como el día en que sus padres murieron. Un sacrificio que salvo la vida de Neville y de muchas personas al retener a Voldemort, excepto que está vez no creara un nuevo ancla para Voldemort en la tierra, porque aquella noche un fragmento del alma de éste se separo del resto y se mezclo a la única alma viva en aquel lugar. Por eso, mientras el alma siga dentro y protegida por Neville, Voldemort nunca podrá morir ―Dumbledore dio un largo suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos.

Harry se había quedado paralizado donde estaba, no podía creer lo que sus propios oídos escuchaban, porque en realidad toda aquella información también era para él. Habían pasado por lo mismo comienzo y, aunque tuvieran un desarrollo de su vida diferente, tendrían el mismo final; la muerte.

―¿Neville tiene que morir? ―preguntó Lupin en un susurro. Estaba recostado en la silla, devastado.

―Y tiene que matarlo el propio Voldemort, eso es imprescindible.

Guardaron silencio durante largo tiempo, y por fin Lupin dijo:

―¿Y por qué me lo dice a mí? No es que no agradezca su confianza, Albus, pero…

―Soy una persona ya muy mayor, Remus, en esta guerra ya tengo los días contados. Y como tú mismo has dicho, Voldemort no se ha mantenido tan tranquilo por nada ―dijo Dumbledore― y mucho menos si ahora tiene aliados como el señor Potter.

Remus sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

―El chico puede ser muchas cosas malas, Albus, pero no creo que se una a Voldemort.

Dumbledore continuó dando vueltas sin contestar. El silencio perduro durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Lupin volvió a romperlo.

―¿Y entonces espera que le cuente esto a Neville, para cuando usted ya no este? No soy una de las personas más indica para el trabajo. Además ―se apresuró a agregar―, después de todos estos años protegiéndolo ¿eran para nada? No hubiese sido mejor que muriera, accidentalmente, a manos de Voldemort y así no tuviera que caminar él mismo hacia la muerte.

―No ha sido para nada, Remus. Todos estos años lo hemos estado protegiendo porque era fundamental instruirlo, educarlo, permitir que pusiera a prueba sus fuerzas ―explicó Dumbledore―. Como te he dicho al principio: hará algo tan valiente y grandioso como él día en que sus padres murieron.

―¿Un sacrificio? Neville no se va a sacrificar por nadie, Albus, va a caminar a la muerte para que más tarde alguien más termine con Voldemort.

Harry seguía paralizado allí, incluso después de que la escena se desvaneció. Comprendió, entonces, la escena anterior y lo que era aquella mancha que había entrado en él.

_**Y ambos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero realmente no estás solo, ya no por lo menos, y me alegro.**_

Harry miró alrededor sorprendido, pensando que había comenzado algún otro recuerdo pero no era así. Se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación blanca con otra puerta delante de él, no muy seguro de si quería entrar el siguiente recuerdo, vaciló unos segundos y abrió la puerta.

Esta vez al entrar se encontró en un compartimiento del tren de Hogwarts. Dentro se encontraban sentados dos niños de unos once años, uno de cabello negro azabache y de ojos verdes esmeraldas, y el otro de cabello rubio platino con mirada altiva. Reconoció de inmediato al _Harry_ de este universo, lo único que los diferencia entre él y este _Harry_ era que éste no era tan delgado como él cuando tenía once años. Y el otro niño era Draco Malfoy, era imposible no reconocerlo.

―Reconozco que tienes razón ―dijo _Harry_ haciendo una mueca con la boca―, nunca nadie me había dado ese punto de vista.

―¿Pero no habías dicho que eras pura sangre? ―preguntó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí ―exclamó Harry, alarmado―, pero… creo mi familia no le da mucha importancia a si hay o no hijos de muggles estudiando magia.

Draco asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

―Pues, entonces espero que termines en Slytherin y así puedo enseñarte más ―dijo Malfoy.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entró una chica, que Harry reconoció de inmediato como Hermione, llevaba su baúl a cuestas y parecía algo aliviada al ver pocas personas en el compartimiento.

―¿Puedo entrar? Los demás compartimientos están llenos ―resopló Hermione, y sin esperar una respuesta entró y cerró la puerta―. No pude evitar escuchar que estabais hablando de las casas, ¿a cuál pensáis entrar? Yo creo que Gryffindor está muy…

―Disculpa, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? Y ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Malfoy mirándola con desprecio.

―¡Oh! Lo siento, soy Hermione Granger…

―¿Granger? Nunca había escuchado antes ese nombre, no eres sangre limpia ¿verdad? ―le cortó Malfoy con rudeza.

―Si te refieres a que si soy hija de magos, no. Tan solo hace unos días que me entere de que soy bruja ―dijo Hermione sonriendo ampliamente, mientras se sentaba del lado de Harry― y ya me he estudiado casi todo los libros, quiero estar preparada, no sé si es suficiente…

―¿Te callas en algún momento? ―gruñó Malfoy― Eres tan…

―¿Te has estudiado todos los libros? ―preguntó _Harry_ asombrado, pero después de que Hermione asintiera feliz, _Harry_ soltó una carcajada―. Como se nota que todos los hijos de muggles deben de ir en Ravenclaw… ¡Ah, no! Que dijiste que querías entrar en Gryffindor, pues quedarías excelente, después de todo los que roban y mienten entran en esa casa.

―¡Yo nunca he robado! ―exclamó Hermione ofendida.

―Pues por Gryffindor se comienza muy bien, conozco a muchos de Gryffindor que han traicionado a sus amigos. Además, todos los sangre sucia terminan siendo unos Gryffindor que son puro estudio y mucho musculo. Si quieres mi opinión, harías un bien en irte a tu casa ―dijo _Harry_ con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―Justo lo que iba a decir, Harry. Le harías un bien yéndote a tu casa y devolviendo la magia que robaste.

―Y si eres muy testaruda, mejor que pertenezcas a Ravenclaw eres inteligente, en cambio Gryffindor te van a machacar y odiar por ser una hija de muggle.

―Los Gryffindor son valientes, inteligentes y leales, ¡todo lo contrario a lo que tú has dicho! ―gritó Hermione levantándose de un salto.

―A mí también me gustaría que fuera así, pero te puedo asegurar que Remus Lupin fue un Gryffindor y terminó dándole la espalda a mis padres y Peter Pettigrew es muy cobarde, bueno, pero cobarde y aún así termino en Gryffindor, ¿Qué me puedes decir de eso, Hermione? ―preguntó _Harry._

Hermione se quedo parada con los puños cerrados, pero sin saber qué responder; y eso a Harry no le gustaba nada, estaban convenciendo a Hermione de cambiar de opinión sobre Gryffindor.

―Elige una casa mejor antes de que sea muy tarde. Yo por ejemplo, tengo que ir a Gryffindor dado que toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor y yo no seré la excepción, por desgracia ―Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó:―, créeme que Ravenclaw es la mejor casa para ti.

Hermione frunció los labios y, dramáticamente, cogió su baúl y salió del compartimiento, cerrando la puerta de tras de sí con fuerza.

―No debiste ser tan sueva con ella ―le dijo Malfoy.

―¿Había una razón? Ni siquiera la conozco…

―Que sea una hija de muggles ¿no es suficiente? ―preguntó Malfoy abriendo mucho los ojos.

―¿La verdad? ―Malfoy asintió con la cabeza―, no es suficiente, yo solo la estaba ayudando para que no tuviera que entrar en Gryffindor, lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona. No tengo nada contra ella.

―Tienes tanto que aprender ―dijo Malfoy negando con la cabeza.

El recuerdo se desvaneció y en vez de llegar a una habitación en blanco con una puerta, regresó al fondo de aquel mar tirado en la arena. Harry se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, todavía afectada por aquellos recuerdos. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta que cada uno de aquellos recuerdos eran de personas diferentes; el primero era suyo, de la subconsciencia, el segundo era o de Dumbledore o de Remus, y el último todavía seguía sin saber de quién era aunque creía que era el dueño de aquella voz, "_**Y ambos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero realmente no estás solo, ya no por lo menos, y me alegro"**_. ¿Aunque realmente importaba? Quizá parecía extraño que solo unas cuantas palabras bastaran para cambiar de opinión sobre Gryffindor y mucho más si era Hermione, pero allí lo importante era que llevaba un Horrocrux dentro de su cuerpo y él debía morir. Y otra vez, aquellas palabras se repitieron dentro de su cabeza: _**"…Pero realmente no estás solo, ya no por lo menos, y me alegro".**_

De repente, atisbó por el rabillo del ojo una luz blanca, y al subir la cabeza se dio cuenta que era una bolita de luz blanca que rondaba unos metros lejos de él. Se levanto, hipnotizado por la bolita luz y camino hacia ella, después de unos metros comenzó a nadar hacia arriba y cuando su cabeza toco la superficie, su visión quedó en la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a recobrar el sentido, se sintió acostado en algo suave y tapado con algo cálido y pesado. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio las camillas blancas a su alrededor, dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en enfermería de Hogwarts.

―¡Estás despierto! ―gritó la voz de Sirius a su lado―. Te dije que Dumbledore lo iba a solucionar, Lily.

―Sirius, yo no dije… ―comenzó a decir su madre, quién estaba sentada a su lado―. Bueno, no importa, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele el estomago? ―dijo Lily tocándole la frente y la cara con cariño.

―¿Qué paso? La diadema… y Dean… ―murmuró Harry con voz queda.

―Tranquilo, señor Potter ―sonrió Dumbledore, que había entrado en la habitación―, la diadema ya ha sido destruida y ya hemos conseguido información de parte de Bellatrix ―Harry abrió la boca, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió―. Sí, tenemos una nueva pista, Harry.

Lily frunció el ceño y le echó una mirada a su marido, pero estaba igual de perdido que ella. Le cogió la mano a Harry con firmeza y dijo:

―¡Basta! Sea lo que sea esa nueva pista, puede esperar para más tarde, Albus. Harry todavía está mal y lo último que quiere es escuchar el nombre de esa… esa cosa. Ahora, ¿cómo te sientes, Harry?

Harry la miro atontado durante unos minutos, la única persona que lo había tratado así era la Sra. Weasley pero se sentía más feliz al saber que en realidad está era su madre. Era como un pequeño cosquilleó en el cuerpo al ver que su madre realmente se preocupaba por él.

―Creo que voy a llamar a Pomfrey ―dijo la voz de su padre, estaba muy pálido y desde que Harry se había despertado no había dado signo de estar allí.

―No será necesario, James, ya estoy aquí ―dijo la señora Pomfrey saliendo de una habitación―. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Después de haber escuchado la respuesta de Crouch había caído en la oscuridad por el dolor y después… había estado en el fondo del mar con puertas, _aunque no debería de extrañarme, después de todo a mí siempre me pasa lo imposible y extraño_, pensó Harry. Miró a Dumbledore, quien lo miraba con aquel extraño brillo en lo ojos, y se dio cuenta que aquel recuerdo realmente había pasado.

―… haya hecho efecto ― no se había dado cuenta que la Sra. Pomfrey llevaba tiempo hablando.

―¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―preguntó Harry sin prestarle mucha atención a la Sra. Pomfrey.

―La loca de mi prima, con eso te digo todo ―respondió Sirius con el ceño fruncido―. Parece que su amo le ha estado enseñando muy bien las Artes Oscuras. Debe de ser nuevo, porque no lo había visto antes… Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que estes sano y a salvo.

―Pensé que era el Sectumsempra ―murmuró Harry.

Todos los presentes en la sala voltearon a verlo con sorpresa y, algunos, con miedo. Se dio cuenta que para la mayoría todavía era difícil no pensar en él como el Harry de aquí.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó su padre, quien seguía estando pálido e inquieto.

―En mi universo no es rara esta maldición desde hace tiempo ―respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros―. Snape fue quien la invento y no dudo que no lo haya hecho en este mundo, quiero decir, la herida encaja a la perfección… aunque eso significa que no me podre recuperar ―dijo Harry al recordar la oreja ensangrentada de George, no habían logrado curarla.

―¿Qué? ―gritaron sus padres y Sirius. Miraron a la Sra. Pomfrey esperando una explicación de su parte.

―Me lo suponía ―dijo la Sra. Pomfrey dando un suspiro mientras meneaba con la cabeza―. Intente con muchas de mis pociones y hechizos que conocía y nada lograba suturar esa herida… Si me dejas verla, Potter ―Harry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey camino hasta el otro lado de Harry, le quitó los vendajes manchados de sangre, dejando ver una horrible y profunda herida en su estomago. Harry se pregunto cómo no podía sentir ningún dolor, solo sintió un comezón cuando le quitar los vendajes pero nada más. La señora Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza, cogió unos vendajes nuevos y le cubrió la herida con cuidado―. Parece ir en peor, la maldición lo está comiendo internamente como si intentara ocupar espacio.

―Pero, podrá hacer algo ¿verdad? ―preguntó Lily mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Harry.

El resto de la tarde paso muy lenta para Harry, paso todo el día acostado en la cama bebiendo cualquier tipo de poción con sabores asquerosos. Sus padres y Sirius estuvieron con él en cada momento, incluso cuando el profesor Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey se retiraron; se habían quedado apoyándolo y animándolo, además su padre ya tenía su color de vuelta y parecía más decidido por mostrarse fuerte ante Harry. De vez en cuando, James o Sirius salían de la enfermería para buscar comida pero nunca se había quedado solo, cosa que realmente agradecía porque después de saber que tendría que morir, quería gastar cada segundo con sus padres y su padrino.

Cuando el sol ya se había escondido Dumbledore regresó a la enfermería.

―Buenas noches, si me disculpáis tengo que hablar con Harry ―dijo Dumbledore tajante, mientras miraba a sus padres y a su Sirius.

―Sea lo que sea, creo que puedes decírselo delante de nosotros, somos su familia ―dijo Lily―. No quiero que haya más secretos, Albus. Discúlpame, pero no.

―Lo comprendo perfectamente, Lily, pero esto es de vida o muerte. Estoy seguro que Harry tiene muchas preguntas y tiene derecho a tener respuestas e informarse de las últimas noticias ―dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad―. Te prometo que Harry no tendrá que sufrir ninguna fuerza física, solo será hablar.

Lily y James fueron a protestar pero Sirius, que ya había entendido que se trataba sobre los Horcruxes, los arrastro fuera de la enfermería no sin antes recibir una pateada de Lily y la maldición de James, pero al final estaban fueran.

Dumbledore convocó una silla y sentó al lado de Harry.

―Supongo que te preguntarás si es cierto sobre el séptimo Horrocrux ¿o me equivoco? ―dijo Dumbledore inclinándose hacia delante.

―No, señor. Todo fue extraño, como un sueño, caí en el fondo de un mar y luego me encontré con una puerta y una llave… ¿Qué era todo eso?

―¿Un mar? Es interesante que veas tu subconsciente como un hondo mar ―dijo Dumbledore sonriendo levemente―. La puerta fue uno de tus primeros recuerdos, unos en el que tú seguías siendo un niño inocente; y la llave fue la clave para abrir tu mente a ti mismo y a mí ―Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender―. Te mostro uno de tus recuerdos más horribles de pequeño, uno que decidiste no volver a recordar y enterrar en tu subconsciente. Yo mismo me encargue de que vieras ese recuerdo, porque quería que comprendieras cómo sucedió, aunque siento que hayas tenido que revivir aquellas muertes ―Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le indicó a Dumbledore que continuase―. Ahora, sé que debe ser muy difícil hacer esto pero todo está en tú elección, si decides no hacerlo encontraremos otra forma de destruirlo.

―No ―dijo Harry rotundamente―, he decidido que lo hare, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo mis amigos mueren, cuando yo sé la forma de destruirlo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron más de lo normal, asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Sinceramente, Harry, eres una muy buena persona, una de las mejores y estoy orgulloso como seguro lo estarán también tus padres ―dijo Dumbledore bajando la mirada―. Has tomado la mejor decisión hijo mío, no creo que yo siquiera lo hubiese podido hacer.

Harry se quedó callado mirando sus manos sobre la sábana blanca, sintiendo su cara caliente.

―Yo creo que sí, usted también hizo mucho por el mundo mágico y es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, profesor Dumbledore ―dijo Harry.

―Me halagas, Harry, pero yo cometí muchos errores cuando tuve tu edad. Pero no hablemos sobre mí ―dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano sin importancia―. Creo que también tienes interés sobre lo que sucedió con Bellatrix ―Harry asintió con la cabeza―. Primero quiero felicitarte por haber encontrado la diadema tan rápidamente y como ya te había dicho antes, la diadema ya está destruida. Ahora, conseguí que Cornelius me dejara hacerle unas preguntas a Bellatrix sobre algún otro Horrocrux, y me alegro de haber tenido respuestas. Tenemos el siguiente Horrocrux, la copa de Hufflepuff, en Gringotts.

―¿Significa eso que tengo que entrar en Gringotts? ¿Y cómo es la copa?

―No, esta vez no lo harás solo. Entrar en Gringotts es muy difícil, algunos de la Orden y yo mismo te acompañaremos y haremos los planes para entrar en Gringotts. Además, tengo la sensación de que Voldemort ya sabe algo ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¿Así que realmente siente algo cuando alguien destruye una de sus almas?

―No creo, Harry, alguien con un alma tan dañada y sin conocer el amor no siente nada ―dijo Dumbledore―, pero no te preocupes solo es un presentimiento.

Dumbledore se levanto de la silla, pero antes Harry volvió a hablar:

―Pero, profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué sucede con el último recuerdo? ¿A qué venía?

―¡Ah! Así que era eso, nos habíamos preguntado por qué tardabas tanto en volver a despertar. Después del recuerdo sobre mí y Remus hablando, salí de tu mente, pero tu seguías sin regresar como se suponía que debías. Pero dices que tuviste otro recuerdo, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Sí, era sobre mí homólogo y Draco Malfoy cuando tenían once años y estaban en el tren de Hogwarts, creo que quién me lo mostraba era alguien que quería explicarme el porqué Hermione Granger había terminado siendo una Ravenclaw en vez de una Gryffindor ―dijo Harry con rapidez.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba los dedos por su larga barba plateada.

―Podría ser una conexión que hubo en ese momento con tu homólogo, debieron de haber estado en una situación similar para que se formara la conexión, porque después de todo tú y tu homólogo son la misma persona ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ahora, me tengo que ir antes de que tu madre o Poppy me maten. Cuídate y espero que no haya un inconveniente con que comencemos mañana a planearlo todo.

―En absoluto ―dijo Harry.

Dumbledore salió de la enfermería, al mismo tiempo que sus padres y Sirius entraban como desesperados a sentarse alrededor de Harry. Hablaron durante unos minutos, pero su madre insistió en que debía descansar y terminó acostándose antes de las once de la noche.

A la mañana agradeció haberse dormido antes, porque al despertar por la mañana con la luz se sentía devastado, le dolía partes del cuerpo que ni sabía que existían. La señora Pomfrey paso las primeras horas de la mañana dándole más pociones y tomando nota de su herida y dolores. Al menos, al mediodía su padre y Sirius lograron sacarla de encima de Harry y tomar un desayuno todos juntos.

A mitad de la tarde, mientras Harry, Sirius, James y Lily jugaban al Snap explosivo, Harry seguía pensando sobre la sospecha de Dumbledore. Había aprendido que Dumbledore siempre tenía razón cuando tenía una sospecha, por lo que no quería que lo tomara por sorpresa, el problema era qué hacer con sus padres.

―Dumbledore ya os ha dicho sobre lo de Gringotts ―preguntó Harry mirando sus cartas, como si nada.

Sus padres habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo, miraron a Harry y luego se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir. Pero fue Sirius habló:

―Sí e iré contigo, ya se lo dije a Dumbledore, no te voy a dejar ir tú sólo por esto.

―Nosotros también lo hemos decidido ―dijo su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza con firmeza―, no estoy muy contento con que tengas que ir, pero aún así hemos decidido ayudarte.

―Gracias, pero… también quería deciros que Dumbledore ―Harry tragó saliva, pero sentía un nudo en el estomago― me dijo que consiguió la forma de…

Su voz fue ahogada cuando la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta, por ella entró Dumbledore junto con un pequeño grupo de personas detrás de él. Cuando se acercaron más Harry se dio cuenta de quienes eran; allí estaban Neville, Bill, sin ningún rasguño en la cara, y Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour o quizá Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt con su pendiente en la oreja y Ojoloco Moody seguía igual de deformado como en su universo.

Dumbledore llegó saludando jovialmente a sus padres y a Sirius, seguido así por el grupo. Los Weasley no tuvieron nada en contra quizá Fred y George ya le habían contado algo, Fleur ya no era más Delacour sino Weasley como en su universo, y los únicos que fueron un poco bruscos con él fueron Shacklebolt y Ojoloco, aunque de Ojoloco no se esperaba menos. Poco después, Dumbledore comenzó a explicar que primero harían un pequeño plan y después se verían las posiciones que cada uno ocuparía. Era extraño todo esto para Harry, normalmente el hacía los planes con Hermione y Ron, y está era la primera vez que trabajaba con la Orden, tomando en cuenta que la última vez la Sra. Weasley se había puesto como una histérica al dar información sobre las reuniones de la Orden. Aunque su madre de vez en cuando protestaba sobre lo joven que era Harry para todo esto pero James, Sirius y él mismo lograban quitarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza durante un largo tiempo.

Los primeros días de planificación fueron muy aburridos para Harry, él sólo tenía que sentarse en la cama, escuchar las noticias sobre Gringotts y de vez en cuando intervenir en las reuniones. No fue hasta cinco después que las cosas fueron mejor.

La reunión comenzó más temprano de lo normal, pero ni su padre ni Shacklebolt habían podido ir y ambos por razones del trabajo en el departamento de Aurores. Sin embargo, dos personas nuevas se unieron y Harry sabía por qué habían aparecido en las anteriores reuniones.

―¡Ah! Me alegro que hayan podido venir, sobre todo tú Nymphadora, no me esperaba que aceptaras unirte ―dijo Dumbledore antes de comenzar la reunión.

―Es lo mismo que le dije yo ―Remus se veía mucho más feliz y joven de lo normal. Harry realmente agradecía que este Remus si aceptara el embarazo de Tonks, además le hacía mucho bien―, pero es muy cabezota, al final hemos decidido…

―No, tú has decidido, Remus ―dijo Tonks con un tono enfadado pero la delataba la sonrisa. Estaba, por no decir gorda, muy embarazada e igual que Remus el embarazo le hacía mucho bien.

―Sí, tienes razón. He decidido que sólo nos ayudara con la planificación ―sonrió Lupin, acercándose con su esposa hasta la cama de Harry, donde también estaban Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sirius, Lily, Ojoloco y Dumbledore―. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

―Bien, gra…

―Basta de saludos y cariños, eso para más tarde ―gruñó Ojoloco dando un golpe con su pie―. Ahora, ¿Qué tienes de nuevo, Weasley?

―Conseguí averiguar que la cámara acorazada de los Lestrange se encuentra bastante cerca de la de los Black y de los Potter ―dijo Bill, sacó un pergamino amarillento y desdobló en la cama, era un pequeño mapa hecho al pulso―. Al parecer le han puesto mucha más seguridad a la cámara, lo que nos asegura que este allí el arma. La cámara se encontraría más o menos por aquí ―Bill señaló un cuadrado que decía: Lestrange, se encontraba en una de las esquinas del pergamino―, es una de las plantas más bajas que hay; y si no me equivoco, aquí estaría la cámara de los Potter ―estás vez Bill señaló otro cuadrado en otra esquina en paralelo al cuadro de los Lestrange.

―Estás un poco lejos ¿no crees? ―dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada del mapa.

―Bah, solo los sepaga una integsección, si sabes bien el momento de cuando debes ig pog el otgro camino no habrá pegdida ―dijo Fleur muy seria.

―Ya, como si los coches esos no fueran rápidos ―se burlo Tonks―. Pero dijiste que también estaba cerca la cámara de los Black ―dijo dirigiéndose a Bill.

Bill asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

―Yo supondría que sí, pero no estoy del todo seguro. He estado buscando la localización de los Black, pero no encuentro nada y por eso he supuesto que se encontraría cerca de los Lestrange son, después de todo, familias antiguas y oscuras ¿no?

Dado que era importante saber la localización de la cámara de los Black, Sirius le dio su llave a Bill. La información de Bill era casi poco de fiar, porque cómo era posible que se acordará de todas las vueltas que había dado en el carro, nadie lo sabía.

La reunión no fue muy larga, Sirius y Charlie dieron una pequeña información de quiénes eran las personas que más visitaban Gringotts y cuáles familias utilizaban a un mismo duende. Aparte de eso, Dumbledore le encomendó el trabajo a Tonks de ayudar a Lily con la búsqueda de duendes que habían sido afectados por la guerra y quiénes estaban con Voldemort. Harry se había dado cuenta que aquello era difícil, porque la mayoría de los duendes eran hoscos y preferían no participar en la guerra.

Al final los únicos que se quedaron en la enfermería fueron Lily, Lupin y Tonks. Su madre y Tonks rápidamente entablaron una conversación, dejándolo solo con Lupin.

―Así que lograste abrirle los ojos a Crouch, ¿eh? ―comenzó Lupin nerviosamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Él realmente no había hecho nada, solo había hecho justicia y se había defendido, porque cuándo Harry Potter se quedaba de brazos cruzados… ¡Nunca!

―Me gustaría preguntarte de qué se trata todo esto de la arma, pero tengo la sensación de que no dirás nada.

―No, lo siento ―dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa en su cara―, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padre, lo siento. Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé en camino.

―¡Oh! Gracias ―Lupin sonrió nervioso y por un momento Harry sintió las dudas de Lupin sobre su hijo como el Remus de su universo―. Sí, bueno de eso mismo quería hablarte…

―No irás a dejar abandonados a Tonks y tu hijo, ¿verdad? ―gruñó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Lupin sorprendido― ¡No! No me atrevería hacerlo, ya pase por las dudas y ya han quedado olvidadas ―le aseguró Lupin―. Quería pedirte que si querrías ser el padrino de Teddy, mi hijo y de Tonks.

Harry se quedó mirando a Lupin durante un largo rato, hasta lograr procesar las palabras. _¡Padrino! _Pensó Harry con felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió:

―¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría ―pero no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón, no es que quisiera ser grosero―, pero ¿por qué yo?

―Bueno, me parece que serías un gran padrino, incluso si algún día tienes que regresar, además es como una disculpa por mi forma de tratarte ―dijo Lupin dándole un guiñado―. Si algo me pasara a mí y a Dora tú serías la persona indicada.

―Bueno, gracias ―Harry sintió su cara arder―, hare mi mejor trabajo aunque seguro no hará falta.

Remus le sonrió agradecido y tras charlar un rato sobre Teddy Remus Lupin, él y Tonks salieron de la enfermería volviendo a dejarlo con su madre.

―Realmente me alegro que ese niño no tenga ningún problema ―dijo su madre acercándose a la cama―. Harry, cariño, debo irme pero tu padre debe venir pronto, ¿estarás bien solo?

―Estaré bien, mamá, te preocupas demasiado ―dijo sonriendo a Lily―. Además no estaré tanto tiempo sólo, seguro la señora Pomfrey aprovecha para revisarme.

Y así fue, después de que su madre saliera la señora Pomfrey entró corriendo hasta donde él estaba para revisarle las heridas y para alivio de Harry, no duro tanto tiempo.

Las horas habían pasado y recibió la visita de Ron y Luna, como acostumbraban a hacer cada vez que la Orden y sus padres no estaban. Pero cuando su padre llegó, Ron y Luna lo dejaron con una pila de deberes, los EXTASIS se acercaban y ninguna guerra iba a detener a los profesores de aumentar los deberes y los estudios, pero al menos estaba feliz por su visita.

Después de unos cuantos días, hubo otra reunión donde Bill y Fleur ya habían logrado localizaron la cámara de los Black, que desafortunadamente se encontraba más lejos que la de los Potter, y Charlie aseguro el rumor de dragones en Gringotts. Éste no estaba nada feliz con aquello, porque al parecer el dragón permanecía encerrado bajo tierra y siendo maltratado.

―Juro que si me encuentro con el dragón, lo sacó de allí ―gruñó Charlie―. Cada vez esos duendes hacen que los odie más, ¿cómo pueden ser tan morbosos? ¿No sienten lastima por los pobres dragones? Seguro lo tendrán amarrado y asustado con alguna de las alimañas de esos duendes. Un dragón necesita espacio y volar, como cualquier otro animal, ¡son seres vivos!

―Charlie ―intervino Tonks, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro―, entendemos tu odio pero seguro que si lo hablas con Hagrid te sentirás mejor ―Charlie asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía sin quitar su cara de malhumor.

―Las probabilidades de que nos encontremos con el dragón depende de cómo vayan las cosas ―intervino Bill tras un largo silencio―, si descubren que estamos allí seguro aparecerá el dragón, al ser una familia antigua y protegida, al más mínimo atisbo de intrusos estamos perdidos.

―No seas tan optimista, Bill ―dijo sarcásticamente James―. Si mantenemos bien vigiladas las puertas y a los duendes, todo saldrás bien.

Se quedaron callados durante otro largo tiempo. Neville quien no había hablado o intervenido desde la primera reunión, ya hace una semana, parecía nervioso porque cómo Harry, se había dado cuenta que el asalto a Gringotts se acercaba.

―No te subestimes tanto Potter, está es una misión muy importante, debemos dar todo de nosotros, nuestras máxima concentración y sacrificio por si alguien muere ―Shacklebolt puso los ojos en blanco y James, Sirius y Tonks se rieron por lo bajo.

―No comiences, Moody ―se quejó Shacklebolt―, tenemos toda la información que necesitábamos para asegurar una entrada asegurada, un manipulador de dragones y dos trabajadores en Gringotts. Si sigues con tu cuento de que Voldemort va a aparecer en Gringotts ese día te aseguro que aparecerá.

Moody le gruñó y así Shacklebolt y James comenzaron una pelea en contra de Moody, pero eso a Harry no le importaba. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y en lo irónico que era que Moody pensara en una aparición de Voldemort en Gringotts como Dumbledore y él, si sólo el resto le creyera o si Dumbledore dijera algo pero era poco probable que Dumbledore dijera nada al no estar seguro. Aunque si Voldemort aparecía o no, no afectaba a Harry en el sentido de su propia vida sino el de su familia y la Orden.

Cuando lograron calmar la pelea se organizó la posición de que cada uno iba tener y para disgusto de Harry, Sirius tendría que quedarse fuera con el resto del grupo, se encargarían de vigilar a los duendes o algún signo de mortífagos. Al final se decidió hacer el movimiento para la semana que venía, el lunes al ser un día que pocos magos iban al banco y porque para ese día las pociones estarían listas. Y cuando la tarde cayó, el grupo se movió fuera de la enfermería a sus casas o a su trabajo, excepto los padres y el padrino de Harry.

―Todavía no me puedo creer que vamos a asaltar Gringotts ―comentó Sirius sentándose en los pies de la cama de Harry.

―Se a lo que te refieres, la primera vez que entre en Gringotts como niño pensé que era una locura asaltarlo y lo que sorprende más es que hayas hecho los planes tan rápido ―dijo James―. Lo que me molesta es que Lupin tenga… ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Harry apenas estaba escuchando la conversación, seguía meditando las palabras y la manera de contarle a su familia que no volverían a verlo. De repente, sintió una punzada en la cicatriz al mismo tiempo que le dolió el estomago, su visión fue borrosa por unos momentos y sintió odio dentro de su cuerpo; Voldemort lo sabía.

―¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Cuando abrió los ojos vio una borrosa mancha roja, que identifico como su madre, y otras dos manchas negras que serían su padre y Sirius. _¿Me he desmayado?_ No estaba muy seguro, pero eso ya había pasado antes por lo que no era algo extraño. Harry intentó levantarse pero el dolor en el estomago se lo impidió.

Entonces, otra mancha se unió, está era blanca e iba muy agitada. Supuso que era la señora Pomfrey cuando ésta le quitó los vendajes y comenzó a revisarle la herida. Era la primera vez que le dolía tanto, incluso el aire en el ambiente le ardía la piel y la herida, y cuando la señora Pomfrey intento tocarle se encogió como un animal asustado, no se dejo revisar hasta que la señora Pomfrey tuvo que dormirlo y eso fue lo último que fue consciente Harry.

―Ya se ha despertado ―susurró la voz de James a su lado.

Harry intentó moverse, sentía las piernas entumecida y quizá era por un peso que sentía en los pies. Movió las piernas con brusquedad, pero al segundo después se avergonzó al ver que era Canuto, se había quedado dormido en sus pies durante toda la noche.

―Lo siento, Canuto ―susurró Harry, volviendo a recostar la cabeza contra la almohada.

Canuto se transformo con un chasquido en Sirius, quien parecía cansado y preocupado y no era para menos, después de ver a tu ahijado colapsar de dolor en la noche cuando se suponía que Pomfrey les había dicho que Harry pronto empezaría a mejorar y que dentro de unos días tendría que entrar en acción, no era lo mejor. Y tanto era así para Sirius como para sus padres o quizá peor.

―No importa ―murmuró Sirius, caminando hacia el lado de James―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry se encogió de hombros, no quería preocuparlos además de que si lo veían muy mal podía ser que no lo dejaran ir a Gringotts.

―Pomfrey dijo que no tenía nada que ver con la maldición ―dijo James, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza hasta llegar a la cicatriz. Fue un sentimiento extraño para Harry, nadie a parte de él y Voldemort le habían tocado la cicatriz, el tacto de su padre le había mandado un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que no se sintió nada mal, parecía calmarlo―. Dumbledore y Sirius piensan que es la cicatriz, ¿tú qué opinas?

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros esquivando la mirada de su padre, se sentía asqueroso al haberle gustado aquel tacto en la cicatriz, era como sentir el alma de Voldemort dentro de él siendo morboso.

Sintió el toque de su madre en su barbilla, se la levanto y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos verdes igual a los suyos.

―Harry, cariño, necesitamos saberlo para poder ayudarte ―le suplicó su madre.

Harry movió la cabeza hacia otro lado, quitando la mano de su madre de su barbilla y luego asintió con la cabeza. Así paso a contarles lo que había sucedido, aunque al terminar deseo no haberlo hecho, estaban más preocupados que antes.

―¿Crees que esa maldición hiciera una conexión con Bellatrix Lestrange? ―preguntó su padre dirigiéndose a Sirius.

―No lo sé ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―, espero que no…

―¿Por qué iba a tener una conexión con Bellatrix? ―preguntó Harry alarmado. _No puedo tener otro Horrocrux dentro de mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?_ Cuando pensó eso sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

―Es que después de que te… durmiéramos, Dumbledore entró en la enfermería diciendo que Crouch había dejado escapar a Lestrange ―gruñó su padre,

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ―exclamó Harry incorporándose en la cama, ignorando el dolor―. ¡Es imbécil! ¿O qué? Me costó casi una entrada en Azkaban atrapar a esa hija de…

―¡Harry! ―le regañó su madre―, sé que es muchas cosas esa mujer pero… no quiero que las digas tú. Y sí, Crouch es un imbécil pero ahora está en San Mungos. Al menos Draco está todavía bajo vigilancia.

―Significa eso que… Voldemort ya lo sabe ―preguntó Harry, tragando con dificultad.

Los tres mayores se miraron entre sí, pero Harry no logró identificar ninguna expresión. Está vez les diría lo que iba a suceder aunque entren personas o haya una emergencia, no quería irse sin haberles dicho nada y aunque en algún momento descubrieran lo que realmente sucedió, él ya no estaría allí. Así que tomando aire, comenzó.

―Yo tenía que deciros algo, hace días lo intente pero tuvimos la primera reunión y después se me olvido ―dijo Harry avergonzándose de sí mismo―. El día que desperté después de la maldición de Bellatrix, Dumbledore y yo estuvimos hablando, primero sobre el arma y luego sobre mi regreso ―se detuvo allí para mirar la cara de su familia, pero solo descubrió que no lo entendían―, mi regreso a mi universo ―esta vez hubo diferentes reacciones, su madre jadeó y lo miró horrorizada, su padre estaba pálido mirando sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante, y Sirius se había levantado de un golpe y había comenzado a caminar―. Dumbledore cree ya haber encontrado la forma de regresarme, al principio no estábamos muy seguros pero como Dumbledore siempre que tiene una sospecha se cumple, quería estar preparado pero cuando sentí la punzada en la cicatriz me lo confirmo todo. Lo más seguro es que regrese a mi universo una vez me enfrente con Voldemort en Gringotts.

El silencio cayó en la sala como hielo, Harry no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno por miedo a seguir viendo sus reacciones, sabía que le estaría haciendo daño al decirles que no lo volverían a ver pero era mejor que decirles que iba a morir, primero que nada porque no le permitirían enfrentarse y dejarse matar por Voldemort.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con todo esto? ―preguntó Sirius con voz tensa, rompiendo el silencio.

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca, no había planeado nada más por si surgía alguna otra pregunta. Levantó la cabeza, miró alrededor de la sala pensando con rapideza una mentira.

―Dumbledore sospecha que…

―¡No me importa lo que Dumbledore sospeche! ―gruñó Sirius, dando un puñetazo a la cama―. Quiero saber lo que es seguro, lo que te hace seguro de que Voldemort va a estar allí y de que vas a regresar, Harry.

El muchacho lo miró durante unos segundos, sorprendido, él nunca lo había visto gritarle de esa manera sabía que no estaba regañándolo pero le afectaba su forma de expresar su dolor. Tras un momento, decidió decirle la verdad.

―Como les dije antes sentí una punzada en la cicatriz y luego odio, estaba claro que ese odio venía de Voldemort al enterarse de que íbamos detrás del arma, se enteró cuando Bellatrix se escapó y corrió a él para decirle todo lo que teníamos en manos ―Harry tomó aire y continuó―. Voldemort irá a Gringotts para evitar que cojamos el arma, para él es muy importante mantenerla a salvo y si además voy yo no lo pensará dos veces ―Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry lo interrumpió antes, todavía no había terminado su respuesta―. Dumbledore consiguió información de universos paralelos, donde el regreso consiste en planificación de una lucha con alguien que tiene una varita con el mismo núcleo y ambos del mismo universo, si se efectúa otra vez el _Priori Incantatem_ creara una gran potencia de energía que no es de este universo que hará que, este mismo universo, nos regrese al nuestro como modo de protección.

―Entonces no te enfrentes a Voldemort, así no habrá ningún _Priori Incantatem_ y no tendrá que regresar ―dijo su madre, volviendo a sonreír. Pero no era tan sencillo.

―No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Voldemort se enfrenta a otros, cuando soy yo a quién busca. La profecía misma lo dice, mamá ―dijo Harry, él estaba diciendo la verdad no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se supone que él debe morir para terminar con la guerra―. Además, si me voy indicaría que podríais volver a ver a mi homologo, volver a comenzar y ayudarlo, después de todo no era malo ni nada, ¿no os gustaría?

―Harry ―dijo Lily, que había borrado su sonrisa de su rostro y ahora retenía las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior―, por supuesto que me encantaría ver al Harry de aquí, pero eso no indica que quiera que te vayas, si fuera por mí me gustaría que ambos permanecierais aquí conmigo porque no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra. Para mí, Harry, durante todos estos días has sido como tener otro hijo, no era una sustitución del Harry de aquí no lo sentía así, yo sigo amando al Harry de aquí tanto como a ti. Si solo pudieras quedarte más… si sólo permanecieras a salvo aquí, pero eres tan valiente y obstinado como tu padre y yo no puedo negártelo, por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti ―Lily, al terminar, dejo caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas y se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar a Harry con fuerza.

Fue como la primera vez, tan hermoso y tan triste que Harry no sabía qué hacer. Cuando su madre se separo de él a regañadientes, se dio cuenta que él también tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su padre pasó a abrazarlo también y dijo:

―Me gustaría decirte algo más, pero lo ha dicho todo tú madre. Tampoco me gusta que tengas que hacer esto, pero con el poco tiempo que te he llegado a conocer, sé que nada te va a detener a la hora de hacer el bien y por eso estoy orgulloso ―Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, escuchando las palpitaciones del corazón de su padre―. Quiero que cuando llegues a ese universo termines con esa cosa y que nunca, nunca nos olvides y espero que cuando pienses en nosotros sea un recuerdo feliz. Te quiero y siempre estaremos contigo, un universo no es un obstáculo para los Potter, ¿verdad?

Harry se rió, mientras se separaba de su padre y se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano. Nunca había pensando que este momento fuera a ser tan agradable y a la vez triste, porque su padre tenía razón, él volvería con ellos a una nueva aventura. Harry, entonces, pasó a mirar a su padrino esperando algo de él que no fueran gritos de nostalgia y dolor.

―No esperes que te diga que te quiero igual que a tú homologo, porque no es cierto ―Lily miró a Sirius con horror, pero éste no la dejo decir nada―; no es que tenga algo con el chico, Lily, pero quiero más a este Harry, mi Harry ―Harry frunció levemente el ceño, pero no pudo evitar sentir un divertido cosquilleo en su interior―. Te he conocido por poco tiempo, pero eso me basto, Harry, para llegar a amarte más que nada y te voy a extrañar, pero tienes mucho que hacer en tu universo y allí hay muchas personas que te deben de extrañar. Te espera tu otra familia, tu familia de hueso y no de sangre ―dijo Sirius sonriéndole levemente―. Me siento afortunado de tener la oportunidad de volver a verte y conocerte más y amarte más.

Harry sonrió e inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante, como pidiéndole que lo abrazara y así lo hizo Sirius. Después de unos segundos de estar abrazados, Sirius le revolvió en cabello a Harry y separó de él.

―¿Está llorando el gran Sirius Black? ―preguntó Lily con los ojos ligeramente rojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―Pues… sí ―dijo Sirius tras comprobarlo con su mano―, parece que eres mi debilidad, Harry.

Sonrió ante en el comentario mientras sentía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y la visión borrosa.

* * *

Al sentir el tirón de un gancho en su ombligo, el mundo dio vueltas ante sí y antes de sentir sus pies contra el suelo se encontraba en medio de un mar. Por momento pensó que Hermione los había llevado a un mar, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era el único allí, aparte de una puerta flotante, supo que no estaba siquiera en ninguna parte. Sonó extrañó cuando lo pensó, pero no había otra explicación.

Después de un tiempo, caminando de aquí para allá, intentando abrir la puerta se rindió y se sentó en la arena del mar, cuando escuchó voces detrás de la puerta. De un salto se levantó y pegó la oreja a la puerta en un intento de escuchar mejor. Lo único que consiguió fueron trozos de conversaciones que, para él, no tenían sentido hasta que escuchó dos frases reveladoras: "Alma dentro de Neville", "Mejor que muriera a manos de Voldemort […] caminar el mismo hasta la muerte". Estaban hablando sobre el Horrocrux dentro de Neville y cómo deben terminar con él.

Entonces una bolita de luz apareció de la nada y se dirigió hacia él, éste intento echarse para atrás pero tenía la puerta justo detrás de él. Pero lo extraño de esto fue que sintió otra presencia con él en el mar que reconoció como él mismo; entonces, sonrió y supo que sus mentes se habían fusionado al ser la misma persona, pero a la vez diferentes.

― Y ambos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero realmente no estás solo, ya no por lo menos, y me alegro.

Dejo llevar su mente, como una vez le había enseñado Bellatrix y esperó que el subconsciente de Harry se diera que tenía las respuestas de sus preguntas. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba siendo expulsado de su subconsciente hacia la realidad.

Recibió el regreso a la realidad con un golpe en la frente cuando se incorporó en, lo que parecía, una cama, al mismo tiempo escuchó un gritó y escuchó pisadas acercándose a él.

―¿Estás bien? No debiste incorporarte tan bruscamente ―le regañó la voz de Hermione―, estás débil de la aparición pero es tu culpa por no haber hecho caso de…

―Creo que he visto a vuestro Harry ―interrumpió Harry mirando el techo de su litera.

No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de ambos amigos y Harry no le intereso mirar sus expresiones, solo lo había dicho para callar a Hermione. Cuando el tiempo paso y todavía ninguno había dicho nada, Harry se volvió a incorporar lentamente y palmeó las mano, haciendo reaccionar a Hermione y a Ron cuando Harry dijo:

―Creo que debemos comenzar a trabajar en cómo debemos entrar en Gringotts, quiero decir, no es el lugar más fácil de entrar pero debemos apresurarnos con este trabajo. Tengo pensado en primero ir a Gringotts, luego a Hogwarts y allí esperaremos hasta que Quién-tú-sabes aparezca…

―Espera, ¿tienes pensado que Quién-tú-sabes aparezca en Hogwarts? ¿Comprendes el peligro que eso supone? Hay millones de alumnos que estarían peligro… Y… Y… ¿Cómo que viste a nuestro Harry? ―dijo Ron rápidamente, molesto que Harry tomara las riendas del grupo como si nada―. Explícate.

Harry dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado cuando se había desmayado, se dio cuenta que mientras contaba lo sucedido, Hermione y Ron parecían no creerle mucho. Cuando terminó de hablar regresó al anterior tema, los Horcruxes y Gringotts.

―¡Para! No podemos entrar así como así a Gringotts, Harry ―se quejó Hermione―, no sabes nada de la cámara de los Lestrange y de las seguridades que han puesto o incluso cómo vamos a engañar a tantos duendes para que nos lleven a la cámara de los Lestrange. Gringotts es uno de los lugares más seguro, después de Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore estaba de director ―en esta última parte la voz de Hermione tembló, pero seguía recta y segura.

―¡Bah! Eso déjamelo a mí ―dijo Harry, haciendo un ademán con la mano sin importancia―. Cuando estuve por segunda vez en la casa de los Malfoy, escuche una conversación entre Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy, donde decían que por culpa de un error de Lucius tenían que reforzar la seguridad en su cámara con un dragón ―Ron y Hermione saltaron a decir algo, pero Harry se los impidió y siguió hablando―. Pero sobre cómo vamos a entrar en Gringotts y a engañar a los duendes, no debemos preocuparnos ―ambos amigos volvieron a intentar a hablar, pero otra vez Harry se los impidió―. Yo pienso que la mejor manera de entrar es aparecerse allí.

―Eso es ridículo ―logró por fin decir Hermione―. Gringotts es uno de los lugares que como Hogwarts, está muy bien protegido, no se puede aparecer dentro o fuera del edificio, ni siquiera en las escaleras, ¿cómo pretendes hacer eso? Mira, déjanos a mí y a Ron a planificar esto, ¿sí?

―No ―dijo Harry negando con brusquedad la cabeza―. Sí hay una manera de aparecerse en Hogwarts como la hay en Gringotts y es con la magia de un elfo. Recuerdo que una vez Bibil fue hacer un recado para mis padres y yo la acompañe, y sé que nos aparecimos dentro del edificio.

―¿Pretendes usar un elfo? ―le gritó Hermione, levantándose furiosa de la silla.

―No es usarlos ―replicó Harry―, el elfo estaría feliz de hacernos este favor y no es como si lo fuéramos a usarlo como rehén para que se lo coma el dragón o sufra las consecuencias, solo nos hará aparecer en Gringotts al llegar se desaparecerá de allí ―explicó Harry con tranquilidad.

Pasaron varios días para que por fin se lograra convencer a Hermione y a Ron, él no entendía cual era el problema, él no estaba haciendo nada malo y mucho menos los iba a maltratar. Cuando era pequeño y no era manipulado, él quería y respetaba mucho a Bibil nunca pensó en ella como un animal inferior, por el contrario él creía que era un animal increíble y mucho más potentes que los magos, y por su parte merecían el mismo respeto. Había intentado hacérselo ver primero a Ron, quien coincidió con él después de varios intentos, y luego paso a Hermione con quién tuvo más de un dolor de cabeza por sus gritos e insultos. Pero ya hoy las cosas habían mejorado. Durante los siguientes días se dedicaron a planificar las cosas y mientras él se quedaba sólo repasando los planes, se dio cuenta que Hermione y Ron no le gustaba su compañía tanto como él lo hacía, y por un momento sintió una punzada de celos por su homologo, estaba claro que él en su universo no tenía mucho amigos.

La mañana que tenían planeado ir a Gringotts llegó antes de lo esperado y por más que intentara ocultarlo se sentía muy nervioso. Hermione y Ron ya estaban despiertos y cuchicheaban entre sí, pero justo cuando Harry apareció, callaron pero decidió ignorarlos.

―¿Cómo dices que vamos a llamar al elfo? ―preguntó Harry, sentándose al lado de Ron.

―Llamándolo, Dobby es un elfo muy especial ―dijo Hermione fríamente, mirándolo fijamente―, pero es mejor que lo hagas tú, por más que sea tienes la misma voz de nuestro Harry y Dobby estaría aquí en un instante. Pero ya te he advertido, como le hagas algo a Dobby…

Harry se levantó de un salto de la mesa, ignorando lo siguiente que iba a decir Hermione, ya lo había escuchado más de mil veces. Al salir de la tienda de campaña decidió llamar en ese momento a Dobby, entre antes informar al elfo de los planes sería mejor; y el problema de su personalidad era lo menos importante en todo esto.

―Eh… ¡Dobby! ¿Puedes escucharme? Necesito tu ayuda, si pudieras venir… ¡Por favor! ―suplicó Harry.

Dobby no respondió por un largo tiempo, había comenzado a caminar por el bosque hasta que se pregunto si quizá la libertad de Dobby afectaba sus poderes. Él nunca había escuchado nada de ningún elfo libre, ellos morían sirviendo a su familia, por lo que quizá sería una buena razón. Corrió de regreso a la tienda de campaña, gritando los nombre de Hermione y Ron pero al entrar vio a una pequeña criatura sentado en la mesa de la tienda, era Dobby no se podía confundir a un elfo.

Sin preguntar cómo había llegado, comenzó a explicarle los planes que tenían pensado y para su alivio, Dobby parecía muy emocionado por hacer esto. Por eso al mediodía Hermione guardo la tienda en su bolsito de cuencas y sacó la capa de invisibilidad, se la entregó a Harry y cuando todos estuvieron listos, se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron con un chasquido en un lugar cerrado, con raíles en el suelo y lleno de estalagmitas y estalactitas, justo delante de una gran puerta con una abertura para la mano del duende, que solo tenían los duendes o los dueños. Con otro chasquido Dobby volvió a desaparecer, dejándolos solo a la espera de que Dobby consiguiera al duende para entrar en la cámara. Cuando Dobby les explicó que al ya no servir a la familia Black, le limitaba las entradas a las seguridades de esta familia pero no tenía nada que ver con sus poderes, sino que con su simple aparición dentro de la cámara los alertaría.

Estuvieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Dobby volvió a regresar con otro chasquido, parecía agitado y nervioso pero con un duende desmayado a cuestas.

―Debemos apresurarnos, señores, Dobby piensa que lo han visto mientras buscaba al duende Gabbon ―dijo Dobby abriendo más sus ojos como bolas de tenis.

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Harry y Ron cogieron al duende y colocaron la palma de su mano en la abertura de la puerta y en ese instante ésta desapareció, revelando una abertura cavernosa, llena hasta el techo de monedas y copas de oro, armaduras de plata, pieles de extrañas criaturas, pociones en frascos con joyas incrustadas y una calavera que todavía llevaba puesta una corona. Él no recordaba haber ido nunca a aquella cámara, pero no era de esperar no creía que los Lestrange confiaran tanto en él como llevarlo a su cámara. Sin esperar más tiempo, entraron en la cámara.

Les había descrito la copa de Hufflepuff, pero no sabía si era como él lo recordaba porque de eso había pasado mucho tiempo y con tantos problemas con sus recuerdos, él era casi poco fiable. Comenzaron a caminar por los montones de objetos que los rodeaban sin tocar nada, ya les había advertido de la maldición _flagarante _y_ gemio_, no lo sabía por los Lestrange sino por su propia familia. Apenas tenían unos minutos buscando, cuando Ron empujó con el pie una espada y aparecieron un montón de ellas; Ron dio un salto, porque medio zapato se le quemó al contacto de la ardiente espada.

―Lo siento.

―No importa ―negó Harry―, quédate quieto y limítate a mirar.

Caminaron por la cámara con cuidado para no rozar nada de las montañas de reliquias de los Lestrange. Más de una vez Harry o Hermione rozaron con alguna de las cosas, una vez fue una armadura y otra vez fue un casco de oro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin vio una pequeña copa de oro con un tejón grabado en el medio y dos asas.

―¡Ya la he visto!

Hermione y Ron voltearon hacia donde Harry señalaba, para comprobar la palabra de Harry.

―_¡Accio copa! _―gritó Hermione que había olvidado la advertencia de Harry durante las planificaciones.

―Recuerda que eso no sirve de nada, Hermione ―le gritó Harry―. Dobby, ¿puedes hacer algo?

Dobby, que en ese momento se había mantenido al margen, asintió con la cabeza tan fuerte que sus orejas se menearon. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la cámara se escuchó un lejano rugido, que provenía de aquel dragón que tanto Harry les había advertido. _Bueno, quizá no les advertí mucho, pero nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar_ pensó Harry con urgencia. Dobby se asustó y miró indeciso a los tres chicos, pero rápidamente espantaron sus preocupaciones.

―En cuando Dobby consiga coger la copa, nos desapareceremos lo antes posible ―dijo Harry dando un paso atrás y mirando fuera de la cámara.

Desafortunadamente el duende se despertó antes de que Dobby pudiese hacer nada, los miró con ojos como platos y como un rayo se levanto para comenzar a correr. Harry intento retenerlo con cualquier hechizo, pero entonces sucedieron varias cosas a la vez: en el momento en que salió corriendo detrás del duende, una especie de agua le cayó encima, después el duende comenzó a dar alaridos de ayuda y apenas Harry le gritó a sus compañeros que salieran corriendo, apareció un inmenso grupo de duendes, junto con un dragón retenido por unos cuantos duendes que al verlos lanzo una llamarada. Harry se agachó con rapidez, al tiempo que soltaba al duende.

Cuando Dobby por fin consiguió coger la copa, tras muchos intentos fallidos, Hermione y Ron salieron en busca de Harry.

―¡Iros con la copa! ―gritó Harry, al mismo tiempo que fue lanzado por la cola del dragón hacia una de las paredes. Los duendes lo rodearon y no supo lo que sucedió con Ron y Hermione.

Tras largas luchas por quitarse de encima a los duendes y sin ninguna mejora, recibió la ayuda de Dobby, Ron y Hermione y por eso se sintió feliz que no lo hubiesen dejado. Entonces el techo empezó a caer sobre ellos y los gritos de los duendes comenzaron, pero Harry no sabía lo que sucedía. Mientras él luchaba por sacar a sus compañeros a salvo, otra llamarada de fuego salió de la boca del dragón y antes de poder saber lo que realmente sucedía, vio a Dobby siendo alcanzado por el fuego y como fue impulsado hacia delante, mientras sus ojos se dilataban del miedo y después sin vida. Harry quiso correr hasta él, le había prometido a Hermione que no le pasaría nada y lo cumpliría, pero dos fuertes brazos lo retuvieron.

―¡Debemos salir de aquí, Harry! Lo siento ―dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados―. Los duendes deben de haber avisado a Bellatrix.

Apenas escuchaba lo que decía Hermione, pero le basto para coger fuerzas al mismo tiempo que le prometía a su homologo de cuidar a sus amigos. Con una brillante idea de cómo escapar de allí, se deshizo de los brazos de Ron y lo cogió a él y a Hermione arrastrándolos hacia el dragón, esquivando las llamaradas del dragón.

―¡Subid al dragón! Yo voy a buscar a Dobby.

―¿Qué? ¡Harry, no! ―gritó Hermione asustada.

Ron la cogió de la mano y la arrastro sobre el lomo del dragón. Se dio cuenta que Ron tampoco parecía muy animado de dejarlo así, no sabía si no le gustaba porque él era el homologo de Harry o porque su carácter Gryffindor no le dejaba. Olvidando aquellos pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza, comenzó a desmayar a cualquier duende que veía, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba tendido el cuerpo muerto de Dobby, lo cogió con delicadeza entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el dragón.

―¡Harry! ―gritó la voz de Ron, sobre su cabeza.

Al ver la mano tendida de Ron, quien tenía que manejar al dragón, la cogió con rapidez y antes de lo esperado el dragón se movió fuera del edificio de Gringotts.

* * *

La mañana del lunes, Harry se encontraba más nervioso que la vez que entró en el Ministerio de Magia, a pesar de que la señora Pomfrey había confirmado nada grave en su herida y que podría entrar en acción, sentía que las cosas iban a salir muy mal. Seguía pensando en su muerte, en las palabras de su familia y en los planes de Gringotts.

_¿Qué importa si me siento más débil cuando este en el Ministerio? _Pensó Harry con amargura cuando vio entrar a la señora Pomfrey con cuatro asquerosas pociones, _le hará las cosas más fáciles para Voldemort, ¿no? Así habrá un porqué a mi muerte._ Cuando terminó de darle una larga charla sobre lo que debía hacer si sentía mal o débil mientras luchaba, la señora Pomfrey se fue, dejándolo solo para que pudiera seguir pensando en sus problemas. Pero su tiempo no duro mucho.

―Cariño, estás despierto ―dijo Lily asomando la cabeza por la ventana―. Tu padre y Sirius ya deben tardar, te ayudaran a levantarte por si tienes otra vez problemas.

Harry asintió dando un suspiro. Ayer mismo la señora Pomfrey le había informado que la salud de Harry estaba tan estable que ya podía levantarse, cosa extraña de la señora Pomfrey pero aún así lo intentaron. Había sido casi un caso perdido, los primero diez intentos la herida le había ardido como el infierno, los siguientes doce intentos fueron mejores pero seguía débil, no fue hasta que la noche cayó que Harry logró caminar de arriba abajo la enfermería sin ninguna queja. Esperaba que para hoy no tuviera tantos problemas, porque no había tiempo para practicar.

Su padre y Sirius no tardaron en llegar, parecía un poco agitados.

―Está bien, Harry ―comenzó su padre al llegar hasta él―, tenemos unos minutos antes de salir por si ocurre algo.

Asintió con la cabeza, decidido a caminar aunque le doliera la herida. Cuando James y Sirius lo cogieron de los brazos y la espalda, impulsándolo hacia delante y cogiendo una bocanada de aire se sentó en la cama; contaron hasta tres y Harry se bajo con cuidado, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Espero durante unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, por si algo sucedía pero cuando se sintió todavía firme y sin dolor, volvió abrir los ojos. Vio el rostro alegre de sus padres y Sirius mirándolo.

―Creó que deberías de caminar un poco para estirar las piernas antes de irnos, Harry ―dijo Lily, empujándolo suavemente.

Apenas Harry dio una vuelta alrededor de la enfermería, el grupo llegó a excepción de Bill que ya debía de estar en su puesto en Gringotts.

―Comencemos antes de que se haga más tarde ―gruñó Moody antes de que todo el mundo pudiese comenzar a hablar entre sí―. Los primero en irse serán Tonks y la Señorita Delacour, recordad que debéis actuar con normalidad.

―Ya lo sabes, Ojoloco ―dijo Tonks haciendo un ademan con la mano sin importancia.

Cuando los planes habían avanzado mucho, Tonks se había animado más y al sentirse un poco fuera de la acción, habló con Lupin para rogarle que la dejara actuar al menos en uno de los puestos más aburridos del plan. Tras varios días, Tonks llegó, como siempre sin Lupin, y les informó que ella también entraría en acción pero debieron darle uno de los puestos menos importantes y más seguros.

―Te aseguro que me mantendré al margen si sucede algo, Remus ―dijo Tonks. Se habían apartado del grupo para despedirse y, Tonks, tranquilizar a Remus de su seguridad y la de Teddy. Harry tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que Tonks se involucrara, pero no podía hacer mucho solo era el padrino de un niño que, todavía no había nacido.

Cuando Tonks se transformó en una viejecita gorda y sucia, vestida con harapos, salieron de la enfermería y entró en ese momento, Bellatrix; Harry estuvo a punto de maldecirla en el olvido, hasta que recordó que era el profesor Dumbledore.

―Vuestro turno, Black, Shacklebolt ―continuó Ojoloco, sin inmutarse con la llegada de Bellatrix. Moody sacó dos botellitas de su túnica y se las entregó a Sirius y a Shacklebolt―. Recordad que sois Thorfinn Rowle, Sirius, y Selwyn, Shacklebolt.

Ambos hombres tomaron su poción de un solo trago, cada uno hizo muecas de asco al terminar de beberlo y poco a poco sus facciones se fueron deformando y les borboteaban: Sirius se estiró y el cabello se le aclaro hasta el amarillo, mientras que Shacklebolt que se encogió un poco y comenzó a brotarle cabello marrón de su cráneo desnudo. Al terminar su transformación, cada uno sacó una máscara de plata con rendijas y se las pusieron en la cara; hasta el momento, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que ambos hombres lucían túnicas negras con capas del mismo color y, si no supiera quiénes eran, podía jurar que eran verdaderos mortífagos. Ambos hombres y Lupin no esperaron a que Moody les ordenara a irse y salieron de la enfermería con pasos rápidos.

―Bien, la tuya, Weasley ―tendiendo otra poción a Charlie.

Esta vez, Charlie cambió sus facciones a las de un hombre rechoncho y de larga barba marrón, era aquel hombre que había mencionado Sirius, el que se pasaba mucho por Gringotts y nunca hacia nada. Charlie se movió hacia donde estaba Bellatrix y esperó hasta que tuvieran que hacer el movimiento.

―Vuestro turno ―dijo Ojoloco, señalando a James, Lily y Harry―, recordad…

―Actuar con normalidad, ya lo sabemos ―dijeron James y Harry al unisonó, se sonrieron mutuamente y caminaron fuera de la enfermería

Al llegar fuera de los recintos de Hogwarts, cerca de Hogsmead, cada uno se desapareció con un chasquido y, después de un sentimiento extraño y doloroso, se reapareció en el Callejón Diagón. Harry se tuvo que apoyaron en sus rodillas, coger una bocanada de aire para disminuir el mareó que le había causado la aparición. Sintió una mano en la espalda y, asustado, se incorporó rápidamente.

―Tranquilo ―solo era su madre, dio un suspiro aliviado y volvió a descansar―, ¿Te encuentras bien? Debí pensar que esto te iba a ser difícil, debimos ir por _flu_ y llegar al Calderón Chorreante…

―Solo tengo que recobrarme, mamá ―la tranquilizó Harry, volviendo a tomar una bocanada de aire.

Tras unos segundos perdidos, tranquilizando a sus padres, se movieron hacia Gringotts con pasos largos y apresurados, esquivando a las personas que paseaban por el Callejón a primeras horas de la mañana. Cuando llegaron al frente del blanco edificio de Gringotts, donde se encontraba una vieja sucia sentada en las escalinatas de mármol y como lo había planeado, actuaron con normalidad ignorando la petición de dinero proveniente de la vieja. Como le habían informado, el Ministerio había tomando las riendas de asuntos en Gringotts y los duendes que antes vigilaban la entrada habían sido sustituidos por magos, o mortifagos, capaces de utilizar cualquier hechizo si tenían sospechas, pero aquello ya había sido tapado por ellos mismos. Subieron los escalones e ignoraron a los magos enmascarados, quienes imitaron el mismo movimiento. Al pasar el umbral se encontraron en el inmenso vestíbulo de mármol de la banca mágica.

Harry miró alrededor, comprobando que no había mucha gente. Los duendes se encontraban sentados en altos taburetes ante un largo mostrador, que atendían a los pocos clientes. Los Potter se dirigieron hacia el mostrador, donde un duende examinaba una copa de oro con el sello de una antigua familia. Basto que el duende los mirara para que les prestara atención y dejara a un lado la copa.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

―Queremos entrar en la cámara de los Potter ―dijo su padre, sacando un pergamino y se le entregó al duende. Lo revisó durante unos minutos y luego volvió a devolvérselo―. Antes de irnos, también nos gustaría que alguno de sus trabajadores nos ayudara con un objeto que tenemos en la cámara, presumimos que puede tener una maldición ―el duende lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mas asintió con la cabeza con el tiempo.

―¡Eswald! Trae al mago que llego temprano y luego lleva a los Potter a su cámara ―dijo el duende, llamando a un duende con cara decrepita, que estaba a unos cuantos taburetes más allá.

No duro mucho tiempo, cuando Eswald llegó con Bill Weasley, pero como lo planeado ninguno de ellos actuó como amigos o conocidos.

―Por aquí, por favor ―dijo Eswald.

Se encaminaron deprisa hacia una de las muchas puertas por la que se salía del vestíbulo. Harry echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y localizó a Lupin, parado hablando con uno de los otros guardias que vigilaban más adentro, entonces supuso que Dumbledore, Neville y Charlie ya debían de estar encamino. Al entrar por la puerta, caminaron por un pasillo de suelo y paredes de piedras iluminado con antorchas. Entonces Eswald hizo aparecer en la oscuridad un carro que avanzó lentamente por las vías, se montaron él, dejando a Eswald y a Bill adelante y ellos tres en la parte de atrás. Harry comprobó su reloj de muñeca y asintió a sus padres, el grupo ya debía de haber llegado.

El vehículo arranco con lentitud pero a medida que iban bajando entre los laberintos de piedras fue ganando velocidad. Con tantos movimientos bruscos y con las sacudidas del carro, Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, no entendía qué tenía que ver todo esto con su herida; su padre que estaba sentado a su lado, paso un brazo sobre su hombro y lo inclinó hacia él. Tras un rato recibiendo mimos de su padre logro sentirse mejor, pero todavía seguían sin llegar. Harry no recordaba haber durado tanto en llegar a su cámara cuando tenía once años, pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos al recordar que la cámara más grande sí estaba protegida, a él solo le habían dado una pequeña con porciones de la verdadera fortuna de sus padres. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos vio ante sí una cascada que caía sobre las vías y antes de poder reaccionar, el agua le caía encima entrando en su boca y empapándole el cabello. Al salir de la cascada el carro siguió su rumbo sin problemas.

―¿Qué era eso?

―Encantamiento del almohadón ―respondió Bill con tranquilidad, pero cuando se volteó a mirarlos vio su preocupación en sus ojos.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, sabían que hoy iba a pasar algo, sabían que la Bellatrix Lestrange que estaba aquí no era la verdadera y ellos debían apresurarse a llegar a la cámara de los Potter.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas más hasta por fin detenerse ante una puerta de madera, pero al poner el pie fuera del carro escucharon un lejano rugido de un dragón. Harry miró alrededor, coincidiendo con los demás. Ya los habían descubierto.

―Maldita sea ―gruñó Bill, se bajo corriendo del carro y salió corriendo por donde antes el carro había bajado―. Seguidme, debemos llegar lo antes posible.

―¿No es mejor usar el carro? ―preguntó James corriendo detrás de él, después de haber desmayado a Eswald―, entiendo que antes no lo usáramos, pero ya nos han descubierto no habrá problemas.

―¡No! Deben de haber cerrado las vías para llegar a la cámara, además si llegamos sin que nadie se entere podremos tener ventaja ―respondió Bill, doblando en la esquina.

Más de una vez Bill tuvo que consultar y comenzar otra vez a correr o regresarse, pero al menos los rugidos habían cesado con lo cual le informaba que Charlie al menos había tenido éxito. Cuando Bill les dijo que ya estaban por llegar, se apareció una figura enorme y plateada que se llegó a ser un lince y habló con la voz de Shacklebolt:

―Hemos sido descubiertos. Voldemort y sus mortifagos ya están aquí.

Los cuatro de ellos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, para luego reanudar la carrera con más rapidez al mismo tiempo que sacaban sus varitas y se mantenían alertas al más mínimo movimiento.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la cámara de los Lestrange, se quedaron de piedra mirando lo que sucedía. La puerta de la cámara había desaparecido y por ella salía humo, Bellatrix estaba luchando con Bellatrix, Charlie luchaba con Severus Snape y Neville no estaba a la vista. Los cuatro de ellos se apresuraron a llegar hasta allí y deshacerse de Snape y de la verdadera Bellatrix. Mientras ellos luchaban más mortifagos llegaban y Harry se estaba sintiendo agotado, cuando sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con Bellatrix.

―Harry, ayuda a Neville a encontrar la copa yo me encargare de Voldemort cuando llegue ―Harry se quedó mirándolo hasta que reaccionó y salió corriendo dentro de la cámara.

El sonido de la lucha seguía persistiendo, pero cuando Harry miró sobre su hombro se dio cuenta que Sirius, Ojoloco, Shacklebolt y Lupin habían llegado para luchar (había reconocido a Thorfinn Rowle y a Selwyn como los suyos, al verlos luchar al lado de sus padres). Harry se volvió hacia las montañas de oro y reliquias de los Lestrange, escudriñando entre tanto resplandor la copa de Hufflepuff, apenas había recibido una descripción de parte de Dumbledore sobre la copa y para él eso no era suficiente, allí había cualquier tipo de copas con sellos extraños en relieve. De repente una cascada de armas calló sobre él quemándolo al rojo vivo, se echó para atrás intentado deshacerse de las armaduras.

―Lo siento ―dijo la voz de Neville. Se encontraba detrás de una de las montañas y parecía que él también había sido quemado― es que… estoy nervioso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó con la búsqueda, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la frente, por un momento pensó que le había caído una moneda ardiente pero a medida que el dolor aumentaba y sentía furia dentro de él entendió que Voldemort se acercaba. Con los ojos llorosos capto entonces un resplandor, haciendo de tripas corazón se mantuvo erguido y gritó:

―¡Neville! ¡La he visto! ¡Está allí! ―había visto la copa de Hufflepuff, aquel sello de tejón la había delatado.

Neville giró sobre sí mismo, olvidando mantener cuidado de no golpear nada, por la euforia de encontrarlo y así una montaña de monedas cayó sobre él, tapando su visión de la copa. Como si el destino quisiera ser más cruel con él, escuchó un grito detrás de si, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el mundo caía sobre él. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y con sus últimos esfuerzos se levantó del suelo y vio a Neville nadar hacia la copa de Hufflepuff. Harry se volvió hacia la pelea, asegurándose que su familia seguía sana, el techo se había caído y todo estaba lleno de polvo y rocas, pero en medio de todo aquello su ojos captaron el rayo verde que iba directamente hacia Dumbledore.

Todo sucedió con extraña lentitud, el rayo verde había golpeado en la espalda de Dumbledore sin que este se defendiera y la memoria de su Dumbledore cayendo de la torre más alta le inundo sus pensamientos. Harry gritó con todos sus pulmones mientras corría hacia allí, determinado a acabar con Voldemort y antes de que pudiera llegar, éste lanzó explosión… que como una ola lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared.

El sonido era sordo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero eso no basto para que no se diera cuenta que sus padres habían comenzado una lucha con Voldemort y Harry decidió hacer lo que tenía planeado.

―_¡Protego! _―exclamó Harry, manteniendo separado a sus padres de Voldemort. No dejaría que nadie les volviera hacer daño, incluso si él no podía volver a verlos en tierra.

Sus padres lo miraron con ojos desorbitados mientras Voldemort se daba la vuelta y se le enfrentaba. Harry bajo su varita y miró con determinación a Voldemort, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de su familia y del grupo. Esto le dolía más a él que a ellos, porque lo último que él quería en el mundo era hacer daño a sus seres queridos.

―No les hagas más daño, me buscabas es a mí ―dijo Harry.

Voldemort hizo una mueca con la boca, que se suponía que era una sonrisa siniestra, levantó su varita y dijo:

―¡Avada Kedavra!

Los gritos resonaron en su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos a la espera de la maldición. Pero nunca llegó. A través de los parpados vio un resplandor blanco segador y lo último que escuchó fue su nombre, gritado por tantas personas que lo amaban.

Se dejo llevar y ser abrazado por la oscuridad ante sí, esperando lo mejor para sí, esperando que poder ver de nuevo aquellas personas que lo amaban.

Pero la aventura a penas acababa de comenzar. Quizá a eso se refería Dumbledore, después de todo quién no dice que pueda estar en alguno de los tantos universos que existían. Nadie lo sabría.

* * *

Harry sintió el aire frío golpear contra su cara, sosteniendo a Dobby con un brazo y con el otro cogido fuertemente al dragón. Ya llevaban un largo trayecto montados en el dragón y todavía no sabían qué hacer si el dragón decidía bajar, por el momento mantenían silencio por Dobby. Entonces, el dragón comenzó a descender y los tres chicos se miraron.

―Creo que debemos bajarnos del dragón antes de que se dé cuenta que estamos sobre él ―dijo Ron.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Hermione escandalizado― ¿cómo pretendes saltar desde está altura?

―¡Cuando estemos lo suficiente bajo saltaremos! ―coincidió Harry con Ron.

Cuando se encontraban sobrevolando un lago, se encontraban ya a escasa altura y decidieron saltar. Harry apretó a Dobby contra su pecho y saltó, sintiendo el cabello hacia arriba y escuchando el grito de Hermione no muy lejos de él. La caída no fue muy larga, pero lo extraño fue que nunca sintió el golpe de su cuerpo contra el agua al caer.

Las cosas a su alrededor desaparecieron, así como el cuerpo de Dobby en sus brazos y poco a poco se dejo llevar por la oscuridad. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero por más que intentara luchar nada sucedía y en, lo que sintió unos segundos, perdió conocimiento de todo.

Sin saberlo había aprendido lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

O.O

_¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría, he trabajado durante días con este fic y apreciaría mucho vuestra opinión, porque después de todo este es el ultimo capítulo de está historia, bueno… sí voy a hacer el epílogo, pero no es lo mismo, solo explicare aquí y allá como terminan las cosas y una pequeña sorpresa (bueno no sé si será una sorpresa para vosotros, pero a mí me gusta)._

_Aparte de eso quería decir que en el siguiente daré mis agradecimientos a los que me han apoyado hasta el final, luego los que han enviado algunos comentarios pero que luego os fuisteis y por último a los que me comentaron de paso. Sé que no muchas personas hacen esto, pero siento que os lo debo, porque ni yo misma pensé que este fic fuera a llegar tan lejos._

_Sí, siento que este cap. Haya sido más corto y que haya matado a Dobby y a Dumbledore, pero debía, quiero decir, un buen escritor no debe apegarse mucho a sus personajes, pero tampoco era en plan de matar de Lily. Y sí, siento no haber matado Neville a los que me lo han pedido, pero no puedo, no ha menos que quiera que todo caiga en manos de la oscuridad. Por cierto lo de Hermione no se queda allí__._

**Respuesta:**

**Myrna Elva:**_ Jaja pues si eso es mucho este tarde mucho más, pero me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno la verdad es que en este cap. Se me olvido por completo esa cosa, es tan poco cosas en mi mente que siempre se me olvida ¿pero quién lo necesita? Me alegro que haya sido así y gracias por comentar siempre :D no sé como haces, pero ¡gracias!_

_P.S.: Mi regalo de navidad será el siguiente capítulo, pero si a canuto-cornamenta o a HermioneMalfoyGranger le gusta como regalo, por mí me hace mucho más feliz :DD_


	21. Epílogo

_No sé si esto es pronto, pero espero que sí. Hice un gran esfuerzo al ponerme a escribir este epílogo, porque tengo dolor de cabeza y de garganta, supongo que salir el 24 a -3ºC con un vestido no fue lo mejor, pero ¿qué se le hace? Así que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar antes de año ;)_

_Espero que les guste ^^_

_Gracias: _**adictaapotter, fenixplateado21, angel de acuario, pat22, BlaEst, HermioneMalfoyGranger, Jazmin-Black, MaratinaVolturiPotter, Mido-Maru-Hime, Meredith Black Vampire, carlypotter, satorichiva, GabysPotter, yaneth black, eskarlet evans, Ana Potter, Alice, Elestir, ginanott, dark dragon Hades, ross snape, Aristocrata UK, Snow White Queen, canuto-cornamenta, Myrna Elva, Luna-CNT, StrawberryBlack, Rina, esterpotter, Feather Icefilter.**

**Aclaraciones:**_La letra negras y en cursiva sería yo o la persona que lo estaría contando, como en las historias de los niños._

**Spoilers: **_Séptimo libro. _

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Maldición de una Serpiente_

_Epílogo_

_Actualización: 30/12/10_

Harry se encontraba acostado en el suelo de una habitación a oscuras, sus gafas se habían caído de su rostro y se encontraba unos centímetros más allá. Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia, no fue por un dolor, porque en realidad la maldición nunca lo había tocado, sino por el impacto y la fatiga de la herida en su estomago. Al coger sus gafas enfocó la vista con el vano intento de averiguar el lugar dónde estaba. Si la maldición de la muerte no le había tocado, no podía estar muerto ¿verdad? ¿así que, entonces dónde estaba?

Cuando escuchó un susurró no muy lejos de él, parecía que algo muy pesado se estaba arrastrando sobre el suelo en dirección de Harry. Fue entonces, cuando entendió donde estaba, se hubiese golpeado la frente con la mano por su olvido pero prefirió mantenerse alerta por si era la amargada serpiente en vez de la voz ronca. Pero si estaba en el lugar de partida al salto de universos, ¿significaba eso que regresaría a su universo? Entonces, cayó en cuenta que en realidad no había mentido a su familia con su partida, seguía doliéndole pero al menos él no estaba muerto, ellos habrían visto que había desaparecido.

Cuando el susurro de algo arrastrándose llegó tan cerca de él, paró. Y se tranquilo al escuchar quién hablaba.

―Parece que has logrado terminar tu tarea, ¿no es así? ―preguntó la voz ronca.

―Sí, pero supongo que yo no fui el único que ayudo para volver al cambio ―respondió Harry―, ¿o realmente no fue mi homologo el que mostro un recuerdo?

―No, en absoluto. En realidad, Harry, quería hablar contigo antes de que continúes el cambio ―Harry asintió, sintiendo que la voz ronca realmente lo veía―. Debo decir que me has sorprendido, Harry, durante todo este tiempo fuiste muy paciente y siempre seguiste adelante aunque Neville o tu padre o tu padrino te echaran atrás; sé que no te fue fácil, pero admiro tu valentía y tu propósito de terminar con unos Horrocruxes que no acabarían con tu Voldemort. Y por ultimo debo pedirte disculpas ―Harry se quedó desconcertado durante unos segundos _¿Disculpas? Porqué Neville fuera horrible conmigo, porqué fuera tan difícil conseguir la confianza de su familia o porqué tuvo que arreglar todos los problemas de su homologo, eso era parte de la maldición y cuando todo había pasado había sido una bendición_, pensó Harry―. No me refiero a eso, yo mismo te dije las partes malas y las buenas; me refiero por no poder evitar la llegada del Voldemort de tu universo. Me encontraba ocupado terminando unos conflictos con Atenea sobre la economía y deje a cargo a Zuthin, supongo que ya no puedo dejarlo más a cargo y volver a bajarlo al Yggdrasil. Cuando regrese me entere de lo ocurrido, intente hacer todo lo que tenía en manos pero ya era muy tarde.

Harry se quedó mirando la oscuridad, sin entender muchas de las palabras de la voz ronca, no tenía ni idea de que tenía que ver Atenas con todo esto y mucho menos sabía lo que era el Yggdrasil, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.

―Bueno, al principió había sido un horror descubrir que mi Voldemort ―Harry se detuvo un segundo, tras razonar lo que acababa de decir, _¿mi Voldemort?_―, al Voldemort de mi universo acabara de llegar a ese universo. Yo pensaba al menos quitarme el peso del universo sobre mí, pero supongo que no fue posible y como dice la profecía: ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, no importa a donde vaya ―agregó Harry―. Pero fue peor al saber que si todo el mundo se enteraba que yo era de otro universo, éste se secaría y sería sobrenatural que por no poder mantenerle…

―Espera, ¿secarse el universo? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ―dijo la voz ronca, soltando una risotada―. Los universos no se secan así por así, eso solo es un mito, aunque de todos los que he oído ese es el más ingenioso, hijo.

Harry agachó la cabeza, sintiendo tonto tras saber que todo aquello era una mentira, pero aquel sentimiento fue opacado con el enfado que sentía en ese momento hacía Dumbledore, por haberle mentido y haberle hecho las cosas más difíciles. Si él solo hubiese tenido el camino libro, sus padres lo hubiesen aceptado muy pronto y quién sabe, incluso Neville y Hermione.

―Entonces, ¿por qué Dumbledore me lo contó?

―No creo que lo haya hecho intencionadamente, hijo, muchos mitos se piensan que son verdad si aparece en muchos libros literarios, como por ejemplo Plinio, el pobre tenía la cabeza muy trastocada conocía muchos animales mágicos pero los exageraba o incluso se los inventaba, hasta que él mismo y muchas más personas le creyeron. Supongo que tanto leer libros de una biblioteca mágica ha confundido al anciano Albus, es un hombre después de todo.

Harry volvió a quedarse callado sin saber quién diablos era Plinio, se sentía ignorante y otra vez deseo tener a Hermione con él y que se lo explicara. Quizá la voz ronca lo vio, por dijo:

―No tienes ni idea de quién es Plinio e Yggdrasil, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza avergonzada. Su enfado hacía Dumbledore había bajado al completo, porque él también se merecía equivocarse al menos una vez.

―Plinio, o mejor conocido como Plinio el viejo fue un escritor- naturalista Romano que descubrió muchos animales mágicos como la mantícora y cantidades de serpientes mágicas, y las llevó al mundo muggle, como decís vosotros; y el Yggdrasil es un gran árbol cósmico que se encuentra en el paraíso. Pero, eso no es importante ahora.

―Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo logró llegar Voldemort a ese universo donde yo estaba? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿No se suponía que uno llegaba a un Universo Paralelo si tu deseo se cumplía en ese universo? No había ningún deseo de Voldemort en ese universo.

―En cierto sentido sí, Harry. El simple deseo de encontrar era suficiente para que su serpiente se lo pudiera cumplir porque como sabrás, Harry, la serpiente de Voldemort no es común como las otras serpientes. Nagini es diferente a las demás por la simple razón de mantener otra alma dentro de sí ―respondió la voz ronca―. Voldemort simplemente tenía que concentrarse en encontrarte y pedirle a Nagini que hiciera el resto del trabajo, no sería muy difícil. Por eso mismo Zuthin no pudo detenerlo, Nagini era más fuerte que él y bueno… supongo que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de detenerlo, ya sabes como es.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No se esperaba nada diferente de una serpiente como Zuthin que odiaba a los humanos y de paso si conocía a Voldemort con esa cara de serpiente, lo amaría.

― Bueno, ahora que ya lo tienes todo resuelto, tú homólogo está esperando en otra sala mi llamada, quiero que ambos habléis y tengáis explicaciones de lo que pasó y pasa en ambos universos ―terminó la voz ronca.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Escuchó el susurro alejarse y pronto algo ilumino la estancia, pero en ese momento no le interesaba saber cómo era el lugar, seguía choqueado con la idea de hablar consigo mismo, sería lo más raro del mundo. El lado bueno era que podía preguntarle a su homologo por qué había actuado tan imbécil en su universo y por qué se había ido por el lado oscuro y desperdiciar una familia que lo amaba.

Antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndose preguntas, volvió a escuchar el susurro. Harry levantó la cabeza para contemplar lo más raro que había visto. Aparte de encontrarse en una sala tenuemente iluminada y húmeda, y haberse visto así mismo entrando por un arco seguido de lo que parecía ser un hombre de cintura para arriba y serpiente en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Por un segundo no tenía ni idea de quién era ese ser, pero cuando éste habló lo reconoció como la voz ronca.

―Os dejare unos minutos a solas y cuando hayáis terminado volveréis a vuestro propio universo ―explicó el hombre mitad serpiente, y salió por donde había llegado.

Harry y su homologo se quedaron callados, nerviosos de qué decir o qué hacer. Apenas acababa de asimilar que acababa de ver a un hombre mitad serpiente, que la maldición no le había tocado y que regresaría a su universo, como para ahora tener que enfrentarse a su homologo, al que pensaba no tener que encontrarse nunca.

―Parece que lo hemos logrado, ¿no? ―empezó su homologo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

―Sí, parece que yo he logrado mejorar tu vida, mientras tu aprendías una lección en mi universo ―dijo Harry con voz fría.

―Escucha, sé lo que todo el mundo te dijo sobre mí, pero no era yo el que hizo todo aquello si hubiese sido mi elección por nada del mundo le hubiese hecho daño a nadie. Tanto tú como yo no hemos podido disfrutar de una familia, yo solo pude tenerla durante 10 años y el resto de los siete años ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que ocurría.

―¿A qué te refieres con que no estabas consciente?

Entonces su homologo paso a explicarle a Harry sobre la cinta que le habían puesto Bellatrix y Malfoy cuando él apenas tenía once años, una cinta que lo había controlado durante seis años hasta que por fin logró zafarse de ella cuando salto al universo de Harry. También le explico que al principio apenas se notó, por eso cuando le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador éste no había visto nada extraño.

―Sé que no puedo compararlo con lo que tú viviste, pero aún así me siento un poco celoso de que tu al menos hubieses tenido buenos amigos que te quisieran tanto como si fueran familia. Te seré sincero y te diré que tú merecías más que yo estar en mi universo ―explicó su homologo.

―Eso no es cierto, yo ya he tenido mi oportunidad de estar con ellos y ahora te toca a ti, que puedas seguir las cosas donde yo las dejé. Además, por ti puedo ahora saber dónde están los Horcruxes y saber apreciar más lo que tengo ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

―Supongo que debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero ¿cómo han reaccionado papá y mamá? ¿lo saben?

―Sí ―respondió Harry sonriendo―, creo que ellos ya saben lo que te ocurrió y definitivamente te siguen queriendo. Solo espero que tú puedas arreglarte con Neville, porque yo no pude, supongo que eso ya es cosa tuya y suya.

―¿Y con Sirius?

―Creo que eso ya lo averiguaras cuando vayas a tu universo, incluso te sorprenderás de quién te has hecho amigo. Pero, ahora yo me pregunto qué has hecho en mi universo.

―Ha sido difícil obtener la confianza de Ron y Hermione, ni por un segundo me creyeron que venía de otro universo y siempre estaban alertas de lo que yo hacía. Creo que no he logrado ganarme su confianza hasta ahora, cuando les ayude a encontrar un nuevo Horrocrux, la copa de Hufflepuff, pero ―agregó su homologo, agachando su cabeza cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Harry al saber que uno de los Horrocrux de su universo había sido eliminado― tuvimos una gran pérdida y lo siento mucho, Harry, pero Dobby no logró salir con vida de Gringotts pero al menos murió como un héroe, ¿sabes?

Harry volvió a quedarse paralizado. Dobby había sido un buen amigo, lo había ayudado en todo momento que él lo había necesitado y era el único elfo que entendía las libertades y los derechos que se merecían los elfos domésticos. Harry apenas podía soportarlo, acababa de ver como Dumbledore volvía a morir y se había mantenido estable al dolor de la perdida, pero saber que otro ser querido cercano a él se había muerto era demasiado.

No se había dado cuenta que realmente le dolía la perdida, hasta que al subir la vista y ver borroso a su homologo. Rápidamente pestañeó hasta borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos y recomponerse.

―Realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención que eso sucediera…

Harry negó con la cabeza, tranquilizando a su homologo, sabía que no había sido su intención pero no podía evitar que le doliera la perdida.

―Espero que te sirva de consuelo que podrás enterrarlo como es debido. Logre cogerlo y llevarlo conmigo ―respondió su homologo cuando vio la cara de extrañeza de Harry.

―Gracias.

Tras un largo silencio, Harry una de las tantas preguntas que tenía en el universo de su homologo. Eso había pasado a un último plano cuando Remus le había hecho padrino de Teddy, pero cuando vio lo tanto que sabía su homologo, su pregunta volvía su cabeza.

―Oye, te puedo preguntar lo qué sucede entre James y Remus ―le preguntó a su homologo.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó su homologo, sorprendido por la pregunta―. No sé si yo soy el indicado de decírtelo, yo lo averigüe por equivocación y realmente desee nunca haberlo escuchado ―se quedó callado cuando vio la cara de Harry. Tras dar un suspiro de derrota, dijo:―. Fue hace mucho tiempo y realmente no fue nada serio, es solo que Remus estuvo una vez enamorado de mamá, claro que él nunca intento hacer nada con mamá pero eso no indicaba que no quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con ella; cuando papá se enteró por Sirius, no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que Remus nunca le traicionaría, pero cuando supo que Remus estaba con los mortifagos ya no podía confiar en él, incluso llegó a pensar que algo realmente había pasado entre él y mamá.

Harry se paso una mano por cuello, no muy seguro de qué decir. No había esperado eso, pero ahora él sabía que Remus no estaba enamorado de su madre sino de Tonks, él nunca lo había visto más feliz que Tonks y mucho más ahora que ambos esperaban a Teddy. No entendía cómo ahora que todos sabían que Remus estaba enamorado de Tonks y de su madre, y que Remus sólo era un espía para Dumbledore, cómo su padre podía seguir teniendo rencor por él.

―Ya lo sé es un poco tonto, pero cuando lo escuche todavía era muy joven y me choqueó ―dijo su homologo encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero si te soy sincero, no creo que papá vuelva a reconciliarse con Remus hasta que la guerra termine y quede todo claro sobre la verdad de Remus.

Seguía sin comprender las razones de su padre, era estúpido querer seguir con una pelea que no tenía sentido cuando podía ser amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Lo que más le enfurecía es que Remus hubiese tenido que pasar muchos años solo, sin amigos y teniendo que pasar más duro por los cambios de hombrelobo. Lo que tampoco comprendía era la razón de Sirius, él tampoco había estado al lado de Remus y no podía tener nada en contra de él si sabía la verdad, pero nunca podría saberlo ya que el homologo de sus Sirius había muerto hace tiempo.

―Supongo que ahora solo falta esperar a que nos lleve a nuestros universos, ¿no? ―dijo su homologo, nervioso cuando Harry no decía nada― Amenos que tengas algo más que decir…

―En realidad quería que pudieras desenmascarar a Pettigrew ―dijo Harry y continuó cuando vio la cara de extrañeza de su homologo―. Pettigrew es un mortifago, pero no es como Remus que es un espía, él realmente ha traicionado a mis padres y por más que diga Dumbledore y nuestros padres de que cambio antes de la derrota de Voldemort, yo no lo creo y pienso que como tú tienes contacto con algunos mortifagos podrían encontrar pruebas de la traición de Pettigrew.

―Bueno ―comenzó su homologo no muy seguro de lo siguiente que iba a decir―, la verdad es que desde el tiempo que he conocido algunos mortifagos nunca he visto entre ellos a Peter, además cuando los mortifagos atacan algún lugar papá y Sirius nunca han visto a Peter entre ellos ―se encogió de hombros, mientras hacia una mueca de disculpas―. Puede que el Peter de mi universo sea bueno y no como el de tu universo.

Harry negó con la cabeza dando un largo suspiro, entendía el razonamiento de su homologo pero este no era el caso como el de Hermione, Peter no era diferente en ninguno de los dos universos. Era como una corazonada lo que le hacía sospechar de Pettigrew, simplemente la manera de cómo daba clases y cómo se comportaba, además de que se había puesto muy nervioso cuando Harry le había acusado y por si no fuera suficiente, Sirius también creía que Pettigrew no era diferente. Tenía que hacérselo entender a su homologo, él no había terminado con eso pero su homologo sí que podía, pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo?

―Mira, quizá lo tenían con la poción multijugos mientras hacían todas esas redadas y por eso nunca los vieron ―dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso.

―Está bien ―sonrió su homologo―, nunca dije que no lo iba a hacer, solo que no estaba muy seguro que fuese así pero si tú estás tan seguro yo no soy nadie para negarlo. Solo espero no arruinar con nada de lo que tú has logrado hacer ―murmuró al final.

Como si alguien se lo hubiese hecho saber, el hombre mitad serpiente volvió a entrar por el arco dispuesto a llevarlos a su correspondiente universo. Pero antes se llevó a su homologo a otra habitación y volvió a regresar a la suya, apagando la tenue luz que había en la estancia.

―Harry, espero que todo termine bien en tu universo ―dijo la voz ronca―. ¡Ah! Por cierto, soy Cecrops.

Y antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar estaba devuelta a la inconsciencia, esperando el momento para poder despertarse en su universo.

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos logro visualizar dos borrosas manchas sobre él, que se movían deprisa a su alrededor y parecían preocupados. No fue hasta que alguien le coloco las gafas sobre su nariz, cuando vio los rostros de Hermione y Ron inclinados sobre él. Por un segundo Harry parecía extrañado que Hermione estuviera allí, pero cuando miro a su alrededor y se vio en un cueva solo con Hermione, Ron y lo que parecía ser un bulto azul no muy lejos de él, supo que ya había regresado a su universo. Sin poder contener la alegría de estar con sus mejores amigos de nuevo, salto abrazarlos con ambos brazos por sus cuellos.

―Me alegro tanto de estar de vuelta ―dijo Harry, mientras se separaba y le sonría a un Ron y Hermione sorprendidos―. No sabéis por todo lo que he pasado.

―¿Harry? ¿Eres realmente tú? ―preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Harry asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y espero a que sus amigos lo comprobaran con una pregunta.

―¿Cuándo supiste que quería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? ―preguntó Ron.

―En nuestro quinto año, cuando salía de unas de las detenciones de Umbrige y tú te encontrabas en uno de los pasillos practicando a oscuras, porque no querías que los gemelos se enteraran ―respondió Harry rápidamente.

Con esa respuesta, Hermione y Ron también se lanzaron sobre Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero aunque le hubiese gustado que el ambiente siguiera así de feliz, no podía ser, tenían una misión que hacer y muchas preguntas que responder.

Harry se había acercado al bulto azul, donde al parecer estaba arropado Dobby, lo había cogido entre sus brazos temblorosos y con mucho cuidado lo saco de la cueva. Caminó durante un largo rato hasta encontrar un lugar donde había suficiente tierra para cavar una tumba para Dobby. Con cuidado lo dejo sobre el suelo y comenzó a cavar con ambas manos, hasta crear un hondo agujero donde cabría a la perfección Dobby. Cuando terminó de tapar a Dobby con tierra, ya era muy entrada la noche y sabía que tendría que regresar pronto antes de que Hermione y Ron se preocuparan.

Cuando entró en la cueva Hermione estaba caminando de un lado a otro alrededor de Ron, que también parecía preocupado pero se mantenía firme por Hermione.

Durante toda la noche había estado explicándole lo que era la Maldición de una Serpiente y lo que había tenido que pasara para poder tener la confianza de su familia. Hermione y Ron se habían quedado sorprendidos cuando Harry les dijo que Sirius estaba en aquel universo, que realmente no había muerto. Pero sobretodo estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Neville, estaba claro que el Neville de aquí había sido un poco torpe y tímido, pero nunca un maleante aunque tuviera la oportunidad. Harry estaba contento de haber podido desahogarse con sus amigos, apreciaba que tuvieran el mismo punto de vista que él sobre Neville y que lo comprendieran cuando les dijo lo que él había pensando que era la reacción de sus padres sobre él.

―Harry, estoy seguro que una vez que tu homologo este en su universo les explicara a tus padres que no estás muerto ―dijo Hermione colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry―. Además tú mismo te despediste de ellos y le explicaste que volverías, ¿no?

―Sí ―murmuró Harry mirando sus manos―, es solo que me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo con ellos, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos hablando sobre los planes de Gringotts.

―Lo importante es que tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos, amigo ―lo interrumpió Ron―. No mucha gente tiene esa suerte. Además, ya sabes lo que piensan tus padres sobre ti y es mejor de lo que tu creías, así que no te preocupes.

―Nos tienes a nosotros, que ya sé no podemos compararnos con tus padres y Sirius, pero siempre estaremos contigo hasta el final, Harry ―le sonrió Hermione y Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Apreciaba a sus amigos más de lo que ellos podían pensar, porque ellos eran también su familia y tampoco quería cambiarlos. Él había tenido la suerte de conocer a sus padres y con eso había conseguido hacer mejor frente a la guerra. Como había dicho Sirius, él ya era un hombre y había conseguido todo lo que quería.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a hacer nuevos planes para conseguir los restantes Horcruxes. Durante su viaje al otro universo y con la llegada de su homologo a este universo, los había ayudado a saber las ubicaciones y no sentirse tan perdidos en esa búsqueda. Ahora sabían que su siguiente paso era ir a Hogwarts. Hermione se había mantenido testaruda de esto, ya que podía ser una coincidencia que la copa de Hufflepuff estuviera en Gringotts, pero no estaba del todo segura si fuese igual que con la diadema. A Harry no le importaba mucho si la diadema estaba de verdad allí, porque aunque no lo estuviera podrían alertar a Voldemort y de esta manera conseguir acercarse a Nagini.

Después de unos días, Hermione había aceptado ir a Hogwarts pero con la condición de que Harry no hiciera nada peligroso y se mantuvieran unidos. Y sin antes olvidar que debían destruir la copa de Hufflepuff, toco el turno de que Ron la destruyera con la espada de Gryffindor.

La llegada a Hogwarts no había sido como ellos habían esperado. Habían sido rescatados por Aberforth Dumbledore cuando una alarma había sonado por todo Hogsmeade avisando a los mortifagos que habian intrusos, después de esto los había ayudado a entrar en Hogwarts a través de un cuadro de una niña y se habían encontrado con que Neville y el resto de los alumnos habían sido castigados por los hermanos Carrow. Pero lo que más les había impacto fue que los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban su llegada como el comienzo de guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos. No fue hasta que habían llegado incluso algunos miembros de la Orden que Harry tuvo que desistir.

―Bien ―dijo Harry con voz potente―, tendréis que quitar fuera del camino a los hermanos Carrow, luego hay que avisarle a los profesores para que ellos se encarguen de los alumnos menores. Pero lo más importante es hacer que Voldemort se entere y por fin de la cara en la guerra.

La sala lanzó gritos de acuerdos con Harry y sin que tuviera que decir nada más, todos lo de la sala salieron de allí dejando solos a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Les informó de cómo era la diadema de Ravenclaw y se separaron para buscar más rápido.

Al final de aquella tarde, cuando Harry había terminado con diadema y había visto los cuerpos de la gente que había muerto en la guerra, decidió que había llegado el momento definitivo en el que él se sacrificaría por el mundo mágico.

_**Y como todos sabemos, Harry abrió la snitch y encontrarse con la piedra de la Resurrección, fue un alivio para él volver a ver a sus padres hasta el final. Pero como era planeado, Harry no murió y al final del día Harry sabía cómo todos los planes de Voldemort habían fracasado y cómo los de Dumbledore habían tenido éxito. Y con un solo hechizo Harry Potter había terminado con el gran y oscuro mago o cómo él le gustaba llamarse. Había acabado el reinado de Tom Ryddle, alias Lord Voldemort y uno de los dos logró vivir con la derrota del otro. La profecía había sido cumplida, pero no por deber sino por AMOR.**_

* * *

Harry se había quedado desconcertado cuando se sintió sobre una cama blanda y escuchar una respiración muy cerca de su oído. Se cambió de posición y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, su madre estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y su padre estaba recostado en los pies de la cama. Una sonrisa autentica apareció en sus labios, algo que no había ocurrido en seis años.

―¿H-Harry? ―preguntó su padre, que al parecer había sentido el movimiento de Harry―, ¿estás bien?

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó su madre despertándose de repente y mirando alrededor confundida― ¡Harry!

―Estoy bien, de verdad ―Harry seguía sonriendo cuando murmuró:― Los he extrañado mucho y siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto dolor por mi culpa, me hubiese gustado que yo hubiese podido hacer algo mientras estaba bajo esa cinta, quizá debí de haber sospechado de las intenciones de Bellatrix y de Malfoy, era joven pero no tonto…

Lily había colocado una mano sobre la boca de Harry para que callara, se encontraba desconcertada con aquel montón de palabras, ya que no estaba segura de si era el Harry que ella había criado. Echó un vistazo a su marido, para encontrarlo en la misma situación que ella.

―¿Eres Harry? ¿El de aquí? ―preguntó su padre levantándose lentamente de la silla.

Harry asintió y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo abrazado por ambos de sus padres. Había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Harry había sido abrazado siendo consciente; y entonces, comprendió lo que había sentido su homologo mientras estaba allí. Era la mejor sensación del mundo. Y por más que su homologo le hubiese dicho que sus padres le seguían queriendo, era abrumador y sorprendente.

―Harry, quiero que sepas que no es tú culpa en tal caso sería nuestro por no habernos dado cuenta de esto antes. Y si no es nuestra, entonces es de Voldemort, Bellatrix y de los Malfoy pero nunca tuya ―dijo su padre colocando ambas manos en la cara de Harry―, tú no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, estabas siendo controlado y por más que quisieras salir no podrías; es como el _imperius_ no mucha gente cualificada puede ponerse en contra, pero ―agregó rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiese objetar― lo tuyo fue peor.

―Tu padre tiene razón, por eso no te culpamos de nada, ni ahora ni antes ni nunca ―dijo Lily sonriéndole―. Estamos orgullosos de ti como de tu homologo.

Harry sonriendo agradeciéndoles la comprensión, pero todavía no sentía que se mereciera aquel orgullo de sus padres por él. Por más que fuera él todavía no había hecho nada bueno ni "malo".

Después de unas cuantas palabras más con sus padres, lo dejaron a solas para que pudiesen entrar sus amigos, algo que dejo desconcertado a Harry. No quería ver en esos momentos a Draco, realmente no quería enfrentarlo justo ahora. Pero quedo aún más desconcertad cuando vio entrar a Luna, Ron y Hermione por la puerta de la enfermería.

Los tres se mostraron felices al saber que se encontraba bien y le pidieron cada uno de los detalles de cómo había sido la misión en Gringotts, fue entonces cuando Harry tuvo que explicarse que ya no era más su homologo. Hermione estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la enfermería, pero Harry se lo impidió cuando le dijo que tenía que explicar el por qué de su comportamiento.

―…No había sido porque yo quisiera, sino que había sido controlado durante todo este tiempo, así que lo que os haya hecho no fue intencionadamente ―terminó de explicar Harry a los tres chicos.

―Así que cuando me mantuviste bajo el _crucio _no eras tú ―preguntó Hermione de repente― o cuando me dijiste que no merecía estar en Gryffindor, o cuando insultabas por los pasillos llamándome "sangre sucia", o hacías mi vida imposible por sacar mejores notas y estar en la acción…

Harry se sonrojo al escuchar lo que había hecho, pero Hermione no se detuvo allí, siguió con su lista de todas las cosas que le había hecho Harry Potter durante Hogwarts y había que decir que era larga, incluso Ron se había quedado dormido y Luna había sacado una extraña revista, cosa que molesto más a Hermione.

―Sé que son muchas cosas pero no fue mi intención. Además ―replicó Harry, cruzándose de brazos―, tu pudiste no haberme hecho caso durante todos esos momentos, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, ¿de verdad te dejaste influenciar por unas cuantas palabras para que cambiaras de casa? Lo que te dije fue una tontería, si realmente querías estar en Gryffindor podías haberlo estado y habérselo pedido al sombrero seleccionador ―refunfuño Harry.

―Bueno, eso no fue toda tu culpa ―murmuró Hermione―, la verdad es que también fue un poco de culpa de Neville, pero él estaba furioso en ese momento por tu actitud y no lo quiso decir de verdad ―dijo rápidamente. Harry alzo una ceja y espero a que Hermione le contara el resto de la historia―. Cuando salí de vuestro compartimiento, llegue donde estaban Ron y Neville, ellos estaban también hablando de las casas y cuando entre y les pregunte donde querían estar, ambos aseguraron que estarían en Gryffindor como el resto de su familia lo había estado. En ese momento pensé que todo el mundo era igual de racista en ese tren. Neville también se molesto cuando yo empecé hablarles sobre todo lo que había estudiado y dónde quería estar, también pensó que no tenía nada de donde decir en qué casa podía estar por ser de hija de muggles. Me dijo que con tanto estudio solo podría estar en Hufflepuff, ni siquiera en Ravenclaw porque eso era natural de un mago y por estudio ―Hermione se quedó callado durante unos segundos, tragando con fuerza y continuó―. Entonces, pensé que si todos los Gryffindor eran así, yo no quería estar allí. Cuando el sombrero estaba indeciso entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, le pedí que no fuera Gryffindor por nada del mundo.

Harry estaba impresionado, nunca había pensada que Neville fuera así cuando se enfadaba. El poco tiempo que conocía a la Hermione del otro universo, se había dado cuenta que era muy valiente y fuerte, pera está Hermione no había pasado por lo mismo que aquella y por eso era tan sensible, pero también cabía agregar que apenas era una niña que hace unos días había descubierto que era una bruja, no podía esperar una diferente reacción.

Al paso de los días Harry volvió a aprender a estar con su familia y adaptarse a unos buenos amigos, ellos no eran muy abiertos y solo había compartido tiempo cuando Neville regresaba de alguna misión. Con el paso del tiempo Harry comenzó a buscar algunas pruebas sobre la traición de Peter, pero por más que buscara entre sus cosas o fuera a su despacho no encontraba nada raro. Durante ese tiempo se había visto con Sirius solo una vez, parecía un poco lejano como si pensara en alguien y no pudiese mantenerse en el planeta, pero aún así se ofreció a echarle una mano con Peter.

Harry apenas se había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, se lo había pasado tan feliz con sus padres y sus amigos que el tiempo había pasado volando.

Pero la acción llego una tarde cuando el castillo se sacudió con violencia seguido de un estruendoso grito, seguido de millones de otros más. Harry dejo el libro de transformaciones sobre la estantería y salió corriendo de la biblioteca al pasillo, donde había un montón de gente corriendo en todas direcciones. Busco la vista alguien que le pudiese explicar lo que sucedía.

―¡Ginny! ―gritó cuando vio a la chica correr en dirección contraria, con su varita empuñada en su mano―, ¿Qué está pasando?

―La guerra es lo que pasa ―gruñó Ginny―, ha comenzado y los mortifagos han logrado infiltrarse en el castillo así que prepárate, Harry.

Ginny siguió corriendo en dirección contraria hacia donde iba el resto de los alumnos, Harry vacilo unos segundos y decidió al final seguirla. Y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra cuando vio a unos hombres vestidos de negro con mascaras. Todavía no controlaba muy bien la lucha, aunque hubiese recobrado la memoria y todos los hechizos que había aprendido pero no la practica; a pesar de que se había entrado un poco cada día no era suficiente.

La lucha se prolongo durante un largo tiempo, hasta que aquel diablo les dejo unos minutos para lamentar las perdidas y para alivió de Harry nadie de sus seres queridos habían muerto, solo mal heridos. Cuando el tiempo límite se estaba acabando, la voz de Voldemort llenó la habitación informándoles sobre la muerte de Neville. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor por la perdida, él todavía tenía muy fresco los recuerdos sobre su amistad con Neville y no podía juzgarlo, no todavía.

Cuando todo el mundo salió a los jardines para comprobar las palabras de Voldemort y para su horror, sí que estaba muerto. Neville se encontraba tirado sobre la hierba a los pies de Voldemort.

Antes que se diera cuenta, todo el mundo había reanuda la lucha contra Voldemort en los jardines. Harry apenas podía manejarse con tantas personas a su alrededor y con tan poca agilidad, pero la lucha se paralizó cuando Neville se había levantado detrás de Voldemort sorprendiendo por unos segundos. Las cosas ocurrieron con mucha rapidez, ninguno de los dos compartió ninguna palabra a excepción de los hechizos. Harry estaba sorprendido por su agilidad, se daba cuenta que había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le vio (es decir, mientras estaba bajo la cinta). Pero no fue suficiente, Voldemort se había cansado de aquel baile sin sentido y decidió pasar a lo violento y decisivo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió apenas podía describirlo o creerlo, nunca había pensado que tuviera las agallas para hacerlo, pero quizá la palabra no era agallas sino sangre fría como para lanzar la maldición de la muerte, incluso contra alguien como Voldemort. Eso significaría rebajarse a su nivel.

Se dio cuenta que fue el único que seguía parado donde estaba, pensando en lo que había hecho Neville. Todo el mundo estaba feliz por la muerte de Voldemort a excepción de los mortifagos y un poco de parte de Harry, pero era más bien decepción de Neville. No fue hasta que sus padres y Sirius lo abrazaron cuando por fin reaccionó.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron Harry se traslado a su casa con sus padres, Sirius y Neville. Intento mejorar su relación con Neville, pero con el paso del tiempo no había ninguna mejora, Neville seguía siendo tan frío y arisco con él como desde el principio y aunque le hubiese explicado lo que le había pasado parecía indiferente a sus palabras.

_Ambos jóvenes vivían en una casa hecha de piedras, pisos, paredes y umbrales de madera. Era un lugar donde no se sentían solos, un lugar donde se sentían como en casa, porque ellos estaban con su familia y nada más les perturbaría su vida. Ellos habían construidos sus hogares, para ellos y para su familia._

O.O

_Espero que entiendan las respuestas y sobre todo lo que pasa y pasara con Peter Pettigrew y con Neville._

_¡Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría! Estoy feliz y triste de que haya terminado :) He pensado en la idea de GabysPotter sobre otro capítulo __donde en cámara lenta se vean los pensamientos de los involucrados, pero quería también preguntaros a vosotros y saber que pensáis. _

_¡Espero recibir mucho comentarios como en el anterior cap. Fueron hermosos! _

**Respuestas:**

**Fenixplateado21: **_Bueno, estoy segura que con este capítulo veras que todo lo que has dicho es cierto :) pero como podrás haber leído, el Voldemort que "mato" Voldemort vuelve a salir._

**BlaEst: **_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Yo también amo los fics AU pero hay muy pocos y los que hay nunca nadie los termina y es una lástima por esos mismo fue que yo decidí crear mi propia historia. Me alegra que te guste :)_

**ginanott: **_Aunque también me duele que termine, pero no habrá una continuidad, quizá haga un pequeño one-shot pero nada más, los siento. Aún así, cuando haga una nueva historia pudes ir a leerla :)_

**Snow White Queen: **_Muchas Gracias! Es bueno saber que te gusta tanto mi capítulo._

**Myrna Elva:** _Uy! Espero que tengas internet para que puedas leerte este capítulo :), pero es bueno saber que no lo abandonas. Jajaja, a mi también me gusto escribir esa parte, porque fue lo que a mi me paso con mi gata xD Creo que también estoy contigo, por eso mismo Lily dijo que le gustaría que ambos Harry estuvieran con ella :)_

**Rina: ** _espero haber actualizado rápido, entonces._

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Gracias por haber comentado tantas veces y hacerme feliz:**_ Luna-CNT, Myrna Elva, Feather Icefilter, kellycnt, angel acuario, Isyesa, Js1408, vava de las cabernas, Aristocrata UK, Leslie95, Meital-Lupin, KathySacuba, Niernath, VeroSev, Jazmin-Black, ross snape, saralpp, dark dragon Hades, __Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, StrawberryBlack._

**Gracias por haber comentado más de una vez: **_.Moony, Arundhel Snape, Dollysalie, Alexander Malfoy Black, Rianne Black, Loquin, Fabs Weasley, PsychedelicWhitlock, Valandre, Mawi, GothicGold, tatis, satorichiva, La sonrisa de Cheshire, Silber D. Wolf, Dizashe, Naruto-Man, fenixplateado21, Padme Black, adictaapotter, Athena Weasley, alunaluna, Gramson5, SelKar Pato – LXP, aniia. black, Electro M, MJ_Lupin, Regina-Ryddle, McGo, Lady Malfoy Potter, Karuu, Meredith Black Vampire, fairy white, ester, julimoon, Kuki-Chan, Serpens Malfoy, GinaNott, VVICKY, Elestir, HermioneMalfoyGranger, Elea Aeterna, Etel, pat22, Snow White Queen._

**Gracias por haber comentado al menos una vez y saber que os gusta: **_mirian, Nathii, Tatis, mikelodeon, .Oc, Giselle Lastrange, SabrinaCullenBlack, Kaede-Sakuragi, APBB, Estrela Polar, judoba, konii, M.N.C, Lianne- 'Malfoy, Thalie Lovegood, Angelito, -aguusblack, Kirtash, nees_loka, misho-pottercullen, monse, Kamipatty, xedeblum, hermione, cissy!, ArtemisKWolf, Er_ximi, Aliness, adel, Isabel, Patty_Slane, mardeframbuesa, wirthoge, gabylg96, yukiatena, ari, Aliness, RoNi, Sara Evans de Potter, Kyouya Ootori, Erandi Evans Cullen, DragFire, tagore86, bluef, Snitch-bcn, Mimesis, Romina Baskerville, lilianvilla, hermyandme, Berenice, juanjo7, dhyannna, serenny, yaneth black, MikkyPam, Gat-Yukiteru, CirceLovegood, Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO, Anastasia Anne Potter, mily black queen, Peggykct, Rina, GabysPotter, Carlypotter, Mido-Maru-Hime, MaratinaVolturiPotter, BlaEst._

Muchas gracias a los que pusieron mi historia en alerta o en favoritos :) Les agradezco que estuvieran aquí apoyándome para poder terminar esta historia, porque nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Espero volver a veros en otra historia.

_¡__**FELIZ NAVIDAD **__atrasada __**Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_


End file.
